New Kids On The Block
by lovinit999
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie have the perfect lives, or so it seems. Can three new guys help them to love and trust some one other than each other? Will the girls tell them their secrets? Rated -T- in case of language
1. Chapter 1: New Guys

* * *

MY FIRST STORY!

**Disclaimer: I own it all! "I'm not giving it to you" "Come on Steph!" "NO!"_ -mumbling-_ "fine Stephanie Meyer owns it all" **

Here goes nothing. And a special thanks to Erin who shares this account with me and was excited to read it before I had even posted

* * *

**Rosalie Hale's Point of View **

It was about a month before the beginning of winter break and a Friday. We walked into school and our phones beeped, like every Friday for every girl and guy that was listed on the gossip hotline. As shallow as it seemed it was the perfect way to stay in touch with things going on at Fork's high. Not that most of it didn't involve me and my two best friends Alice and Bella. We were the most popular girls in school and we kind of hated it. Being popular comes in handy when we need a favor or something but it is annoying that people we don't like are trying to be friendly and then turning around and saying shit about us.

_And the gossip hotline is back _

_The newest thing happening in Forks High is _

_There are three new guys _

_Nothing is known about them yet other then they don't have money _

_We mean they are poor_

_They don't live in cardboard houses but they are definitely living the simple life_

_Until next week _

_Bye! _

"_Three new guys?" Bella said being the first to finish reading it. _

_Bella was the book smart one. She was really pretty but never saw herself that way. She was a little shorter then me and had that subtle beauty going on for her. When she moved here in the ninth grade Alice and I had to turn her from clumsy, shy, blushing Bella, into bold and confident Bella. We did an amazing job. She hasn't tripped or blushed in a little over a year. _

"_They might be in our first bell," Alice, the little pixie one said optimistically. No one ever doubted her. _

_We walked to our first bell, SAT prep, and sat in the back. As said by Alice, there were three new guys directly in front of each of us. My eyes immediately flew to the largest one. He had big muscles, a definite plus, and was very handsome. Scratch that, this boy was sexy. He was about 3 inches taller then me and _

"_Hi, I'm Rosalie," I said while holding out my hand for him to shake. _

_He shook it gently but firmly. _

"_Emmett." _

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella push Alice into the blond one, Alice apologizing like she had mouth diarrhea and then Alice glaring at Bella who was smiling innocently. _

"_So, how long have you been here Emmett?" _

"_Just a few days, my cousins and I stayed with our Grandmother until our parents got the houses ready. We live right next door to each other." _

_I instantly knew where. The only three houses side by side were on Liana street. This lady named Mrs. Goldbloom was born in forks in the 1920. She heard they wanted to tear down her old house and the two surrounding houses so she bought them. She had died this past spring and her daughter was trying to sell them cheap. I guess she did. The teacher stood up and gave us the questions. In this class we just asked sample questions from SAT tests. The teacher was there for supervision and occasional notes on test-taking. I asked Emmett to be my partner and he agreed. After the bell rang we walked out together waiting on the opposite wall for Alice, Bella and his cousins. _

* * *

There it is. **Constructive** critism is highly apprecitated. If you do choose to review who's point of view do you want to start of the next update. It'll also be much longer! Alice or Bella?

Please Review and tell me what you think!

~Alise~


	2. Chapter 2: New Guys: Part 2

* * *

**Here's chapter two! Thanks for the reviews and everything. Hope I don't disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I own it -smack- ****"Dang Stephanie, sorry. Okay I don't own it Stephanie Meyers does. And now the back of my head hurts"**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View **

When we got into the classroom, Alice and Emmett's eyes immediately flew to two of the new guys, who were seated in front of them. Rose sat down behind the larger one. Alice was looking at the blond one. She looked like she wasn't going to do anything. I did something for her and pushed her into him. She kept apologizing and he told her it was okay while still smiling and she glared at me, making him chuckle. I looked up to see the best looking back of someone's head I'd ever seen. It made me think back to this Mad TV skit I saw. The guy saw the girl and goes the back of your head is ridiculous. Then of course asshole Newton had to come. He was taunting the boy about being poor. Whoever he was, he was trying to keep his temper but I saw his hands forming fists under the desk. As much as I wanted someone to punch Mike in the face, I don't want this kid to get in trouble his first day of school.

"Mike, leave him alone. He didn't do anything to you."

Mike looked up at me and I glared daring him to say something else. He just huffed and turned to go back to his seat. I looked back down at my video player under the desk while I watched an episode of The Soup that I downloaded.

"Thanks," said the guy from in front of me.

I looked up to see basically a god on earth. He had a reddish- brown hair color that looked like bronze. It was messy but looked neat on him. His eyes were a bright green and looked like emeralds when the light hit them.

"No problem. I'm Bella." I held out a hand and he shook it.

"Edward Masen."

I was going to ask him a little more about himself when the teacher called for our attention. Great timing teach. He handed out the day's book of sample questions. I t always amazed me how they never ran out of sample questions.

"Would you like to be my partner?" he asked with a brilliant smile. I just nodded and we got started. After the bell rang we slowly packed up our stuff and walked out into the hallway to find Rose and Edward's cousin, Emmett I'd heard him say, waiting together on the lockers opposite the classroom door.

* * *

**Alice's Point of View**

When we got into the classroom the three new guys were there. I had a feeling they would have been there. Without paying attention to anything else, I turned my eyes to the blond guy in front of my set. With my petite structure he looked to be about 8 or nine inches taller then me. He had crystal blue eyes and well defined, yet subtle muscles. I was just staring when Bella pushed me into him.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, sorry I just. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm Jasper."

"Alice"

I glared at Bella while she innocently smiled at me. That made Jasper chuckle a bit.

"So how long have you been here?"

"We just moved here a few days ago. We live next to each other."

"Oh the Goldbloom houses on Liana St.?

He nodded. "I didn't know they had a name though."

"They don't, we just call them that, I explained.

Then the teacher said it was time to get to work.

"Wanna be partners?" I asked, forget asked, I prayed.

"Sure"

I smiled and then we got started on the work. The bell rang and we packed up all our stuff and walked out into the hallway. Rose, Bella, and Jasper's two cousins were standing on the wall opposite the door.

We walked over to them and they all looked away from their conversation.

* * *

**Jasper's Point of View**

I was turned sideways in my seat, waiting for class to start when someone fell on me.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, sorry I just. I'm sorry," the girl said suddenly.

"It's okay. I'm Jasper."

She glared at some girl, I'm guessing the one that pushed her. That made me laugh a bit, that someone so sweet looking could give such a mean stare. She smiled at me and I took a real look at her. She was a little short, maybe 8 or so inches shorter then me. She had dark hair in a short spiky style. She was a little pale with faint blush on her cheeks.

"So how long have you been here?" she asked me. She actually sounded interested, unlike most that asked me.

"We just moved here a few days ago. We live next to each other."

"Oh the Goldbloom houses on Liana St.?

i nodded. "I didn't know they had a name though."

"They don't, we just call them that," she explained.

Then the teacher said it was time to get to work.

"Wanna be partners?" she asked when I was going to.

"Sure," I said, alittle relieved that I didn't have to ask.

We got to work and then pascked up when the bella rang and on the other side of the hallway, Emmet, Edward and two girls were waiting on the opposite side.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I was sitting in my seat not bothering anything when some guy came over to my seat and started making fun of me for my 'financial situation'. I tried to keep my temper in check but he wouldn't give it a rest. I was going to just hit him when a beautiful voice cut in.

"Mike leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you."

Mike looked at me and glared at me. He just huffed and turned to go back to his seat. I turned around to thank the person that helped me. She was a very beautiful girl. She had long brown hair, deep brown eyes and a pale complexion.

"Thanks," I said. That was an accomplishment since this girl left me relatively speechless.

"No problem. I'm Bella."

"Edward Masen." I said as I shook her hand.

She opened her mouth when the teacher called us for the time to do our questions.

"Would you like to be my partner?" I asked with the biggest smile I could muster.

She nodded and we got to work. The bell rung faster then I wanted but I packed up and walked out behind her. I was glad to see my cousin on the wall with some blond girl. She was Bella's friend meaning I got to spend a little more time close to her.

* * *

**Emmet's Point of View**

Wow she's hot. I was trying to concentrate on the.....wow she's hot.

* * *

**Thanks for those of you who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. It was a good feeling to have an inbox full of those emails this morning.**

**I would love to personally reply to everyone who did but I a, currently writting 8 other stories on 2 other sites, in addition to my schoolwork. You know who you are and I thank each of you.**

**Also I loved story alerts and favorites but if you could please review just to give a little feedback that would also be greatly appreciated.**

**~Alise~**


	3. Chapter 3: Never Doubt A Hollywood Kid

**I recieved reviews, alerts and favorites. **

**Thanks for the feedback and I tried to thank a few people but couldn't to everyone. **

**So thanks to you guys who did. You know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: I own -cabbage patch- "Excuse me?" "Sorry Mrs. Meyer, Stephanie Meyer owns it all." -mumbles- But I'm plotting.

* * *

**

**Bella's Point of View**

Edward and I decided to play a game in Algebra two. We would go back and forth saying random facts about ourselves. The catch was we couldn't ask questions.

" Okay, I'll go first." I said and paused to think a moment. "I freak out when I see real blood, but I love gory movies."

"I write music," He said.

"So do I."

"The only sports I would never do are boxing and wrestling."

I wondered why, but I couldn't ask.

"I only see the movie if I haven't read the book." It bothered me to read the book first. I always bought a book and then waited a few weeks to hear of a movie. If so, I don't read it.

"I think Martha Stewart is the only woman in America that uses sharp tools to bore people to death."

I laughed at that being quiet so the teacher wouldn't hear me.

"I think beach volleyball and ping-pong are dumb Olympic sports but I like to play them sometimes."

He chuckled and paused to think of another thing to say.

"I think it's stupid how they call ping-pong, table tennis," He said. I never did understand why they did that.

"I think cinnamon toothpaste is gross." I always hated it, even when I was a kid.

"I'm allergic to cinnamon."

I raised my eyebrow at that. So the seemingly perfect, Edward Masen had a flaw, an allergy.

"I think Mike's an ass."

"I think I agree with you.'

We both laughed and the teacher cleared her throat and glared at us. We turned our attention to the board and then did the short worksheet we were given. I wrote down the homework right before the bell rang and then it was time for lunch. The guys had to go to the office and get some old stuff on the curriculum here. As soon as they left Alice and Rose cornered me in the hallway.

"So, you like Edward?" Rose said suggestively.

"Rosalie, I like him as a friend. He's a nice guy."

"Come on Bella, he's insanely hot and you're focusing on the fact that he's nice? Well I mean he should be nice but he's nice, hot and smart. How can you not go for that?" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, shush before someone hears you."

I was with my back against the wall and they kept staring. Thankfully the guys walked up behind us.

"Rose, Alice, Bella is human, she needs air," Emmett said. I hated being in the hot seat and I thank God for Emmett right now.

"Thanks, Em."

We all went to the lunchroom and sat at our table. I could feel people staring at us as we walked by. I stood up and put my bag down.

"I'm going to get something ot eat. You guys want anything?"

Everyone shook their heads and I went up to the line and Edward came with me. As soon as we got out I heard a voice I didn't wanna hear. Jessica one of the fakest bitches in this school. In front of their face she was everybody's friend, but as soon as you turned your back she'd talk about you.

"Bella!"

She started to walk over very slowly.

"Edward, you might wanna wait at the table."

He nodded and took my tray there too.

"Bella, what are you doing with them?" She said them like they were a disease or something.

"They are our friends, Jessica."

"But they're poor, your rep will go down the toilet. I'm just looking out for you."

"Jessica, get off your damn high horse. If I remember correctly, your dad is the one who can't get off the couch long enough to get a job and your mom works at a gas station. But your clothes are so tight , they're probably cutting off the oxygen to your brain. So I don't blame you for forgetting_ poor_ girl.

She looked shocked and then stomped off. Well she was wearing stilettos so it was more like lifting her legs high to imitate it. As much as I hated being mean to people, Jessica just got on my last nerve. I didn't understand how she wasn't freezing. She was wearing a small tank top and little shorts. She was dressed like a Barbie in clothes that could fit a Barbie. I was wearing a tank top too, but I also had a hoodie on inside and a winter coat outside. It was like 22 degrees outside. I walked back to the table and everyone leaned forward.

"Bella, what did you do to Jessica?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, we just discussed the terms of our friendship."

"Suuure," Rose said while rolling her eyes.

Everyone went back to their own conversation.

"Bella, what did you do to Jessica?" Edward asked.

"It was nothing, really"

He seemed satisfied by my answer and started eating again.

"I do wonder something though."

"What?"

"I wonder if her clothes come with paint remover?"

He just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

**Alice's Point of View**

"Jasper that is not true."

"Yes it is."

He kept trying to tell me that most of Paris' early designs came from surrounding countries and the designers came to France to get discovered.

"Well, since we don't agree let's go to the library," I suggested.

We both stood up, and bought our bags with us. We had study hall next bell. We actually found out we had almost the same schedule, except for last bell when Jasper had Spanish 4, Emmett had Advanced woodshop 2, and Edward had French 3 with us.

"Alice, where are you going?" Bella asked.

"To the library. We'll see you next bell."

We walked into the library and I sat down while Jasper went to get some books. After 5 minutes he came back.

"Go ahead and read this."

He pointed and I scanned it.

'_and many designers in Paris came from other European countries and contributed some of their country's fashion to Paris. Even though Paris usually gets most of the credit, much of it's fashion originated in other countries.' _

I read it over again. He was right. That can't be possible, guys never prove me wrong. My teachers barely even prove me wrong.

"See Alice."

"Fine you win."

"What's my prize?"

"What do you want?"

He leaned in closer and was about to kiss me.

"So will you be checking those out?" the dumb librarian interrupted.

We pulled apart quickly, surprised.

"Umm no, it's fine."

She picked them up and went to reshelf them. Then the bell rang. He was going to kiss me. Damn that librarian. A few seconds later Rose and Alice walked in and the boys were right behind them. Edward was just sitting there and Emmett was staring at Rose's butt.

"So what happened?" Edward addressed us.

"He was right," I said very quietly.

Both the girls stared.

"Ha rose I win," Bella said happily.

"Damn, here."

She handed Bella 100 dollars.

"What did you guys bet on?" I asked.

"Well, Rose said there was no way a guy could ever prove you wrong. Eventually I knew you'd find a guy that would. So we made a bet."

Jasper smiled and that stupid librarian shushed us. You know, I'm really starting to hate her. I finished all my math homework. The bell rang signaling it was time for gym class. We put all our stuff in the lockers and went to the gym. The guys had to get gym uniforms and then we went to our separate lock rooms to change. I really didn't feel like doing anything today so bella, Rose and I just walked around the gym perimeter until it was time to go back to the locker rooms.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

Next class was creative expression.

"Bella, what is creative expression?"

"It is a class were she gives us a topic and we do a project on it expressing it in an way. We can using painting, sculpting, music and even culinary art.

That sounds pretty easy. We went and sat down in the middle of the classroom. Why do people stare at us all the time. No one paid any attention this morning.

"Good afternoon class."

The teacher was a woman, about 5 foot 3, blond hair and blue eyes. She was very skinny and had a warm smile on her face.

"Today will mark the beginning of our one month project. The topic is The differences of culture. You may be in groups of 4 at the largest."

After talking for a few minutes, we knew we couldn't all be in a group together so we just did partners. I partnered with Bella, Alice with Jasper and Emmett and Rose.

"So Bella, what do you think we should do?"

"I thought something with music."

" okay so are we both going to play the same instruments? Or do something totally separate and opposite?"

"Maybe if we play the same instrument different ways it could represent-"

"The differences of the cultures," I finished for her.

She nodded and we planned the basic tempo. We would play completely opposite of each other. We all were going to meet at Bella's house to finish up the project after school. We just talked for the rest of the bell because we couldn't do anything else here at school.

"Come on Edward, the bell just rung," Bella said as she got her bag together.

"Right."

I had the last bell with the girls and Emmett and Jasper had two different classes.

"Bonjour, class."

"Bonjour Madame. Comment taille vous?"

"Tres bien, merci."

She handed out big review packets. I finished two and then went to turn them in. She just smiled at me and handed me three more. Are you serious? The bell was going to ring so she handed out two more packet with a total of five packets.

"Due in two weeks!" she yelled as we exited the classroom.

"Well it's finally time to go home."

Emmett and Jasper met up with us at the parking lot. Bella and the girls walked over to a car and we followed them.

"Whoa, this is a range rover!" Emmett said, we all looked closer. We loved cars.

"Bella this is your ride?" He asked.

"One of them."

"You seem like more of a jeep guy," Rose said

"Well I want a jeep but they are pretty expensive. The down payment on a 2004 is 2500. I almost have enough."

"Wait! I can get you a 2005 for 2200," Bella said.

"No way. How?!"

"I'm a Hollywood kid. I can get anything."

Uh oh. Only Emmett would challenge it.

"Can you get a gallon of fish guts to your house in 20 minutes?"

"Yeah, hold on."

She got on the phone. Then came back over.

"I'll be there."

"Suuuure"

Then we got in the car

* * *

**Bella's Point of View **

I led them over to my car. One of the gifts my parents thought would make up for their absence. When we got in there were only 5 seats and six of us. Rose had to sit in Emmett's lap and Jasper and Alice sat beside them while Edward and I were in the front. It only took about 10 minutes to get to my house which was right outside of the town.

"This is your house?" Jasper said when we pulled up.

"If you say one of them, I will faint."

"Then I won't say it. Actually we have 2 small vacation houses but that's it."

"Oh cool."

**

* * *

Jasper's Point of View**

We went in through the garage to what was an industrialized size kitchen. There were two double sized ovens on the farthest wall, a big fridge and freezer on the wall perpendicular to the door wall, two sinks and a counter space with overhead food warmers. The island in the middle of the room was large and empty. The countertops were a blue granite and the walls were a pastel blue. All the appliances were silver and black.

We sat at a large circular table in the corner.

"Bella it's Friday, I wanna go to Port Angeles."

"You guys wanna come?"

"What's there?"

"The only place to shop for miles," Alice said with a slight frown.

"Bella, you have 5 minutes to get your fish guts."

"They'll be here."

Then the doorbell rang.

"Bella! Open up!!"

Bella walked over to the door and a girl walked in. She was a bit taller then Rosalie with strawberry blonde hair, and amber colored eyes. She was holding a large bucket and it stunk….like fish.

"Tanya, where is your key?"

"I dropped it in these nasty fish guts."

Emmett turned around.

"You've got to be shitting me, you actually got it!"

"Never doubt me Em. Anyway Tanya this is Jasper, Edward and Emmett. Guys this is Tanya."

"I'm the family's assistant. You don't pay me enough for this job."

"Anyway, I have no idea where Jay is and I was wondering if you could convince him to sell the Jeep to Emmett instead of Kevin."

"Why?"

"I'm mad at Kevin and he already has it in a different color."

"Okay."

"Thanks, and I won't forget about the raise."

"Yay, you are the best sister ever. Bye Ali, bye Rose."

"Bye."

She left, and Bella dumped the bucket down the disposal.

"See Emmett, never doubt a Hollywood kid."

"I won't Bella."

We all laughed and then got our coats on.

* * *

**I tried to make it as long as the last one and it ended up almost 1000 words longer**

**Next they will go to Port Angeles and somebody is gonna ask somebody, somewhere**

**Take a guess!**

**Read and Review!**

**~Alise~  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Port Angeles and Seattle

**Thanks for the feedback. I love getting reviews. The story alerts and favorites also made for a good thanksgiving but I would really like more reviews. Even if it's just an update soon or good update it's still nice that you would take the few seconds to type a few words. This chapter is about 500 more words then last time. I'm trying to lengthen it a little more each time. i don't think I'll go over 5000 though.  
**

**~Alise~**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, then I'd force Edward Cullen to be my boyfriend. But alas Stephanie Meyer owns it, and she won't tell Edward to be my boyfriend

* * *

**

**Edward's Point of View**

We took Bella's car again and she sped there.

"Um Bella, won't we get a ticket?" I asked her as we hit 90 mph on a back road.

"No Edward, this is a small town. The crime rate is like .03%, the police only patrol the main roads and interstates. Plus I've never gotten a ticket."

"I'm not worried about a ticket; I'm worried about making it there alive."

She laughed and looked in the back. Alice was sleeping and Emmett was staring at Rose again. She seemed not to notice though, that or she was enjoying the attention.

"Edward, relax. We will be fine. I promise."

She kept driving at super speed and what was supposed to be an hour long drive turned into a 30 minute thrill ride.

'See Eddy-boy, you're fine," Emmett teased as we got out of the car at the parking garage.

"So where does everyone want to go?" Bella asked.

"Rose and I want to go to the referral shop in the mall and get a referral for a good dress store on the west coast. We need dresses for winter formal," Alice said. Is it me or is she bouncing in place?

"Okay, I want to go the bookstore. Where do you guys want to go?"

"I'll go to the bookstore too," Jasper said.

We finally started to walk. Jasper, Bella and I went to the bookstore and Emmett just followed Rose and Alice.

"Bella?" Jasper broke the comfortable silence.

"Yes."

"Do you think Alice would go to Formal with me?"

"I think she'd shred her credit cards if you asked her to."

"Was that a yes?"

"Yeah, Jasper I think she'd go with you."

"Okay."

He was smiling the rest of the walk. We went into the bookstore and Jasper went to the history section.

"I used to hate that they didn't have a bookstore. They just added this a few months ago. I'm a regular customer."

"I bet."

I followed her around while we looked for books. She would bit her lip with indecision every time she picked up two books. I watched her as her eyes lit up with excitement when she saw certain books.

"Edward, you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

I picked up a random book and walked to the front desk. The lady looked at me weird for a minute and then rung it up. We met up with everyone else at the parking garage.

"So what did you get Edward?" Bella asked me.

I pulled out my book and looked at it. Uh oh, I hadn't meant to get this.

"The uh The Pretty, Pink, Pony Princesses Escape From The Evil Wizard," I said highly embarrassed. Everyone started laughing except for Japer, who knew I wasn't paying attention, and Bella who was biting her lip trying not to. Then Rosalie poked her in the side and she burst out laughing also.

"Edward, are you gay or something?" Emmett asked

"No Emmett I didn't mean to pick it up." I said calmly.

"Edward, it's okay. You just read that and help those ponies, okay?" Alice said while laughing and loading her bags into the car.

"Alice, I thought you were just getting a referral?"

"We were and then I saw this really cute sweater, and they had matching pants, then these accessories and there were shoes that went really good and a belt that matched. Then the lady showed me a carpet that looked really good when I stood on it with the shoes on. They also had this really cute picture of a puppy. I love puppies and then there was a whole calendar and I bought it. I was leaving the store when this lady was going into this store and she had really good shoes on, I was going to ask where she got them and some guy wanted my autograph so I gave it to him and he put it in his front pocket and that's when I noticed that he had a really good looking shirt on so I asked him where he got it and he told me so I went and got it.

"You bought a men's shirt?" Jasper asked.

"It was nice. I'll wear it to sleep or something."

Bella was right, she was a shopoholic. It was about 8:00 pm and we hadn't called our mom's to let them know that we were going to Bella's house.

"Jasper let me use your phone."

"Ok."

He reached across Alice, who was sleeping again and got his phone out of his coat pocket. I called her and she said she'd call Jazz and Em's moms and tell them that we'd be home by 1am.

"Belly-face, why does Ali- poo sleep a lot?" Emmett asked.

"Her parents argue a lot when they are home, she doesn't get a lot sleep. They are taking a 3 month break from work so this is what's happening."

"Then how is she so energetic?" I asked.

"We don't know," Rose and Bella replied at the same time.

We got home in about 45 minutes.

"Bella, we have to be home by 1."

"Okay, just tell me when you want to go."

When we got in the house the kitchen was filled with a variety of foods.

"Bella? Did the magic food fairy visit you?" Emmett asked, obviously delighted with the food.

"No, Ruth did. She is a chef and when my parents aren't here she sometimes stops by and cooks when she has time off her travels."

"Wow."

Emmett jumped on the food, and the girls just shook their heads and got some themselves. There was a selection of meat pies, fruit tarts, and trays of sandwiches and then the oven timer dinged. Bella went and opened it and inside were 3 big plates of food. It looked to be lamb or duck covered in some type of sauce.

She took a fork and blew on the food softly to cool it and then took a bite.

"Oh my god! This is great, taste it."

We all took a bite. It was really good.

"Wow Bella this is really good. Mom has to learn how to make it," Emmett said.

I shared with Bella, Rose with Emmett and Alice and Jasper shared. When we were done, we decided to watch a movie.

"Let's watch Hancock." Alice suggested.

We all piled onto the couch and Rose put the movie in. This was hilarious. I enjoyed spending time with Bella. she is really beautiful when she laughs, or smiles, or frowns, or pouts or… you get the point.

"Well boys it's still only 11."

"Why is wasting time so hard?" I asked to no one in particular.

They all shrugged and then Alice turned on some music.

"Sooooooo?"

"I don't knooooooow." I joked with Bella.

We actually decided to do what we came over to do today. For the next hour we decided the basic ideas for our projects. Bella and I were going to do a cat and mouse thing for the music. The only thing we had to do was write like 20 page long compositions and then practice a few national anthems.

"You guys it's 12, we don't wanna cut it too close," Bella said

I saw Alice pout a little out of the corner of my eye. Bella and Rose also saw and shared a quick glance. Jasper and Emmett were both oblivious to the fact that she liked him.

"So who is giving us a ride home?" Emmett asked. He may be funny and energetic but he really didn't feel like walking home especially because he was full.

"You are."

She picked up the car keys and tossed them to us. Jasper caught them and gave them to me. He was too tired to drive and Emmett was a bit reckless. That's why he wanted an off road jeep, it was a bit tougher and could handle the few dings he was going to unwillingly put in it.

"What?" Emmett asked confused.

"I'm trusting three guys I've known for a day, with the car keys to my car. If you mess it up I will hurt you." she said slowly.

"I will be careful Bella," I promised.

"thank you."

They hugged each of us and we got in the car. I can't believe she would trust three boys she met earlier that day to keep her car. I couldn't believe she let us in her house, but I thanked God for it. We parked the car at the end of the street not wanting to have to explain to our parents. Not that we did often, but they had a problems with us accepting gifts. The next morning I woke up around 9 o'clock and walked down into the kitchen. There was a note sitting on the table.

_Edward, _

_Your father, aunts, uncles and I are having a day together. Sorry to leave you alone all day. Have fun and don't get into trouble. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. There is food in the oven _

I walked over to the oven and there was a breakfast casserole inside. My mom just puts a whole lot of different things into a casserole and calls it that. I usually eat it for lunch and dinner too, and there was enough that I'd be doing that today. I ate, showered, got dressed and went next door to Emmett's.

"Emmett, you home?" I yelled. He came walking down the stairs with Jasper.

"Hey Edward, we weren't sure if you were up yet. So no mom or dad today." Emmett said.

Jasper tended to be the quiet one. I was surprised at how much he spoke around the girls yesterday, especially since he likes one and he just met them. But yesterday was full of surprises.

"Yeah, we need to return Bella's car."

"Awww Eddie. Can we keep it for a little while longer?" he asked eyeing the keys in my hand.

"No Emmett, she trusted us and I'm going to give it back, now."

"Okay."

We got into the car and drove to Bella's house. Rose answered the door.

"Shh, Alice is sleeping."

"Got it."

We walked in and she closed the door softly behind us.

"I came to return Bella's car."

"Oh, hold on."

* * *

**Rosalie's Point of View**

I walked up the stairs to get Bella from her room. She was sitting on the bed still staring at the papers from the hospital she got a little over a year and a half ago.

"Bella? Edward's here."

"I'll be down in a second Rose."

I sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella, you have to let it go."

"I did, I just feel like I shouldn't forget. I'm over it I promise."

I knew she was lying but I didn't want to upset her . I just nodded and walked back down.

"Bella's uh changing. She'll be down in a second."

"Okay."

I went back to the armchair and picked up my Seventeen magazine.

"Rose?" Emmett said.

"yeah?"

"Are you on the front of the magazine?"

"Yeah, I did a spread about a month ago, just got here this morning."

My mom helped get me jobs when I wanted them.

"So you're a model?" Edward asked.

"No my mom is, I just do some shoots for people. Alice and Bella have too. Bella doesn't like it that much, hates the attention. That's why we live in Forks, who would think."

"That makes sense."

Bella walked sown the stairs and the guys looked in her direction. I could tell she had just washed her face which meant she was crying.

"Hey, guys. What can I do for you?"

"Just came to return your car."

"Oh, thank you."

She took the keys and unlocked a little cabinet attached to the TV stand. There were other keys on little hooks; she put her on another and locked the cabinet again.

"So what are you going to do today?"

"We don't know. Our parents all left to have a day out together." Emmett said.

"Well we are going to drive up to Seattle, today. You guys want to come?" I asked, between Bella not wanting to shop and Alice overshopping, things got a little crazy. Maybe Jasper could keep her calm today.

"Sure." Edward said.

"I need a new monkey hat!" Emmett said. I don't even want to know what a monkey hat is.

I looked at Jasper and he just nodded politely.

"So how'd you sleep Belnana?" Emmett said loudly.

"fine I guess. Um thanks for asking? So are you guys ready to go?"

"Sure."

Jasper picked up a sleeping Alice off the couch and we all got into an escalade. They all got confused.

"It's my mom's car," Bella explained.

"Oh, so how long till we get to Seattle?" Jasper asked from the backseat.

"About 2 hours, if Bella follows the speed limit. She has too because we are taking the main roads."

Alice woke up about an hour later. We were about halfway there. She looked up at Jasper and smiled.

"Hey guys. How long till we get there?"

"About an hour Ali," Bella said from the front seat. "Edward stop that."

"Aww Belly-boo and Eddie-poo are flirting," Emmett said playfully.

"Shut- up Em," Edward said loudly.

The rest of the ride was filled with joking, and singing badly to the radio with Emmett's remix of I'm a Barbie girl; entitled I'm a hunky man.

"Yay! We are here!" Alice said excitedly.

We all cheered under enthusiastically.

"You guys aren't happy. I'm sad." Alice pouted and then laughed.

"So what are we doing here?" Edward asked.

"Nothing really. Eat, Alice wants to shop, a movie? Go swimming."

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

How the hell were we supposed to swim in 30 degree weather?

"Bella, how do we swim? It's like 30 degrees out here. I've only known you for like two days and you're already trying to kill me."

"Emmett, the gym here has an indoor pool. You won't freeze."

"Bella, we didn't bring swimming trunks. Living here, I don't even own swimming trunks," Edward said.

None of us bought them because: 1. We didn't have and pool, and 2. It doesn't even get over 80 degrees in the summer.

"Edward, you really think that, Alice the incredible shopper, Rose the wonderful gym favor getter and Bella the wonderful driver would let you not have a bathing suit?" Rose said with a mock look of shock.

"Well we didn't know we were swimming."

"Don't worry Edward, I got you covered," Alice said and we all headed towards Seattle's mall.

Alice was like a pro when shopping. We hit at least 10 stores in one hour with at least two full bags from each.

"Okay, this is where we get bathing suits. What are you waist sizes?" Alice asked as she scanned the racks.

We gave hers each and Rose and Bella went to look at bathing suits. They went into the dressing rooms and then came out. I swear Edward and my mouth hit the floor in record time. Rose's was red, not the blood red that her sweater was yesterday, but a candy apple red. It was a one piece with a plunging neckline that looped around her navel and had a single string running from one side to the other. Bella's was more modest but still looked good. It was a dark blue, which was very big show on her pale skin. It was a two piece with the words sexy, cute, cuddly, and princess in white scattered on it. It didn't exaggerate her cleavage like Rose's but was still a sexy piece. If I didn't like Rose I would have gone straight for Bella. She was really pretty but didn't seem to believe it. When we mentioned the modeling thing she just kinda shrugged it off. Alice picked out a green bathing suit much like Bella's but there were small shapes instead of words. It showed off her body nicely though. I felt bad for Jasper who's pants got a lot tighter and had to take a little trip to the restroom. She picked a bathing suit in his favorite color. Then we got back into the car and drove to the local gym. Bella, Rose and Alice went up to the front desk guy and all we could see was flirty smiles and him sweating profusely, yeah I know big words, and gulping. They walked back to us with triumphant smiles.

"Go get changed," Alice said as she handed us a bag and pushed us toward the locker room.

We quickly changed and then went to the pool area. The girls were already in the water. I have to say that after seeing the girls swim we all had new appreciation for the breast stroke. We played Marco Polo, chicken and held little contests about you could tread the longest, hold their breath, and stand on their head. I didn't understand it because it was basically holding your breath upside down. I won 2 games, so did Jasper, Edward won 3, Rose won 3, and Bella and Alice won two apiece. Around 6 o clock we had to stop so the gym could close up the pool. I never got why they closed the pool early on Saturday nights.

"That was fun," Jasper commented as we changed back into our clothes.

"Yeah," Edward replied.

He had been staring at Bella the whole time though. He didn't do that much swimming. We met uup with the girls outside of the building.

"So are we going to eat or see a movie?" Rose asked. I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until she did. I hadn't eaten since around 9:30 this morning.

"EAT!" Edward, Jasper and I said in unison.

I had noticed that over the last two days Jasper had become more outgoing and talked a lot more. He was usually very shy around girls.

"Let's go then," Alice said.

We went to a buffet since we all liked different foods. Three girls asked Rose to sign their magazine, and one guy. Three other people asked for Bella and Alice's autograph. Cool, I had famous friends. The fact that a guy was reading Seventeen magazine unsettled me a little but to each his own. Alice ate almost as much as I did. I had to wonder where a small girl like her put it all.

We started the drive home at 8 and arrived at ten. Bella just dropped us off and we all went to bed, tired. It was a good day.

* * *

**I put Emmett's pov to make up for the first two chapters. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Thanks for the reviews, I replied to most I think**

**If I didn't, thanks to you **

**~Alise~ **


	5. Chapter 5: Party

**I'm happy about the amount of reviews and story alerts that I received. Thank you guys so much! Again I tried to reply to as many as I could. I am aching to update because I hate that I already know it and I want everyone else to know, but I can't rush it. So enjoy and remember the more you review, the faster the updates come.**

**~Alise~

* * *

**

**Two Weeks Later!**

**Edward's Point of View**

"You guys coming over after school?" Alice asked, even though it was Bella's house, both Rose and Alice felt free to invite us over anytime. And they were so it wasn't a problem.

"Sure we don't have anything else to do," Emmett said.

Ever since we became friends, people didn't tease us anymore. I did know the girls took a lot of crap about it though. I won't say they went out of their way to talk to us in the hallways, but they didn't treat us badly.

"Bella?" I touched her arm and she turned from her book.

"Yes?"

"It's almost time for last bell."

"Oh thanks, Edward."

She put her bag together and the girls and I went to French II; Emmett and Jasper headed to their classes. The teacher talked on and on the whole class, moving from subject to subject faster then I could blink. Then she gave us 20 minutes to do the whole chapter test, anything that we didn't do was counted wrong. Half of us ended up getting it wrong because we were too nervous or were rushing. I got an 88, not bad for what the time I had.

"Edward, I know it's not like me, but I hate that lady!" Bella said as we exited the class. Rose and Alice nodded in agreement.

We quickly went home, glad it was Friday. We were all sitting on the couch finishing the little homework we had. Then the door opened and a large boy came in. He was tall and muscular but not as big as Emmett. He had a dark skin tone and long hair, Bella jumped up and hugged him. Maybe that's why she didn't like me as more then a friend; she had a boyfriend.

"Oh my god! Where have you been! Oh if I didn't miss you so much I would so kick your ass. You are in so much trouble!" She yelled while still in obvious joy.

"Relax, Bells."

"I will not! Where have you been for three weeks?"

"I was with some friends in Europe. I just wanted a little fun outside of Forks."

"Jacob." So that's his name. "You are 16! You cannot leave the country when you feel like it! And do you know how to pick up a phone?"

He hugged her again. God I want to push him down a flight of stairs, or two.

"I'm sorry Bella. And all I had to do was flash the lady at the airport a smile, mention Charlie's name and I was in. Not like anyone would think I'm a minor anyway.

"I forgive you but you better let someone know next time."

"Bella, why are you with your friends and three guys alone in the house?"

"This is Edward, Emmett and Jasper. They go to our school."

"Oh."

"Now go take a shower, you stink."

He just laughed and walked up the stairs. Rose and Alice kept talking.

"Boyfriend?" Emmett asked the question I had been dying to.

"When I was fourteen, that's my brother Jake."

"Wow Bella. I never took you for the freaky incestuous type."

"Shut up Emmett, his dad died and Bella's parents are his guardians," Rose explained.

So she doesn't have a boyfriend?. Maybe I still have a chance.

"Edward? You feeling okay?" Alice called.

"Yeah, um excuse me."

I went to the bathroom, flushed the toilet and splashed some cold water on my face. I wiped my hands and then went back into the living room and put my stuff back into my bag. Alice and Jasper were kissing in the armchair and everyone had their face scrunched up. They had starting dating a few days ago, when he asked her to the winter formal. Emmett and Rosalie weren't dating but they spent all their time together so they might as well have been. I was just Bella's best friend. I wanted more but she just like me asked a friend. I would rather be her friend then nothing. She lay under my arm while we watched Get Smart. She fell asleep half way through the movie and I took her upstairs because she hated to have other people hear her talking in her sleep. I pulled back the covers and laid her down. I got on her computer and checked for new iTune downloads. The only one I found that I was really interested in was a song called Decode. I clicked download and it started downloading. Then Bella started crying out in her sleep.

"Laurent! No! Stop please." Who is Laurent? "Edward, please. Help me. Laurent stop it!"

I ran over and held her, trying to calm her down. Even with my effort she was still crying.

"Shh Bella, I'm here now. No one is going to hurt you. It's just me and you. There is no one else. Wake up Bella please."

I kept attempting and finally she woke up.

"Edward?"

"Bella you were having a nightmare," I explained while wiping her face of tears.

"I'm sorry Edward. I just…"

She let her voice trail off.

"Bella don't worry about it."

Of course her brother would choose then to come in. His face went through about 5 different shades of blue, purple and red. I had taken off my shirt in the bathroom earlier. So he saw his sister, in bed, with a shirtless guy. Yeah, not good.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He screamed once his faced retained a human flesh color.

"It's not what I looks like," I tried to calm him.

"It looks like you are with my sister in her bed, half naked!"

"I wasn't, I mean we weren't. I had a nightmare and he was helping. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. I'm sorry."

His expression softened and he apologized and closed the door.

"I'm sorry. He's just been overprotective since he uh became my brother."

"Bella are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Edward. I am, don't worry okay?"

"Okay Bella."

She laughed a bit and lay back.

"I'm a mess."

"You're beautiful Bella."

"Sure."

"I'm mean it Bella, you are."

She looked down and did she just….blush?

"Bella are you blushing?"

"Shut up Edward."

She playfully hit my arm and I jumped up and ran down the stairs and everyone looked up at me wondering why she was trying to cover my mouth.

"Bella just blushed!"

The girls bust out laughing.

"It's not a big deal."

"Bella you haven't blushed in almost two years," Rose said.

She crossed her arms and sat on the couch. I walked over and hugged her.

"Aw Bella I was just kidding."

"Hmph."

"Beeeeellllllaaaaa?" She just pouted in response. I kissed her cheek and started tickling her. She bit the inside of her cheek then gave up and started laughing.

"The movie has been over for 20 minutes, What have you been doing?" Bella asked.

"Talking about formal."

Bella and I just sat back and listened.

"So Edward are you going?" Jasper asked me.

"No, I guess if Bella's not busy I'll hang with her."

"Edward don't miss it because of me."

"Well there won't be anyone to talk to. Alice loves dancing and Rose and Emmett will be getting freaky in the car."

"Dude this is Winter Formal, not prom," he said, earning a slap in the head from Rosalie.

"Oww Rosie. I was kidding."

"Thin Ice, Emmett."

"But seriously, Edward, you shouldn't miss just because I am."

"There's another one next year."

"Not the point."

"I know"

"I'll go, if you go," she said after a few seconds of thinking.

"Deal"

Did Bella just ask me on a date?

"So now can I see your dress?" Alice begged.

"Nope," Bella replied popping the p.

Alice kept pouting and we all laughed.

"What do we do for the rest of the night?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," Alice said.

"Six o'clock on a Friday night. No plans," Bella said.

"Bella, when are your parents supposed to come home?" Rose asked.

She looked up thinking for a second and then her mouth dropped when the garage made a sound, signaling that it was opening.

"Tonight! Hurry, run up to my room, Rose go distract her."

We picked up our bags and ran up to her room. She turned on the shower in the bathroom.

"Good thing you told your parents you were sleeping over because you won't be leaving tonight. Well I have to go back down. Watch tv and get on the computer if you want but no loud noises and thumping! We'll bring up food in 20 minutes or so and find some excuse to stay in here the rest of the night."

We nodded and she cut off the shower and went back down the stairs.

* * *

**Alice's Point of View**

Wow that was very unexpected. Bella told me what we were going to do and we went into the kitchen with Rose and Bella's mom hugged her.

"Bella, darling, you look fabulous. Did you lose weight? Get a haircut? Made any new friends?"

Her parents were rarely home and tried to fit in her whole life in a few days of conversation. They were around a little more when she was little, but they felt more confident leaving her alone now that she was older, had us and Jake was here too, sometimes.

"I'm good mom, I lost about 2 pounds, my hair got longer , and I made three new friends."

"Really Bella, who?"

"Three new guys. Emmett, Edward and Jasper."

"Oh, guys Bella?" She sounded surprised.

She had good reason though,. Bella never hung out with guys after what happened with Laurent. Somehow, she managed to trust Edward so far, with everything but her heart. That was something Rosalie, Jacob and feared she'd never trust anyone with again.

"Yes mom. Alice's boyfriend and Rose's umm something, and Edward's my best friend."

"Oh so which is which?"

"What?"

"I know they are here so YOU GUYS CAN COME DOWN NOW!" She yelled to the ceiling and the guys shuffled down the stairs one by one.

"Mom, how'd you know."

"I saw through the front window when I was driving up. I opened the garage before I got up the driveway. I saw you running up the stairs. Well introduce me."

"This is Jasper, Emmett and Edward," she said pointing to each of them.

"Hi, I'm Renee Swan."

"I know, my mom's a big fan," Jasper said.

She looked over them and nodded her silent approval.

"It's nice to meet you. Well I see by the bags you were planning to stay over, don't let me interrupt."

She picked up her small suitcase and walked up the stairs closing the door behind her.

"Umm wow, that went, well," Bella said.

Well it was awkward to say the least.

"Well, let's go to the Lodge," Rose suggested.

The Lodge was a diner outside of town. The oldest one there was. It was the first one, built in 1842 and been standing since. It's like one of those route 66 restaurants. We got dressed and Emmett drove us there. The boy loved his jeep and drove it whenever possible.

"Edward, you were worried about me driving?" Bella said when Emmett dodged a rabbit that ran across the road.

"You know, now it seems really safe compared," Edward replied, as Emmett took a really sharp turn.

We made it there without an accident which was a blessing from above. The Lodge was relatively empty tonight. It was usually more full on Fridays, but Forks High was playing it's rivals, the La Push High team. At least we got faster service. We wanted to get out of there because we didn't want to get caught in after game traffic on our way back. Edward, Bella and I ordered grilled chicken with fries. Rose had a salad with fruit on the side. Jasper had some kind of soup and Emmett got the biggest steak he could find. The guys would almost never let us pay for anything for him so they put up half the money; we found it better not to argue.

"Well we should be getting to bed," I said as we stepped into the house.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah it's only 9:30," Jasper added.

"Well there is a party in Hollywood tomorrow and we needed dates, but if you don't wanna go we could call ricky, sean and todd?" Bella said.

The boys ran up the stairs and when we came up they were all on Bella's bed, pretending to be sleeping. We just shrugged and squeezed into the empty spaces. We all fell asleep like that.

* * *

**Bella's Point if View**

Going to sleep like that was not a good idea. I woke up and shifted my eyes to see Alices face on Emmett's crotch, Edward's finger in Rose's nose, Rose's hair in Jasper's mouth and ewwww Emmett's foot I in mine.

"Emmett eww!" I yelled jumping up and everyone woke.

"Sorry, Alice get your face off my area."

"Jasper, why are you munching on my hair?"

"Rose, why am I picking your nose?"

"Bella why'd you yell Emmett eww?" Emmett asked me when they all got up.

I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth and putting Listerine in a water bottle.

"I woke up with your foot in my mouth."

"So that's why it was all wet."

"Eww," everyone else said.

We all went to various bathrooms to get dressed. When I came down, all the guys were ready but the girls weren't.

"So Bella?"

"Yeah Emmett?"

"How'd my foot taste?"

I pulled out my handy dandy bottle of Listerine and drank some.

"Are you drinking that?"

"That's how bad your foot was Em."

"That's harsh."

We had all just thrown on something simple for the plane ride to L.A. Esme was pleased knowing that we would all spend the day together, I don't know why but she was glad we were such good friends.

"So what kind of party is this?"

"It's for the Victoria's secret models," I told them.

Their mouths dropped.

"You are Victoria's Secret models!?"

"From time to time, we do shoots and fill ins," Alice explained.

They all just sat back and we arrived at the airport.

"So when's our flight?" Jasper asked.

"When we want, they fly down all the models personally."

The jet landed about 10 minutes after we got there and we only had two mall bags together so it only took us a few minutes to board. Or it would have if Emmett handed started beeping in security. They had him strip down to his under wear. Then the security guard had to put on gloves and put his hand in there. I thought I was going to die of laughter. All the trouble was caused by a little piece of aluminum foil. Now it was time to party. It only took us 2 hours to get there.

"Well we are going to go change,' Rose said when we arrived at the hotel we had for one night.

We went to the bathroom to change. I was wearing a dark blue tube top with a denim miniskirt and a pair of wedge heels. Alice was wearing the same but a green shirt and Rose's was purple. The guys actually took longer then us this time. All our outfits were coordinated. We could thank Alice for that. They were wearing shirts the same as ours, and their jeans were dark. The party was at a local club. We were admitted once we showed our passes.

"Bells, Rosie, Ali. Oh my god! It's so good to see you," Heidi and Adriana ran over and hugged us.

"And who are these guys?" Heidi asked when she pulled away from our group hug.

"This is Jasper, Emmett and Edward," Rose introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Adriana and this is Heidi. Bella we have been asked to try to convince you to join us."

"In what?"

"The Angels. Come on, you'd be perfect! You got the whole shy beauty thing going on," Heidi said.

"I would but it's just a little much right now."

"Bella, why?"

"I wanna finish school, just try to grow up at least a little normal."

"I guess. Well remember, as long as you look like you do, you always have an open invite," Adriana said.

They were both called away and we walked around greeting people. Alice went off to mingle and of course Jasper followed her. Rose and Emmett were have dry sex on the dance floor. Then I blacked out. When I woke up everyone was staring at me.

"Bella?" The doctor said.

"Yeah?"

"When was the last time you ate?"

I paused for a moment to think

"Oh my god. Lunch, yesterday."

"Well your body had no food, no energy and you passed out. We gave you some minerals and Vitamins but I need you to eat soon. Not junk food either. Ms. Swan, I've looked at your file, seems you were a very accident prone child."

"Broken or sprained almost every bone in my body."

He laughed and then walked out. The nurse came in with papers.

"Sign these and you can go."

I did and we all went back to the hotel for a good night sleep.

Well the thing with Renee was a surprise for me

I had something totally different planned for this chapter

Well this is how it came out

VERY IMPORTANT! Next chapter there will be a VERY serious and important convo with Bella and Edward and Bella and someone else. Jake or Alice. Who do you think it is?

Thanks again for reviewing. Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I told several people.

Just really busy, sorry

OOOOO But this is shorter then last time by 450 words. i am disappointed in myself

Sorry

All reviews appreciated even dare I say it, flaming

~Alise~


	6. Chapter 6: Love? Music? Abortion?

**Wow Over 30 reviews so far. That made me extremely happy. As much as Favorites and Alerts make me happy; there is just something about reviews that makes me want to update faster. Thank you for that! I hope I don't disappoint with this next chapter.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed on Chapter 5:**

**YesThatsMe**

**HeavenlyAngel34**

**TriGemini**

**Luv2read134**

**Diana Holland**

**SunnyDropped**

**~Alise~**

**DISCLAIMER: FOR THIS CHAPTER CHAPTER, I AM SO TIRED I WILL JUST ADMIT THAT I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO FIGHT STEPHANIE MEYER FOR IT.....today**

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella scared me to death last night. She is one of the best things that have happened to me in a long time. I loved her. It's hard even after a short time to imagine my life without. Everyone had gone out to eat breakfast, I had offered to stay with her until she awoke and then I would call them to bring her something back. It had been an hour since they left and she had slept well over 12 hours. I walked into the girls' room, closing the door behind me. I walked over and shook her a bit.

"Bella?"

"Mmm, Edward?"

"It's time to get up, love."

"No, I want to stay here."

She gave a pout and I caved.

"10 more minutes. That's it."

"Okay, fine."

I went back to my room and watched the clock for exactly ten minutes. Then I walked back into her room.

"Bella, you've had ten minutes."

"Fine, fine."

She got up slowly and stretched. She looked a lot better then yesterday. How stupid of me not to notice that she hadn't eaten the whole day. They were messing around and dancing when we got to the hotel and she looked a little dizzy and stumbled. I caught her and took it for a small trip. Then I thought, she never trips, but I just let it go. I could have prevented it.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?"

"Yesterday, I could have done something. If I had just paid more attention and made you eat."

"Edward, this is not your fault."

She put her arms around my shoulders, hugging me close.

"It's mine, I knew I was dizzy and I knew I should have eaten. I'm sorry for worrying you. I shouldn't have."

"It's fine Bella."

She smiled and walked into the bathroom. She took a shower while I sat on the toilet. The shower was covered so I couldn't see anything. It wasn't a new thing so it really didn't matter.

"So where is everyone?"

"They went for breakfast, they are bringing us something back."

"You could have gone with them. I don't like stopping you from doing things."

"You aren't Bella. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I like spending time with you, I love it. You're stuck with me Bella."

"Ugh, that's horrible," she said playfully. "But promise me that you won't let me stop you from doing something."

"Bella, I can't. I can't promise you anything like that because I would never do anything if it left you alone, or hurt. I just couldn't."

"Okay, Edward. But can you go for a second while I change?"

I got up and walked into the bedroom area. She came back out 5 minutes later. She was wearing a purple tank top, skinny jeans and ballet flats.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Instead of calling them, we just met up with them at the buffet. Bella and I decided to just share one large tray instead of two little ones.

"Bella, how'd you sleep?" Alice asked as soon as we sat down.

"Fine, thanks."

We all ate in silence and then walked over to the trash and dumped our almost empty trays, putting them onto the pile of those yet to be washed.

"Bella? Can we go home now? I haven't seen my mommy in a long time," Emmett whined.

"Yes, Em, we are going home now. Our flight leaves in 2 hours so we better get going."

We checked out of the hotel and then went through security and boarded the plane. Bella made sure to eat a lot of little snacks instead of full meals. My mom, dad, aunts and uncles were all there waiting. They hugged us each one by one.

"It's so good to see you, how was the trip?" Aunt Maria asked us.

Everyone looked at Bella

"It was fine, we had a lot of fun," Bella answered quickly.

"That's good."

We got into our parents car and they dropped us off at Bella's house.

"You all need to be home by 1am tonight, understand?" Uncle Harris, Jasper's dad said.

We all nodded and they drove home.

"So what now?" Bella said after we'd gotten into the house.

I guess her mother had gone away again.

"We could do anything."

Then Jacob walked downstairs. He hugged each of the girls. I guess there was nothing to be worried about. They were technically siblings but still he unnerved me a bit.

"I'm going to go to Tanya's house."

"Keep your clothes on Jake," Bella said.

He just ruffled her hair and laughed.

"Don't make promises I can't keep Bells, bye everybody."

"Bye Jake."

He walked out of the house.

"Well we could go to the baseball game today. We're playing the varsity team from Beaver," Rosalie suggested.

"I still can't believe they named a town Beaver," Alice said. **(A/N: BEAVER IS A REAL TOWN IN WASHINGTON NEAR FORKS) **

Me either that is a stupid name. The Emmett looked at me.

"They should have named it pony," he said laughing.

Everyone else did too. I had to admit that was a nice subtle joke on me.

"So is that what we are going to do?" Alice asked.

"Yep," we all replied.

The game started in 30 minutes we decided to just go now. Of course Emmett wanted to drive because he missed his jeep. He walked up to it and kissed the hood, then Rose.

"Emmett, you just had your lips on that car."

"Rose, I clean it everyday, don't leave it in the open, and cover it when I do. They could do bone marrow transplants on this thing."

She just sighed and got into the car. It was like Bella's car in reverse. Bella sat on my lap in the back, and Rose sat in the front. Alice sat beside Jasper because she often fell asleep and we thought it would be uncomfortable for her to fall asleep like that.

"Well Emmett, I have to say for once, you almost didn't kill us. Good job."

"Thanks Bells."

We went up and Alice and Jasper went to get the tickets. More like Alice danced over, and Jasper followed like the lovesick puppy he was. She grabbed his hand and came back over with our tickets.

"Thanks Alice," we each said as she handed us the tickets.

After going through the short security check we went and got seats in the small amount of bleachers on our side. Another reason to come early; the seats fill up fast during games. Beaver Beavers, lame team name, came out with their little mascot. We won the game 10-7, not a bad team. I honestly thought they were going to win until we made a comeback in the 8th inning 7-7. In the ninth ending, their best outfield catcher fell and hurt his wrist and their best batter got hit in the arm with a metal bat. With their best two players out of commission we scored three times before they finally got us out three times and we won.

"Did you see that homerun Matt scored in the last inning," Alice said.

"Yeah, great."

"It was cool," the girls agreed with her.

It was now 7 o clock and we arrived back at the house. Jake was still out.

"So Bella, just so we don't have anymore little surprises, when is your dad supposed to be coming home. Somehow I don't think, if he finds us, it'll be as pleasant as your mom's visit," Jasper said after we got in the door.

She ran up to a calendar on the wall. I'm guessing it kept track of her parents' schedules. She scanned the next month carefully. Then she sighed and her expression visually relaxed.

"He won't be here until four days before Christmas and he leaves Christmas Eve."

"Your mom?" Emmett asked?

"She uh, doesn't do Christmas anymore."

"Why?"

It surprised me that Alice asked. I would have guessed that the girls knew everything about her.

"Her mom died on Christmas. She always travels out of the country the week before Christmas and comes back two days after. She sends me and Charlie a small gift."

So I'm guessing Charlie was her dad.

"What about Jake?" Jasper asked.

"Renee doesn't like Jake. She thinks he's a troublemaker and my dad was stupid for taking him in. she thinks he'll ruin her…how does she put it? Perfect family image? I'll admit he did cause a little trouble before he came. And a little after." She chuckled a bit at a memory I guess. "But he never purposely did anything bad. He was always polite to her, tried to be a part of her life, her family. She never let him. I don't understand why. After she heard that Charlie was taking him in, she even refused to go to his family's funeral."

I thought he was an only child. She never mentioned siblings.

"Bella, Jacob had siblings?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, two sisters, and his mother was pregnant. They saved it, but it died the next day at the hospital. They were all in a car accident. I think Jake always blamed himself because they were on their way to pick him up, from a game he begged them to skip a family outing to go to. Wouldn't talk to anyone for two weeks after, except me."

Wow, I had a new respect for him. He was a vibrant kid to have gone through that. I don't know if I could living believing someone died because of me. I guess Rose and Alice didn't know either because they looked surprised. Bella walked into the kitchen after grabbing my hand. Like I wouldn't willingly follow this girl to the ends of the earth.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a problem with Jake?"

"No, I mean, why would I?

"You just look at him funny, like you're analyzing him all the time."

"I don't mean to Bella. He's an okay guy."

I had been praying for weeks that I'd believe that before she had a chance to ask me. And I did.

"Okay, thanks. Can you help me take this in?"

She gestured to a giant plate of I don't know what. It was a tray with 6 covered dishes on it. Obviously, Carmen **(A/N: I DON'T KNOW WHETHER I CHANGED THE CHEF'S NAME IN A PREVIOUS CHAPTER WHEN SHE WAS MENTIONED, BUT HER NAME IS CARMEN) **had stopped by while we were out or away yesterday. I grabbed it and she geld the door open so I could go through.

"OOOOOOOO food!" Emmett jumped up excited and opened the top.

Everyone took a dish and Bella opened the note that was attached.

"Dear, children. This is a dish called Bûche de Noël. It is a cake the French eat around Christmas. I thought about bringing an actual Yule Log, but I thought you guys might enjoy cake more then wood. I won't see you girls again until after the holidays and I hope to meet the boys I've heard so much about. Love, Carmen. P.S. Guess where in the world I am now."

That made me laugh when I remembered Emmett sitting at his parents old computer for hours trying to win that game. Inside of the dishes there were small cakes. We looked online for pictures of the traditional cake and I had to say this looked better then most of them. We finished eating and joking around about 11 o'clock and most of us were already tired. We'd stayed up late worried about Bella. We decided we should just go home now. I rode with Bella, while Emmett took everyone else. When we got into the car Bella looked at me.

"Edward, will you tell me about you parents?"

"Umm sure?"

She had already talked with and met my parents numerous times, but she wanted me to.

"My mom is a housewife, motherly obviously. She loves children and volunteers at the elementary school. She loves talking to people and is best friends with her sisters, Emmett and Jasper's mothers. Oh and she loves cooking. Not that much to tell."

"And your dad?"

"He's a supervising manager at a factory, loves to read, he's totally incompetent when it comes to technology and he loves rain. I think he's the only one. This place is like paradise for him. We are a really close family."

"Oh."

"Bella, why'd you want to know about my parents?"

"I don't know, just wondered."

"Tell me about your family."

"Well my mom is adventurous, a social butterfly, lives on impulses, has a new hobby every week. She loves her job, she always brings up embarrassing topics fully enthusiastic, when no one else will. She's a random person, people person. My dad is more rational and thinks things through, He tries to avoid those heavy conversations. Polar opposite of my mother. He's a director/screenwriter so he loves movies. He doesn't like plays though. Hates trying new foods. He's a very safe person."

Hmm, that was better then I imagined. At least I didn't have to meet her dad for a long while. We drove the rest of the way in silence. I noticed Bella had never actually seen the inside of my house other then the sitting room in the front where she talked to my parents and when the girls dropped us off, before Emmett got his jeep. We walked into the front.

"Bella, hi."

My mom called from in the kitchen.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

Esme gave me a tight hug and to my surprise came out of the room with a dog on her heels. I didn't know he had a dog. The dog ran to Edward and jumped up on his hind legs and Edward picked in up off the ground. It was white with a thick, curly coat. She walked back into the kitchen. I petted the dogs head after she sniffed my hand.

"Cute."

"This is Doris, we got her a week before we moved here."

"What kind of dog is she?"

"Umm--" he was cut off by his mother

"A bichon frise, dear."

Upon hearing her voice, Doris wiggled until Edward let her down and she ran into the kitchen.

"Well bella, would you like to see the rest of the house?"

I had never seen the other rooms in his house. I nodded and he grabbed my hand. I loved the small electric feeling I got when we touched each other. I always felt safe with him. He was my best friend. But there was a large part of me. A part that I tried to suppress, that felt a little more then that. He showed me the media room first. It contained a large bookshelf, a desk, with an old computer on top, a small couch and a tv. Next was a quick look I his parents. There was nothing but a large armoire and a big bed. Last but not least was his room. It had more furniture that his parents. There was a small desk and chair in one corner. Against the wall and the opposite corner was a full sized bed. There was a lamp and dresser on the wall facing the door way and a small table beside the bed. I sat on the bed and picked up the book on the table. It was the one he purchased in Port Angeles.

"so Edward how did the pretty ponies escape?"

He just gave me a look and I put it down. For the next hour we just joked around and talked about old memories. Around 12:15 I got up to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow Edward."

I looked over and saw that he had fallen asleep and was laying on the side of the bed. His hair was everywhere and his mouth slightly agape. He looked adorable when he slept, more like a young boy. I kissed his forehead and then went out the door quietly. The girls were already in my car, which I had left unlocked. I dropped them both off and Jacob was in the house sitting on the couch all smiley happy when I got there. I sat beside him leaning on his shoulder.

"Someone got laid."

"Yeah Bell, you should try it. Maybe you did, so what did you do at Edward's? You were leaving when I arrived an hour and a half ago. It would only take 20 minutes to drop them all off."

"Nothing much Jake, just hung out. Saw his mom, his dog and the rest of his house."

"Aww you met Eddie's mommy?"

"Jake, I have met his mom before and it's not like we are dating."

"You should be; you both obviously like each other."

"I'm not ready for another relationship."

"Bella, it's been a year, you can't let Laurent hold you back. Edward is nothing like him, you always say you're over it."

"I am," I said in a shaky voice, trying to convince myself more then him.

I was crying by then. I tried to stop the tears but they kept coming.

"Then why won't you move on?"

"Everything he ever told me was a lie, he cheated, lied and hurt me on top of that. What if everything turns out the same with Edward?!" My voice broke off into silent tears.

Jake wiped my face and had a pity-filled expression.

"Bella, you have to trust him."

He stood up off the couch.

"You have to trust someone eventually."

"I do, I trust him with everything."

"Except your heart."

He walked up the stairs. He was right. As much as I said I was over it, I wasn't. Alice and Rose moved on with what happened to them. I had to get over this. I needed to get over this. I could never fully trust Edward unless I did. And I wanted to, more then anything I wanted to trust him. I went to sleep slowly.

"Bella! Get up!" Jake's voice rang loudly in my room.

I went to the bathroom to show, applied a little make up and got dressed. Jake was schooled by a private tutor so he could travel with my dad sometimes. I was running a little late so I went to get Rose and Alice without eating.

"Hey Rose, Alice."

"Hi Bella."

We got to school 5 minutes early, so I went to grab something quick from the vending machines. When I got back Alice and Bella were just standing in the main hallway.

"Hey where are the guys?"

"Jasper is checking out a book for a project for Spanish and Emmett has ISS for calling his shop teacher a jackass because he wouldn't let him try the grease lightning song on the car," Rose told me.

Her and Jasper were like brother and sister, if you didn't know them, you'd think so. Emmett was the big brother guy to me. Wait, where's Edward?

"Ali, where is Edward?"

"He's just right--," she was cut off when I squealed and jumped as Edward poked me in the sides from behind. I almost fell over but he caught me.

"Not funny Edward!"

"I'm sorry Bella, I couldn't help it."

He hugged me from behind and smiled. He was still hugging me as we walked to first period.

"Edward, you can let me go."

"Sorry, Bella."

He let me and we sat in our seats. Today was good so far. Then Mike would come over.

"Bella?"

"What," I snapped, not in the mood to talk to him today. That didn't phase him though.

"You wanna go to the winter dance thing with me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Bella."

"No and its Isabella to you."

"So you're going with that?" he said, pointing at Edward.

"Who I am going with is none of your business!"

He just huffed and walked away. Edward looked at me.

"Are you going with me?"

"Maybe."

He chuckled and went back to copying the notes off the board on test-taking tips. Then my phone vibrated in my purse. I pulled it out under the desk and Edward leaned a bit to look.

_Bella, Are you going to the dance with Edward? _

I got the same text from Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rose. I looked up and they were all staring at us.

"You better answer before they get angry," Edward whispered from beside me.

I quickly forwarded them all this message.

_Leave me alone you nosies! :p_

Then I turned my phone off and put it back in my purse. Then I got my stuff together since the bell was about to ring. As soon as it rung, Edward and I ran to our next bell to make sure that they didn't ambush us. Thankfully teacher gave us busy work so there was no time to talk to us.

"Bella?"

I looked at Edward and he pointed to a note on my desk.

_Would you go to winter formal with me?_

I looked at him and then wrote back.

_Sure_

I tossed it back at him. He smiled at me and we kept doing our work. At the end of class I contemplated skipping lunch but we were too hungry. As soon as we turned into the hallway The girls grabbed me. Alice turned to Edward, who screamed overdramatically and ran down the hallway to the lunch room.

"So spill," Rose held me against the locker firmly and Alice was just bouncing in place, as usual.

"We're going to formal together, that's it."

"So you're dating?" Alice said still bouncing with a big smile.

"No."

"You know Bella letting Laurent--," she started but I cut her off angry.

"I don't want to talk about this and I don't want to talk about him so get the hell away from me!"

I pulled out of Rose's grip and walked the other way leaving them shocked. I shouldn't have. I took my anger out on them, that was way wrong. Edward was at my side when I turned the corner.

"Bella, what….why….are you okay?"

I started crying. I wonder will my eyes run out of tears?

"I did, something bad."

"Bella? What? What did you do?"

"I yelled at them. It wasn't there fault. I," I kept crying.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

She kept crying and her sentence broke off. I heard what happened, I think half the school did, so I knew what she was talking about.

"Bella, it'll be okay. They know you didn't mean it. They'll forgive you," I tried to comfort her.

Rose and Alice walked around the corner and I motioned for them.

"Alice, Rose, I'm sorry. It was just last night Jake and then, I just didn't feel like and you. I'm sorry."

She was still sobbing a bit. They both hugged her and I moved backward.

"It's okay Bellsy," Alice said.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have pried," Rose added.

She finally got calmed down and they took her into the bathroom to clean up and I waited outside the door. When they came out Rose and Alice looked at me and then walked in the opposite direction of us.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. I'm glad to be here when you need me."

"Thank you."

I hugged her quickly and then we walked to the lunch room. The bell rang about 10 minutes later so we hadn't bothered getting food. In study hall we had to study because that stupid librarian was giving out weekend detention to anyone who talked. Next we had creative expression.

"Oh shit!"

I didn't expect that to come out of Bella's mouth.

"What?"

"That project, it's due tomorrow."

Oh shit

"I thought we had a month?" Emmett said, like it mattered. Him and Rose's project only took a week to complete.

"She changed the date last week remember?" Alice said.

We went in and sat in the back, talking about what we are going to do

"Edward, we are going to have to pull an all-nighter. "

I agreed and we planned the basic tempo. Next was French and we had a test so no time to talk there.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

That test was horrible. We had an exam length test with just class time and the things she told us to study weren't even up there!

"I hate French people," I said as the girls, Edward and I walked out of the classroom.

"Bella, you can't hate French people because of her. She isn't even French," Edward said very calmly.

The girls went to their lockers and Edward and I just went to gym.

"So can I see your dress? I am your date after all."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"You'll say something nice and I'll say all sure, sure and then you'll be all really I mean it and then there is a chance I'll blush and then you'll tell everyone and then they'll be all AWW! And then I'll be embarrassed and then you know. Please tell me all that did not just come out of my mouth."

He just shook his head and laughed.

"Let's go Bella."

We went to the separate locker rooms and changed into gym attire.

"Rest up Masen. It'll be a late night."

"Got it Swan."

He laid down on one of the benches and closed his eyes. I sat beside him just watching him sleep. Then one eye opened unexpectedly.

"Ms. Swan, were you watching me?" He said with a fake astonished expression.

"Nope, I was trying to look at the bench but their was something big and ugly in the way."

"Oh, then I'll move."

He got up and laid next to me and the next thing I remember was him waking me up.

"So I have nice hair huh Bella?"

"Umm sure? Why?"

"In your sleep you said Edward you have great hair, and something about Emmett sitting on you so you can't breathe."

I looked away embarrassed.

"It's okay Bella, if I were you, I'd dream about me too," he said playfully.

"Shut-up and let's go home."

"Bella, are you asking me to move in with you? This is so sudden."

"Edward let's just go."

We drove to my house while everyone else drove to Emmet's house so we could get the project done without interruptions. It took us till about 6 in the morning and 3 and a half pots of coffee to finish. Oh and three boxes of sugar cubes. The next morning I stretched and rolled over, landing on top of Edward.

"Good morning to you too Bella," he said raising his eyebrows

"I didn't know you were there. Thanks for bringing me to bed last night, well this morning."

"It's no problem."

"Can we just skip until class time. I am so tired."

It's true. It was now 6:50. We had gotten less than an hour of sleep. I touched the dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

She rolled off of me and I set the alarm to wake us up at 12:00, an hour before class started.

"Edward, put me down," bella said. She was still sleeping though. "I love you Edward." She sighed and the talking ceased.

My heart soared in my chest. Did she really love me? I wrapped my arm around her waist and went to sleep. The alarm woke me up and she got up first pulling me up. She walked into Jacob's room and cam eback with some clothes.

"He grows like 3 inches a month, so these should fit."

I showered quickly in the hall bathroom and she did the same in her room. I put on the clothes and we drove to school. We were a late, duh, but we hadn't anticipated the principal in the hall.

"Ms. Swan, you are very late."

She sighed, turned and put on a flirtatious smile.

"Mr. Copani, I had to stay up all night to finish a project."

She put her hand on his arm and I saw his breath catch a little. She put her face very close to his.

"I was just really tired. Could you please excuse us sir?"

He stuttered a bit. I had to give her props, she was good.

"Sure."

He wrote us a note and we we went to all out classes and showed the teachers. Then it was time for creative expressions. The class was meeting in the band room, since three of the projects needed instruments and everything else was able to be moved easily.

"Well since you are late. You too can go next."

We sat down at the two pianoes in the room. She looked at me nervous and I gave her an encouraging nod and smile and she took a deep breath and started. She started playing a really fast tune and I played really slow and eventually caught up with her. We played the same tune for a moment and then she changed it again. We were repeating the process many times with different tunes. We finished off with a series of exerts from national anthems and a exert from this land is your land. The teacher and everyone elses jaw dropped and then everyone clapped.

"A+, both of you," the teacher said.

We smiled and then took our seats near our friends.

:That was amazing. I can't believe you did that all in one night," Alice whispered excitedly.

Jasper touched her arm and she visably calmed and leaned into him. Everyone else did their projects. The only one not to get an A or B was Newton and Jessica because Mike was stoned and Jessica showed inappropriate body parts when trying to do the dance. I drove us back home since Bella hit 3 mailboxes and a squirrel narrowly escaped on the way here. She instantly fell asleep as did I when we got into bed. I woke up before her and then went to the bathroom accidentally bumping the armoire. 2 papers fell down. I read the subject titles.

_Bella Swan: pregnant _

Then the next

_Bella Swan: terminated pregnancy _

She had an abortion? Maybe I didn't know as much as I thought about Bella. She woke up then and saw the papers in my hand and gasped.

"Bella, did you have an abortion?"

**There it is. Cliffy! I know it's mean but if you want to know review please. I would like to get 10 reviews before the next chapter. Just give me that. It's taken days to write this update nad then type it up. Longest so far!Over 6,000 words! So far I am pleased to have gotten 31 reviews, 1,098 hits, 21 story favorites and 28 story alerts, 5 fav authors, and 4 author alerts! Thanks everyone. Read and Review, please! **

**~Alise~ **


	7. Chapter 7: Alice's Skeleton

**Wow over 40 reviews! A lot more then I asked for and I am very happy about it. I'm sorry the wait was a little longer than usual. I try to update every two to three days but life is hectic. It's so hectic, that this update might be on time and I don't even realize it. Time means little to me now, there just aren't enough hours in the day. Plus the 5 hours I spend sleeping are such a waste of time. The 2 hours I spend sleeping in school however are not. My mom has to practically beg me to go to bed, which she is now so I'm going to finish this author note and get started on the update in the morning. I have also been doing a lot more reading and every time I try to type I think of a new thing to search and about 500 stories pop up! Long attention spans, not really my thing. Well now I'm kind of babbling. I had a lot of awesome reviews and reviewers. I love answering the questions and hearing your predictions. Well it was really late when I was typing, almost midnight. I had only gotten 3 hours of sleep the previous night and I get up at 5:30 so I was way tired. But I wanted my update to be on time so I didn't go back over my work. I made mistakes with the French and some spelling. Also my computer doesn't let me do the accents on the words, so if I ever get my program updated I will be able to. But I don't have the time so I will not be changing the mistakes in last chapter but I will in the future if I make mistakes. **

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! **

**TriGemini: Your review was long! Amazing, thanks **

**HeavenlyAngel34**

**HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257: You said you think I might have made a mistake please refer to the note above but also tell me the mistake, thanks **

**Lola**

**TWILIGHT IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE**

**YesThatsme: this chapter should answer your questions**

**Luv2read134**

**Elizabeth-Emmily Stephanie F-M: again my computer program needs to be updated again and I can't do accents **

**SunnyDropped: A special thanks to you, you were a lot of help and good prediction **

**Reader13lovesbooks**

**Tmery321**

**And of course my buddy Erinn! **

**Wow longest author's note yet. Also If your name isn't mentioned above and you reviewed it's because the author's note is typed a while before the actual update **

**~Alise~**

**_Disclaimer: Well I've tried going to Forks, Alaska, and Italy. I couldn't find Esme Isles. But I don't own TWILIGHT anyway so I couldn't make them be my family as planned. Darn that Stephanie Meyer

* * *

_**

**Edward's Point of View**

She was just sitting there. Her eyes trailing from me to the paper and back again.

"Bella?"

For a few minutes we just sat there. Bella would open her mouth to speak and then close it.

"I'll tell you, but please don't interrupt."

"I have MDD, menstrual deficiency disease. I get a period every 6 months exactly. I only ovulate one of those times. I was about 15, turning 16 and I started dating Laurent. He just, he seemed perfect, treated me wonderfully and that's what got me. It was like there was nothing wrong with him. One day the topic of sex came up. I wasn't sure if I was ready or not but I figured it's not like I'm gonna get pregnant, stupid thought to me now, and he'd gotten tested. We did and I found out I was pregnant 3 weeks later. I thought that can't be possible. I looked at the calendar and then compared It to last year. I had accidentally marked the wrong week so I was pregnant. I went over to tell him, my parents were out of town. Let's just say I caught him in a compromising situation with Jessica, who was a good friend, or I thought she was. Worse thing is he was stoned, I mean the boy couldn't even stand right. Well I had kind of blurted it out before I noticed. I actually noticed when he came towards me. Well he started hitting me and that's the last thing I remembered before I blacked out. I woke up 4 days later, in the hospital, not pregnant."

"You mean he killed your…?" I couldn't even say it.

How could someone do that, to anyone. Bella was in tears and I had caused it. Oh my god, I made her cry. I shouldn't have asked. It was none of my business. I'm a horrible friend! I sat back down on the bed beside her and tried to calm her down.

"Bella, I shouldn't have asked," I said as she started to calm down.

"No. I should've told you. Everyone, I lied to everyone. The reasons they say terminated isn't because Laurent killed it. It's because my parents didn't want a scandal and the made me sign saying I had an abortion. I spent weeks locked inside my house. I couldn't go anywhere. Reporters were everywhere and I hated, so I stopped going back and forth between our summer house and here and made this my permanent home. The minimal crime meant I had the whole police force to deal with just a few reporters. It was a good thing, they got the message. My parents treated me like nothing happened. My mother hated me though for a while. She still is disappointed in me, she had 2 miscarriages and a still born before me. She thought I killed a child, my own child. Edward I would never do that, you know that right? But I understand if you don't want to hang out with me anymore."

She looked up at me, and I held her tighter and laughed. She looked confused.

"Of course I want to still hang out with you. I'm never going to not want to. I care about you too much. You're such a wonderful person, I don't think I could ever think badly of you."

"Thanks."

I got a cloth from the bathroom and wiped her face. I hated that I'd made her cry. I put the papers back up where I'd found them. She walked over to the dresser and took off her shorts and replaced them with pants.

"Edward? Where is everyone else? Again."

"They went to town to get some Chinese. We are all staying over tonight."

"Oh cool."

We regularly stayed over. My parents trusted us and well Bella's, they were never home, plus her mom didn't care. Ugh, what Bella had said had made me hate her parents. It didn't matter how nice Renee was to me or if I'd never met her dad. Anyone who doubted Bella or made her feel bad I hated. I'd hated myself a few seconds ago.

"Edward can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Seriously?"

I went and laid back on the couch.

"Talk to me."

"Well, this is really weird. I was wondering if Emmett said anything about Rose. I mean if he told you not to tell me about it then don't. I just never mind."

I was confused. Then it clicked, I knew what she was saying. Wow that is an awkward subject.

"You mean like sexually?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I know that haven't slept together."

"Oh okay."

I just nodded into the awkward silence. Then Emmett's loud laughter filled the house, alerting us that they were home.

"OOOOOOO Chinese!"

She got up and ran down the hall. I went after her and she stopped suddenly causing me to crash into her and us both to fall, knocking down a vase in the process. I felt it break underneath me.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my god, Bella are you okay? Are you hurt? I didn't mean to hurt you."

She sat up and put her hand on my arm

"Relax, I'm fine. It was my fault, not yours and oh, Edward, you're bleeding."

I looked down to see a good sized gash on my arm bleeding.

"Hold on."

She went into the bathroom and came back out with a first aid kit. She pulled out the piece of glass, cleaned and bandaged my arm. I put on a longer sleeved shirt, as not to worry anyone and we went downstairs.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I felt bad for having hurt Edward's arm. The cut wasn't to deep though, which was good. I thought I was going to pass out when I saw the blood. I sat down at the table while Alice gave us our food. She got me general Tao chicken and Edward got orange chicken.

"Aww there are only two fortune cookies!" Emmett complained.

"Emmett, next time Carmen comes I promise I'll ask her to make a big pan of fortune cookies," I said and he quickly sat down. Carmen was an amazing cook, you could get Emmett to do anything by dangling her food in front of him. We ate while talking about Formal.

"So, you guys meet us here at 6," Rose said.

"Aww Rosie, what are we suppose to do until 6?" Emmett said.

"Do some guy stuff. I wonder how you aren't sick of us right now," I said.

"Fine."

I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I actually ate my food and half of Edward's, and Rose's…and Emmett's. I was feeling a little fat right now.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have eaten that. I'm going to look pregnant all night and it doesn't help that my pants are tight!" I said to no one in particular.

"Well, Bella, you can work it off with the immense amount of exercise that watching a movie in the media room contains," Alice said as she skipped down the hall. Jasper followed with a small smile.

"Well, let's go."

Edward picked me up and ran to the media room.

"Edward, put me down!"

He just laughed and sat next to me on the couch. The media room in the house had one wall that was almost covered by a screen. There were 4 Lay Z Boy loveseats. On behind the other in 4 rows. Alice and Jasper were curled up on the first row, Emmett and Rosalie were in the back doing only God knows what, and he probably doesn't want to know. I laid under Edward's arm in the second row. We were all waiting for the movie to start so Alice finally hit the button.

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View **

The movie started and Rose sat up. All the girls loved this movie and knew most of it line-for-line. They were saying most of the lines the whole time. I noticed that Edward watched more of Bella, then the movie. I don't know why they don't just admit that they love each other and get together already. Little innocent Eddie thought that Bella didn't like him as more then a friend. God, he was stupider than me sometimes. Did I just insult myself? Whatever, at least I still have Rosalie, well kind of. We hadn't exactly made it official or anything. Maybe I should. I mean I want to but it all seems too unreal. She's smart, beautiful, wealthy, and I'm just Emmett. So I can bench press more than the average guy, but what difference did that really make? Well, it worked for Jasper. But then again Jasper is smart and kind of strong. And Bella loves Edward. He is smart too, and he plays piano, he has a little more money but it's all locked up in college funds. I wonder, does Rose like me for me or am I just something to keep her interested? I looked at her and she met my gaze and gave me a small smile before turning her attention back to the movie.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View **

I was watching Bella as the movie played, thinking of how her dress would look. Would it be solid colored? Patterned? Long? Short? Sleeveless? Strapless? I could tell by the girls immense knowledge of this movie that they liked it. For some reason Emmett wasn't looking himself. Jasper just looked content holding Alice. I woundered how it felt. To have the right to hold her and call her yours. Maybe on day I'd have that with Bella. If I only had the courage to ask her. But there is no way she'd go for a guy like me. The movie ended and Bella went to take it out.

"We all have to go to bed," she said.

"Why? I'm not tired," Alice whined.

"Because there is a photo shoot tomorrow and the boys can come with if they want. If not, they are free to stay up. But Fabrizzi is the fashion consultant on set and you know how he is with sleepy eyes, wrinkles and crap like that."

"Bella, what are we modeling?" Rose asked.

"Umm American Eagle and Abercrombie and Fitch swimsuit lines."

Oh we would most definitely be going,

"Why is the photo shoot now?" Jasper asked. "Shouldn't they wait until summer?"

"Nope, they have to get the pictures approved, edited, choose how to use it in an ad, and then copy and send it out. They like to have that done by early April. It does actually go above 70 degrees in some states," Alice explained.

I guess that made sense. I was just used to the cold and clammy climate here.

"Okay, goodnight guys."

Alice and Jasper headed to one of the guest rooms , as did Rose and Emmett. Bella and I stayed behind to finish cleaning up the room. We headed up to her room and changed into night clothes. After taking quick showers.

* * *

**Rosalie's Point of View**

The next morning I woke up under Emmett's arm. I gently pushed it aside and got up to get some clothes and wash my face and brush my teeth. I tried to wake Emmett but he just pulled me back down and turned over.

"Emmett? Let me up!"

He mumbled and turned again. He better be glad he's cute. If he wasn't he'd be so dead for wrinkling my outfit.

"Emmett Joseph McCarty! You let me up right now, or I won't come near you for a week!"

He let me go and stood up faster then I could blink.

"Sorry."

"It's fine Emmett, go get dressed."

I walked around looking for the cute clutch I had bought last week to go with this shirt.

"Purse? Purse? Okay if I was a purse where would I be?" I asked myself aloud while looking.

OH! I left it in Bella's closet after I bought it because I knew we'd be over. I walked into her room. I walked past the bed. Nothing important just Bella kissing Edward. WHAT! I backed up and looked closer. It was Bella kissing Edward, but they were sleeping. I quickly went and got everyone and alice and I got cameras. I took a few pictures and so did Alice. I also set it as the wallpaper on both their phones. They could be embarrassed later. I then grabbed my clutch from the closet and left the room, making sure to close the door loudly so they would wake up.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View **

I woke up and my lips were on something soft. Then I opened my eyes and met Edward's. Holy shit, I was kissing Edward! We both pulled away quickly and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Sorry Edward," we said at the same time.

"Let's just um get up."

"Right."

I stood as he did and started to make up the bed. He opened his mouth to say something then fortunately Alice came in.

"Bella, which shoes. They are both cute. These are peep toe heels and these aren't." In front of me she held high, wedge, peep toes and then flat red with hearts on them.

"Alice I think you should wear flats, we will be on our feet a lot."

"Thanks"

She hugged me quickly and then ran back to her room. Edward again opened his mouth but then I ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Wow Bella, way to act like you aren't avoiding it. I knew eventually we would have to talk about it, but I was happy deluding myself for now. I just washed my face, not putting on any makeup, they don't like us to because they have to take it all off and then do it again when we get there. Plus it would be a big waste of expensive makeup. I might have a lot of money, but I didn't waste. Times are rough, you never know what'll happen. After putting on wide leg jeans and a long sweater, I grabbed my wallet, purse, and keys to where everyone was waiting downstairs.

"Wait, it's Monday," Jasper pointed out.

"Duh, Jasper," Alice said.

"I mean, won't we get in trouble for missing school?"

"Nope, our parents called in. Our work will be at home waiting when we get back."

They all groaned and got in the limo that was sent. No offense, but limos were getting a little cliché. What's the point of a car if we never get to drive it? The guys just sat there singing to the radio. It was hilarious watching Emmett sing And I'm Telling You, by Jennifer Holiday. Finally we arrived at the warehouse where the shoot was being held.

"Come on ladies!" The photographer yelled. He was about 5"9" and very skinny. He had long blonde hair and slight muscles on his arms, but that's probably from holding the camera up. The rushed us all into the dressing rooms.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer, I'll be doing your make up. This is Anna, she's doing your hair and outfits," she explained. If I wasn't a girl and hadn't been best friends with Alice, I never would have understood at the fast pace she was talking. Anna pulled and tugged on my hair. It had deep waves and a reddish tint when it hit the light. My make up was light and gave me a natural glow. I was out into a 2 piece bathing suit. It was a tealish blue color and the bottom had the letters AE in big blue letters. I walked out and shivered when I was hit by the cold air. Edward handed me his jacket. I declined not wanting him to be cold and he said they'd be turning the heat on soon and neither of us would need it. Rose was wearing a Red one piece with the letters AE in white on the top left. Alice was wearing one similar to mine except it was blue with white lettering.

"Alright, Rose into the pool, Bella I need you laying in the sand and Alice you play volleyball with those guys."

He pointed to three guys who's suits match ours. They were positioned around a net. I had to do three poses with some guy on top of me.

"Stop, stop this isn't working."

"What now?" the guy asked. I think his name was Paul.

"You, you don't have chemistry."

Well duh, I just met him 2 hours ago and he was thrown on top of me. He looked towards Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

"You, funny hair boy. Go get dressed, you're replacing Paul."

Some lady dragged him to the dressing room and he came back out in swim trunks. He positioned himself like Paul had. This time it took only 30 minutes to get all the shots needed.

"Finally, great chemistry. Anyways, I sent the picture to my friend and he would like to get a shoot of you two on next Saturday. If its possible."

"It's up to you Edward."

"Sure."

"Okay, I will call him and set it up. Here is your payment. We didn't have a check made for you."

I think Edward's eyes popped out when he saw the cash.

"Wow, thanks."

"No problem kid."

We all went back to get changed into our clothes.

"Bella, you are the absolute best, best friend ever."

He had just gotten 5000 dollars for 30 minutes of work. The other American dream.

"Belly-boo, will you be my best friend too?" Emmett asked with a small smile.

"Sorry. Edward is my only guy best friend. Well Jasper too."

He gasped and everyone laughed and we went back home. As promised our homework was waiting.

"Jasper, can you help me with history?" I asked out of desperation. I was completely lost.

"With what part?"

"The war between the 4 African Kingdoms." **(A/N: I DON'T KNOW IF THAT REALLY HAPPENED. I DON'T TAKE HISTORY UNTIL NEXT SEMESTER.)**

He explained slowly and after the second time it seemed to make sense. I decided to let him play with my Ferrari. I had three cars: the rover, Ferrari and then a surprise for later. He was messing around and Rose was on the phone. She walked out right as he was turning and at the last second Alice ran across and pushed Rose out of the way. She hit her head and fainted. Rose hated hospitals ever since her grandmother died so I knew that was out of the question. We took her inside and laid her on the couch. Emmett, Edward, and I went into the hall to get pillows and a compress for her head. Jasper and Alice stayed outside. Right when we finally got her settled on the couch, Alice ran in the room crying. Then she ran upstairs an I could hear the door lock click. Jasper came in and sat on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

"Jasper, what'd you do?" Emmett asked.

"I was mad, well not at her, that she could have killed herself. I had already turned the car. I wouldn't have hit Rose. The only dangerous thing washer running across the car. I know she was trying to help Rosalie though. I yelled at her and she started crying and flinching like I was going to hit her. I turned around to calm down and she ran."

I knew exactly what happened.

"Jasper, it really isn't your fault. I promise you that."

I walked up to the room and sat beside Alice rubbing her back. I knew by now that she wasn't crying about Jasper, but because she hurt Jasper.

"Alice it's not your fault."

"Yes It is. He started yelling and it's like my body reacted first. I know he's nothing like Joseph and he'd never hurt me but, I just, Bela I ruined everything."

She went into a new round of tears.

"Ali, stay here and clean yourself up. I'll talk to him."

She nodded and I closed the door behind me, and went back down the stairs.

"Jasper, she's not mad at you. She's mad at herself."

"What? Why?"

I sighed and sat down.

"Everyone has skeletons in their closet, even us. Alice was always a happy person, ever since I met her. Awhile after I met her and Rose, I noticed she had bruises a lot of them. She tried to play it off but one day she came to school with a large welt, covered half her face. She wouldn't say anything about it and left early. We knew it couldn't have been her parents, they were rarely home."

They all still looked confused.

"She had a boyfriend, Joseph. He was everything she always thought she wanted. Rich, perfect image, everything. She thought she was set. One day I was going to her house, jake gave me a ride."

Even at 14 he was an amazing driver. Who'd pull over Charlie's "son" anyway?

"I heard him yelling and then something break. He was hitting her. I immediately called Jake in and he got him out of there. I took Alice back to Rose's house and waited until she was ready to talk. She told us, it hadn't always been that way. It started with little heated arguments over petty thingd. Then he started yelling, more aggressive but not abusive. Then one day he hit her, had been beating her almost every week since. Over the stupidest things, sometimes no reason at all. But the thing is it always started with yelling."

They immediately understood.

"She was on meds for months, daily therapy, the whole package. Joseph's family left town, afraid she'd call the police. She finally got back to normal a few months ago. Then she met you. Not a bad thing for sure, but she wasn't ready for it. She feels like you know her better then she does and honestly, it scares the shit out of her. To think, imagine, that she could have a good relationship, it's a very foreign idea to her. She had a flashback, that's what she's acting that way. She has them a lot when her parents are home because they yell constantly, he even hits her sometimes, but she forgives him and acts like it never happened."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure, she's in my room. Jasper, just be careful with her."

"Always Bella."

I watched him walk up the stairs. Alice had been through so much, she deserved happiness. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous though. I didn't have that. I looked up and met Edward's eyes. I instantly smiled and he returned it. Well maybe he didn't love me like I wanted him to, but he could still be my best friend. And that's all I really need, is him in my life. Emmett was worriedly leaning over Rose and she finally woke up.

"What, what happened?" she asked in a kind of groggy state.

Emmett helped her sit up and we filled her in on the last 30 minutes that she'd been out.

"Wow, why do I always miss the drama?"

We all shared a brief laugh and the door opened revealing a happy, disheveled looking Jasper and Alice. I'm assuming they made up.

"Well are you too all better now?" Edward asked.

"Very," Alice said in a voice that was a little too excited.

Rose, Alice and I would definitely be having a girls' night soon.

* * *

**Well sorry it's not as long as I expected it, but I'm not even suppose to be on the computer so I had to hurry and finish. In addition I had writer's block and a lot of it. The thing with Alice and Jasper was actually supposed to happen after formal but I couldn't resist and I needed an end to this chapter. Which was only 5039 words. Again thanks for the awesome reviews. I couldn't believe them all. Also a big thanks to my awesome laptop who's been with me through it all, even the keyboard short-circuiting tears, it never complained once, other then the time it shut down on me spontaneously. Well until next time. **

**~Alise~ **


	8. Chapter 8: Winter Formal

Happy holiday, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza, Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate. And happy Wednesday to those who don't. All my awesome reviewers I thank you. Especially the Anonymous ones to which I can't respond. This chapter will be all about winter formal and I am disappointed with the number of reviews that I got for the last chapter so you know what you can get me for Christmas. Well here we go.

DISCLAIMER: SADLY THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT WERE NOT UNDER MY TREE THIS YEAR. : (

Alice's Point of View

The boys had just finished get fitted for their tuxes.

"I love them!" I said. They all looked wonderful and they matched us, we who knows if Bella and Edward matched, she wouldn't show us her dress.

I had even heard Edward asking. I'm really surprised he didn't know. Ever since Bella told him her secret, they never kept anything from each other. I thought she was just kidding around when she said absolutely no one will see the dress. I was a little sad that I didn't get to coordinate her outfit, but after two years of my intense fashion training, I trusted her judgment.

"Bella? What about your make up?" Rose asked her.

"I'm having it done by Alexis Vogel."

Both our mouths dropped.

"You have Alexis Vogel?" I yelled and the boys were looking confused. "She has done over 200 celebrities and one of her more famous ones was Pamela Anderson's sex kitten look."

"Yes, I called in a favor with her agent last week."

"OMG you got her on a weeks notice!" Rose and I both yelled.

No one has ever gotten her without an appointment at least 3 months in advance. The woman had also turned down Oprah, Jennifer Lopez, Anne Hathaway, Angelina Jolie and Jessica Alba! How did Bella do it?! She is my friend but that lucky bitch, I hate her.

"Alice, stop looking at me like you hate me."

"Sorry Bella, it's just how! I mean, I've been trying to get her for almost 3 years!"

She just smirked.

"Well then you don't want the package of hers that I got for you?"

"What package?" Rose asked.

"Well it's a demonstration of her classic looks that comes with the list of make ups used and samples of them. The only catch is you ever tell anyone and she might ruin you."

"DEAL!" Rose and I yelled and jumped on Bella giving her a hug.

The guys stood behind us and pried us off her. I loved her so much right now!

"Bella, I have to go to work now," Edward said.

"Me too," Emmett then said.

"Oh and me," last but not least, Jasper.

Emmett had gotten a job helping out the football coach and it counted for his gym credit. Jasper worked at the public library in town, and Edward worked at Newton's Grocery Store. We hated that we got to spend less time with them, but they liked that they had more spending money and we didn't pay as much. We still did it sometimes to annoy them though.

"Bye, guys."

The all left after a goodbye that was lengthened out by Rose and Emmett, of course.

"The guys are taking our cars to the Formal right?"

"Yeah, bella, but I don't know if my dad will let me drive my Ferrari Bella. He said it's not a good idea to take it near, 'poor people'. He thinks everyone who has less money then us will either use us, or take my stuff. He's so stuck up sometimes," Rose started. Then she went into a big rant about why she thinks her dad is unfair.

I had to admit, he did have some old fashion ways, societies shouldn't mix and nonsense like that. Her mom however didn't believe any of that, she was the most fair and open person I'd ever met, well before Esme. I didn't understand how too people, who were so very different, managed to been together all these years. I don't think I ever will.

"Don't worry Rose. One day he has to come to his senses," Bella tried to coax Rose out of her yelling.

She eventually calmed down and we discussed the details of how long all our make up would be done and

other stuff. This was the biggest dance in high school. They only do winter formal once every four

years. Something stupid about it raises more money because they can charge more for tickets and it

gives the kids something to really get excited about. The really scary thing is there is one senior,

Jessica's older sister, that has been to Winter Formal twice. I wonder if Jessica will set a bigger record.

Finally we called it a goodnight. My parent's unfortunately wanted me home tonight. I went home and I sat down for a family talk. The first 4 minutes were pretty good. Then my mom bought up the housekeeper and how she was flirting with dad and the screaming started. Ugh I hated it. Then the subject changed as they randomly bought up old things to talk about. I was up until 4:30 until I finally drifted up from total exhaustion, only to have the clock wake me up an hour later. I put on makeup to cover the dark circles under my eyes and Bella pulled up.

Bella's Point of View

I knew that Alice hadn't gotten any sleep when I saw the extra makeup that was put a little sloppily under her eyes. I glanced at Rose who also noticed but we didn't say anything. She smiled and got in the car like nothing was wrong. She never showed it, I think all of us tried to hide it when something was wrong. But we never succeeded . We knew each other well enough to notice. When we got to the school and met up with the guys in the parking lot, Jasper immediately noticed. I shook my head at him quickly and inconspicuously tell him not to address it. He gave me a swift nod of understanding.

"So how was work yesterday guys?" Alice said in a happy perky mood. I never understood how she could be dead tired and that perky. I was grumpy when I didn't get 8 hours and I was a straight bitch if I got less than 6.

"It was fine. What did you girls do?" Edward inquired.

"Nothing, just hung around and talked. Girl stuff," Rose answered.

Emmett walked up and hugged her. Then he whispered something and she started laughing and he just nodded.

"Emmett, how in the world did you manage that?"

"What happened?" I asked very confuzzled.

"Emmett managed to get wrapped up in a phone cord and trash his entire house rolling around trying to get out."

We all laughed.

"So that what aunt gabby was yelling about," Jasper said.

"But seriously how Emmett?" I asked through my laughter.

"Let's just say the phone rung and it was all downhill from there."

We just shook our heads and got to first period just before the bell rang.

"Good morning class. The principal has requested that a video be played for the first two periods. He said you needed a break and tomorrow is the winter formal and the last day before your Christmas break (A/N: I SPED UP TIME A LITTLE)."

We all cheered and could hear cheers from other classrooms at the fact that after tonight we wouldn't have to see this place for two and a half weeks. The movie was Silent Night, Deadly night. I have no idea why they would play that to get us into the Holiday Spirit. Half the girls were scared to death and then Mike Newton started covering his eyes and crying. That was so worth it to see, I even made a video with my phone!

"Okay? Um, well that was supposed to get you pumped for the holidays but now I think I might go hide in the closet. Well have fun at lunch. A special lunch was donated by the PTA."

The teacher let us go and we all walked to lunch.

"So what guy stuff did you decide on?" I asked as we sat down to be served.

"Video games, junk food, cars, and girls. We mean talking about all that stuff, well we'll be playing the games," Emmett said.

Then we were served our food. It was really good, for a change. There was a steak, mixed vegetables with glaze and a side of our choice. I choose fresh fruit. The dessert was a soufflé. It wasn't as good as Carmen's but it was great. I was really full when I was done.

"That was delicious!" Emmett said licking his lips.

"I agree with him," Jasper said.

We all got our plates picked up and went back to our classes. In the last 4 periods of the day we made Christmas cards and even some new years cards. I don't know why we would make new year's cards in Ancient History when we were studying a civilization that didn't even acknowledge new years, just night and day. I think in the end I had about 32 cards made. Torture.

"Bella? How many did you make?" Jasper asked when we all got to the parking lot.

"3o something, my wrist is killing me."

"My hand hurts too."

We all got into the cars but today the boys drove home and we drove to my house. Tanya was waiting inside and had let Alexis and her team in.

"Good evening ladies, all so beautiful, this will be easier than I thought," Alexis said after examining our faces. After 2 hours, our make up was done and we went upstairs to get dressed. All the make up she used was light and natural, at our request, I had sensitive skin. It was there without being obvious and gave our faces a light glow.

"Bye T."

"Bye, girls."

I went the rest of the way up the stairs as soon as I heard the lock click.

"Bella, come on, we want to see your dress!"

I went into the closet and change.

I put on a midnight blue dress with sequins that lined the bottom. The dress fit my curves, but it wasn't tight, and the hem flared out a bit. I loved the dress and hoped my friend would love it too.

"Oh, Bella, it's beautiful," Rose said as I turned.

Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks guys, I was hoping you'd like it."

Rose shook her head in mock disappointment. "Bella, Bella, naive Bella. It doesn't matter what we think of the dress. It's what Edward thinks of the dress that matters. Don't worry he'll love it."

I smiled and we finished getting dressed. Rose's dress was a teal color. It went a little past her knees and was loose at the bottom while being clingy at the top. Alice's was fuchsia. She said it was as close to pink as the dress maker had that wasn't pink, she said wearing a pick dress would make her look like a pepto bismol tablet. The door opened downstairs and Edward's gentle voice came up , asking if we were ready.

We slowly walked down the stairs, I was nervous. I never really dressed up to be myself. When we went to dinners or premieres I had to be prim and proper and usually when modeling I had to be super innocent or seductive, none of which were the real me. I was acting.

"Wow, you girls, look ….wow," Jasper said.

I was impressed, Jasper had an extensive vocabulary, it took a lot to leave him speechless. If he was out of words we had to look pretty good.

"Wow, Bella, you look amazing. I don't have the words to describe you."

I smiled at Edward's words. He gave me a corsage, the flowers were sapphire, black and white. It was absolutely beautiful and coordinated Edward and I. We had told the boys that we would take care of transportation.

"So what are we driving?" Emmett asked.

"A limo?" Jasper guessed.

"We think limos are a little……..cliché. SO we are driving in style."

We led them to the garage and pulled the cover off Alice's Porsche.

"Jasper and Alice's ride."

Then over to my mother's new BMW convertible which Rose and Emmett would use and gave her the keys. They both drove towards the school.

"What about us Bella?"

"Well, we drive this one."

I pulled the cover off my favorite car. It was a jet black, on black, Ashon Martin V12. (A/M: I COULDN'T RESIST. IT IS OFFICIALLY MY FAVORITE CAR)

"Bella, this is like the god of all cars. Where did you get it?"

"It was a Christmas gift from my parents."

He just sat and stared at it in shock.

"Are you going to look at it or drive?"

"You're going to let me drive it?"

"No, we are going to walk to the school. Edward, I'm kidding, get in."

He finally got in and it took us only 5 minutes to get to the school. As usual every guy stopped to stare at our cars parked together.

"Rose? The car trunk is open."

Emmett went and closed it and we went in taking our pictures on the way. The gym was completely dark blue and white. The high ceiling had been strung and lined with fake snowflakes. Every few minutes they would drop fake snow flakes. It didn't stick to clothes but everyone hair was slowly turning white.

"Bella you look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks you look very handsome."

We danced for about two songs before Rose, Alice and I went to the bathroom.

"Bella, you should tell Edward tonight."

"Yeah, Bella," Alice agreed.

"Maybe I should."

I walked in not believing what I saw. Jessica was kissing Edward, he said something to her and she left the dance floor. I turned and left, taking the keys to my car. I told Rose and Alice to stay and have fun after they offered to stay with me. Well, even though I was upset, I couldn't really blame Edward. I had waited too long, and he probably got tired of waiting.

Edward's Point of View

I was sitting down with Emmett and Jasper while the girls were in the bathroom. The most surprising, to me, thing happened.

"Edward, do you want to dance?" I looked up to see Jessica Stanley, head of I hate the new boys club, asking me to dance. I was always taught to be polite though.

"I was just taking a break, I'm a little tired."

"Please Edward?"

Her voice became increasingly louder. Not wanting her to start yelling I agreed, with a grimace.

"So anyways, I like want to apologize for, like how mean I was to, like you guys."

Then she kissed me. Eww, I am going to drink some Scope later. I pushed her off me gently, damn my being taught to treat people with respect.

"Jessica, I don't like you that way. I would appreciate if you left me alone."

She just backed off with a smug look.

"That's fine Edward, I already got what I wanted."

Then she went and sat back with her group of plastic friends. Emmett and Jasper came up to me.

"What the hell, Edward, are you crazy. Why did you kiss her when you're here with Bella? Your dream girl, remember!?" Jasper yelled. Emmett was standing behind him with a very angry look on his face, I was scared.

"I swear, if you hurt Bella, I will kill you."

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. I don't know why. Wait you don't think Bella saw-," I was cut off with a smack given by Rose.

"Are you crazy!?"

Alice grabbed my ear and pulled hard. Then she dragged me by it to the door. The last thing I saw was Bella's car pull out of the lot.

"Dammit!"

I messed up, I'd have to be the one to fix it.

"Alice, give me the keys."

"What?!"

"Alice, just give me the damn keys!"

She quickly handed them over and I jumped into her car and went after Bella. The roads were slippery from the rainfall we had early this morning so I couldn't go very fast. I could see Bella's tail lights though. I followed her and she stopped outside of the woods. Why would she stop here? I parked behind a large patch of bushes and followed her. She stopped in a meadow. It was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers- violet, yellow and soft white. Somewhere nearby you could hear the faint bubbling music of a stream. She sat sit in the center. Her arms around her knees, making her dress fan out around her. She still looked so beautiful, which made me hate myself even more. That's what Jessica meant, she knew Bella was coming back. She was intentionally trying to hurt her.

"Bella?" I called softly.

She didn't look up.

"Go away Edward."

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me. Bella, please. What you saw is not what happened. Jessica tricked me."

"Edward, please just leave me alone."

It started raining and I sat down on the grass beside her.

"Well, I'm not going and I'm not going to let you go either. SO you could talk to me, or we can sit here and freeze to death."

She weighed the options and sighed.

"Bella, I didn't kiss her. She asked me to dance and when I refused the first time she got louder and I didn't want to make a scene, so I agreed. Then when she saw you come out of the hall, she kissed me. I pushed her off and asked her to leave me alone. You left before I could explain."

She looked at me and giggled a bit.

"Bella, what is funny?"

"Your ear, it's all red and swollen. I'm guessing Alice."

"Yeah actually."

"Edward, why did it matter to you that I left?"

Forget just being friends. I had to tell her. Time to let go of my inhibitions. I pulled her face up from her knees softly.

"I care because, well, I love you Bella."

I sat and waited for her response. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she just closed her eyes. I knew she didn't feel the same way.

"Just forget it Bella, I just-," she cut me off.

"I love you too. I was just scared."

"Of what?"

What about that could scare her?

"You, you were just too… perfect. It's like one of those things that are too good to be true, you open your eyes again and it's gone. I was afraid, one day, you wouldn't be there."

"Bella, I promise, I'll never leave you. I promise."

She leaned up and pressed her lips against mine. I was in a completely euphoric state. Then thunder sound, lightning flashed and we knew we had to leave. I got up and grabbed her hand pulling her with me. I kissed her quickly again.

"I'll see you at home, okay?"

She nodded and then I watched her walk to her car. I got into Alice's and drove back to the house. We parked in the garage and put the covers back on the cars.

"Bella, I really am sorry about tonight."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have run off like that."

I hugged her tightly and then we walked into the house. Everyone looked up at us from the television.

"I'm sorry about earlier Alice."

"It's fine, sorry about your ear."

I smiled and tossed her keys back to her.

"We're going to go get dried off."

We walked up the stairs and Bella went into the bathroom and closed the door. I went to Jacob's room and knocked.

"I forgot my clothes, can I borrow some?"

"Sure."

He backed up and a let me in. I stood against the wall while he went into the drawer.

"So when are you finally tell my sister you love her."

I just smirked.

"You told her?"

"Yeah, really long story. Don't ask please."

He just nodded and handed me my clothes.

"By the way, Emmett wont even compare to what I'll do to you if you hurt her."

I just nodded and walked back to the room. Bella was already sleeping in the bed. I changed into the clothes and climbed in behind her.

"Goodnight my Bella."

I kissed her forehead and went to the sleep. The next morning we woke up at the same time. With really bad colds. I didn't know exactly what we were, at least we had our feelings on the table. Now how do we deal them?

Well there you are

Nothing to say this time except please review

The best gift you could give me.

Merry Christmas. And haha to the people in time zones where it isn't Christmas anymore. Lol just kidding. Good night

Alise


	9. Chapter 9: The Best Christmas Ever

**So sorry I didn't get it on by New Years Like I promised. Happy New Years though! A lot more reviews this time! I was happy about it. The updates will take a little longer to be posted because my schoolwork is piling up. Sorry! The updates might be longer though. Hopefully they will be.**

**~Alise~**

**

* * *

Edward's Point of View**

The next day Alice was bringing up our 400,000th bowl of soup, at least that's how many it seemed.

"Edward, Alice said we have to eat the soup before it gets cold, or she's going to put us in separate rooms until we get better."

I started eating. It seemed like we would be sick for a while.

"Sorry I got us sick," Bella said as I ate.

"It's not your fault Bella. I should have made us get out of the rain."

"You tried, it was my fault."

"Fine Bella. It's all your fault, feel better now?"

"No, I'm still sick."

"Then please stop apologizing. It isn't going to make us better."

She just sat quietly while I ate. Emmett came up and took our dishes downstairs.

"So what do you want to do?"

She thought for a second and then got off the bed.

"Alice will make you go shopping when you get better if she sees you out of bed."

"I'm just getting something."

Alice made it very clear that we had to stay in bed or she'd separate us. Bella had already accumulated a week without books and I had 12 hours of no Bella when we got better. Alice was truly mean if you don't listen to her. Bella walked over to the big collection of movies and pulled out a few. Then she walked over to the DVD player and put them in.

"What did you put in?"

"Baby Mama, House season 2, Criminal Minds season 3, Psych 1st season, Burn Notice season 1&2 and Monk season 1." (A/N: ALL AWESOME!)

"But they don't have psych or burn notice on DVD. I know, my dad pulled an advance copy for me. We are set for the next two days."

She settled back beside me and started the movie. I had to admit, I never went to see it because it sounded dumb, but it was pretty funny. Bella's favorite part was when she stuck the gum under the table and when the old lady had twins at the end.

"So, did I change your mind?" She asked when the movie ended and the first episode started.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I think it was pretty good."

"Do you like House?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you liked it."

" I like how he's sarcastic and rude, but honest. Plus he always tries not to care but you can tell that he usually does. Other then that my favorite characters are Foreman and Cuddy."

"Oh."

After three episodes she went to the bathroom and Jasper came upstairs.

"So you two dating?"

"No, we are just friends."

"So you didn't tell her that you love her?"

"Yeah I did."

"She doesn't feel the same way, that's impossible."

"She does."

"Then I'm confused."

"I'd love for us to be dating but for now we are just friends with their feelings on the table, kind of like Emmett and Rose without the major PDA."

"Right, good luck with that. Everyone is betting on how long you can keep your hands off her."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

He just nodded and left when we heard the lock shift on the bathroom door. Bella came in while wiping her hands on a towel.

"So, what did you and Jasper talk about?"

"Nothing, just guy stuff."

"Okay."

I wonder if she heard that whole thing. After 6 straight hours of soup, orange juice, vitamin C pills and tv shows we fell asleep.

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

Ever since that night, things have been great between Edward and I. We weren't officially dating though. We shared an occasional kiss and had our own intimate moments but that's all. Emmett was constantly trying to figure out a way to ask Rose to be his girlfriend. He could say it with a mouth full of sardines and she would agree. We had our cold for about a week and it was now 3 days until Christmas. We went to Port Angeles to do some last minute shopping. Everyone from school was there too and the parking was pack. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to the nearest women's clothing store.

"Bella. Noooo."

"Don't be such a baby."

**

* * *

Jessica's Point of View (a. k. a. Evil Bitch's Point of View)**

I was looking through the lingerie section in a store with my newest sex buddy's credit card that I swiped last night. I think his name was Jack or Brian or Lenny, or something like that. Then who would come skipping in but that bitch Bella. The girl had everything she ever wanted. Clothes, Money, Friends, even guys. She didn't care. I had trying to get Mike's attention for years, but no. Ever since Bella got here, that's all he cared about. I tried to ruin the thing with Edward but of course, it didn't work and she got what she wanted. AGAIN! I would get her though. I just made an interesting new friend, his name is Laurent. Seems he's got some kind of connection on Ms. Perfect. He's also got some dirt, seems she's not as perfect as everyone thinks. I quickly paid for my stuff and left before they could see me.

**

* * *

Edward's Point of View**

"You think Tanya would like this?" Bella said as she held up the 13th shirt.

"Maybe."

Of course, 13th time's the charm. After visiting 10 stores Bella just got her a visa gift card.

"Bella, you couldn't have just done that in the beginning?"

"Yeah, but then we would have to go back to Alice and she wanted us all to try on clothes because she wants us to do Christmas cards."

I had forgotten about that.

"So, we have to go back now?" I pointed out and she looked at her phone.

"Oh, poo, the mall is going to close in 15 minutes. Bad luck," she feigned sadness and then started smiling.

We walked back to the parking garage to see a fuming Alice and Rose and Emmett just arriving.

"You guys had the same idea?" I asked.

They smiled and nodded, then we turned to Alice.

"We are so coming back tomorrow, don't think you can get out of it."

"Actually, my dad is going to be here for the next two days and you know he loves spending time with me when he's here and that means the guys can't be there so…….no shopping. Such a shame," Bella said.

Lice just got into the car and Jasper climbed in after her. We all got in happy there would be no more shopping. Even Rose like shopping but everyone had to draw the line somewhere, everyone except Alice. We got home and then had a small dinner.

"Well, I'll see you guys on Christmas Eve," Bella said as we said goodbye.

"I'll miss you Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She kissed me quickly and then pushed me towards the car gently.

"They are going to leave you if you don't hurry," she said.

I saw her close the door as we pulled out of the garage.

**

* * *

Alice's Point of View**

We all slept downstairs on blow up mattresses so we'd catch Charlie sneaking back in. We set the alarm for 3 am and he came in at 3:15.

"Hey girls," he said surprised as we flipped the light on. Jacob came in behind him with a duffel.

"Hey," he said and then proceeded up the stairs.

"Hi daddy!"

I gave him a hug. He hadn't been home in over 3 months, I had a few video chats with him though.

"Hey Bell, how have my daughters been?"

It was like we each had six parents. All our parents were good friends and we loved them all.

"Everything's been great," Alice said. She was absolutely right; ever since we met the guys, things had been great.

"That's good, so who put up the Christmas decorations?"

"Umm we had friends help us," I said nervously. He just nodded and went up the stairs also.

We packed up the blankets and decided to deflate the mattresses in the morning. We all went to my room and fell asleep.

Alice's Point of View

The next morning I woke up 6 and walked downstairs. Jake was taking food out of bags.

"Can you get Rose and Bella."

"Sure."

I went back upstairs to wake up them up.

"What, Ali?"

"It's breakfast time."

"Who cooked?" Bella asked. I didn't blame her, Charlie couldn't even make a glass of water without burning the house down.

"Jake picked up something."

"Thank God!" they both said and then put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and went downstairs.

I had a stack of pancakes with a piece of sausage, Bella had the same and Rose had sausage and eggs.

"Thanks Jake!" We yelled as we ran upstairs to take showers. Charlie was taking us to Disneyland for the day. We had to promise Emmett we'd all go together soon. Everyone was ready by 8 and we arrived at the LA airport at 10:30. It only took us 15 minutes to get to the park.

"SO girls, roller coaster?" Charlie said.

We all nodded enthusiastically and headed toward Space Mountain.

"Rose your hair for once looks horrible!" Jake said while laughing.

"Shut up, your hair is everywhere too."

Jacob and Rose constantly bagged on each other about their hair. It was sometimes very amusing.

"Dad, can we go to the arcade?" Jacob said.

He'd been calling Charlie dad for about a year now. Charlie was ecstatic the first time he said that.

"Sure."

We all ran to the Starcade, they had opened up the second level again. We decided to do a air hockey tournament. We all made bets on the matches. I won 15 bucks with Jake beating Charlie and 20 on Bella beating Rose. In the end no one really made more then a few bucks because we had all won and lost. After that we went to Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, I use to love those books when I was little. I didn't see the point of skipping around the park instead of doing the rides in one area but evverytime someone wanted to hit a ride, we did, I think we'd ran about 25 miles with the way we'd been going. After watching the big of fireworks we left and caught a red eye back home.

"Well, I'm going to be in meetings all day tomorrow so I'm glad I got time to spend with you today."

"Night Dad," Jacob and Bella said simultaneously and they went to their rooms.

"Goodnight Charlie," I said and then went to a guest room.

Rose did the same and went to a room across the hall.

**

* * *

Charlie's Point of View**

I'm glad I got to spend time with them today. I noticed that Bella still didn't have a boyfriend. I don't mean to be shallow but she was expected to by now. The best part about that, is that I spoke with Laurent and he said he'd be willing to take her back even though she aborted his baby. I still can't believe she did that. So I arranged for him to pay a surprise visit New Years afternoon. Bella seemed so broken up after everything happened. (A/N: WE ALL KNOW THAT'S NOT WHY SHE WAS BROKEN UP!)

**

* * *

Jake's Point of View**

It was 3:00 in the morning and the phone rang. I picked it up without checking the id.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Jacob," Renee said, I could hear the disgust in her voice. She never liked me, she was mad Charlie adopted me. Apparently it ruined her vision of a perfect family and made Bella less available. How does having a brother make her less available. I never grilled her about guys and I was friends with almost every guy she knew, excluding Laurent. Of course Renee thought Laurent was still the perfect guy for her. "Is Charlie up?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Swan, he's still sleeping." She said that's the only thing I could call her. I never tried to call her anything else anyway. "Would you like me to wake him? Or is there a message?"

"No."

Then I heard the dial tone. It didn't matter how nice I was to her, she was still evil. I left a note on Charlie's dresser to call Renee in the morning. After, I went to my room, took a quick shower and then went to sleep. The next morning Quil and Embry, my two best friends, called.

"Dude, when you coming back down to the rez?" Quil yelled before I could even say hello.

"Yeah, you should see seth, he's like almost as big as you," Embry said next.

"Actually I was going to come up today, is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, oh and I heard from someone that Leah wants to hook up with you," Embry said.

After Leah and Sam broke up and he started dating my ex Emily, everyone thought that we would hook up. I smiled a little thinking of Tanya. About a year after I came to live here we had started dating. She was 2 years older then me and Bella wasn't happy with it at first. She said she was looking out for me because Tanya didn't stick to one guy for long. To tell the truth I didn't expect it to last long but we were still happy.

"Well actually, I already have a girlfriend," I said.

"How long?" they asked simultaneously.

"Almost a year." I was going to get it, when I went today.

"WHAT!"

"I'll tell you about it, when I get up there. Bye."

I hung up the phone and went to change and get ready to go. Charlie came in right when I was about to leave.

"You heading to the reservation?"

"Yeah, do you need something before I go?"

"Nope. Bella just said to ask if you wanted to have lunch with them later. Then she left, to go meet Tanya."

"Oh actually I need to talk to her so I'll call her."

"Okay, have a good day, son."

"You too."

He walked out and I heard the door close downstairs. I went back into the room and got my cell and then left. I called bella when I got into my truck.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey. Do you guys want to come down to La Push for a bonfire tonight?"

"Tanya too?" She asked. I heard tanya ask 'what about me?' in the background.

"Yeah, I want everyone to meet her."

"Okay, here she is."

The next voice I heard was Tanya's.

"Hey."

"Hi do you want to come meet everyone on the reservation tonight?"

"Um sure. What kind of clothes should I wear."

"something you don't mind getting a bit of dirt on it."

"Got it. Sorry, we are going to get manicures so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay babe, Love you."

"Love you too bye."

She hung up the phone then. Tanya was always aware of her appearance as were the rest of the girls, but they did it without being shallow or snobby. The ride there had a little bit of traffic but I didn't mind. As soon as I parked the truck in the Clearwater's driveway, Leah came outside with Embry.

"Hey, how are you?" Leah said after I hugged them both.

"Great. How are you guys?" I asked them.

"Good."

We walked back into the house and I greeted Quil, Jared, Seth, Claire, Emily, Kim, Jane and Sam.

"Hey Jake!" Everybody said when i got in the house.

"Hey."

"So when are you going to bring the girls back?" Seth asked.

He, Quil, Embry and Bella were like brothers and sister. They loved to play pranks on everyone, Bella was the usual distraction. Rose and Alice liked to talk fashion with Kim, Jared's girl, and Claire, who is dating Quil.

"They are coming to the bonfire tonight."

"Are we finally going to meet Tanya?" Quil asked.

"Who's Tanya?" Leah said, with slight disgust as she said her name. I don't know why she does that, it's not like we went out.

"Tanya is my girlfriend."

Everyone went silent. No one ever spoke back to Leah especially when she was mad. She wasn't a nice person but she was a downright bitch when she got mad, violent too. It's like opening Pandora's box. I walked outside and she came behind me, I have rotten luck.

"Like I care. You can date as many tramps as you want."

"I am so sick of your shit Leah! Just because you don't have someone, you take it out on everyone else! No wonder Sam dumped your ass. I wonder how he put up with you for so long"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. That was a low blow and I knew it. She really loved him.

"Leah I'm sorry."

"Just leave me alone Jake."

She ran into the backyard and into the woods. Seth came out of the door.

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't mean to, she said something about Tanya, I got mad and I said something about Sam."

"Look, I know she's a bitch sometimes, well all the time. She is my sister though. I'll go find her. Just stay away from her when we get back."

"I'm sorry, Seth, I was way out of line."

"No, I'm not mad. She probably deserved it. And I know you wouldn't have said something like that if she hadn't started it."

He ran in the direction I told him she went. I walked back into the kitchen grabbing a sandwich that Emily made for us.

"Leah okay?" Claire asked.

To tell the truth Claire was the only way she would talk to Leah for more then 10 minutes without getting mad. Leah could be sweet when she wanted, to bad she never wanted to.

"Seth is bringing her back. She as long as I stay away from her."

"What'd you say?" Emily asked. Like Seth, Emily was related to Leah, cousins so she also cared about Emily. But that was Emily's way, she cared about everyone.

"Don't worry's he'll be fine later," Sam said.

It was actually Sam's fault she was as mean as she was. Leah was never the nicest person but she was a lot better then now. I was dating Emily, she's a month older then me and Sam was dating Leah. Sam was a little older than Emily and Leah was a few weeks younger then me.

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't cause any trouble tonight."

"Well it'll be a show, that's for sure," Quil said with a laugh. Embry laughed too and they were both given slaps in the head by Claire and Jane. (A/N: NOT JANE VOLTURI. JANE IS EMBRY'S GIRLFRIEND BTW)

"Shut up."

We all finished lunch and then started cooking food for the bonfire. We had made enough hamburgers, hotdogs, fires, sandwiches and little snacks and drinks to supply half the US army, but we ate that much. Seth and Leah came back in a she sat at the other end of the table, while Seth took the seat beside me. Finally Bella and the girls arrived.

"Bella!" She was tackled by Seth, Quil and Embry.

"Sorry Bells," they all said when they realized she was on the ground.

"No problem guys."

They helped her up and she brushed off some leaves that had gotten on her. Then all the girls hugged. I didn't get what was with girls, screaming and group hugs when they met up. Tanya came over and kissed me and I put my arm around her waist and turned to the guys.

"Guys, this is Tanya. Tanya this is Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Jared. That is Kim, Claire, Jane and Emily."

They all greeted her kindly and then the girls invited her in. Every time Bella, Rose and Alice came all the girls went inside to talk. I'm glad they welcomed Tanya into their circle. Leah followed reluctantly inside the house but through the window, I saw her sit as far away from the girls as possible and shoot death glares at Tanya. That was one thing I wasn't worried about, Tanya could handle herself. After nightfall the party started. The elders told stories as tradition and then the modernized portion started. The adults all went off to bed and we bought out the Stereo system. We played music and danced and partied. Our parents didn't want to change tradition but they agreed we could add something to the end to modernize it a bit.

"That was really fun Jake."

"I'm glad you liked it Tanya. I'm glad you finally got to meet the other half of my family."

She smiled at me and we started to drive home.

"You know Jake, we could go back to my place. My parents went away this weekend."

"Maybe you should drive. I can't concentrate on the road right now."

I texted Bella and Tanya drove us to her house.

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

Jake texted me that he would be staying the night at Tanya's house. He knew I got worried about him, even though he could handle himself.

"Well girls I'm exhausted!" Alice said. "But I have to go home tonight. My parents want me for breakfast tomorrow."

"I have to head home too Bella," Rose said.

I hugged them both and they got in their car and left. I couldn't sleep though, it felt strange sleeping in an empty house. Charlie had left this evening and the guys weren't here. The doorbell rang and I turned to look at my clock. It was 1 am. I looked through the hole and opened the door. A freezing wind blew in and I was in shorts and a cami. Edward came in.

"I couldn't sleep. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Don't worry, I couldn't sleep either.

He kissed my cheek and we walked upstairs and got into bed. I was instantly sleepy.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah," I said only half awake. He was too.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Edward, sure," I said still.

I fell asleep completely.

**

* * *

Edward's Point of View**

I can't believe I asked Bella to be my girlfriend like that. I was way out of it. I mean, I would love for her to be my girlfriend, but that's not the way I wanted to ask her. I woke up to the beautiful angel still sleeping next to me. Her hair was fanned out around her face. She wore a smile and was curled in a ball in my arms. I kissed her softly to see if she would get up.

"Bella. Love, it's time to get up."

"5 more minutes."

"It's Christmas Eve Bella, Esme wants you to come over and help her and my aunts cook dinner."

"2 more minutes."

"Fine."

I watched the clock for two minutes and then shook her again.

"Fine, Fine, I'm getting up."

She got up ran her fingers through her hair and went to the closet to get some clothes. We all leave one or two outfits here since we spent the night sometimes.

"There you go."

"Thank you."

We both got ready and then drove to my house.

"Edward, how did you get here last night?"

"I walked."

"That's almost an hour walk and it was raining!"

"I ran and I had a coat."

"Just promise you'll call next time."

"Fine."

We arrived at my mom's house and Bella parked in the driveway since the girls and Jake would be coming later.

"Hi, Bella, I hope Edward didn't wake you last night."

"Nope, I was up."

"At least I can believe him when he says that he knows you now."

Bella laughed and then we all went into the kitchen to wash our hands. Our small kitchen contained Aunt Maria, Aunt Lucia, Mom, Bella, Jasper and myself. Our moms taught us how to cook, Emmett never caught on, he could eat though. I guess I could talk to her about last night after we finished making Dinner.

"Hey Jasper, can you and Edward go get the rest of the groceries out of the car?" Aunt Gabby asked us.

We nodded and walked outside.

"What's wrong with you man, ever since you got in you and Bella have been half paying attention."

"So, Jas, I'm just thinking."

"What happened?"

"Bella, I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"You don't look to happy about that."

"It was an accident, I was half sleep."

"Oh, so you want to take it back or you don't know if she heard you or not?"

"The second one."

"Well, you're going to have to talk to her about it."

"I was afraid of that. I'll do it when dinner is done."

We went back in and set down the groceries. I was in charge of chopping and mixing, Bella had frying and battering, my mom and aunts were in charge of making the mixings and putting ingredients together, and Jasper was on oven and stove duty. It only took us 5 hours to get everything done and go change. The kitchen was small and with all those people in there, it got hot!

"Bella can I talk to you?"

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

Here goes what I'd been dreading all day.

"Sure."

I walked up to his room with him.

"Bella, last night, I asked you something, well you were sleep. I don't know if you heard me or not. And I um wanted to know if you did."

Nervous was written all over him. He was fidgety, kept running his fingers through his hair, and was looking down most of the time. I can't say I was in a better shape.

"Well I um wasn't sure if you were asleep, but I heard you."

"And um what do you say?"

"I say yes."

He smiled and leaned in slowly and kissed me. I fell backwards onto the bed and put my arms around his neck.

"Hey Ed-- Whoa! Sorry." Emmett came in and left as quickly.

"Well that was a mood killer," Edward said as we got up and fixed our clothes and hair.

"I think we should get back downstairs."

He nodded and we walked down the stairs. All our friends had goofy grins on their faces and Esme and her sisters looked like they were going to burst. I glared at Emmett because I knew he told.

"Dinner ready!?" He asked excitedly.

"The turkey just came out of the oven," Jasper said from the kitchen.

We all went into the dining area and thankfully there was no time for questions. We all ate after Carlisle, Harris and Darren came home. (A/N: HARRIS IS JASPER'S FATHER AND DARREN IS EMMETT'S)

"This is great!" Harris said.

"Thanks," everyone who cooked responded.

We all ate and then the adults wanted to go to bed. It was about 10:30 and we were staying the night at everyone's house. Alice was staying at Jaspers, Rose at Emmett's and I was staying here. We would all go to Jasper's house for Christmas Morning.

"Well I'm wiped goodnight!" I jumped up as soon as we cleared the table.

"Yeah me too!" Edward said goodnight and came upstairs.

I changed into some night clothes Alice had bought me and Edward changed in the bathroom.

"Goodnight, love," he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my waist. Just like other nights, but tonight was different.

"Goodnight, Edward."

Tomorrow was going to be the best Christmas ever. The next morning I woke up before Edward. Wow, Edward was my boyfriend. That felt extremely weird to say, not a bad weird, but a too good-to-be-true, going to take some time to get used to this weird. I turned over and smiled.

"Wake up," I said quietly. He just stirred and tightened his arms on me.

"Edward, get up."

"No," he said with his voice muffled by the pillow. "Then when I get up yesterday will be a dream, I'm staying in bed."

"You mean where I started dating the most amazing guy in the world, nope that part really happened. But when Emmett walked in on us that wasn't."

He smiled and then sat up.

"In that case, I'm ready to get up."

He leaned over and kissed me

"Nuh uh, morning breath."

"I think I can handle it."

He leaned in and kissed me again. I gently pushed him off and then got up.

"We have to get next door because the phone calls will start in 5 4 3 2."

The phone rang right on cue. I picked it up and my ear was assaulted by an excited Alice.

"Bella you and your boyfriend get your butts over here!"

"We are coming Alice."

"Bye!"

We got on slippers and went next door. Everyone else was already sitting there in their pajamas.

"It's about time you got here!" Alice said happily. Jasper pulled her back onto is lap and she relaxed a bit.

We sat down in the only empty spaces left.

"Time to open gifts!" Emmett yelled.

"Shush!"

"Sorry, Mom."

We all exchanged gifts and sat and opened them. I got a complete hardback collection of Jane Austen's works inside a case. I had given Emmett a Wii and three games, Rose a certificate to the auto parts place, Alice a coupon for a day to take me shopping for what she wants, Edward's mom and aunts a certificate to the spa for an all day treatment, his dad and uncles tickets to next year's world series and Jasper a complete collections of world history and a 3rd generation iPod and a laptop, Edward had received a laptop, an ipod and a leather bound notebook with his name monogrammed on the front that had bars to write notes on.

"Wow Bella this is awesome thanks!" Emmett said.

"I love it Bella!" Jasper said

"Thank you, love, it's great."

Then we opened ours from the guys. Emmett had given Rose a new cell phone since he broke hers, she'd given him games so had Alice, Edward gave me a few new outfits, they were all very nice, and Jasper gave Alice the same as I did and an appointment to get her car waxed and detailed, because she complained how she couldn't find a place that did Porsches in Washington. We took everyone's presents back to their own houses except for ours which we put in a bag to take home.

"Edward where do I put this bag?"

"Uh, you can leave it on the dresser or the desk."

"Thanks."

I put the bag down and then walked to the bathroom. As soon as I got out Alice and Rose pushed me back in and closed the door.

"Bella, Emmett told us what he walked in on last night. What happened?" Alice asked.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend. That's all your getting out of me."

"Can you at least tell us when and how?" she asked again.

"It was 2 nights ago, when we were going to bed, he just asked."

"Oh, that's good. Finally you two can stop pretending you're only friends."

"Rose are you okay?" I asked her. There was never a time when she had nothing to say.

"No it's fine. I'm happy for you Bella."

"I know there's something wrong, tell us."

"Well I just I wonder why Emmett doesn't ask me."

I never really thought about that. You'd think they were boyfriend and girlfriend when you see them anyway.

"Rose, I don't think its that he doesn't want to ask you. You are pretty high maintenance, maybe he doesn't want to give you a chance to say no."

"Maybe."

"Don't worry about it Rosalie. You can tell he cares by the way he looks at you," Alice added.

"Yeah."

We all went back downstairs and went into the kitchen. Esme had made breakfast for everyone.

"You girls hungry?"

She gave us each a plate and we ate quickly. Then we all went to take our stuff home. Lucia suggested that Emmett set up the Wii at my house since he was there most of the time. He was very excited to play it. We got in and he ran to the media room.

"Well he has a one track mind."

I went to my room and put the books on my shelf and the rest on my desk. Edward came in and hugged me from behind.

"Hey."

"What were you girls talking about this morning?"

"You and Emmett."

"Why?"

"Can't tell you. Sorry."

"HURRY UP YOU LOVEBIRDS!" Emmett yelled. "I WANT TO PLAY THE WII!"

"We better go Edward."

We walked down the stairs and into the media room.

"Ready!"

"Yes, Emmett, we are ready."

We played all the games for about 6 hours, thanks to Emmett, with minimal potty breaks. We only stopped when Rose threatened not to speak with him for a week. I knew she'd never do it though, unless she wa really mad at him.

"Finally! Dinner anyone?" I said as soon as we turned it off.

"Yes!" everyone else yelled at once.

We all went into the kitchen and ate leftovers from Christmas Eve dinner that we'd brought with us.

"Wow its even better the second time around."

"Jasper that may just be because Emmett tried to starve us to death."

"True."

"Wait," I said as Alice and Rose walked upstairs. "We forgot to open the gifts from our parents."

"My parents are drunk in Aruba," Alice said.

"Mine are on opposite hemispheres because they had a fight," Rose added.

"Well Charlie gave us all gifts."

We went and opened them. We all got gift cards to Tiffany's. Cool. Jake's presents were still under the tree because he was spending Christmas with Tanya and her parents. Tanya was one of the lucky ones. Her parents both were busy and had their own companies but they came o spend every major holiday with her and never forgot to call or write when they were away. My dad was a little better then my mom at keeping in touch, we had video chats but my mom was paranoid about stuff like that, she thought that someone was recording it. I said goodnight to everyone and went upstairs to get ready for bed. After taking a shower, removing my make up and changing into my clothes I climbed into the bed. Edward came in and laid down a few minutes later and I could hear the other bedroom doors closing. I think this may have been the best Christmas ever.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

Definitely the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**They are finally together!**

**I couldn't drag it out any longer.**

**I just decided to add in that Jake thing spontaneously, it wasn't planned at all  
**

**I am also sorry again that it wasn't on time but my mom made me go to church on New Year's Eve so I didn't have time to post it**

**Tell me what you think about having a Renee's POV to see why she doesn't like Jake **

**Well Rose's secret will be the last revealed and I don't think you'll ever guess it but you can try.**

**I'll tell you if you are right!**

**Give me your name and you'll get a cameo if your right up to the third person to get it right!**

**Well it's the last day to see the Christmas light neighborhood display so I'm going to go now Bye!  
**

**Now I'm just wasting your time so**

**Read and Review!**

**~Alise~**

**P.S: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! OVER 7000 WORDS  
**


	10. Chapter 10: A Not So Happy New Year

**Here is Chapter 101**

**Over 80 reviews thanks you guys**

**And a special shout out to Erin, who continually harassed/helped me at school to get the chapter up**

**I enjoyed/hated writing this chapter because it started out happy and then went to sad**

**Well you will get to Rose's secret this time.**

**No one guessed it right though**

**Edward'sMainGirl05 gave me the basic idea of how Rose and Emmett got together, I tweaked it a little bit though. Thank to her. Also thanks to all the great guesses and reviewers.**

**I wont keep you waiting any longer. Here we go!**

**Alise**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Happy New Years to me, but not happy I own Twilight. I still don't own it. :( _**

* * *

**Rose's Point of View**

It was New Year's Eve and Bella's mom had sent her Laker's tickets for Christmas and we all went. I had become more comfortable with Emmett and my relationship since I had talked to the girls.

"Come on, Rosie," Emmett whined.

I got my cell phone, put it in my back pocket and walked out of the room. He kissed my cheek and we walked outside to where everyone was waiting in his jeep.

"Are you ready Rose?" Bella said from Edward's lap in the car.

"Yes, I'm ready."

We all got in because we had a lot of driving to do. We did get to shave some time off because the jeep could go off road so we took a shortcut,

"Wow, Bella, we even got VIP parking."

As soon as we got inside someone came to get us, we got courtside seats. We sat down and then Bella, Emmett and Alice jumped up to go get snacks. Jasper and Edward was just grinning. Did I miss something?

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Edward said with a smile. A smile that was starting to creep the hell out of me.

They all came back and sat down.

"You didn't get any snacks."

"The line was too long," Bella explained.

"Okay."

They all sat back in their seats. The Lakers were currently winning by 5 points. The guys were loving this. The girls and I sat beside each other to talk since we weren't that interested in basketball, we did like watching football though, baseball was okay but not our game. Finally it was half time. The cheerleaders started dancing.

"Hey, hey Rose, Emmett's got something to say. He didn't know how so he did it this way!"

The all pointed up and I looked to see the middle scoreboard flashing, 'Will you be my girlfriend Rose?', in very big glittery letters. I turned around and kissed him and everyone cheered.

"I'm guessing that was yes," he said quietly when we pulled away. I was crying a bit so I just nodded.

Everyone was just smiling at us as we sat down and the game began again. The lakers ended up winning after we went into overtime.

"That game was awesome. Thanks for taking us Bella," Jasper said when we got outside. It was different seeing Jasper hyped up about something, that was usually Alice's job.

"No problem guys, I would have just ended up giving them to the La Push guys if we didn't have anyone to go with anyway."

We got back into the car and drove home. Emmett would look at me and smile very few minutes, or hold my hand. I finally got the perfect boyfriend, a guy I loved who loved me too.

* * *

**Alice's Point of View**

It took us a lot of talking and fake tears to get the NBA to let us do it, but it was all worth it to see the look on Rose's face when it happened. She truly did love Emmett as much as he did her. It was strange because of how opposite they are. Emmett was goofy and excited, Rose was more calm and guarded. I guess they balanced each other out.

As soon as we got home they went upstairs. We all knew why and had nothing to say. Rose and Emmett were always very…physical with their expressions. The only thing that Emmett didn't like about that was that Rose tended to flirt a little. She couldn't help it, she was a natural flirter, it was just her. They actually never had sex, Rose told us.

"So what do you guys want to do while they um, celebrate?" bella said after a slightly awkward silence.

"Whatever you want is fine with us," Jasper replied, always the gentleman.

"How about a movie?" I offered. We frequently did that but we enjoyed it so it was okay.

"Sure, what do you want to watch, love?" Edward asked. Every time we watched a movie a different person picked. It was Bella's turn.

"Umm something I haven't seen in forever. Beverly Hills Ninja."

I laughed and ran upstairs to get the movie making sure to be careful on the slippery hallway floors that had just been polished. I walked into the media room and grabbed it from the movie closet. They had a whole walk in closet for movies because they own almost all movies ever made from all different countries. I located it with the labels, it was like a library. Then I walked back downstairs. Jasper was making popcorn and Bella and Edward were kissing sweetly on the couch. I was happy for Bella. If anyone, she deserved the perfect man and I think she has found hers. I walked into the kitchen and got sodas for everyone and then took them in. Bella and Edward pulled away from each other and Edward situated her in his lap and Jasper started the movie for us. We were laughing the whole time. About half way through Emmett came downstairs and sat with us he looked very worried and a little scared. Rose was still upstairs.

"Bella, Rose wants you to come up."

Bella looked at him confused and went upstairs.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked upstairs and Rose was half naked on the bed crying. I rushed over to her and helped her put her clothes back on.

"Rose, what happened?" She kept crying and I was getting more worried. "Rose, I need you to talk to me. Rose tell me what's wrong."

"Bella, is Emmett mad?"

"What? Rose, no, he looks worried. What happened?"

"We were kissing and well he was about to take off my, and I saw, and it reminded me, and I." I only caught bits and pieces of it.

"Rose, did you have sex?"

I was worried really now. Something very bad had happened to Rose and she never fully over it.

"No we were about to and I saw his face, not Emmett's, his and I freaked and started yelling at Emmett. I didn't mean it Bella, you know I'd never say anything to hurt him."

"Rose, I know. You need to be honest with him. He loves and you need to tell him."

"Can you do it Bella please? I can't talk about it."

"Of course."

I got up off the bed and went to the door.

"But sooner or later, you'll have to come to terms with what happened and get past it. It's not fair to Emmett to be the only one fully putting himself into the relationship until you do. I'm sorry about what happened Rose, but maybe you should get some help from someone. You know I don't think you're crazy but maybe you need someone else to get through this. I walked downstairs.

"Emmett, lets take a walk."

He nodded and Edward looked at me curiously. I kissed his cheek and told I'd be back soon.

"Be safe, love."

"I will be. Plus I'm taking Emmett with me."

I grabbed my coat and shoes and went outside. Emmett and I sat down on one of the many small cliffs that bordered our area.

"Emmett, those things she said, she didn't mean them."

"Bella I know. What's wrong with her?"

"She was having a flashback. Rose has had a hard life. The Hales, they aren't her real parents. When she was 10 her dad started sexually abusing her. She tried to tell her mom but she didn't believe her. One day her aunt, Ms. Hale, came in on it and called the police. Rose came to live with them. Her dad and mom went to jail. Him for the abuse and her for child endangerment for not looking into it when she was told. Her mom got out after 3 years. Almost 2 years ago, that's why they moved here. They found out that she was getting out and were afraid she would try and get Rose back. They figured out of sight out of mind. Wrong, her mom has tried to contact her on numerous occasions. Emmett she has tried and tried but never came to terms with what happened to her. I think she may need help with it, I'm not saying she's crazy, just someone to talk to."

I sat back quietly and let him take in what I said. Rose needed everyone she could get right now, but first they had to understand. Not even Alice knew. I was surprised that she trusted me with something when she had known Alice longer. I 'd have to ask her about it that. He opened his mouth several and then closed it . For the very first time, Emmett McCarthy was speechless.

"Bella, is she ever going to be okay. I don't mean for sex, I mean herself."

"To tell you the truth Emmett, I don't think so. I think she can get past it but with damage done at that age I don't think she'll ever truly be whole again. To have something so precious taken away from you and knowing you can never have it back."

He was just sitting there. I'd never seen him look so lifeless before. It was like knowing Rose had been hurt was affecting him as much as he did her.

"Emmett, but she can be happy. You make her happier then I've seen her. She needs you to be strong for her. don't force her to talk about it. Just be there when she wants to, okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on back before they get worried."

"You mean Edward."

"Whatever."

He hugged me tightly.

"I love you little sis."

"Love you too Em."

We quickly went back to the house. When we got in he looked at the stairs and I nodded that it was okay to go.

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

I walked up the stairs apprehensively. I opened the door and Rose was sitting in the window seat just looking out.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

She turned to look at me and then back to the window.

"Baby, talk to me. Please?"

"I'm sorry Emmett."

Her voice was very monotone. Look at me, using a big word. Focus!

"Rose, it's not your fault."

"Thank you."

She walked over and I gathered her into my arms and sat back on the window seat. She relaxed against me and we just looked out of the window. She fell asleep soon after and I put her in pajamas and laid her down. I would help her get over this. I had to. She stirred occasionally and wasn't fully asleep until 11:30. Everyone else had already gone to bed. I went into the fridge and heated up some leftover pizza. After I sat down to eat, Bella came downstairs.

"Hey little sister."

"Him Emmett, is rose okay?"

"She's fine. What are you doing down here?"

"I was worried, couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake Edward."

"Oh, Rose is okay though."

"I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Now that she's okay."

"That's good."

She went into the fridge and got a cup of juice.

"Emmett, you need to sleep."

"I know. I can't though. I'm still worried about her."

"We have a party tomorrow, your parents are coming. If you don't go to bed, I'm going to make sure your parents take you back home."

I got up and walked towards the steps. Just because I'm laying down, doesn't mean that I'm going to sleep.

"If you aren't sleeping when I check on you in 30 minutes, you'll be on your way back to home tomorrow," Bella said from the kitchen. It's horrible to have a little sister that actually knows you.

I walked up the stairs and laid down

"Emmett?" Rose said half-sleep.

"Shh, babe, go back to sleep."

I fell asleep quickly after. We were having a party tomorrow and I didn't want to get sent home, especially now.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

It was finally New Year's Day. Everyone had wished each other Happy New Year's at the party last night. I had a new year, with my Bella.

"Bella? Love, you need to get up. The party starts in a few hours and we have to get ready."

She rolled over and curled into my side. As much as I didn't want to, I still had to wake her up.

"Come on, Bella. Please get up."

"Come back in 2 hours."

"Nope Now."

I picked her up and then put her down on the cold tile in the bathroom and she jumped up.

"Edward!"

"Sorry, you wouldn't get up."

She just stuck her tongue out at me and closed the bathroom door and I heard the water running. I went and took my own shower in a different bathroom. When I came back she was in a towel getting clothes out of the dresser.

"Ugh, none of it looks good anymore!" she yelled apparently mad because she couldn't find an outfit.

"Bella, you'll look good no matter what you wear."

"Thank you, Edward, but you're not the best person to ask, you're a little biased."

"Touché."

Bella looked at me and then ran into the closet and clothes were being thrown out on the floor. I went to talk to Emmett and found Rose also yelling because she couldn't find an outfit.

"Rose, they are your friends and family. They won't care how you look."

"Yes they will."

The girls finally found something and then we all went to get the food from the catering company in the next city over. Once we got everything set up, the guys from La Push came, and some of her friends from Hollywood. I was newly introduced to Erin, Elizabeth, Justin, Jay, Natalie, Nicole, Arya, Ben, and this kid with a really weird name that I couldn't pronounce so we just called her Kay. Alice went and started the music and we all started to dance. The doorbell rang and Bella and I went to open it.

"Bella?" a guy said. She looked like she was torn between breaking down and blowing up.

"Get out of here."

"Charlie invited."

"Why the fuck would he do that?" Bella yelled. I didn't expect that, she wasn't one for language.

"Bella, love, who is this?"

"This is Laurent."

Okay now I was mad, I understood why she was too.

"He walked past us into the house and Alice, Rose, Jake and Tanya froze and the music stopped.

Everyone else was looking around wondering why.

"Everyone, the food is ready, could you all proceed to the next room?" Alice asked, with her eyes still locked on Laurent. Jake tried to walk over to him but Tanya held his arm a little and he stopped.

"You got some damn nerve showing up here Laurent," he said angrily. "Tanya, let me go."

"No, last time I did that around him you got arrested. Not this time."

"Bella, what is this asshole doing here?" Rose said. Emmett was holding her waist.

"Apparently my father invited him."

"WHAT!" Tanya, Jake, Alice and Rose yelled simultaneously.

"Yeah, he said that if I could ever forgive Bella here. That he'd be okay with us again."

"No way I would ever date you. Plus I already have a boyfriend."

"Well you better find something to occupy his time for the next few weekends because your dad scheduled public appearances for those times."

He was smiling smugly and moved toward Bella. Emmett, Jasper, Jake and I moved in front of her. Jasper and Emmett didn't know what was going on but they knew that it wasn't good.

"Wow, she got a roadblock. Well since big one is attached to blondie and other blondie is attached to the little one. I'm guessing her guy is you," he said pointing at me.

"So what?"

"So, she's mine. As much as she denies it, and loves you it doesn't matter. If I can get a rise out of her, then I still have a power over her. That's the one thing she can't deny. She's not over me because she thought I was the perfect guy for her. Don't worry, she'll be mine again and then Jessica can do what she wants with you."

So Jessica knows all about this huh? She is going to have a wake up call on Monday. Bella was doing something with her phone behind us and then three security guys came in.

"We are terribly sorry, Ms. Swan. Mr. Swan cleared him. He won't be back here though."

"That's right, Bella, I won't come here. I'll be everywhere else though. I have a friend in town. An excuse to stay."

"Whatever. Just be careful, never know what you'll catch from Jessica."

We tried to talk to Bella but she just turned and walked into the next room where everyone was eating.

"Bella, wasn't that Laurent? I thought you broke up," Jay asked.

"Yeah, he was just stopping by to say Happy New Year," she lied easily.

After about 3 more hours, the party ended and the people left. We started to clean up and Tanya stayed to help. Bella was quiet the whole time and no one dared to interrupt her silence. Bella and I went upstairs o get dressed for bed.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not."

"Bella, I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now, but he can't hurt you."

"What?"

"He can't hurt you, unless you let him. He was right, he does have some power over you. You are still mad at him for what he did and its holding you back while he goes around living life to the fullest. He enjoys that it hurts you Bella. I know what he did was unforgivable, but you aren't hurting him by being mad. You aren't hurting anyone but yourself. The only way you can be completely happy, is if you let him go."

"Goodnight," she said as she climbed into bed and clapped off the light. I had a feeling that she didn't want to talk to me so I went to sleep in the only empty guest bedroom. I couldn't sleep, not until my angel was back in my arms. But I guess trying wouldn't hurt. This was a not so Happy New Year.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I knew Edward was right. It wasn't helping to waste my time hating Laurent. I couldn't bring myself to do it though, to forgive him. After a minute of silence I heard the door lose softly behind him, it was 1 am. I turned back over to look at the clock. It was 2:38 am. I gave it up and walked down the dark hallway to the guest bedroom. I knocked softly and heard 'come in' from the inside.

"You were right," I said simply.

"I'm sorry, I said those things to you, but I had to."

"I know and I understand."

"Love, have you slept?" he said concerned as he touched underneath my eyes.

"Not really," I admitted.

He pulled the covers back and laid my down and then turned off the light.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

Maybe this was the first step. Edward was the new piece. The new love that would get me over Laurent's drama. Something to live happily for.

* * *

**There it is**

**I couldn't have them go to bed not talking**

**Well how did you like Laurent's return. Did you expect more anger? Tears? Fighting?**

**Don't worry, he will be back.**

**I was going to put the cameos in like promised, but what had to happen for it would have been out of place and interrupted the chapter.**

**Please review. I want to atleast get past 100 before the next update**

**There are 47 alerts so that shouldn't be a problem**

**Alise**

**Now click that button**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11: A Day Together

**

* * *

**

WOW! 103 REVIEWS! Thank you guys all for reviewing.

**A special thanks to my 100****th**** and 102****nd**** reviewers Nez93 and Erin **

**Well I hope this chapter is as good as I hope for it to be and sorry for the wait **

**I have a lot of schoolwork plus exams and SOLs in these two weeks **

**You guys are the best for sticking in there with me though **

**Alise **

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up in the guest room and last night came back to me. I turned over under Edward's arm to look at him. He'd been the only one with the courage to say what he said last night. Everyone knew it was true, even I did. I was just too much of a coward to admit it to myself. Now I have a support, someone who always has my back. Rose and Alice are great but I think they shield me a little more then Edward does. He said what he knew had to be said. I still knew that he loved me and even though the words may have hurt at the time, they were true. So today was my very first past-free day. I wasn't going to let anything hold me back now. It was time to live life to the fullest.

"Edward?" I leaned and kissed his cheek and his eyes opened and he smiled.

"So last night did end well, that part wasn't a dream."

"Nope. And thank you. You said what I needed to hear, not what I wanted to hear."

"Bella, I love you and I want you to be happy. I didn't want to upset you or anything."

He seemed like he was fumbling on his words a bit.

"Edward, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. I love you and it'll take a lot more then that."

He chuckled and then pulled us both up off the bed.

"So what are we doing today?"

"I honestly have no idea. The past few days have been so crazy I think I'll just stay in today. We do start school back in 2 days and I have a bit of homework so I can finish that and relax tomorrow. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't care what we do, love."

I smiled and then moved out of his arms and ran to my room. He ran behind me down the hall and I went into my, well really, our room and got some clothes out.

"Bella, could you grab me something in there?"

I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a maroon colored pull over shirt to wear. I placed it all on the bed after ironing it. Then I picked up my outfit and proceeded to the bathroom to get ready. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth and hair and put my clothes on.

"Alice wants to know what you want for breakfast," Edward said, watching tv and on the phone.

"Where is she?"

"At IHOP."

"There isn't one until almost an hour past Port Angeles," I said surprised.

"You slept for a long time. They've been gone since 6:30 this morning and it almost 12 now."

"Edward, why'd you let me sleep so late?!"

"You were tired. Plus they were going club clothes shopping and you said you didn't want to go yesterday," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Right, thanks. And whatever you want is fine."

"Okay."

He spoke very fast to Alice through the phone and I didn't really listen. I sat beside him on the bed and looked at the tv. It was an old House episode. Edward had fallen in love with it after I showed it to him. I'd seen every episode at least 4 times and it was still good though.

"Bella, I don't ever think I could find a show interesting when I've seen every episode a lot of times, plus I own them all," he said as he sat down and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, we are different people. I think you grow tired of everything after a while, except piano."

"Silly Bella," he kissed my forehead. "I could never grow tired of you."

"I'll hold it to you."

"As you should."

We sat together in comfortable silence with the occasional kiss or word.

"Bella? Here's your food," Rose said as she bought the bag into the room.

"Thank you."

She left the bag at the foot of the bed and I got our food out. He had gotten us both omelets and crepes. Two of my favorites.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem."

"I didn't think you remembered that." I was just rambling on one day. I didn't think he was listening to me.

"I remember everything you say, love."

I just smiled and kept eating. When we finished I gathered everything and Edward got up to help.

"It's okay. You relax, I got it."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine."

I walked down to the kitchen and put the trash away.

"Bella? We want to spend dome time with you. Edward's hogging you," Alice whined.

"I am not," Edward said from the stairs.

"Wow, I feel loved, everyone wants to spend time with me."

He kissed my cheek on the way to the refrigerator.

"Edward, don't you guys have to go home?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, you haven't been in like 3 weeks," Alice said.

That was true. I was surprised their parents hadn't called yet. They spent the day with their parents a few times but it was hard when everyone had jobs to juggle now. The only time they really spent together was nights that Edward, Jasper, and Emmett slept at home. I walked behind him and hugged him.

"How about you boys go home and spend time with your parents before you all go to work and stay the night and we can spend tomorrow together?"

"Okay, love. I'll tell them."

"Nope, it's done," Alice said holding up her phone.

"Wow, Alice. Eager to get rid of them?" I jokingly asked.

"Well, I love them and everything but we haven't had girl time in forever and I miss it."

We all laughed and the guys came downstairs with their bags and Edward's.

"I could have gotten my own bag."

"Nope. Alice said for us to get it. She said if you and Bella go upstairs you'll probably lock the door and spend time together so you don't have to go home and she'll have to wake up Jake to break the door down," Emmett said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Emmett, couldn't you have done that?" I asked. I mean he was just as big as Jake.

"Rose said knocking a door down would make me liable. And it would wrinkle my shirt."

We all laughed again and said goodbye to the guys. They left and I went to my room and grabbed my backpack.

"Bella, why are you getting your bag. I thought we were having girl time?" Rose asked.

"We can talk while I do homework because I want to be able to relax with Edward tomorrow, before we go back to school and work schedules."

They nodded and we started talking.

"So, how are you and Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Well, we've been good and getting better."

"That's great, I'm glad you finally found someone right for you."

I nodded in agreement, Rose deserved happiness.

"You and Edward seem great."

"Yeah, things are good."

One thing I didn't like talking about with them was my own relationship. They made really big deals out of the smallest things. It was a little amusing. I loved them a lot but sometimes it was also really annoying.

"Bella? Do you think Jazzy and I were meant for each other?" Alice asked with that dreamy look in her eyes. One thing about Alice's boyfriend is that they required our approval. I don't know how Jasper could ever not get our approval though. He's a wonderful guy. Like another brother to me. He was good to talk to, while Emmett was the one that could make me laugh no matter what. When they weren't around though, I did have Jake. He was a combination of both of them, but not the same as the real things.

"I think you are Jasper are perfect for each other. Honestly, I don't think any other guy could keep p with you."

She giggled and I looked down at my French assignment. My French teacher had been the only one to give us work over the break and it was a lot. I pulled out the French/English dictionary that she suggested we all buy. I didn't know why; we had a complete list of what we needed in the back of the book, but whatever.

"So, when are we going shopping again?"

"I have to admit that it is time that I need to go shopping," I said.

Their mouths dropped and they stared at me.

"The anti-shopping, Bella Swan _wants _to go shopping?" Rose said feigning shock.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

They immediately got excited and planned when we would go. We planned for the guys to come but go on their own. Rose and Alice wanted help with their bags at the end. I knew that the guys wouldn't want to leave us alone. They rarely did in big public places, we tended to attract a lot of attention.

"Rose? Why did you plan for us to go to three malls?" I asked.

"Because I just want to drop by one store in this one and two in that one. The other one is the one with all good stores."

I guess that made sense. I finally finished all my work and put it away.

"Be right back guys. I have to use the bathroom."

* * *

**Alice's Point of View**

I still wondered what went on New Year's Eve and everyone was keeping it from me. It hurt a bit that they did, but I knew they had a good reason. We planned out our next shopping trip for two weeks.

"So, have you and Emmett done anything?" I asked Rose.

She stiffened up a bit.

"Umm, no we are uh, taking it slow right now."

"Okay?" I said. It was really unlike Rose to take anything slow with a guy but then again she was usually tired of them before the week was out. The girl made out with half of Hollywood before we moved to Forks. "How about you and Jasper?" she said, conveniently taking the attention off herself.

"We are also taking it slow. We plan on being together for a long time so why rush things now?"

Jasper and I had talked about this and many other things a few days after we started dating. We both wanted to know what the other wanted out of this relationship. While I did act on impulse sometimes, a relationship wasn't something to rush.

After Bella came back from the bathroom, we went and changed into pajamas even though it was only 4 pm.

"I'll be right back," Bella said and then left once again.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I went up to Jake's room, he had been sleeping all day and he had gone to bed earlier than I had. I sat beside him and shook his shoulder.

"Jake?"

"Ugh, stop yelling."

That could only mean he'd been drinking. Even though he wasn't old enough he had the occasional beer. But he had never been drunk enough to have a hangover.

"Jake? What's wrong? How much did you drink?"

"I don't remember. Please, stop yelling. My head is killing me. It feels like someone is jack hammering it with needles."

I got him an extra large bottle of water and aspirin.

"Thanks."

He took the pills and then downed the whole bottle. More water in his system should help him.

"The girls and I are going to watch movies. Call me if you need anything okay?" I whispered so I wouldn't make him feel worse then he already did. He nodded and I walked back outside, softly closing the door behind me.

"Hey, where's Jacob?"

"He's hung-over. I'm going to check on him in a few hours. He should be fine later. Let's just try and keep it down."

For the rest of the night, we talked, laughed, ate, watched TV, listened to music and had random dance parties. I checked on Jake every hour and a half and he felt better around 9:30 pm and joined us for the last movie. We all got a whole bunch of blankets and pillows and made a giant bed that covered most of the floor and said goodnight and fell asleep there.

* * *

**Jasper's Point of View**

The next morning, we went over and surprised the girls. They, including Jake, were laying on a giant make shift bed in the middle of the media room. We walked around the room cleaning up their mess from last night. Eventually they started to stir and I moved to Alice's side as she sat up. She kissed me lightly and said good morning.

"So how was your night?" I asked when they were all up and folding the blankets. They all answered with good, fun and great simultaneously.

"Hey, this room wasn't clean when we went to sleep," Rose said looking around.

"I know, we cleaned it," Emmett said. She kissed him and that big smile was back on his face.

We helped them put the blankets and pillows back upstairs in the closet.

"So, Alice you want to come to the mall with me?" I asked. We had each planned to do something with them that they loved before we went back to school tomorrow. Emmett was going to take Rosalie to a car show in Seattle and Edward was taking her to the giant new bookstore there and then come back to relax for the rest of the day. At least I think that was all Edward was doing, but he always has something up his sleeve especially when it came to impressing Bella.

"Which mall?"

"Whichever you want, we don't have to be back until around 10:00. It's 7:30, we have time."

She smiled ever wider and got up. I was happy that I'd put the smile there.

"We're going to go upstairs and get ready to go," Bella said.

They all ran up the stairs. Jake laid back down on the floor and Bella ran back down the stairs.

"Jake, come here. I need your help lifting something."

"Ugh, fine."

He got up and followed her up the stairs. We all sat down on the couch.

"How did we score the most perfect girls ever?" Emmett said.

"Our parents made us move?" Edward said. It came out sounding like a question.

"Oh yeah, I have to thank them for that."

I laughed at them and reclined the seat and closed my eyes. We had been up since 6:00 am and I was tired. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing that I felt was Alice shaking my shoulder.

"Jasper? It's time to go, you can sleep in the car."

I got up and followed her to the car. Everyone else had already left. Alice and I took Bella's Range Rover so we would have space for bags. I was dragged into store after store. Usually I would be begging to be taken home but I didn't want today to end. Alice looked amazingly happy all day and I loved it.

"Jasper, are you ready to go?"

"It doesn't matter. Today is about you."

"Well, for once I am tired so it's time to go."

We gathered up all the bags and she had also rented two child holders (A/N: they are kind of like shopping carts, but smaller. I saw them on vacation once.) to put her bags in. After we finished packing it all into the car, we returned them and then headed home, well to Bella's house.

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

Rose was really excited when I told her what we would be doing. I drove to Seattle while she talked about all the cars that were suppose to be featured there. I was getting excited now. Ever since New Year's, which was really only 3 days ago, she was becoming more guarded. It was good to see her carefree and happy.

"Oh Emmett they are suppose to have the Audi R8. I can't wait to see it!" (A/N: THESE ARE CARS FROM 2008 AND 2009 NY INTERNATIONAL AUTO SHOWS. Audi R8 was the 2008 car of the year.)

There were also suppose to have the 2010 Ford Fusion that runs on alternative fuel. My mom had been on this new going green kick lately and thought it would do me good to see something that was supporting growing green that I would be interested in. Cars were a big one. I also wanted to see the 2010 Chevrolet Camaro.

"They said they tried to go with a past meets the present look for the 2011 Ford Mustang, but mustang convertibles haven't had any _drastic _changes done in the few years so I'm not sure about that."

She kept going on and on about different cars. Even though most guys find it annoying when their girlfriends go on and on, my brothers and I loved it because we got to know what was going on inside their heads. That was one thing we discussed. I had to agree with Edward, it was interesting what was going on in Bella's head because she was really intellectual but she was also a very random person. She could be in the middle of talking about a book and then randomly talk about Chinese food. I asked her about more model cars and she just read off the program to me.

"2010 Kia Soul, which looks like an ugly box if you ask me. Lexus RX350, which looks like the same model SUV they've been producing for years, with the most unnoticeable differences. The Nissan Z, Mercedes E-class, and the 2010 Pontiac Sports Truck. That makes no sense to me. Usually a truck person doesn't want a convertible look and they could just get a better engine if they wanted more speed, why change the look?"

I nodded in agreement and she kept going.

"The Nissan cube, another ugly box. The BMW Concept CS, Chevrolet Volt, Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4, Mitsubishi i Miev Sport Concept, which looks like a mushroom, The Saleen Raptor, X Prize fuel vapor technologies AIA, which looks like a torpedo. I do like the X Prize west philly K-1 Hybrid Attck looks good though, Honda FC Sport, Lincoln C, those are all concept cars."

The rest of the ride was filled with the same thing, her listing cars and her opinions on them. I agreed with most of them. We had an even more amazing time at the auto show. She ran from car to car, reading the info and writing down the names of some of the cars she was interested in working on and maybe, over time, getting. After the show we went and had dinner at a new restaurant that had opened.

"Thank you for today, Emmett, I loved it."

I leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

No matter how many times I heard those words, they made my heart soar every time.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella and I arrived at the New 4 story book store in Seattle at 10:00.

"Wow, Edward, I have been waiting to come here. Thank you so much."

"It's no problem, let's go, love."

We got in and she immediately wanted to go up to the classical section. The even had this little exhibit area where books from the 1800s that had stopped being made, were being re-released and they had chapters available.

"This one looks really good."

"We'll come back and get it when it's released."

Watching Bella run around here was like a little kid in a candy store with no parent. She would be completely focused on one book and then suddenly close it and run to a completely different section. They had music playing in the store and people were talking so it was kind of loud, they offered a 'silent room'. It was a room that was sound proofed so you couldn't here the outside noise. She visited it twice with 4 different books. Around 1 she got hungry so we went to the small café they had on the first floor and got lunch. We finished looking around 4 and Bella ended up buying 47 books. I didn't know that was possible at one time.

"Edward, they have one more special edition copy of the pretty pink ponies escape from the evil wicked wizard, you want it?"

"Oh, ha ha Bella."

She leaned up and kissed my cheek and I involuntarily smiled.

"I was just teasing."

She absolutely refused to let me purchase her books for her and I gave in after 20 minutes of arguing, a long line and an irritated cashier. We were the first ones to arrive back at the house at 7:00. Emmett and Rose walked in at 8:30.

"Good evening peoples!" Emmett said when they joined us in the living room.

"Hi Emmett."

We sat down and discussed our days with each other. At 10:00 Alice and Jasper walked in.

"Alice, where are all your bags?" Bella asked.

"I only bought two here. I dropped the rest at my house and asked Edward to take them to my room."

Emmett, and I looked at her.

"He's our housekeeper."

"Oh my god, he is cute!" Rose and Bella bust out after a few seconds.

"Hey!" Emmett and I yelled.

"Oh, hush. We love you but that doesn't mean we can't politely appreciate the good looks of another guy.

I just shrugged and held Bella a little tighter. I guess it was okay. I'm the one who shared a bed with her after all.

At 11:00 we all went to get ready or bed. We did have school in the morning. Ugh school.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

The next morning I woke at 6:00 and groggily dragged myself into the shower. The hot water woke me up a little and then I went into the closet to get clothes together for school.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called to me in the darkness. I hadn't turned on the light so I wouldn't wake him up.

"I'm in here Edward."

He stumbled into the closet sleepily. He kissed me quickly and then got his own outfit together. We all went through the motions at school completely exhausted. Our lunch conversation consisted of yawning and falling asleep on each other.

As soon as we got home I did my homework in a sleepy fog and then went upstairs to take a nap. Everyone had gone to their own houses and Jake was in the living room with his tutor. It was completely quiet and I woke up at 5:30. I looked and saw that I had a text. It was from my mom.

_Bella. I'm back in the states and will be coming home tomorrow. Your father is joining me and we are going on a mini vacation in Jamaica. Make sure your friends and boyfriend are at their own houses and you and the boy are packed by 8 pm. The plane leaves at 9:30. Ttyl. _

I quickly called all my Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and finally Edward to tell them. He was coming over tomorrow after school and leaving when my parents pulled up. I ran into Jake's room and him and Tanya were on the bed. Well the rephrase it, he was on the bed and she was on him.

"EWWW!"

She got off him, clearly embarrassed and he sat up and looked at me.

"Mom and Dad are taking us on Vacation tomorrow. Be packed by 8pm or you're getting left."

I said that and then left. Well tomorrow would be interesting for sure.

* * *

**I finally updated! **

**Are you happy now Erin? **

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter and anther thanks to my 104th and 105th reviewers **

**ATLbabes and kiwado-Chishio **

**Review and tell me how you feel about the chapter **

**Good or bad?**

**I'll try and update soon!**

**Alise**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12: It's Friday Anyway

**As every other update**

**I would first like to think you for the reviews **

**Second I would like to say sorry for the wait **

**I just had a lot of homework and was up until I don't remember when trying to finish it **

**Well there will be a little bit of Jake/Renee drama in this chapter **

**But then they'll find out why Renee hasn't liked him all these years **

**Oh and big thanks to Erin for helping me with this chapter **

**LAST I MADE A BANNER FOR THE STORY! **

**THE LINK IS ON M PROFILE AND I'LL PUT IT HERE**

**http:// .us/img147/7715/89755936mk4. jpg (take away the space between http:// and img and take away the space between mk4. and jpg) **

**If you can't get it, I will give it to anyone who asks in reviews or check the profile **

**Alise **

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Twilight series or any Twilight copyrighted media or items. On a happier note, I do own the flippin' sweet banner I made. _**

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View **

I packed up my bags since I wouldn't have time to do it in the morning.

"Bella? It's time to go to school," Edward said from the doorway. I looked past him to see Emmett's jeep outside. I texted Tanya and asked her to bring my car to the school before it let out.

"One, second."

I grabbed a breakfast burrito I made and two for Emmett, since I knew he would ask. As soon as I got in the car, Emmett started sniffing.

"Here, Emmett," I said as I handed him the napkins with the burritos inside.

"I love having a little sister."

"Here, Bella."

I looked inside to see two bathing suits and a few pairs of shorts, three skirts and shirts.

"What's this?"

"Alice and I went and got you some clothes for your vacation," Rose said in an of-course tone.

"I just told you last night."

"And we rush ordered from the mall before it closed online," Alice replied. "And before you ask us to return it because it's too much, there is something you should know. We shredded all the tags and receipts so good luck."

"But it's only 3 days. This is like 7 outfits."

"Who knows who you'll need to look good for. Plus the paparazzi will be taking pictures and I won't have you underdressed."

"They got me in a towel before, the only way I could ever be underdressed is if I went naked."

"Any chance there are still a few of those pictures left?" Edward said.

"I'm sure some pervy guy that likes me has a few copies, try mike or tyler?"

"Nevermind."

I just shook my head and stuck it in the trunk.

"Thank you."

"Much better."

We arrived at school, but were right in time for the bell. We all ran to our first class and got to our seats just as the bell rang.

"Today, we will have a school communications day. Everyone will not be with their regular partners. The whole school will be participating. Everyone will go to the gym and be assigned a group of 3 other people. The group will be given a set of conflicts and tasks that they must work out today. You may each choose one person in this room to be in your group. It may not be your partner. The other 2 people will be chosen by Coach Clapp."

I choose Emmett, Edward and Alice were together and Rose went with Jasper.

"Ugh, I hope I don't get someone like Yorkie or Newton," I said as we stepped into the hall.

"Don't worry little sister. I'll protect you from the perverts," Emmett said while flexing his muscles. We all laughed at his expression.

"The biggest pervert I know is going to protect me from perverts. I have to see this."

We all walked into the gym with our partners and headed over to the front table.

"Bella and Emmett, you are with….Tyler Crowley and Jessica Stanley." NO!

"Are you sure?" I asked, just wanting him to be absolutely wrong.

"Yes, go join your partners."

It's not fair. Alice got and Edward got Angela and Eric, who was secretly gay and loved talking fashion with Alice. Jasper and Rose got Ben and Naomi. Ben was a car guy and Naomi wanted to be a history major. They all had something in common with their other partners. I didn't!

"Bella, we have to move."

He kind of pushed me towards Mike and Jessica. Jessica was checking her nails, which looked horrible by the way and Mike was….EWW! Mike was picking his nose, then he wiped it on Jessica's bag. Emmett and I almost fell over laughing.

"What's this like dumb like project like anyways?" Jessica said.

"Like, Jessica, like weren't you like listening like to the teacher, like?" I said, imitating her nasally voice. Emmett was laughing and mike was just looking confused.

"Whatever, Swan. Take your friend, who's like on steroids and join like you own group."

"I am. You think I'd actually come talk to you if I wasn't."

"Yeah, I mean, your boyfriend's a wonderful kisser. I thought you might wanna compare notes or something," she said with a smug look on her face. I'm usually not a violent person, but I wanted to knock that look off.

A teacher came over with four list of tasks and conflicts, one for each of us. Jessica and Mike weren't paying attention so they didn't take one. I guess this was an all day project.

"Which one first?" Emmett asked.

"Umm, your boyfriend wants you to smoke with him. You know smoking is wrong ? Perform a skit to one teacher acting it out."

Emmett and I quickly came up with one. He agreed to do it as long as he could say the word fart 4 times. I thought he'd put it in the skit but he just said them at random times. We quickly moved through the tasks and conflicts without a problem. We ended up finishing 2 hours before the end of school.

"Well, where are the rest of your group papers?" Coach Clapp asked.

"Jessica and Mike didn't participate in the project and we were forced to work alone."

He entered our grade in the computer and told us to go to the lunchroom for lunch. The real lunch was an hour and a half ago but we didn't get to go to lunch until we finished the project.

"Bella, what do you want?" Emmett asked when we got in the cafeteria.

"A grilled chicken Caesar salad please."

He walked up and came back with the food in about 2 minutes.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he asked as he sat down.

"Edward and I are just going to hang out, nothing big."

"So you scoring with Eddie?"

"No, I am not_scoring _with Eddie."

"Are you prudish?" he said with a smile.

"I am not a prude!" I yelled, without meaning to.

A few kids who were walking down the hallway completing their tasks laughed a bit.

"Isabella Swan, have you ever considered that you may be a prude in denial?"

"Shut-up Emmett. I am not talking about this with you."

"Bella, I'm your big brother. We need more communication."

"Emmett, do you really realize what you're asking about?"

"Yeah, I'm asking my little sister if she--. Never mind."

He went back to eating and Rose and Jasper walked over.

"Lookey, the twins are here" Emmett said.

Rose and Jasper were kind of like twins. They always knew what the other was thinking and they even finished each other sentences. It was a little creepy though.

"Oh, just--."

"Shut up," Jasper finished. See what I mean.

I move my bag so Jasper could sit down.

"So, what are we going to do while Bellyboo is gone? We always stay at her house. I even have my own toothbrush space," Emmett said once they sat down.

"I don't know. My house isn't an option and Alice's parents argue so much, you won't even want to go there," Rose replied, while checking her make up in the mirror.

They actually were over my house all the time. They basically lived there. I don't think I've been to Alice or Rose's house, other then dropping them off, in almost a year. The guys had never been in.

"I guess you could hang at their house?" I suggested.

"Maybe. I think my dad wants me home though. Something about us not spending enough time to together. You guys are on your own. I asked Alice to come," Rose said and Emmett started pouting.

"You mean it'll be just me and my cousins all weekend. How do I do that!"

"Emmett, you got along with us alone for about half your life," Jasper said.

"So, I didn't have Rosie then," he said in 'duh' voice.

We all laughed and I noticed the cafeteria was getting a little fuller. It didn't matter, school was over in an hour. Finally Edward and Alice came in. I moved my bag again so Edward could sit and then scooted over, so Ali could sit down.

"How did you and Emmett do on this?" he asked.

"It was actually pretty fun. How about you and Alice?"

"She way over did everything as usual. That's what took us so long. She even went as far as having props made for three of our skits and personalized stationary for the essay questions."

"Emmett wrote one of ours on a napkin."

"Bella, I blew my nose and I was recycling. Going green?"

"Sure."

We all went to our lockers to get our stuff and meet outside.

"So, we'll see you in three days Bella," Alice said. Everyone hugged me and Edward and I got into my car and everyone else went in Emmett's jeep.

"What are we doing today Bella?"

"Well, Carmen made us lunch and I honestly have no idea about the rest."

"I'm sure we can think of something."

We went in and ate the lunch that she'd made. It was really good. A little spicy though. I loved when Carmen dropped in.

"So, what now?"

"What can we do?"

"Anything you want," I said and he ran upstairs and then into the attic. What could he want up there?

I waited for few minutes while he got everything he wanted and he came back in with a large box. Oh no, he found it.

"Home videos?" I whined.

"Yes, I want to see what you were like as a younger child. And you said we'd do whatever I wanted," he smiled at the box.

"Fine, if you must."

He pulled out the first tape and I read the label. How Bella got her nickname. I remember that one. I was a few weeks old so it wasn't that bad. My first smile. (A/N: ALL TAPES ARE IN 3RD PERSON PINT OF VIEW)

_Tape _

"_Isabella? Why are you crying? Please hush, please," Renee pleaded with her infant, who kept crying. Charlie set the camera on a surface and walked away. "Isabella." she cried harder. "Isabella?" Renee realized that her child cried harder when she said Isabella. "Hmm, Izzy?" The child cries went a little softer. "Isa?" Again they softened. "Bella?" The crying stopped completely and she smiled. "Charlie look! Her first smile!" _

"_Isabella smiled?" _

"_No. Bella. Bella, smiled." _

_The tape went blank _

"You were an adorable child."

"I have to admit, that is the least embarrassing one in here."

"Then we'll move to the next one."

I could do nothing but pout as he picked another tape. Bella's first potty. NO!

"Edward, don't put that in."

"Sorry, Bella. I have to."

_Bella was seated on a toddler's toilet that he mother bought her. _

"_I don't wanna go potty mommy!"_

"_Bella, going on the floor isn't allowed." _

I stuck a pillow over my face and laid back on the couch.

"_If you do it here instead of the bathroom, I'll give you a cookie." _

_The small girl on the toilet thought about it for a second then nodded. She sat there for a few minutes humming until there was a noise signaling that the toilet was no longer clean. _

"_Good job, Bella!" _

"_Yay cookie!" _

_Bella jumped up and ran out of the bathroom with out putting her pants back on. _

"I knew I should have broken that tape!" I said in embarrassment.

"It was a cute tape, even if it was a little fecal," he laughed.

The next 2 hours were spent with me trying to suffocate myself while Edward's laughing was suffocating him. Even though I was sad to see the time go, it was finally time for the tapes to stop and Edward has to leave. I however didn't notice until I heard the garage door opening and my mom walked in. She saw Edward and went back out to stall Charlie.

"Edward, go to my room. Stay in the closet until I call your phone from the car. I'll leave the house key on the desk and you can leave and lock it after we're gone."

He nodded, kissed me and ran up the stairs with the box just before my dad walked back in.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hi Jake. How was my big brother's day?" I asked. I saw my mom scowl a little when I said that but I just ignored it. Sooner or later she'd have to get over this thing with Jake.

"It was good. I wonder what have you been doing all day?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yeah Bella, you haven't been hanging here all evening by yourself?" Charlie said while getting the keys to the truck out of the cabinet.

"Umm, yeah. I had homework."

He nodded and then looked to the stairs.

"Tanya said that your closet door was acting up. I'll go take a look at it," he said while walking towards the stairs. I jumped in front of him and he stopped.

"No! I mean, I got someone in here yesterday. Remember Jake? Jake was here."

I gave him a pleading look and he nodded.

"Yeah, he was here."

"Okay then. That's fine."

He walked into the kitchen and I mouthed thank you to Jake.

"Well, have you packed?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, let me go get my suitcase."

I went up the stairs and closed the door. Edward came out the closet holding two outfits.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I threw them in the suitcase and I also dumped the things that the girls bought for me in the bag. I heard footsteps in the hallway and pushed Edward back into the closet. My dad stuck his head in.

"Bella? You ready? Your mom wants to get a move on."

"Yeah, just throwing in a few last second things. You know girl stuff."

"Oh, well hurry."

He left and I dropped my keys on the table.

"Bye, Bella. I'll miss you."

"You too, I'll call you when we get there."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye," I said while closing the door.

Edward's Point of View

I thought I was going to die when I heard everyone come in. I was glad that her mom stalled him until I could get upstairs. I thought I was going to die again when he came in her room. I waited in the dark closet for Bella's call. It came after 15 minutes.

"Okay, Edward, you can leave now."

"Can't they hear you?"

"No, I drove with the luggage."

"It didn't fit in one car?"

"Nope, so me and Jeremy and are driving it to the airport." Jeremy was one of the new security guy. He was a sophomore at Seattle U so he only worked weekends, but when Bella was here, most of the people who worked here didn't do their jobs. Bella let them have leisure time as long as everything was good when her parents came back.

"Okay. I'm leaving now," I said as I waved to Thomas, the main guard, as he opened the gates for me.

"Okay. We are at the airport so I'll talk to you later. Bye, Edward."

"Goodbye, Love."

I hung up the phone as I walked back to my house. This was going to be a long three days.

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

We arrived at the airport and I went to the back to get my bag.

"It's fine, I can get it Bella," Jeremy said when I picked my bag up.

"I can got my own bag Jay. Thanks though."

"If you say so, Ms. Swan."

"How many times have I told you, call me-," I stopped when I saw that my parents were behind me.

My parents didn't think that we should makes friends with people who worked for us. He said it would distract them from doing their jobs.

"Thank you Jeremy, we got someone to take it. You can go back now," my mom said.

As soon as I got on the plane, I got a text.

It was a pic of Rose with brown hair. At least she stopped dying it blond. (The pic of her on my banner.)

_Hey, Alice dared me to wash the dye. I think I might leave it like this Emmett likes it too. Love Rosie. _

I had to admit that it looked better when she didn't dye it. Right after that got a text from Jasper. He hair was also Brown.

_Hi, Alice dared me to dye mine. It actually looks good. I'll see you when you get back, Jasper _

What is with Alice today? I wonder if she dyed her hair. Probably not. I texted and asked her. She did and she also got extensions. It looked like it had before she cut it into a spiky cut. It looked nice long, then again everything looks good on her. It was black though. (A/N: The Pic on the banner. That's from one of her modeling jobs)

"Bella? Bella?" Jake's voice called.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Yeah?"

"It's time to board."

We went through basic airport security. After, they loaded our stuff onto our plane and we all seated for take off. I sat in the back section with Jake where there was a video game system, Blu-ray discs, laptop and phone. This was the Teenage Section of the plane. I wonder what'll happen when we land. Renee wasn't her happy cheerful self today. She would take it out on someone and that someone would probably be Jacob. Then dad would get into it and it usually ruined the rest of the vacation.

"Bella, what do you want to do first and remember the deal, on the plane, no texting Tayna and Edward."

"Yes I remember."

We ended up playing one of the racing games. It was really fun hanging out with Jake. Between Tanya, Edward, the rez, school and friends, we hadn't had fun together in a while. I kind of missed it. Dad poked his head in the curtain/door.

"It's time to go."

"We got off the plane and went through another customs. I guessed we were on some Pacific Island. I wasn't sure which one though.

"Welcome back to Cuba Mr. and Mrs. Swan," a man walked over a soke with a thick accent."

"Thank you Javier. These are me children. Jake and Bella," my dad said while shaking his hand. Renee flinched a little when he said children and everyone noticed, but ignored it. It was best not to start these conversations.

"Well, you hotel is about 5 miles south of here. It's the Sundance Luxury Hotel and Resort."

He and two other guys put the luggage into a jeep that pulled up, making me suddenly miss everyone. I rode with everyone else this time and they were silent the whole ride.

"Mom?"

"Yes?""What are we doing here?" I asked. We had just arrived and were all just standing there.

"You've never been here and this is where I shot my last movie so I wanted to share it with you. I;m going to show you around to Some of the histories of the island."

It's a good thing that I packed my vacation journal. I always bought it and wrote about the days when I visited a city or country and learned about it for the first time.

"Well. It's one a.m. so I say we eat and then go to bed," my dad said.

My mom walked into the kitchen. She walked in with 4 big plates and was struggling to carry them all. Jacob offered her help.

"I don't need any help from you," she spat at him after setting them down. "I'm going to bed."

She walked in the back.

"Sorry, Jake. I'll be right back."

I followed her up the stairs and into the loft area where their bed was.

"Mom, I've watched it for too long. You are rude and downright cruel to Jake when he never does anything to you. Why? I've never seen you act that way to anyone."

"You don't understand Isabella. I don't understand."

"Mom, you're talking in circles."

"Okay, here it is. I always wanted a son. Badly. I had been pregnant two times before you and 1 time after you."

"What!?"

"Listen. The first was a boy, but I miscarried during my 5 month. The second was also a miscarriage but girl. Then I had you. I was really happy about that. Then I went away when you were two to shoot my first movie since you were born."

I suddenly sympathized knowing how it felt to lose an unborn child.

"Then I found out I was pregnant. I was so happy. It was a boy and now I would have a boy and a girl. I took all the extra steps to make myself as healthy as possible. Finally it was delivery time. It was a still born. After that I gave up trying. When Jake came I just, I don't know, I hated him."

"Why? He wasn't trying to replace the son you wanted."

"I know that. But I see you and Charlie interact with him and I think, that should be my son. Not him. I am so sorry Bella. I realize that I haven't been nice to him since his parents died and I was wrong for that. I hope maybe one day he'll like to start over."

I sat back on the bed and watched her.

"Why don't you write him a letter?"

"Huh?"

"Write him a letter and leave it in his room or something. It'll break the first barrier without requiring any physical contact," I suggested.

She nodded and went over to the stationery sitting on the desk. I walked towards the door.

"Oh and Bella? Please tell him I'm sorry."

"I will Mom."

I closed the door behind me and relayed the message. We ate dinner, which tasted like imitation McDonald's which tasted like imitation food. Dad assured me this had come from a little fast-food joint down the street. He said the real Cuban food that we'd eat tomorrow would be much better.

(A/N: THE REST OF THE VACATION WILL BE IN BELLA'S VACATION JOURNAL)

**Day 1: Tuesday **

_Today we got up around 9:30 and a man arrived in the same jeep from yesterday to show us around the island. Then we went to see Catedral de San Cristóbal de la Habana. My dad told us about how he had to beg, make extreme donations and attend mass for 8 months. Then we went to a nearby restaurant. I couldn't remember the name but I remember what I ate. It was called ropa viejawhich was shredded flank steak in a tomato sauce base), black beans, yellow rice, plantains and fried yuca with beer. It tasted a lot better than I thought it would. After we went to a museum about the history of Cuba. I learned about the 1912 Race Wars which I knew nothing about. Other than that the day was pretty good. _

**Day 2: Wednesday **

_Nothing really interesting happened today. We went to the Varadero, Guardelavaca, Esmeralda, Santa Maria del Mar, Santa Lucia and Ancon Beaches. It was a lot of fun. _

**Day 3: Tuesday**

_Again nothing interesting happened today. We rode around the island in a Baha. There was really beautiful scenery. Mom wasn't hostile towards Jake, in fact she was pretty nice. At about 9:00 we went back to the airport. It took a while to get back home. I then realized I hadn't talked to Edward in 3 days. As soon as we landed I called him. _

"Hello?" the voice was tired and I realized it was 3 am.

"Edward?"

"Bella? Oh, Bella. You worried me. I haven't heard from you and neither had anyone else. Alice and Rose especially."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't realize. it's really late. I didn't know when I called you. I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Okay, love, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too. Goodnight."

I hung up the phone and went to bed. I knew tomorrow I would wake up, my parents would be gone and Jake would be yelling. But I would get to see my friends again.

**

* * *

Edward's Point of View **

My alarm clock rang and I immediately got up and went to get ready. I was oddly uncomfortable not talking to Bella before I went to bed. When I got downstairs Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were already there. I didn't hear them come in. The hair changes still got me too. Turns out Rose's hair wasn't really blond. Alice dyed hers black and Jasper's brown. It all looked very nice though.

"Hurry Up! I want to see Bellarina!" Emmett yelled when I walked into the kitchen.

"Bellarina?" I asked while everyone else just shook her head.

"He's been calling her that today," Rose said, from his tight hug. I was surprised she could still breathe.

"It's my Bella name of the day!"

"Wow," we all said while looking at him strangely.

We all got in the car and Emmett sped to school. Bella was sitting on the school steps reading a book that I'd gotten her for Christmas. We all walked over. They all got to her first since Alice was on Emmet's back, Rose was holding his hand, he was running and Jasper was just trying to keep up with everyone.

"Bella!" "Hey," and "I missed you" came from the group as they hugged her. I couldn't even see her anymore. Finally they released her and she cane to me. I kissed her softly before resting my forehead against hers.

"I missed you," she said quietly.

"I missed you too."

She was finally back. Maybe school will suck a little less today. It's Friday anyway.

**There it is**

**Sorry about the wait again **

**I've been up past 12 trying to finish my homework every night **

**How did you like the chapter **

**You know how to tell me **

**Alise **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13: Well, We'll See

**Here's the next chapter**

**Thanks for reading**

**And thanks to Sarah for finally reviewing! Even though you try to deny it and you're a horrible liar.**

**Even if you called me special and made me nervous about my English Semester**

**Yes I based the French teacher on you-know-who and she has a bad case of you-know-what**

**Anyway, here we go**

**Alise**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related, except when I go in my room and pretend in my head that I do

**

* * *

Jacob's Point of View**

It had been a few weeks since the trip to Cuba and Renee was a lot nicer to me. She included me in the planned family outings and I got to go to shoots with her too. Being around a lot of hot models didn't make Tanya very happy though so I didn't go that much.

"Jake?" Bella said from the door to my room.

"Yeah?"

"Tanya said her parents want to meet you tonight and I have permission to call the guys and force you there if you don't go willingly."

The thing I have been avoiding for almost 6 months. Ever since we decided we wanted this relationship to go somewhere, she wanted me to meet her parents and I had run out of excuses.

"Well, she's waiting for an answer?" she said in an impatient tone.

"Okay. What time?" I said after deciding that I really didn't have any choice.

"6:30," she replied for saying goodbye to Tanya and hanging up her phone and walking back down the hallway.

Well, from what I heard her parents were nice people. Then again they aren't the boyfriend. I decided to take a nap. I need to be wide awake for dinner.

"Jake? Jake? Jacob Black Swan! If you do not get up now, I will not talk to you for a long, long time!" Tanya was yelling and shaking me."

I turned over to see my very livid girlfriend.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I got up and kissed her cheek.

"Go get ready! My parents are expecting us in 45 minutes and you aren't even showered yet!"

I went over to my dresser and I opened the door. She pushed me out of the way and started going through it. I just sat there and looked at her and she turned to me.

"Go to the bathroom and take a shower. I'll get your clothes."

I walked to the bathroom and turned the water as hot as I could stand it. The shower only took about 20 minutes. I sat down in a towel while she went through my drawers and closets, throwing half of it on the floor.

"Here, wear this."

She handed me a black button up and a dark pair of jeans. It wasn't a bad outfit. I put it on and she handed me a pair of black shoes. I put them on and she grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs. We passed Bella and Edward who were lying on the couch, talking quietly, I guessed because I could see their mouths moving but I couldn't hear anything.

"Bye, Bella. If I don't come back alive. Tell Alice she needs to take a break from shopping for my funeral!" I yelled as I was pulled out of the door. Who knew she was so strong?

After a 15 minute ride, we arrived at her house. She parked the car into the garage and looked at me.

"You ready?" she asked me.

"If you want me to, I'll do it. Let's go."

She smiled and we walked into her house. The foyer was a dark cherry hardwood floors.

"Mom, Dad, we're here."

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

I felt bad for Jake. He really has been avoiding this.

"I know how he feels," Edward said.

"I don't ask you to have dinner with my dad."

"I'm still afraid that he'll kill me."

"Edward, he won't kill you," I said with a small laugh.

"Sure, that's what they all say."

"Let me go, please," I said while trying to get up. He held me tighter.

"No, why?"

"I have to go to the restroom if you must know."

"Oh."

He let me go and I walked into the restroom. As soon as I finished washing me hands he opened the door.

"That was rude. What if I was still using the bathroom?"

"You weren't," he said simply.

The doorbell rang and I ran to open it with him right behind me.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I have a package here for Ms….Isabella Swan. Wow Isabella Swan."

He handed me the paper. I signed it.

"Would you mind signing an autograph for my daughter? She loves you."

"No problem."

"Her name is Anna."

I quickly wrote on the paper he gave me.

"There you go," I said, handing it back to him.

"Thank you. Goodbye."

I took the small package and closed the door. Leaving the package on he table, I walked back into the living room and switched the TV on. It was news coverage of us at that party a few months ago.

"Well, almost two months ago there was a Victoria's Secret party in Hollywood. And the Swan girls came out to celebrate. Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan, were seen with 3 guys the night of the party. Friends of the girls say that Alice and her date were an item. The only one reported. But we have or sights on Bella and her date, it would seem. Sources say they are good friends, but has that changed since the party. Who knows? We plan on finding out though. Bella has dropped under the radar since her abortion a few years ago. She is staring in two movies this coming fall. She was also in a few ads and commercials. The one that we are focusing on is this," The news anchor looked to the screen behind her. There was the picture of the American Eagle shoot. "Not very _friendly _if I may say so," the anchor said. "Well, we are out of time for tonight. So I'll be giving more info tomorrow night. Goodnight Everyone."

Edward turned off the television and looked at me.

"Well, didn't expect that."

Then the phone rang and I knew what voice would come out of the other end.

"Isabella! I am on my way home. You will have everyone there and you know what I mean. You have one hour." After I heard the dial tone. I called Rose, who said she'd get Jasper, Alice and Emmett here.

"Edward, we are in some kind of trouble."

He looked at me and sighed. We've been caught. Not just by our parents, it's time for a media storm. I never thought they'd make the connection from the ads to the party. Looks like the paparazzi is getting smarter. After, I called Jake and Tanya.

"Yes, Bella?" Tanya said a little impatiently.

"You need to come back. I know about the dinner and I'm sorry but Edward and I are about to get killed and we need witnesses."

"Ugh, fine. We'll be there in 20 minutes."

I thanked her and apologized again and they all arrived about 20 minutes later.

"So, what are we all here for?" Rose asked. "By the way you two looked good on TV."

"Yeah, that's why we're here."

Right then, my dad stomped into the house.

"All of you have some explaining to do! Starting with who are these people?" Charlie yelled pointing to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper.

"Dad, this is Emmett, Edward and Jasper."

"What have you three been doing with _boys _in my house?!"

"Charlie, you need to clam down. They are good guys," Jake stepped in.

"You two knew about this?" Tanya and Jake nodded.

"Mr. Swan, honest they are really great," Tanya said. She only called him Mr. Swan when he was mad at her.

"I don't care. You are spending your time, alone, with guys and no supervision."

"Dad, I am 17, not 7. I don't need people to supervise me. And we aren't alone. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper are here."

"I'm here sometimes too," Jake said.

He calmed down a little at the assurance that I wasn't here alone with Edward all the time. Then I became mad.

"Dad, what was with you sending Laurent here?" "Well I thought, maybe, you two would get together. I guess I see why not," he said with nervousness coloring his tone.

"Even if Edward wasn't here, never in a lifetime would I ever date him again."

"Why not? He's a nice enough guy."

"You don't know the first thing about him. I don't like and I don't ever want to date him again."

"But he didn't do anything to you."

"You don't know what he did to me," I said coldly before running up the stairs.

**

* * *

Jacob's Point of View**

Edward looked like he was torn between running after Bella and possibly getting killed or staying in his seat nice and safe. I nodded to him and he walked after Bella. Charlie opened his mouth to talk but I placed a hand on his arm.

"Charlie, don't."

"But he seemed like he wasn't mad at her anymore, I don't know why she wouldn't accept him other then Edward."

Everyone else looked down. I guess they knew.

"Bella tried to tell you what happened. You wouldn't listen to her. What she said about him is true."

"That's impossible. He wouldn't do something like that. He's just not capable of hurting people," he defended Laurent.

"I can't believe you would believe Laurent over her, believe him over me. Charlie, Bella is your daughter. Other then this has she ever told you anything wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I mean, I just thought."

"Look, she had an entire year of people treating her bad because you and Renee made her say that she had an abortion. Now after two years, they bring it back up on National TV. How do you think she feels? Edward made her happy and for the first time in a long time she's been truly happy. Then you invited that thing over here. I can't let you guys keep blaming her for what he did."

"His dad is my business partner. I've known him since we were children. He assured me that Laurent didn't."

"If he did that to Bella, you don't think he's capable of lying to dad? Look at his record. He's been busted on two assaults, a DUI, and a drug possession and abuse charges. Either he's really good at wiping records, or his daddy has been covering up for him. Either way you should have believed her. I'm going to talk to her. "

I said that and everyone followed me upstairs and Charlie just stood there. When we got upstairs, Bella was crying on Edward and he was trying profusely to calm her with no avail. We all sat and stood in various points of her room and bed and helped him calm her dad.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I ruined your evening."

"Bella, it's no problem. We are your friends. And I told my parents Jake and I would be back for dessert, so sorry to rush this but we are going now."

Tanya said all that while hugging Bella goodbye and dragging me to the door. Ugh, I thought I got away.

**

* * *

Emmett's Point of View **

We all sat in Bella's room and after a few minutes of awkward silence we turned on to the Grammy Awards. I forgot they were on tonight, honestly, I didn't watch them but 2 times in my entire life. Rosalie and the rest of the girls wanted to watch it so what the heck. After Whitney Houston came on looking high, And Coldplay. The Rock was pretty funny. Then Kid Rock performed Amen which I always thought was a little on the depressing side. Kid Rock was on for a long time too. I felt bad for Jennifer Hudson and the girls were awwing when she started crying at the end. I honestly didn't think that she'd make it through the song. Why did Kanye's hair remind me of Eddie Murphy in that Dreamgirl movie that Rose made me watch? I am a fan of many types a music, one being rap, so I was excited to see Swagga like us (AN: I LOVE THAT SONG AND COULDN'T WAIT TO SEE IT) I had to point out that after the sung I kissed a girl, a song about bi-curious person, they flashed to the Jonas Brothers. It's a sign. (AN: ME AND MY FRIEND REALLY DID SAY THAT).

"She doesn't need to be wearing that 9 months pregnant, or any time," Alice said when Swagga like us came on (AN: I REALLY DIDN'T LIKE THAT)

"I was waiting for the baby to pop out on stage," Bella laughed. It was good to see she was happier from earlier. We all laughed and kept watching. Even though country isn't my favorite, Sugarland was pretty good. Then we all found out the reason that Chris and Rihanna didn't perform. He allegedly hit Rihanna after a argument after the pre-show. I am not taking a side because I really don't know anything about either one of them. I like T.I.'s performance with Justin Timberlake. All in all it wasn't half bad. It was 11:30 by time it was over and we had all had a long day. I took Rose to the guest since she had fallen asleep while watching. Alice and Jasper just slept on the couch in Bella's room. She was so small they could both fit. Charlie felt bad and I knew he was doing some serious thinking about Laurent and his father. Oh and I found out his last name, what the hell kind of last name for Laurent is Nomad. I fell asleep quickly.

The next morning I woke up to the sunlight peeking through the curtains that were slightly open. I closed them so that Rose wouldn't wake up and I went down the stairs to make her breakfast. I was met at the end of the stairs by Edward and Jasper. I guess we all had the same idea. I made bacon and toast, Edward made eggs and Jasper made the pancakes. We tasted it all and it was actually pretty good, so we put it on trays and got a cup of milk and orange juice and set it down also.

"Well we did a nice job, men," Edward said as we walked up the stairs.

"I agree," Jasper and I said in response.

We parted ways at the hallway. Jasper turned right into Alice's room, Edward continued down the hall, and I turned right into Rose who was in the guest room opposite Alice's. I hope she likes it.

**

* * *

Alice's Point of View**

I woke up to Jasper calling my name from the end of the bed. Sitting up I stretched my arms, stiff from sleeping, and blinked a few times. There was Jasper seated holding a tray of food. I smiled as he placed it on my lap. It all looked really good. I ate slowly while he watched. We both were quiet the entire time. I finished, wiped my mouth and sat the tray aside. I waited a few seconds and to his surprised jumped him. Well that sounded not I like wanted it to. I moved quickly and hugged him sounds better.

"So, I'm guessing you liked it?" he said surprised.

"Yes, it's one of the sweetest things that anyone's ever done for me."

I smiled and stood up to make the bed. He helped and it only took a few minutes.

"Well I can't take all the credit. The guys and I all had the same ideas and made the different foods. I made the pancakes but I also poured all the juice so we're even."

I laughed and then we each showered and got dressed. It was a peaceful and quiet morning. I took the tray and dishes back down and started to run dishwater.

"I can do it," Jasper said from behind me.

"You've done enough. Go sit down."

He kissed my cheek and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. I washed the dishes and the other girls came down. I washed, Bella dried and Rose put them away, she was the only one tall enough to reach he top cabinets. But I don't worry about it. I'm not short, I'm fun sized. We all sat down in the front room and talked for a little bit. We noticed that Charlie's door was still shut tightly from last night.

"So Rose, when you grow up do you want to have kids?" Edward asked.

She nodded enthusiastically in reply.

"I love kids," she said happily.

"Jasper, if you could wear one outfit for the rest of your life, what would it be?" Bella said next.

"Whatever Alice thinks it should be. She's the most fashion forward person I know so I think it'll be okay."

We all nodded and it was Emmett's turn.

"Eddie-kins, do you want to be a virgin until you get married?" he asked with a large smile. He enjoyed his embarrassment, poor Eddie-kins, I mean Edward.

"Well, I don't know. I never really thought about it. Until now, no one has ever held my heart like Bella."

Bella smiled and Emmett scowled at the non-embarrassment factor. Backfire, Em.

"Emmett, if you saw Rose with another guy in the mall, what would you do?" I asked. Probably something violent.

"I would go over and beat his face in for being with Rose and having bitchassness."

"You didn't let me finish. The you found out it was her cousin?"

"Oh, well scratch that last answer. I would have calmly walked over and asked for an explanation so there would be no conflict."

Lie. Wait a minute.

"Emmett, what is bitchassness?" I asked.

"You've never heard of it? Making the Band?" I shook my head. "You must live with your head in the ground or something. I have so much to teach you."

"You will not go poisoning my sweet girlfriend's mind," Jasper interjected.

"Whatever," Emmett said. I was officially afraid he may scar me for life.

"Okay. My turn!" Rosalie said. "Alice, if Jasper asked you to marry him right now, what would you say?"

"I would say yes." I could feel Jasper's smile against my shoulder.

"Really?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, I love him anyway and there is a thing called divorce on the slim chance it doesn't work out."

They all nodded and it was Jasper's turn.

"If Emmett saw Edward with another girl at the mall what would you do?"

"I would beat Edward's face in," he said in no-duh tone.

"How do you know it wasn't a family member or just a friend?"

"I would still hit him for being stupid enough to go out with some girl on what looks like a date without telling someone."

"But I'm your family!" Edward protested.

"So is Bella, and she's cuter, and she's nicer, and she got me a really good deal on my car."

I guess somewhere in Emmett's brain that's a good enough reason. I wouldn't beat the guy up but he would have a nice little repeat of that ear pulling. Wow that sounded really non-threatening. Next up was Emmett.

"Well, hmm. If you were taking your SATs and you bombed. I mean like 200/1600, and the district lady offered you a perfect score to sleep with her and no retest if you don't, would you?" his question was directed at Edward. He looked up at Bella. Honestly, She probably would let him. I mean, that's his whole chance at college and future gone.

"Actually, no. Thanks to Bella, I now have a promising career as a male model," he said with a small laugh. "I love Bella and that would be a stupid thing to do, plus a man runs the district."

"I knew that. What if he asked?" Emmett said raising his eyebrows. Edward picked up a pillow and threw it at him. Last but not least, Rose.

"Okay. My turn. If Bella was a twin and she dated Edward. Then she dumped him and went for his brother, do you think it would be right for him to date her twin just because she's like Bella?" she said it was a question for everyone.

"Well, I mean if she was just like, Bella, exactly, wouldn't he love her just like he loved Bella. Essentially you're saying it like they are the exact same person so he would have every right," Jasper rationalized it in his own way.

"DUH! If you had a hot twin and you dumped me I would so get with your sister, I wouldn't even have to get over you because you would be the same," Emmett said.

"No, I wouldn't do that because I would still know deep down she wasn't my Bella oh and I might hate my brother forever," Edward said, while keeping Bella tighter against him. Not that she ever minded.

"Well, honestly I don't know," I said. "Plus I don't think that'll ever happen."

Well all went through a few more rounds and the questions just started getting retarded, like would you eat a rotten wheel of cheese if my wardrobe was threatened to be burned. I said no, I'd go upstairs and take pictures and then backorder them all.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice said from the inside of the room.

"Yes?"

"Could I speak with you a moment?"

Edward let her go and she walked into Charlie's room and we all pressed against the door to listen.

"Emmett, lean down," I whispered and climbed on his back so I didn't get squished by everyone else.

"Bella, I'm sorry about last night."

"It's fine."

Her voice was cold though, like she was forcing the words out of herself.

"Look, I looked at what Jake gave me and I called Samuel." Samuel was Laurent's father.

"And?"

"He admitted that Laurent did those things and he covered it up. Bella I honestly, I never thought he would do things like that. I'm really sorry."

"Come one guys, we shouldn't be listening," Rose said. We all knew that he had apologized. Whatever they said now was between them. Soon Bella walked out of the room. She was smiling, I'm guessing things went good.

"So, is he cool with us being here?" Emmett said.

"He said that he trusts me. And if I give him a reason not to, at least use protection."

We all started laughing and sat back relaxed that nothing would have to change. Of course soon after, Charlie left to rush back to wherever he came from.

"Bella?" Emmett said after we had been sitting in the living room doing absolutely nothing but breathing for an hour,

"What Emmett?"

"I'm bored."

"Oh yeah, I'm holding you hostage in the living room. Go do something!"

"You mean we can leave? I though we were actually sitting here for an important reason," he said in astonishment. Come to think of it, why are we sitting here?

I didn't think about it before. I got up off the couch and stretched my arms.

"Can we go do something?" I asked her.

"Sure, but Rose has to go home. Her dad called this morning and says that he wants her home for dinner tonight."

Rose sighed. We actually liked it better here then at home. On the rare occasions that our parents realized we were gone long enough to invite us back, we moped.

"Bella! No! I don't want to. My dad and mom just argue all the time. It's annoying."

"Sorry, Rosie. You don't gotta get home but you gotta get the hell outta here because I don't want your arguing parents in my house looking for you," Bella said with a smile.

"Fine. But I'm taking your car. Jerk friend," Rose said while kissing Emmett and walking out of the house.

"You crash it, you pay for it."

After Rose left we all got up to do different things. Jasper and I went to go have dinner together and Edward and Bella were going to go and have time alone together but Emmett stuck to them. He pleaded and they went to play wii with him. Poor Bella and Edward.

Rose's Point of View

I left Bella's house, not really taking her car. I drove back to my house, which I rarely stayed in and parked in the round driveway. I pulled out my rarely used key and opened the rarely used car. I put on my rarely used fake smile and said hi to my rarely seen parents.

"Rose, it's great to see you sweetie. Oh I've missed you," my mom said as she pulled me into a tight hug. Out of my parents. I would have to say my mom is my favorite. She gives me more space and my dad is all about money.

"Hello, Rosalie."

My dad hugged me and then we all went into the dining room. I sat at the end of the long table with my father opposite me and mom on his right. We ate in comfortable silence and then my dad started sipping his drink, which he did while he was deciding what to say.

"Rose, I noticed a news report last night, where did you get a date?" he asked.

"Umm, it was no one just some guy from school."

"Really? So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." I really don't want to have this conversation.

"Well, Patrick, you remember Patrick, his son was asking about you. Maybe you two could go out?" he suggested. NO!

"No thanks."

"Why not Rosalie?"

"I just don't feel in the dating mood right now," I said hopping that would hold him.

"Fine, but this is Hollywood Rose, sooner or later, you're going to have to get a boyfriend." Could he be any more shallow?

"I don't think I want a Hollywood boyfriend. Too much drama," I said in small hopes that he'd be okay with it.

"That's preposterous. You want some normal boy who'll just use you for your money?" he half-yelled.

"John! She can love whoever she wants!" my mom yelled in my defense.

"She will not be with anyone who is beneath her!"

I just got up and went to my room and closed the door. I didn't have the patience to listen to that tonight. I wanted to go back to Bella's house but I didn't think I could sneak out without them seeing me. And I was not climbing out of the window. I laid down and went to sleep, maybe tomorrow would come sooner.

Finally after 11 hours of sleep, sunlight came through my window. I got up and went to shower. I opened my closet to the small amount of clothes that weren't at Bella's house. I quickly put on an outfit and went to go to Bell's house. She wouldn't mind. I just walked it wasn't that far, there wasn't exactly a neighborhood of giant houses in Forks.

"Bella! Someone open this damn door! It's cold!" I yelled after knocking and ringing the doorbell twice. I heard footsteps and Emmett opened the door and closed it behind me.

"Rose, it's 6:30 in the morning. What did you do, wait for the sunrise?"

"Yes, I did."

We went upstairs and I got on the computer while he laid back down. I logged on to my AIM account and checked my new friend requests. I had a few I accepted one from my cousin and deleted the one's from total strangers. I don't add anyone. I have to know you. I decided to do my English book report while I was sitting here. I finished in about an 1 and a half since I had already read the book. I saved it and then went to find a flash so I could turn it in. I found on in the kitchen drawer and made sure it was empty before I saved it. Then I realized that next week was Valentine's Day. I had completely forgot about it. I wonder if Emmett did, the boy can forget to put shoes on and not realize it before he gets to school, he probably did. But getting a big Valentine's day present isn't that important to me. I would like it but I'm happy without it.

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View **

I went downstairs to grab something to eat before Edward woke up. I grabbed a bowl of cheerios and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Morning Bella," Rose said from the kitchen door as she proceeded to the refrigerator.

"Hey Rose, how was dinner last night?"

"Horrible. I left halfway through when they started arguing about what kind of guy I should date."

I never understood how two people so oppositely set got along long enough to get married. Well they did it, but I think they stayed together for the appearances really.

"Bella, what are you getting Edward for Valentine's day?"

"It's a secret. You'll found out after I give it to him. What're you getting Emmett?"

"I don't know I forgot all about it til this morning."

I walked and washed my bowl.

"Have the guys been planning anything for us?" she asked.

"I don't know, Rose. I'm not one to pry."

"Well, it's nine so I'm going to go wake everyone up before I go see Esme."

I went up to my room and shook Edward a little bit and he sat up.

"Yes, love?"

"It's time to go see your mother. So go get dressed."

He got up and kissed me and walked to the bathroom. I went to Jake's room to see if he was up yet. He had to go get his work for this month from his tutor.

"Jake, get up. You need to go get your schoolwork."

"Fine. Thanks Bella."

I walked out closing the door behind me. After everyone was up and ready. Jasper had to work and Emmett had to start helping the coach with the football team.

"Bye, Em, Jazz."

"Bye Bella."

They both left and I went to the living room to get my house keys and set the alarm before I walked to the garage.

"Hello, Bella. It's so good to see you," Esme said while hugging me.

"Hi, Esme. I decided to drop your son off. Kids these days don't spend enough time with their parents," I said while shaking my head.

"I don't know what to do with him anymore."

"Sure, hey, mom," Edward said while moving past me to hug my mother.

"Hello, Honey. I miss you guys and I barely see you anymore."

"Well, maybe Bella should stay here sometime?" Carlisle suggested.

"I have no problem with it," I agreed. There was no one at home except my friends and if I stayed here sometime, I'd still see them.

"Then you should stay the night. Your clothes are still here from last time."

"Well lunch will be ready in an hour, dears." Esme said before going back to the kitchen.

"So, Bella?"

"So Edward?"

"What do you want for Valentine's Day?" he asked and looked at me.

"I don't want anything big. Just a night with you is fine. You know, just a regular dinner and a movie kinda thing." He watched me for a minute more and then nodded to himself as he was thinking.

I laid down for the 6 night in a row at the Cullen's home. Esme had been happier to see Edward around the house more. We all gathered in the backyard for dinner every night that it wasn't snowing or raining and we rotated hanging out at the three boys houses. We had also been planning a little revenge for Jessica. Laurent hasn't showed up again so we'll see what'll happen next. Hopefully, not likely though, he'll stay away. I looked over to the calendar above the desk before I turned out the lights. Tomorrow was Valentine's day. I wonder what Edward had planned. He had refused to tell me over the past week. Well, we'll see.

**

* * *

There it is **

**Next update will of course be Valentine's day. **

**I'm a little stuck on what to do for Emmett because I don't want him to do the same thing for Rose that Jasper is going to do **

**Any suggestions are appreciated **

**So start reviewing! **

**Alise **


	14. NKOTB News, Answers and Comments READ!

I have started on the next chapter and I have a new story on my other profile. It's called Social Divides. It's Paul and Bella story, starting out Bella and Jasper. If you like non-canon and OOC, check it out. I will soon be posting another story on fictionpress so I'll let you know when I get that done.

* * *

My mom has taken my laptop with the new chapter half finished on it. I am not able to update until I get it back and I am not sure when that will be. I am really sorry about this but I can't do anything about it. Hopefully it won't be too long. As soon as it is back I will be updating again. The next chapter is almost ready. Just a little more to type and then some editing.

* * *

I have a new story. It's on my other profile. /~ImTheRemix

Please check it out. It's called Haunting of the Heart.

* * *

I updated as fast as I could. Happy Halloween! Well belated Halloween. Thanks for bearing with me and then people who reviewed! I may not always respond but I do read every one. Reviews really help with encouragement. Please let me know what you think of the new chapter.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIN!!!!!!! I'll try to put up the next chapter soon. I will be starting the next chapter as soon as I log off and pull up my Microsoft program. Anyway! Please review and let me know what you think! I need some feedback.

* * *

I have been back and school is back in session. Writing is going very slowly which I apologize for. I will try to write a lot this weekend and hopefully it'll be posted by Wednesday at the latest. Unless I get grounded but by then I will realize that the universe hates this story and really doesn't want me to write to it.

* * *

I am Going on a 2 week vacation this weekend. I may get some writing done but there will be a little wait because of that. Sorry.

* * *

Well, Victoria (Rachelle Lefèvre) has been replaced. I personally think it was a bad idea but I'm still gonna watch the movie so I guess I can deal with a minor charactor change since she didn't play such a big part yet. I can't wait for New Moon! AND THEN ECLIPSE!!! I'm still waiting for more guesses on the package. I need some serious ideas though. So please review and if you already reviewed you can leave an anonymus and guess again. Thanks!

* * *

The next chapter is finally up. I will be starting on chapter 19 as soon as I get reviews to vote in on what's in the package. If you want the next chapter up, you have to review. Hope you enjoy it!

Recently, I went back through the old chapters and I noticed something. Words have been disappearing from random places in the chapters. I don't know why this is happening, but I did try to correct it in the last chapter. What I found was it looks perfect on the document manager and then somewhere along the way, something happens and the words go *poof*. I am sorry in advance for when this happens.

I recently checked my stats page. I have over 100 alerts! thanks so much! But that means a small percentage of you are reviewing. Thanks to those who do and to those who don't, please do.

* * *

I thought that if one person had a question then others may too. I will post the answers to most questions here and I will also post story news and use it to thank certain reviewers at time (BUT I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWERS). DON'T REVIEW TO THIS! It will not be deleted though because this will be an easy way to stay in touch with my readers as a whole instead of PMing or replying to everyone.

* * *

This will not be deleted. Check this every once in a while.


	15. Chapter 14: A Perfect Night

**First off, I would like to say sorry for the wait. This is the longest that I've gone without updating since I started this story. Either way, here's the chapter. I hope you all read the 14 part section. If not, please do. Don't review to it though Also. I had 2 low Bs in school so I couldn't use the laptop during the week for anything other than schoolwork, which means updates took longer. Sorry. The person you should really thank for this chapter is Erin. She CONSTANTLY harassed and reminded me to type, but mostly harassed lol. This chapter will be Valentine's Day chapter. The three girls and how they all celebrated. Here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga or anything related to it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alice's Point of View**

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day! I am so excited. Normally Jasper could calm me down but not this time.

"Alice, calm down. I'm getting dizzy watching you," Rose said while we were driving to school. I hate the school board for giving us school on Valentine's Eve.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. One of the happiest days of the year. Plus tonight is Jessica Get-Back planning! I can't wait."

"Alice, you are the only person I know that gets excited for the day before V-day," Jasper said.

"Don't say that Jasper," Bella said. "It could stand for anything. Virgin day, Vagina day, Viva la Vida day, Victory Day, Viagra Day, Valium Day, Vitamin K day?"

"She's right, Jazz. It's weird and too-open ended if you think about them." Rose agreed.

"Only you people would come up with that from something as innocent as Valentine's Day," Jasper said.

We walked into our first class and sat down. It was Friday and no one was really thinking about. After the first three classes and lunch, I went into the library to skip the rest of my classes. It was pretty easy seeing as the librarian (who I still hated from the first time I was going to kiss Jasper) was sleeping behind the counter and people were just walking out with their books. I sat in the furthest corner in the back Bella and Emmett joined me soon after that.

"Alice, why are you in here?" Bella said while sitting down next to me.

"Because I'm bored."

"Well, little squirt, maybe we can change that," Emmett said. Emmett had taken to calling me little squirt and Bella squirt.

"What can you do in the library?"

I sat back in my seat as he pulled out a straw and a piece of paper. What is he doing? Then he made a spitball and aimed right at the librarian's head.

"Emmett!" I squealed right as it hit her square in the forehead and fell into the trashcan below. I packed up my bag and Emmett handed me a straw. Bella also got one and we aimed. We had timed races to see how many could hit her and then fall into the trashcan; two points for that and one point if it hit her or it went in the trashcan.

We kept at it for almost 2 ½ hours. She then started to stir and we grabbed our stuff and walk out, but not before her hand went to her forehead and shudder in disgust. Ha ha ha ha. PAYBACK! We made fake tardy passes in the computer lab and wrote notes to give to our teachers on Monday. Only staying for the last twenty minutes of our last class, which was gym. We spent the whole time laughing about what happened in the library anyway.

"What are you laughing about, love?" Edward said after the guys finished their game to find Bella and I laughing hysterically and Rose trying to pretend she didn't know us.

"Library….ball…..sleep….head….trash," were the only comprehendible words in between her laughter.

"I don't want to know," Rose said and continued to file her nails. I never understood how she did it so much and they stayed long. I cleaned mine everyday but I filed them every three. Maybe she had some weird rare disorder that made her nails grow 47 inches a day. Maybe that was a little exaggeration.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

Alice and I finally calmed down long enough to get to the car.

"So, are we staying at Bella's house or the guys tonight?" Rose asked. We decided each day where to stay.

"Well, my parents are having a Valentine Day thingy starting at Midnight and I really don't want to hear that," Jasper said.

"Mine are leaving but that's still only two bedrooms and the couch is too small for two people to sleep on," Emmett said. "They've been saving up for this for a awhile. A three day cruise to some island I can't pronounce."

That's really sweet. My parents did that once. I guess it didn't end so well because my mom came back and locked herself in the room and my dad grabbed a suitcase and left for two months.

We got bags from the guys houses and went to my house.

"Edward? Can you hand me the phone?" I asked and he gave me the kitchen phone. Mine was upstairs and I didn't feel like getting it. I dialed my mother's number and called her.

"Hello, Isabella," she said cheerily.

"Hi, mom. Are you and dad coming home for Valentine's day?"

"No. We are going to stay at the little villa near his movie shoot. After that we are going to make out the calendar for this year and send it to you."

"E-mail?"

"Sure." We said our goodbye's and I put the phone back on the dock.

I decided to make dinner instead of us having take out.

"Can you and Jasper help me make dinner?" Lord knows Emmett wouldn't try to help and cook, Rose thought kitchens were kind of dirty and Alice, well Alice was just hopeless in the kitchen.

"Sure," he said before walking into the living room. A few moments later we sat at the table.

"So, what are we making?" Jasper asked.

"I have no idea. What do you want?"

"Mexican."

"Chinese," they said simultaneously.

"How about we make Chinese Tacos?" I suggested. "It's fried rice or a Chinese chicken in taco with taco sauce on it." (A/N: THAT'S REALLY GOOD.)

"Deal."

After we finished and stuck it in the oven, I washed the dishes while they sat on the counter. The oven timer finally rang and both of the guys attacked the oven and bumped heads which caused them to fall over. I stepped over both of them and pulled the pan out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool.

"Everyone, dinner is ready!"

Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jake and Tanya (when did they get here?) filed into the kitchen. It's a good thing I made extras, but Emmett wouldn't be able to eat as much as he wanted.

After two fights, a few slaps (mostly received by Emmett), and a lot of arguing, we finished the food.

"I cooked and I'm not cleaning," I said while putting my dish in the sink.

"We helped," Jasper and Edward said.

"I can start the dishwasher." Alice was the first to volunteer.

"I guess I'll wash the pans that don't fit in the dishwasher," Jake volunteered.

"I'll throw all the trash out," Tanya sighed.

"I'll supervise!" Rose said and we all looked at her. "Fine I'll the counters down."

"Well there's nothing left to do so I guess I'll just watch," Emmett sat down at the table.

"Emmett, dry the dishes and put them away," Rose said in a sweet but threatening voice.

"Fine," he muttered and walked over the dishes I washed before we ate.

I went upstairs to the music room while they cleaned. After a few minutes, Jasper and Edward opened the door.

"Bella, could you play something. I've only heard you play once in class," Jasper said.

"Okay, what?"

"One of those old things that Edward plays."

I went through the old pieces that I kept in the piano bench and pulled out an easy one, Prelude in C Major by Bach (A/N: IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE PIECES TO PLAY). I hadn't played it in a long time. I finished it in a few minutes, it was relatively short if you played it at the correct speed.

"That was good. Think you could teach me how to play?"

"You've lived near Edward almost all of your life and you decide now that you want to learn to play?"

"Yeah, Edward is not that patient when it comes to teaching piano. We tried it once. I didn't end well at all." Edward and Jasper shared a look and then started laughing.

"What happened?" I wanted to laugh too.

"Sorry love, can't talk about it. We made a pact."

Not fair.

"Well, when do you want to start?" I asked.

He sat and thought for a moment.

"Maybe next month?" That was reasonable. "We could do it before I go to work. Speaking of, I have the late shift so I'll see you later."

"Bye," I said and tossed him my keys. He was thinking about getting an eclipse. Not too expensive but still nice-looking. I wonder what kind of library stays open until 12 a.m. Who goes to a library at 12 a.m.

Edward sat down beside me on the bench and I scooted to the side and he started to play. I listened to the unfamiliar melody and then we heard a crash from below.

"EMMETT!" several voices yelled at once. Edward and I rushed to the kitchen and I saw my mother's favorite China on the floor. It was given to her by an aunt before she died.

"Oh my god! Emmett, I'm going to close my eyes. When I open them in 30 seconds, that better not be there." I closed my eyes and hummed that melody that Edward had been playing. I counted to thirty in my head and then open my eyes. The spot was empty. Hmm. Then I looked over at Emmett who was looking down and everyone else had their face in their hands.

"Emmett, will you come here for a sec?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me apprehensively and then glanced behind him. There was the large pile of plate fragments. There was still one whole plate at least. "Emmett, why? My mom's favorite!"

"I'm sorry Bells. It was an accident. I slipped on some water. I'm really sorry. I'll buy new ones." He gave me a sad, pleading face. I couldn't stay angry. Ugh, I'm such a pushover sometimes.

"It's fine. I just have to find another set and replace it before my mom gets home. Umm. Rose and Emmett take the computer upstairs. Jake and Tanya go to the antique store. Jasper, you and Alice go use the laptop and I'll check the TV channel with Edward."

"Got it!" everyone ran off to do their job. My mom would die if these weren't back in the cabinet when she got home. Then the guys might not be allowed over anymore.

I sat on the couch and turned to the Shopping mix channel. It showed 6 different shopping channels at once. You have to love convenience.

"Is that it?" Edward asked. It was the right pattern but the wrong color. We both sighed and sat back. We had been at this for four hours. The door opened and shut. A tired Jake and Tanya walked in.

"I'm sorry Bella but there isn't a set of China like that in Washington. I even called the assistant network. No one can find it," Tanya said while taking off her shoes and sitting down beside us.

"What is the assistant's network?" I asked keeping my eyes straight on the TV.

"You really don't believe assistant's do everything they are asked alone right? Everyone helps each other out."

"Oh. Well thanks for trying."

"Don't worry kid. We'll find it. Knowing Renee, she won't be back for a while. We have plenty of time."

"I guess you're right."

I was still looking when the phone rang. Edward picked it up?

"Hello? Oh, ohhhhh? Nope that's great." He started to sound nervous. "I'll tell her, see you then." He sat the phone on the hook.

"Who was it?" I asked studying his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Love, that was your mom. And she is coming on Monday." That means we had two days to find those plates.

"Ugh, this messes everything up."

Tanya hugged me with her right arm.

"It'll be fine. Other than Valentine's Day which Alice will let no one skip. We have an extra day which we could get up early and look all day. I promise you that we'll have it."

"Thanks."

I looked at the clock. 1:00, how long had we been sitting here? I know this was bad but we need some sleep.

"Come on. Let's go to bed."

Everyone nodded and went to their own rooms. I went into my parents room to see Jazz still on the computer and Alice sleeping on his lap.

"Jasper, you guys go to bed. We'll finish looking after tomorrow is over. Good luck with tomorrow."

"Thanks. Night, Bella."

"Goodnight.

I walked out of the bedroom and left the door wider so he could carry her through. I went to my room and took a fast 5 minute shower and slipped on some pajamas. I was laying in my bed, the lights already off. The door opened and shut quietly and Edward laid down behind me.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I hope yesterday doesn't ruin Valentine's Day. I hadn't had to do a lot of preparation for this. Bella wasn't the type of girl who wanted extravagance. I turned over and cut off the alarm on my phone and then woke Bella up.

"Good morning," she said and leaned over to kiss my cheek before she got up. I got up too so she could finish making the bed. I sat on the small couch and she went into the bathroom to take her shower before I did. Today we weren't going to wake up others like usual. Today was a day for them to enjoy each other.

"Edward, I left my towel. Can you stick it on the back of the door?" Bella called out from the bathroom. I picked the towel off the bed and opened the door just enough to reach my arm in. I closed it back and heard the shower stop.

"Thank you. You can come in now." I walked in and she was wearing a bathrobe and brushing her teeth.

"I'm have to work today," I told her.

She looked at me and sighed.

"If you must."

"Don't worry Bella. I will be home before our plans. I promise."

She hugged me on her way out of the bathroom so I could shower. I quickly showered and got dressed.

"Edward! I can't believe you are working today," Alice yelled at me. "You're supposed to stay home and spend time with your girlfriend."

"Alice, calm down. I'm only working the day shift. I'll be back two hours before my plans with Bella. Calm down."

"Well Emmett and Jasper aren't working today."

"The library isn't open on Saturdays and football season is over and they don't start working with the new trainees for 2 weeks," I protested. I seriously needed her to move. The faster I got there, the faster I could leave. "Alice the faster you move, the faster I can get home."

She moved out of my way and I went downstairs to the kitchen. It was 9:00 and I had to be at the store at 9:30. I went downstairs and grabbed one of the granola bars in the drawer. Bella walked down the stairs and got a glass of juice and sat down on the corner.

"Bye Edward."

"See you later," I said before kissing her cheek and running out of the door so I wouldn't be late. I ran out of the open gate. It was usually opened unless there was a lot of traffic and people would constantly be passing the gates. I waved at Jim from the driveway.

I walked into the store to find unfortunately that I was working the same shift as Mike.

"Hello Cullen," he sneered as I got in the house.

"Mike." Bella thought it was rude and unnecessarily hostile to call each other by our last names because we were mad at each other.

I put on the half apron that said 'Newton's' on it. I went to unlock the door and then Mike went to the back to get new products to stock the shelves. After 15 minutes, Jessica walked in. Exactly as I guessed, she went to the back and got a new box of condoms. I swear we were always out of these because she came in constantly. I wonder how in the world she afforded it.

"Hey--- Edward. How-- are you?" she spoke with short pauses while she noisily chewed the gum in her mouth.

"Here. Thank you for shopping at Newton's. The only place to get the new things in town." I quickly said my required line and she left after leaving her number for the billionth time, even though I kept throwing it away in front of her, she never got the hint.

"Cullen!" Mike yelled from the back of the room. I walked in the back and Mike was sitting there holding two boxes of tampons. "Do I put the separate these by brand or type within the brand?"

"I don't know. I'm just a cashier. Just let me finish my work and go home," I said coldly before walking to the front of the store.

"Well fine then. Go ahead so you can get back to Bella. Even though she really wants me. You know it."

I just shook my head and took my spot. A few guys from my school came in and tried to buy a couple of flowers or cheap candy. Mrs. Newton had to come in and stand there so they would stop trying to buy alcohol. Plus who bought beer on Valentine's Day?

After my shift finished I went to go hang my uniform up and put it away. I had been here only 6 hours and it was 3:30.

"Mike, I need you to work the night shift!" Mrs. Newton yelled.

"Mom! It's Valentine's Day."

"So, Rich is taking his girlfriend out so you'll have to cover."

He sulked to the cash register and glared at me while I walked out of the door. Hahaha. That's what he gets. Maybe he'll fall in love with the cash register and live happily ever after. When I got outside Bella's car was sitting out front.

"Hey, your shift over?" she asked me when I got in.

"Yeah, you didn't have to pick me up though. I could have walked home. It was no trouble."

I buckled up and she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Alice was bugging me. It was when is Edward's shift over? Did he call you on his break? When does he get lunch? Ya dah ya dah. I've just been drving around town really. I saw Tyler and then I stopped and sat in the parking lot and contemplated coming in and getting a sandwich but I didn't want to talk to Mike so I didn't."

"What is with Alice today?" I asked.

"It's Valentine's Day. She believes in a lot of stuff. True love, soul mates, love at first sight, that kindof stuff. This is like a mini Christmas for her and Jasper is just exciting her all the more and she wants everyone to be as happy as her." Bella explained it all to me.

"Even if it means driving them crazy?"

"Her intentions are good."

We got back and she put the car in the garage and then walked into the house where Alice and Rosalie were running around getting ready for the date they had in…4 hours? Did it really take that long to put on clothes? Maybe they wore make up or something? I never paid attention.

"Rose! I can't find the shoes! Where are the shoes?" Alice yelled. Jasper and Emmett sat on the couch laughing while watching them frantically move.

"Alice, slow down. They're in my closet," Bella grabbed Alice's arm as she ran past.

"Thanks a million!" she said and ran up the steps.

Bella laughed and jumped in between Emmett and Jasper on the couch and turned the channel to MTV.

"HEY!" They both yelled at her when she turned their game.

"Mine."

She laid her head on Emmett and her feet on Jasper while she watched parental control.

"So Bella, what are you and Eddo doing tonight?" Jasper asked.

"He won't tell me. Please don't tell me you spent a lot of money on me," she pleaded while staring at the TV.

"I only did what I thought you would like. Don't worry about it."

I sat on the armchair by the couch and she childishly crossed her arms, sat back and pouted. Emmett and Jasper stood up.

"We have to go get dressed for tonight. Alice and Rose were very specific about the outfit requirements."

"Good luck guys," Bella said as they walked out of the door.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

Edward wouldn't tell me what we were doing tonight and I was going crazy. Surprises were one thing that I didn't like.

"Edward, tell me what you're planning. Please?" It was now time to resort to begging. For the next 20 minutes I begged and pleaded with him to tell and he just sat with that smirk on his face. I finally gave up and went to see what Alice and Rose were doing. All I saw when I opened the door was a tangle of arms, hair and cosmetic products.

"Bella please let me do your hair and make up tonight. Normally I would trust you but this is Valentine's day." She pleaded with that face that usually made me cave but she can't always have what she wants.

"No."

"Please." She finished Rose's hair and put the curling iron down. "I'm begging you." Alice may use her pout to her advantage but not this time. Certain times I have to put my foot down with her. "Fine, then I'm not talking to you," she said and then shut the door. How did I get kicked out of a room in my house by someone who doesn't live here?

At 7:00 p.m. Jazz and Emmett rang the door bell. I opened it and they both had giant bouquets of various flowers in their hands.

"Nice flowers." I faked a frown. "None for me?" They both laughed.

"Afraid not Bella. Let's just say they've been dropping hints about flowers and plans for Valentine's Day." Jasper and Emmett exchanged a glance. For the past month every time we passed a flower shop they would sigh and talk about how much thy wished their boyfriends could buy them large amounts of flowers and it was always just loud enough that the guys could hear. Also, when we watched romantic movies, which we suddenly did a lot of, they would get misty-eyed and say how sweet and romantic the things that the guys did were. It was actually amusing to watch the obvious wants they had.

Alice and Rosalie walked down the stairs. Alice was wearing a short black dress. It flowed at the bottom and had a large belt around the waist that was red. She was wearing red strap-heels which had to be, at the very least, 4 inches. Rose's dress was long, red and simple. Not something that I expected from her though.

"You look beautiful Rose," Emmett said and she handed her the flowers as Jasper did the same. They both left to wherever they were going. Maybe surprising people ran in their family.

"Bella, it's time to go." Edward got up from the couch. I really wasn't into the whole surprise and super romantic stuff and Edward knew that. That's why I was curious to what he had planned. We took my car to his house and he put a blindfold on me before we walked into the house. When he uncovered my eyes, we were in the living room. There were rose petals scattered across the floor. All of the furniture was gone and there was just one small table and two large pillows in front of the TV. He walked me into the kitchen where various ingredients were lying around the counters.

"What are we going to do?" I asked slightly confused. I was very happy that he hadn't taken me to some expensive restaurant or something like that.

He handed me a little book of pictures. "We are going to cook. You decide what."

I looked through all the pictures and chose one entrée and one dessert. I wanted to try something new and easy to make. I chose for us to make makizushi, a type of sushi roll, because Edward and I both liked sushi. For dessert I choose a apple ice cream tart on top of caramelized apples.

"That's what you want?" I nodded and he put away the ingredients that were unnecessary.

I turned on the radio that was sitting on the kitchen counter and we started putting together the ingredients.

"Edward, where's the rice?" He leaned over his right side to pass me the bowl as we sang along to the random songs that came on.

Finally we stuck the apples into the oven to finish.

"That was fun. Thanks for tonight."

"Well love, now we have to eat the food." He went into the living room and set the table and I bought the plates and put them on the table.

I tried the first piece and it was some of the best I'd ever tasted and I had gotten some in Japan.

"This is really good Bella. Have you made it before?" Edward asked me when he tried some.

"No, I've seen it made once though. I didn't think we could pull it off as well but this is great."

We finished the entire tray in less than 45 minutes with light conversation. Edward volunteered to go get the dessert and I stood up and walked around the living room. I walked around and saw that some of the pictures had changed. There was a new one of Esme and Carlisle holding Edward at the hospital, Edward with his front teeth missing in which he looked to be about 5, a picture which I guessed was a family reunion because all the guys' families were there and a lot of other people that looked like Esme and her sisters.

He brought the food out and sat a plate in front of me. I put some of the apples on top of the ice cream and it was just as good as the meal, if not better.

"Oh yeah, we are opening a restaurant for Christmas," Edward laughed.

I put the dishes in the sink and when I came back Edward was pulling DVDs out of the TV stand.

"Which one Bella?" I looked over them all and asked him to pick out of my top three, West Side Story, An Affair to Remember and Sense and Sensibility. He chose An Affair to Remember and put it in. By the end I was crying and he was staring at me instead of watching. I hit the power button when the TV went off.

"Thank you Edward. Tonight was perfect." He kissed me and asked if I wanted to go home now. "Could we just stay here tonight?"

He got up and went to the linen closet. He came back in with a large comforter. We wrapped up in it and laid on the pillows that we were on earlier. I fell asleep almost instantly. A perfect night.

* * *

**That's it.**

**I was going to add another scene where Rose and Alice will get together with Bella and talk about their nights. That will be added into the next chapter. I'm still really sorry for the wait. I hope you liked the chapter. It would have also made the wait probably another week or so. Thanks for reading.**

**Alise**


	16. Chapter 15: AJ's First Real Fight

**Thanks for reviewing everyone. **

**This chapter will include a few different things: Alice and Rosalie's VDAYs, The china situation, and maybe a small piece of the revenge on Jessica but I'm making no promises. **

**Alise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters. However, I do own Francesca and Steve (Watch for them in this chapter)

* * *

**

**Rosalie's Point of View**

The next morning I rolled off of Emmett and gathered one of the sheets around me and got up. I faltered for a moment but regained my balance before falling. Then, went into the bathroom and took a shower before slipping on a robe that I left here.

"Rose," I heard Emmett's sleepy voice mixed with confusion at my absence.

"Hold on." I finished brushing my hair and went back into the bedroom.

I sat down on the bed as he stretched and sat up. He leaned over the bed and pulled me towards him.

"Good morning Rosalie."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Very well, but I don't know why I woke up by myself."

I laughed and then pulled myself up. I leaned down and kissed his cheek before running to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I got really hungry this morning for some reason. Emmett came downstairs after putting on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I no longer like t-shirts. I fixed him a plate of eggs, sausage and pancakes.

"Thanks babe. This is really good." He talked in between bites because, according to him, who waits till the food it out of their mouth to talk?

"No problem." I fixed my own plate and sat down next to him.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" He asked me.

"Huh?"

"I mean don't girls always have a little get together the day after Valentine's Day?" he put his plate into the sink.

"We all have to go look for those plates."

He nodded shyly as he was ashamed of what he did. I know it wasn't his fault though; it was an honest mistake.

"I really am sorry Rosie. I didn't mean to break them."

"I know and Bella's not mad at you. It was an accident and we all know that."

He nodded and then washed all the dishes for me.

"See and I didn't break one dish!" he declared happily. When then made our way next door where Bella and Edward were on the floor watching an old movie. All the blinds were shut and the curtains closed. If I hadn't just been outside in the sunlight, I would have thought it was still nighttime.

"Hello lovers!" Emmett yelled and they both jumped.

"Emmett, don't scare me like that," Bella's hand was on her heart which by her expression may have almost jumped out of her chest.

"Well good morning to you too little sister. And how was your night?"

My phone rang and I stepped into the kitchen.

"Rose?" a curious voice replied.

"Renee?"

"Bella wasn't picking up her phone and we'll be there earlier than we thought. Another five hours maybe?"

"Okay," I gulped.

"Are you okay dear?"

"Yes, I'll tell her. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and I slowly walked back into the living room, reluctant to stop the happy conversation. They looked at me and Emmett walked over and asked me what was wrong.

"Bella, your mom is going to be here in about five hours."

"What?"

She ran up the stairs and I heard the shower running then we heard her as she ran up and down the hall from Edward's room to the bathroom and back.

"I think maybe I should go get dressed now?" Edward said in a questioning tone and then he went up the stairs. Emmett called Alice and Jasper to get dressed and they called Tanya and Jacob. We walked next door to get dressed and everyone was in Edward's small living room after 30 minutes.

"Okay, everyone? The old church is in the middle of town. Everyone has 3 hours to look for the plates. Be back at the church in three and a have hours. Tanya and Jake already looked in Port Angeles so we don't need to go there plus we don't have time to get there or Seattle. I don't care if we have to go door to door, we need those plates in 5 hours." Bella gave us each little places to look and we left.

**

* * *

Tanya's Point of View (the first one I believe)**

Bella was freaking out but with good reason. That china was very important to Renee and she always said it was her last tie to her most important relative. She was raised by her aunt instead of her mother who died when she was young.

"Jake, let's check that little shop." He pulled over and I went inside.

"How may I help you?" the man said.

"Is this your entire collection of plates?" I pointed towards the display.

"I'm afraid so. A group came through a few weeks ago largely depleted my stock. I have trying to acquire new ones.

I nodded and bought an old lamp. If we didn't find the plates maybe that would help a little. It was very abstract and looked out of place in this dingy shop. He thanked us and we went back to the car. The three hours passed very quickly we went into the store and we ended up leaving with small useless trinkets.

"Let's go back to the church. I don't think we have time to hit another store," Jake said as we got into the car.

"Okay."

We arrived at the church and waited in the parking lot. I watched the people start to arrive for the morning service and one by one everyone else showed up. Also empty-handed. Except Alice. She had bags marked with many different names of the stores they went to in and around the northside of town. The thing about Forks was that it had a small population but a lot of empty fields that were being developed into shopping stores.

"Nobody got anything," Bella sighed. "I guess the only thing we can do now is go to church."

We all went to the sanctuary and sat in the back pew. We only half paid attention to the service because we went to bed late and arose early. At the end the pastor stood by the door and shook hands with the attendees of the church. We were somehow the last out and I found Bella staring at something at the altar in the front of the church.

"What is it?"

She pointed towards a table behind it and on top was a set of china. The same china as her mother's to be exact. We walked to the front of the church and the pastor was gone already. We looked around but no one was there. Then a guy came out of the door upstairs.

"Hey, what are you kids doing here?"

"We were wondering about these plates," Rose yelled back up.

"Go ahead and take them."

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Yeah."

We quickly gathered the china and went to put it into Jake's car. We had just stepped out the door and I remembered that I had forgotten my phone on the seat. I walked back in and stopped in shock. There, on the table by the altar was a totally new set of a different china. That guy was no where in sight and there's no way he could have carried all that down in thirty seconds. I guess miracles do happen. I smiled and went back out side without looking back and made a note to come back to church next Sunday. It couldn't hurt.

**

* * *

Emmett's Point of View**

Renee was already there when we arrived and worse, she was sitting in the kitchen when we opened the door.

"What are you all doing with my china?"

Everyone looked around at each other, unsure of what to say.

"We took it out to get it cleaned?" I took a shot.

"Really?"

Yeahs, mhmms and yeps all rung out behind me as they furiously nodded. Oh I had a smart excuse. Do the brain dance! Do the brain dance!

We put it all safely in back in the cabinet and then ran up the stairs.

"That was close!" Jasper said as we crashed onto Bella's bed.

"That was nothing short of a miracle," Bella sat on the back of the bed.

I sat on the couch no caring to be squished up with everyone else on that bed.

"Guys, leave!" Alice suddenly jumped up and yelled.

"WHAT?" we all chorused. I was comfortable after I had just spent all day, after being up late, not that I'm complaining, running around for Bella.

"Leave. Girl talk!" I walked out deciding to just go sleep in the guest bedroom.

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

Edward just moved closer to me and kept laying there.

"You too, Edward!"

"I don't wanna go," was a little muffled by the pillow.

"Too bad." Alice went over and pulled his ear. He made a painful noise and kissed me swiftly before leaving the room rubbing the side of his face.

"Alice, I would appreciate if you didn't damage parts of my boyfriend's head?"

"Bella, chicks before dicks. He can live with a red ear but I can't live without girl talk."

I just shook my head and laid back.

"So, what did everyone do last night?" Tanya asked.

"Oh me first!" Alice yelled. Of course. I love her to death but she is too much sometimes. "First, he took me to this really nice restaurant! It was so romantic, candlelight dinner, he even wore a tux! Then we went to that old lake and just took a walk. Then he gave me this!" She held out her hand and on her ring finger was a rose diamond cut into a small heart. That must have been expensive!

"Wait, you're getting married?" Rose asked.

"No, silly, it's just a promise ring."

"Aww!"

We all started giggling and messing around until Rose spoke up.

"Okay, me next." We all got a little closer to listen. He showed up with flowers and then we went to this wonderful place outside of town. He gave me a bottle of my favorite perfume, which I was surprised he remembered, that I had run out of. Then after dinner he got us these tickets to go to the world car show at the end of the summer. I was wondering how he got them, they usually go for thousands of dollars. He said they sell them for around 250 a ticket during the early year because most people aren't thinking about it or buying them. Once he told the lady they were for his girlfriend's Valentine's present she gave him 2 for one."

That sounded romantic with an Emmett twist on it.

"Then?" Tanya prodded. I wanted this info too.

"Then we came home and, we uh-- you know," she blushed and looked down at her hands. Alice, Tanya and I basically exploded. Suddenly confident, outgoing Rose was gone; replaced by shy, embarrassed Rose.

"Oh my god! You slept with him?" Alice said.

"Forget that. Was he good?" she tried to answer them but they were coming too fast. I stopped because I couldn't even understand myself with the two of them talking. Well I was happy for her. That was always something that she was afraid of and it's good that Emmett is with her. They are perfect for each other.

Then Tanya wanted to tell hers.

"He took us and we had a moonlight picnic on the beach up near the countryside. It was so beautiful out and it wasn't as cold as I thought it would be. It was around 55° which was pretty hot for mid February. For a moment there I loved global warming. Then he gave me this beautiful diamond necklace because he saw me eying it when we went shopping last month but I knew I couldn't afford it because I want to go to college next year and my parents said they'll pay tuition and board but all my luxuries are up to me. Anyway! It's engraved saying I'll love you forever and then some." Classic Jake. "Just kidding." Never mind.

"After that we walked along the beach and we came home."

That sounded pretty nice. Then came what I was dreading. It was finally my turn to talk.

"Come on, Bella, and tell us what you did," Alice broke me out of my frightened daze.

"Well, we went his house and the floor was covered in rose petals and there were these beautiful candles everywhere. Then we just cooked and watched movies. And he gave me this bracelet that he had designed. I was a little mad because he took money out of his college savings but he assured me it was okay. It was really nice but of course had that slight Edward romance to it."

Alice looked like she might die. Tanya was just smiling happy and I think Rosalie was still a little shy about her Valentine's Day or night.

"You mean no romantic restaurant?" Alice gasped.

"Nope."

"No extravagant transportation or even giant flowers?"

"Alice? Really?" I couldn't blame her though. She was an over-the-top person but not everyone can fit up there. "He did exactly what I wanted but made it better."

"Alice lay off. You know she's not into all the extra super romantic movie scenes." Tanya defended. I really wasn't. I always saw those big things in movies and I was raised with them being in movies and I think they should stay there. Alice, well Alice wanted those movies to come to life and made sure they did. I, on the other hand, thought anyone could buy me gifts but it's the little intimate moments that really show that you love someone.

**

* * *

Edward's Point of View**

All the guys were telling each other what they did yesterday. Then after I told them they all stared at me like a three headed alien.

"What did I do?"

" YOu mean she didn't want some fancy restaurant?"

"A big gift?"

"Bella always did say that stuff belonged in movies. I just didn't think she meant it."

"You are one lucky mad, Edward," Emmett said. "YOu'll never have to worry about giant celebrations and gifts and stuff. Unless Alice gets into her head. After that it's all downhill brother." Jasper threw a pillow at his head.

**

* * *

Renee's Point of View (Also a first!)**

Truth was that my Valentine's Day didn't go very well. I found Charlie in a little compromising position with his assistant when I walked in to surprise him with lunch. It's happened before and I believed he wouldn't do it again. I was stupid for that though. I don't know if I can take this anymore. Plus, what about Bella and Jacob? Bella's my daughter and I had just gotten to really know Jake and he was a really amazing kid. I didn't know what to do but I can't do this to myself anymore. If divorcing Charlie is what it's going to take to be happy again; I'm going to do just that.

I was happy that Bella and the rest of the girls finally found someone to match them. I was going to talk to Bella and Jake and see what they thought about this but I'd have to wait until everyone was gone plus she still has that romantic night glow about her. Knowing Bella it wasn't anything over extravagant but still probably wonderful. If I didn't have Bella I would have wished I never married him. He was so wonderful and then after we go married he just didn't seem the same. It was horrible. I put up with it after I got pregnant but Bella's grown up now, practically a grown up. I think maybe it's time. I could hear the kids running around and a door opening.

"Mom? You still here?" Bella called. I walked out of my bedroom and then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I actually needed to talk to you."

"Well everyone is going out tonight and I didn't know if you wanted anything before we go shopping."

"No it's fine. But could you and Jake try to get back before midnight. I need to talk to you both alone but I have a plane to catch tomorrow." I tried not to convey the fact that I really wish I didn't have to have that discussion at all.

"Um, sure. We are just going to Port Angeles. We are going to laser tag around six and a movie at 8. It should be over at about 10:00 and then we'll come back." She spoke after pausing a moment to go over her plans in her head.

"Thanks, sweetie. I'll see you later on tonight okay?"

"Okay, mom bye."

She hugged me and Jake ran past and kissed my cheek.

"Bye, mom!" he yelled on his way out. He occasionally said that. I didn't call him out on it, but he'll usually blush if he notices it. Not that I minded. He was a great kid.

"Bye."

I spent the rest of the day writing down what I was going to say. I would write maybe 5 pages and then throw the whole thing away. Nothing seemed good enough and it seemed there was no way to make it sound good. I guess this is one thing I can't sugarcoat. By 6:00 I just called the kids and told them I had an emergency flight and I'll see them in a week.

**

* * *

Emmett's Point of View**

"Bella? Please?" I whined because she wouldn't let me play one more game of laser tag.

"Emmett, we are going to be late. Besides you keep losing. I could see you coming a mile away."

I finally gave up and we all went to the movie theater. The girls were approached by some tourists and gave out autographs. No one really reacted to them unless they weren't from around here. In such a small area, it's no longer a shock to the people who live there. Then we went to see A Haunting in Connecticut. It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. Nothing was anymore. It scared the mess out of the girls though. We weren't complaining since they were basically in our laps the entire time.

"I wonder what was up with Renee earlier?" Jake asked Bella when we got out of the movie.

"I don't know. Tomorrow is Monday though and we have school so we need to get home anyway."

Since I drove, I dropped off all the girls and Jake before we headed to our houses. I never did understand why we didn't just buy one big house. We basically lived together anyway. I quickly showered and then put on a pair of shorts and went to bed.

**

* * *

Tanya's Point of View**

Well, Jake was leaving with Renee today. It was a last minute decision but I was glad they were finally getting along. When they were fighting, it was tearing Bella up having to sometimes choose between her mother and the person she saw as her brother.

I slept the night at Bella's but I returned home, which was just on the other side of Port Angeles in a small one bedroom apartment. My parents lived pretty close to Forks, just outside on the opposite side of Port Angeles.

I walked in and Jay, who I paid to watch my dog for the weekend, was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, how much do I owe you?"

"It's fine. I needed to get out of the house. My mom was being a bitch because I was drinking last weekend and I may have gotten caught by a few tabloids." He was always doing dumb stuff. Most of us were but we didn't get caught all the time.

"Well you still gotta go home."

"Why, you don't want Jakey-poo to find out?" he teased.

"Shut-up and leave or I'm showing your mom the pictures of you at the Christmas party." He had gotten really trashed and did some major stuff. Including throwing a copier off the top of a building. I don't know how he got it up there though.

"Fine, I'm going. Tell them I said hi next time you see them."

I nodded and he left. I leaned down to pet, Storm. She was Samoyed puppy that Jake and I bought on my birthday this summer. She was still a newborn when I got her but it seems like she gets 2 times bigger everyday. I picked her up and bought her into the bedroom with me. She promptly hopped up on the bed and snuggled into the covers which I doubt Jay let her do with him sleeping in there. He always said the only girl he wants to wake up to has to be human. I petted her softly and drifted off to sleep while watching TV.

**

* * *

Charlie's Point of View (So many firsts)**

I can't believe I messed up that bad. I know what I did was wrong but she wasn't supposed to find out. It's just hard being without her all the time. I have needs you know. She looked so disappointed, sad, angrier than I had ever seen her. I just wish I hadn't messed up like that.

"Look, Sonia, this was a mistake. It has to stop," I called her into my trailer to talk.

"You aren't going to fire me are you?" she looked at me worriedly.

"No. Nothing like that. But from now on we must act in a professional manner. Nothing more. I am making you the co-producers assistant also. You will no longer report to me and unless with a message from him, you will no longer speak with me. I'm trying to make this as painless as possible." She nodded in acceptance.

"I do want to know one thing. What changed?" she asked me still looking at the floor. I looked out the window to the family dinner scene of the set.

"I remembered what I was giving up. I have to go now."

She got up and left. I picked up my copy of the script and walked to the set. I could only hope that I could apologize one last time. And this time, the time that I'm sincere, she'd believe me.

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View **

I don't know what's going on. Mom seemed upset when she called last night but she assured me that she was okay.

"Jake! You here?"

"Yeah, but I'm about to fly to see Renee so I gotta go. Bye."

He said while running towards the back door. I'm glad they are getting along.

I went downstairs and made a small omelet for my breakfast and then wrapped two up for Emmett just like everyday that I made food. Finally I heard his horn beep loudly and I went outside.

"Bring me anything today, squirt?"

I handed him the omelets in with plastic fork.

"You never disappoint!" he started driving towards school.

"Good morning love," Edward pulled me into his lap because Alice took a separate seat today. On opposite sides of Edward.

"Good morning Edward. Good morning everyone."

Alice and Jasper nodded in my direction and Rose rolled her eyes at them. What happened?

"Did I miss something?"

"Don't ask, Bella. It won't end well."

I nodded and everyone stayed quiet for the ride. I had a feeling Emmett would have been talking if he hadn't been stuffing his face. As soon as we got out of the car Alice stormed into our first class. Rose followed her and Emmett stayed with Jasper. Where was I suppose to go?

"I'll see you in class, Edward."

"Okay."

I stuck the unnecessary stuff in my locker and went into the classroom.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"This morning, I was playing with Jasper's phone and he got a text. It said 'hey baby, I really miss you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left.' I asked him about it and he got mad that I thought he would be cheating on me. So I stormed out of his house and I'm not talking to him."

Wow. Here I thought they were the perfect couple. Perfect n. without flaw, being exactly to standard. New definition-- messed up.

**

* * *

Edward's Point of View**

Jasper and Alice wouldn't talk to each other this morning and when we asked them why, they yelled too much for us to understand.

"Jasper, what happened?" I asked as we sat in the cafeteria, waiting for the bell to ring.

" You remember that girl that was obsessed with me?"

"Yeah, the reason we moved here, um-- Francesca!"

"Right, well she texted me this morning and Alice found it and went off about me cheating on her and now she won't talk to me."

He put his head down on the table and I sighed. Alice wasn't one to step back and listen. She was an action type of person. The bell rang and we went back into class. Alice didn't want to talk to Jasper so she asked Tyler to be her partner.

"You want to be partners?"

"Who, me?" he looked around.

"Yeah, do you want to be my partner today."

He agreed and she went to sit with him across the room.

"I'm just gonna go home. I don't want to sit and watch this all day," Jasper got up and told the teacher he was sick. She let him go to the nurse but I guessed he was just going to go home.

"Edward? Where is Jasper going?" Bella whispered.

"Home. He doesn't want to have to watch Alice do stuff like that all day."

"Oh."

The rest of the day was full of a depressed Alice and Rose and Bella trying to comfort her. She wouldn't hear a word out of me or Emmett because she said we would just say what he wanted us to. At the end of the day Emmett and I had to go home alone. Rose and Bella felt bad and agreed, reluctantly, to walk with Alice through the rain.

"So how was school?" I jumped and turned around. Jasper was laying on the couch in the living room.

"What are you doing here? You do have a house."

"I forgot my key. I knew you were going to be here later and I didn't want to be alone."

"Dude, come see me when you get off your period."

He sat up and glared at me.

"I am not on a period. I'm just a little sad that the love of my life won't talk to me. You can't talk you can barely spend 5 minutes away from Bella."

"Well, when I do, I do it at my own house."

I walked past and he followed me into the kitchen.

"Where's Emmett?"

"At HIS house, playing video games."

"Fine, fine. I overstayed my welcome. I'll stop depressing you."

"No, Jasper, it's fine. You can stay just tone down the sadness. I'm getting sad just standing beside you."

We watched some old episodes of Cold Case and then the phone rang. Who even had my house phone number?

"Hello?"

"Edward," Bella asked me.

"Hey, how's Alice holding up?"

"Can't be much worse than Jazz. She gets sad and cries then gets mad that he's making her cry and starts throwing stuff. Can you just bring him and Emmett over. They are going to talk this over whether they want to or not." She huffed and I heard a crash in the background. "Alice! Stop throwing those Cds! Edward hurry before she tears my house apart." Then there was more loud sobbing. "Here we go again."

"Bye, love. See you soon."

I hung up.

"Jasper, we are going to Bella's house."

"Alice wants to talk to me?" his face lit up.

"Something like that. Just get Emmett."

He ran next door and I went to put my shoes on and walked out. Emmett was clutching his old gameboy.

"Wait. This level is almost over. Wait!" I grabbed the gameboy and threw it back in the door before closing it. "Edward. You asshole! I was almost done!"

"Emmett stop cussing and come on. Rose might be in that little silk--," I never finished my sentence because he was running down the street. We ran down after him.

It only took about half the time at Emmett's pace.

"Rose!" he yelled when he got in. She ran down thinking that something was wrong.

"What! What happened?"

"Edward you lie! She is wearing capris! I hate you."

I just shook my head and dragged Jasper up to Bella's room. She was dodging pens being thrown across the room. I moved quickly and pulled her against me so that she wouldn't get hit.

"Are you okay love?"

"I'm fine."

Alice turned and saw him.

"I don't want to talk to you. I can't believe you'd do this to me!" She tried to storm in and Bella grabbed him.

"What?"

"You need to listen to him. Alice I love you and you know that but it's not fair to blame him when you don't know what happened. Plus, you've broken half the things in my room and almost killed me and Rosalie a number of times in the last hour."

"Fine."

She stomped over to the bed and I was afraid her heels would make a hole in the floor.

**

* * *

Alice's Point of View**

I can't believe that he cheated on me! And then he had the audacity to come here and try to talk to me. Bella and Edward walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Alice? Alice please talk to me?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now!"

"Then just listen."

He sat down and I moved away.

"Alice, I lied to you." I knew it. "But I did not cheat on you. I promise you I wouldn't. I lied about why we came here. Emmett and Edward told them but I couldn't because it was my fault. They were mad at me for weeks after we found out that we had to leave. There was this girl she was great. Pretty, smart, everything I thought I wanted. She was the most popular girl in school. She asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance and I agreed. It was a lot of fun but then she wanted me to have sex with her and I declined. I had only gone out with her once and I thought that if I did, it should be with someone I really cared about." He is not sitting here telling me about his ex. "Anyway she kept pressing me so I broke up with her and she got obsessed. She started calling almost every hour. I had to change my phone number 4 times. Then it progressed to following me around town. The last straw was when we came home from a basketball game and she was waiting for me in my room. She had broken in while we were gone. I told her that I didn't like her and to stay away from me and she had her 4 brothers jump me on my way home from school."

"Were-- were you okay?" I stuttered a bit. I didn't know it was anything this serious.

"A lot of scars but they healed and smoothed over after a while. Then we packed up and moved here. I got a new phone number and this is the first time she's texted me since I got here. I don't even remotely like her."

"So, you aren't cheating on me?" I asked shyly and now ashamed of how I had acted.

"Of course not. You never have to worry about that. You're everything I could ever want. There's no other girl for me."

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

I knew Jasper would never do anything to hurt her. I was surprised that she thought he would though. I knew she really loved Jasper and that was why she reacted that way. I had heard all the stories and seen once or twice of revenge on guys that hurt her. It was all about getting even. This time she was too upset to do anything.

"I hope she listens to him," I sighed. Alice wasn't one to listen to someone when she was mad.

"Me too, love. She will though. She loves him so it'll work out."

"Edward, where did Rose and Emmett go? Why was he yelling about silk?"

"To get him to come over I promised that Rose was wearing that silk robe thing that she got from Victoria's Secret and he was mad because he believed me."

"At least everything will be happy so we can start planning the revenge on Jessica."

I nodded and then we waited on the couch for everyone. Rose and Emmett came out in totally new clothes and they had obviously taken a shower. Then Alice and Jasper walked into the room looking very disheveled. They had made up, that was apparent.

"Everyone, we need to start planning what we are going to do to Jessica."

"I have the first phase!" Emmett stood. "You know how she tells every guy the are the only one? Well I may have gone through her bag. Inside there was a list of guys, numbers and a memory card. I made copies of the lists. On the memory card there are pictures of her with all of them. I say Bella's parents call to make an emergency assembly and show a little slide show after I accidentally call them all to the school."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll write that one down," Alice said. She decided to document the ideas.

"I have one too," I said. "Well, I say we invite her over for a sleepover gossip and she's so desperate to be our friend she'll give up her secrets like it's nothing."

"Bella! That's good and I might have a little camera and I could ask Steve, the tech guy, to switch it with the tape for the morning announcements?"

That was going to be good. We sat down and kept exchanging ideas. This was going to be good.

**

* * *

Well I tried to add in just a bit of the Jessica revenge and I will be asking Erin for a few more revenge ideas and if anyone has ideas I would appreciate it. They will be given credit. **

**Alise **


	17. Chapter 16: One Has Fallen

**Well there were a lot more reviews for Chapter 14 than 15 but thanks to all those who reviewed. **

**This chapter took a long time because, to be honest, I think it is crap. **

**I kept starting over but it never sounded right to me. **

**This chapter probably isn't as good as others but it was the best version so far.**

** Sorry for it in advance. **

**This chapter started off in all fun and games and then I don't know. **

**I'm wasn't sure if this was a good way to end the chapter and I may end up redoing this chapter instead of typing a new one unless you all like it. **

**Reviews have been great inspiration so far!**

** BUT THEY ARE CRUCIALLY IMPORTANT THIS CHAPTER! **

**I need your feedback so I can know if I'll be keeping this chapter up or replacing it. **

**I promised Erin the post would be up this week and I was typing and well…you'll see. **

**Please don't be too hard on me though?  
**

**

* * *

Tanya's Point of View**

Jake came back the next weekend and we all went to Bella's house. They filled me in on the drama that had been going on with Alice and Jasper on Monday, and apparently they had a little run in with Jessica on Tuesday.

***Flashback* Bella's Point of View**

We were all walking down the hallway when of course who would appear, but Jessica?

"Bella? I see you're still hanging out with those people," Jessica said in a very annoying voice.

"Well since Edward's my boyfriend and his cousins are dating my best friends, I guess maybe that would cause me to spend some time with them." I just wanted to know what the hell she wanted so I could stop talking to her. And who starts a conversation off with insulting their boyfriend?

"Look Jessica, I would love to entertain your twisted delusion that I would ever want to be friends with you, but I don't have the time or patience today so could you get to the point and then get out of my way?"

She just stared at me open-mouthed. Wow she really was as stupid as she looks.

"Well then! I was just going to ask you where you got your top." As mean as I was about to be, I really didn't care right now.

"Well, I would tell you but I don't think you can even afford to know the name of the store. Don't worry though, it probably wouldn't look right on you anyway, it didn't come from the slutty section. So if that's all bye-bye."

"Damn, Bella, didn't know you had it in you," Rose said as we walked away.

"Wow squirt that was nice. Some of your best work I have to say."

"You know guys I think we should do the warm-up on Jessica today. I know we said we were going to wait but I want to do it really bad!" Alice said. I think maybe it'd be okay.

"I think that's fine," Jasper said. We all agreed and made a run to Newton's during the lunch break.

We got back to school with only ten minutes left in the lunch.

"Emmett, go distract her," Rose said. She knew that Jessica thought he was cute but she would be too afraid of Rose to try anything.

"Aww, no fair. Fine." He crossed his arms like a defiant six year-old and stomped to the lunchroom.

Alice, Rose, Edward, and I walked to the locker and Jasper stood at the end of the hall to keep lookout. Rose's job was simple, to get into the locker. She easily opened it and we started to stuff the items inside. There were condoms. 5000 to be exact. The entire stock left at Newton's' for the month. Not only was this an obvious prod at the way she rotates guys but condoms were not allowed in the school other than for sex education purposes. Apparently, making condoms available at school says that the administration condones sex.

We finished and put the locker back just as the bell rang. We scrambled to the other side of the hallway and Emmett ran in and clutched onto Rose like his life depended on it.

"She's one crazy person. Rosie, don't ever make me hang out with her again."

"Okay, sorry you had to deal with her."

She approached the locker and I readied my camera phone. I wanted to remember this for a long time. As soon as she opened the door, a load of condoms fell on her. Right, coincidently, when the principal walked by.

"Ms. Stanley! You will clean this up and meet me in my office immediately!" His face was red as he quickly walked back to his office. I knew she wouldn't get in any real trouble though. Apparently, Jessica's older sister has been doing the principal 'favors' for the last few years.

That was nice, mean on our part, but nice.

***END FLASHBACK***

When Bella told me that. I thought I was going to die from laughing. They told me they were going to finish the rest of it on Friday. I was for once, mad that I'd graduated the previous year. This was going to be good and I was going to miss it.

"So, Bella what exactly are you going to do to her?"

"Don't worry. I called my dad's tech guy and he's got us set up with these teeny cameras. We'll put them on our clothes and then you can watch when we come home."

No fair. I had to wait.

"Tanya! Where are we going for dinner!?" Jake yelled up the stairs. It was Wednesday night and we always went to some place. I didn't feel like straining my voice so I walked down the stairs. I really didn't feel like it tonight. I had to go back to Port Angeles tomorrow and then go across it and visit my parents.

"Jake?" he wasn't in the kitchen anymore. All of a sudden he jumped in front of me and I think I jumped a couple feet in the air. "You ass! I'm in a room full of sharp utensils, I could have stabbed you or something."

She just laughed and pulled me into the living room. Emmett bought the wii from the media room and into the living room.

"Haha! Slow!" Jasper yelled as his car raced past Emmett's in the race. Edward was sitting quietly until all of a sudden, his car raced right past Jasper's and Emmett's just before they reached the finish line. He had won first place.

"He's been doing that for the last half hour and no one can figure out how. He's completely off screen until just before the finish line. It's crazy." I laughed at how worked up they were all getting over this video game. Jasper was begging to know Edward's secret, Emmett was muttering about cheat codes and being rusty, Jake refused to play because he wanted to hold his title as undefeated. One thing I could never understand was how guys got so worked up over games. They should argue with someone over something important, like arguing with a stranger because the best pairs of Jimmy Choo's are on sale and she's trying to take them from you.

"How come we aren't going out tonight?" Jake asked me while Rose, Bella and Alice came from upstairs. "We always go out."

"I just feel like staying in tonight. No special reason."

He nodded and we sat down as the guys tried to teach us how to play the game. We eventually caught on and Bella and Rose were really good. They both beat all the guys at least once.

"How come I can't win today?!" Emmett overdramatically cried.

"Em, calm down. It's just a game. If you don't win; that's okay."

Eventually we got tired of playing and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I just made a sandwich and everyone else heated up various canned foods in the microwave.

"Come on, Rosalie. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Emmett had been begging Rose to let him take all the canned foods, dump them in the tub and take a bath in them. Why he would want to do that, I'll never understand.

"Please? Why not?" he was still begging her but she wasn't having any of it.

"Emmett, you'll stink for I don't know how long. Plus, it's a waste of food. With all that you eat, that's something that no one in this room can afford to do."

He just sat in the background and sulked. I felt bad because he really wanted to do it; it didn't matter that it was the stupidest thing I've ever heard of anyone wanting to do. By the end of dinner, he was over it and it was time for everyone to go to bed. They had school tomorrow and Charlie needed me to set up a caterer, an organizer, decorator and a stylist for the party he is having to celebrate the end of his movie filming next month. He wants the girls to come but told me that he'd call them so I didn't have more to do. I should have started today, but I wanted to spend some time with Jake before I got started.

The next morning I rolled over to wake Jake up to find out that I was alone.

"Jake? Jacob?" I became a little more alert and wiped the crust out of my eyes.

He came back into the room, in the pants he went to sleep in and heavy bags under his eyes.

"Please tell me that you didn't stay on that game all night?" He never got enough sleep except on the planes to see various members of the family, he didn't need to waste his sleep playing a video game.

"It wasn't all night, just about one o'clock to 7 o'clock." He looked down at the floor and rolled my eyes.

"Jacob, how can you play it for 6 hours? There is only 5 tracks on the game it cannot be that interesting."

"I'm sorry." He came and sat beside me on the bed. "Really, I'll go to sleep now. I was just bored and worked up I guess. I won't do it again, I promise you that. I am about to fall over." I moved out of the middle so he could slip into one side.

"I'm going downstairs to do some work for Charlie. When you wake up, you can come downstairs and we'll go somewhere and get lunch." He nodded and I went over to window to close the blinds. I kissed his cheek and then went to take a shower. The warm water got rid of the stiffness I had developed while sleeping. I stepped out of the shower and just put on underclothes and one of Jake's t-shirts. I wasn't going anywhere for now. The first thing I had to do was call a caterer. There was a strict vegetarian diet however; the movie was a romantic comedy but it was focused around animal rights. Apparently, an animal didn't have many rights when it came to eating it.

"This is Tanya Denali calling for Charlie Swan. He would like to order an all vegetarian buffet for at least 150 people."

I spent the whole first half of the day like that. I would have to sit and listen to them give me the useless information about packages that I wasn't going to buy and discounts I wasn't going to use. By 2 o'clock I had hired stylist and set up appointments to see possible decorators and caterers. I use to take Jake with me to see the caterers until I realized that he'd eat anything. So I started to take Bella but now she hangs out with Rose and Alice a lot so I usually have to find someone else to do it with me. I wasn't jealous or anything. I'm really glad she became best friends with them, she used to be so shy. I just felt for a while that she'd replaced me as her best friend. When I told her, she actually laughed and then assured me I was still her best friend, she just had 3 now. I could live with that.

"Tanya? Babe, you still here?"

"I'm down here."

He walked down rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I was looking for that shirt."

I shrugged and he leaned over the couch behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to plan Charlie's party. I swear I'm going to end up throwing the phone at the wall if anyone tells me about their premium package again."

"Well, why don't we go out to lunch and you can relax for a while."

I knew he was just hungry but it was a kind gesture all the same.

"That sounds great."

We didn't feel like having a sit down or anything so we went to a fast-food place and ate in the car. I told him about my day and then he told me about some weird dream he had. Everyone else was probably home because it was almost four by the time we were done.

"Jake, we should get home."

"Yeah, you're right."

When we got home there was a note on the counter.

-Spending the night at the guys' houses. We'll see you later-

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

We decided that we would sleep over here because Tanya had some work to do today and we thought it'd be better if she work in peace. I doubt being alone in the house with Jake would enable her to get her work done, however.

"Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what number 7 is?"

I looked down at the history we were doing.

"I have no idea. I'm tired of doing homework."

"I am too. You want to take a break?"

We put our notebooks down on the table and went into the kitchen.

"Do you want me to fix you anything?" Edward asked as I sat down.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

He fixed himself a drink and sat beside me.

"So, everything is ready for tomorrow?"

"Yep, Rose and Emmett are getting the paint. And everyone is aware of their positions."

"This is going to be great. If this works, her older sister may graduate before her." We laughed and waited for Emmett and Rose to get back.

They put the big cans on the floor in the living room.

"What colors did you get?" I asked.

"We got Volcano Taco Red, the spiciest of all reds and Orphan blue, the saddest of all blues." **(I OCCASIONALLY WATCH TOO MUCH iCarly, BLAME BOREDNESSNESS AND FOUR CHANNELS THAT AIR THE SHOW.)**

I laughed at his strange explanation of colors and then he went to put them back in the truck.

"So what were you guys doing?" Rose asked as she sat on the couch across from us.

"Homework sucks. The only good thing about it is when you get the answer right and you can do the brain dance!"

"UGH!" We had heard about and seen the brain dance so many times, that it makes me want to get the answers wrong.

"Emmett, please, not now," Edward pleaded with him not to do the song and dance.

"Whatever."

"Well at least he isn't in a rolley chair."

We all started laughing and Emmett just looked confused. I had forgotten that he wasn't in our French class.

"So, we're sitting in class and of course the teacher is droning on and on and everyone's falling asleep. And this blur of color goes by. We all look except for the teacher who did notice. Every few seconds he would go past doing stupid stuff. Everyone was cracking up." I tried to explain the best I could. To someone who wasn't there it may not seem funny but to us it was hilarious. **(A/N: THAT REALLY DID HAPPEN IN OUR FRENCH 3 CLASS AND THE TEACHER WAS SO CONFUSED TO WHY WE WERE LAUGHING.)**

Then Rose took over.

"By now, Madame whatever noticed that something was going on. So she started to look at the door too. But then every time she looks at us to talk he would speed past. She started to give up. Then he rode by with a giant sign saying French Teachers Suck Croissants and everyone busted out laughing immediately. She kept trying to calm us down and finally threatened with a 50 page report in French on the Renaissance."

Edward and I calmed down and then Emmett just looked at us like we grew two extra heads.

"You guys are special," he went into the kitchen and we heard the microwave start.

"I guess we should finish our homework."

Now that we were actually focused a bit, we got the work done in about 30 minutes. I just noticed that we hadn't seen Jasper or Alice since we left my house.

"Edward? Have you heard from Jazz?"

"No, you?"

I shook my head and called them both; no one picked up.

"Rose! Emmett!"

They both ran down the stair thinking that something was wrong.

"What? What's on fire?"

"Nothing, but neither of us have heard from Jasper and Alice and they aren't picking up their cell phones."

I called them both again and there was again no answer. Finally someone picked up I put it on speaker.

"Hello? Is this Bella Swan?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Dr. Maddox with the Seattle General Hospital." A lump rose in my throat, why would a doctor be answering the phone? Unless something happened.

"Oh my god! Are Alice and Jasper okay?"

"Well actually--" he cleared his throat. "Alice and I are dying of laughter that you feel for this."

Alice and Jasper laughing could be heard and we all relaxed and eventually started laughing with them.

"You guys, that wasn't funny I was worried." I started to whine once we all calmed down.

"Well we are on the porch but the door is locked," Alice said.

I went over and let them in.

"You guys are jerks. I was scared something happened to you guys."

"I'm sorry. When we realized how late we were, we couldn't pass up the chance to mess with your head." Of course Alice would think of something like that, and then of course Jasper would help.

They came in and we all went back into the living room.

"I have to tell you that we didn't leave Tanya home so she could do her work because she but dialed me and I don't think she was talking dirty to the caterer," Alice said. We all busted out laughing at it and then relaxed. Tanya and Jacob didn't get a lot of alone time so I guess they were making up for it.

"Did you guys start your homework yet?" Alice asked.

"We finished while you were trying to play a trick on us. Good luck with yours!"

"Come on, Bella, that's no fair. You copied ours yesterday." Jasper was right and technically I did owe them for yesterday so I handed them the homework and they sat down and started copying most of them and just double checking what they thought was wrong.

Edward's phone rang and he went to pick it up. He listened for a few seconds and then hung up the phone.

"Mom butt-dialed me."

We all sat there awkwardly waiting for Alice and Jasper to finish. When they were done, we went into the kitchen.

"Alice, everything is ready for tomorrow and you're first-up."

"Sweet."

The rest of the night was spent making calls and going over details to make sure everyone knew what they had to do. I was actually surprised that Jessica hadn't found out with so many people talking about it. I was even more surprised that Lauren turned out to be a good person when she was away from Jessica and was helping us out. I was way more surprised when a few teachers caught wind of our little plot and offered to help us too. Tomorrow was going to be good and after all the embarrassment, the only person to take the fall will be Jessica.

**

* * *

Edward's Point of View**

A lot of teachers and students came to school early that day because they didn't want to miss the action or their part in it. First round was a simple t-shirt. Alice and Jasper walked past Jessica as inconspicuously as they could and she dumped her orange juice on her shirt and pretended it was an accident.

"Oh, my gosh, Jess! I am so sorry! Ugh, I didn't mean to." Alice was a pretty good actress. I could see her in a movie playing the rebel that goes against the queen bee by becoming frenemies. I am spending way too much time with those girls.

"My outfit!" Jessica shrieked. Everyone who was in on it were casting her sympathetic looks.

"Oh, I have an extra outfit that I was going to take back to the store after school because it was a little too tall for me. It should fit you perfectly. I'll go get it, wait for me in the bathroom."

She ran off to the car and got the clothes with Jasper and Jessica stomped of to the bathroom. Alice and Bella came in with the outfit and Rosalie was waiting outside the door with a video camera. When Jessica walked out we were going to videotape the special surprise on the back.

Jessica emerged from the bathroom looking great. The funny thing was the back of her outfit that she couldn't see. It said 'I am a slut and I'm proud of it,' 'Call this number for a half-priced night with me,' with a number below it and then the bottom half had a title. 'I've given all these guys blow-jobs.' We had gotten the guys she's done "favors" for to sign and the list was so long we had to finish it on the back of the shorts we'd given her. Rose got perfect shots and we had something special planned for this tape. Things had been going really well with Jessica's parents and they were having a family get together. Lives of their kids were to be featured in a slide show and they had asked Alice to plan so she arranged for Jasper to do it. This picture and the condom one were definitely going on it. Along with a few pictures of her and her various boyfriends! **(A/N: Vamp4475's idea to have pictures of Jessica and her different boyfriends messing around. THANKS.) (I decided to involve her family.)**

"Jessica, it's time for class. You can walk with us today."

Bella and Rose followed behind Alice and Jessica. We all just watched them go. Everyone was laughing but Alice told her to just ignore it. First period. Boring. The rest of the day was all teachers and students pointing, laughing and taking pictures; the girls assuring her that they were just jealous. The worst and unpredictable part of the plan is that we had to hang out with her the whole day. We had to keep her away from the principal and certain teachers.

"So, what kind of shampoo do you use?" she once again asked me about my hair. "Do you dye it?" All I had heard all day. She had asked me: which way I brushed, wire or soft, what kind of conditioner, is it moussed and a whole lot of other stuff I didn't care about. But for the sake of her cold dish, I had to answer politely.

"No, Jessica, it isn't dyed. I use whatever shampoo I can find at the time."

She nodded and then went on to ask Emmett if he was using steriods for the 5th time today. I swear he wants to throw her across this cafeteria. I probably wouldn't mind that either. Finally it was time for gym.

"Jessica, here. I found the shampoo that Edward used today." Bella handed her the bottle as they walked into the locker room. Little did she know, that it was a neon purple dye inside. **(SparklingTopazEyes' idea. Thanks.) **

**

* * *

Rosalie's Point of View**

I fought off a laugh as she took the shampoo enthusiastically. Who wants to use men's shampoo anyway? She was a weird one that's for sure.

"I'll go take a shower now."

We had already prepared all the students for this. She came out with a blueberry looking head. Everyone acted as if there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Thanks for the shampoo." We all walked out and then I snuck back in and put a regular bottle of shampoo next to the dye-filled one.

"Stanley! What in the bejeebers happened to your hair?" Coach yelled.

"What!"

She ran into the locker room and everyone laughed and took pictures. We followed her in.

"What did you do?" she yelled at Bella. "Look at my head!"

"What? I gave you what Edward used."

"You guys, come here."

Alice had the fake bottle and the real one in her hand.

"Here's what happened. This is what Bella gave you," she poured out some regular shampoo down the drain. "This was sitting beside it." Purple filled the wet floor. "You just grabbed the wrong bottle. But the bad news is that this stuff won't come out for a month."

"What!" She yelled. "Who'd do this?"

"Well have you done anything bad to _anyone_?"

"Well, I did sleep with 3 girls boyfriends, got two people failed and keyed someone's car."Well I didn't expect her to just say that. Alice's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but then the guys busted in. I don't remember this part of the plan? And this is the girls locker room.

"What are you doing here?"

"What's happening?" Rose yelled.

"We have to get out of here." Emmett yelled and they ran into the hallways.

We followed them and Jessica was struggling to keep pace. I had no idea what was going on. All of a sudden our school safety alarm sounded.

"All students and faculty please begin the lockdown provisions."

We ran into the nearest empty classroom, turned out the lights, closed and locked the blinds and doors, covered all the visible glass with whatever we could find and then the 7 of us crowded into a little closet in the back of the room. Edward was trying to calm down Bella and Alice was just sitting quietly.

This could be a drill. Everyone was silent. The whole school was silent. The sounds of the sirens were becoming clear. Well forget it being a drill. This was real.

"What I want to know is simple, who comes to Forks for a school. I mean there isn't a gun shop for at least 300 miles. I don't even think No one in this part of Washington owns a gun except for hunters and cops."

"Bella, love, we'll be okay. I promise you."

"You're right. I'm probably just overreacting."

"No, Bella." Edward stopped. "You can get scared, we all are. Just stay calm."

For some reason I just couldn't believe that everything was going to be okay.

"Bella Swan and Edward Cullen!" The overhead speaker sounded a familiar voice I just couldn't place. "If you don't want anyone to get hurt, you and your little friends will come to the office now. If you aren't here in 5 minutes, little Angela Weber is going to get hurt. And you know I don't want to hurt anyone, don't you sweetie?"

We all got up slowly and went into the dead, silent hallways. All the lights had been turned off and with the cloud covers and little windows, some of the halls were pitch-black.

"Wow, Bella, you're taking a long time. Only 2 and half minutes left. You better get moving!"

Okay, he was seriously pissing me off. Edward was holding Bella so close you couldn't see where one ended and the other began.

"Bella, it'll be okay. We'll get there and Angela will be fine," Edward was still trying to help Bella. Jessica was just muttering to herself and following.

"Wait!" Alice yelled. "Turn here, this is the bathroom before Mr. Lee's office, which is right down the hall from the office.

We all ran in that direction and stopped before we went in.

"You guys, you don't have come with me." Bella wanted us to go. She wanted to give herself up for us.

"No way Bella. You're my sister; I'm coming with you," Emmett wouldn't hear her.

"We all are," Jasper agreed.

I knocked on the door and then Emmett moved me behind him.

"Come in," Angela's voice said shakily.

We all piled into the small office and Laurent was sitting at the desk with a gun pointed at Angela.

"I don't know why she's so scared. The safety is on. This gun won't go off unless I want it to. And trust me, she's not who I came here for."

"Why? Why are you doing this? What more do you want to take from me?" Bella started sobbing and fell against Edward. He was whispering something to her. She shook her head and then Laurent looked at them.

"Oh, don't worry Bella. I don't want anything from you."

"Then why are you here?" Alice asked. Jasper tried to calm her down.

"I want Edward. I want him gone."

We all moved closer to each other and Angela. Maybe we could distract him long enough to get the gun. I could see that Edward and Emmett were thinking the same thing because they kept looking back and forth between the gun and everyone else. There was no way we could do it. I shook my head at them and they looked down. We were trapped, he could do what he wanted at there was nothing that we could do about it.

"Bella are you going to move and let me shoot him or do I have to shoot Angela and still shoot him."

"Why? I mean, we can all just leave now. You haven't shot anyone. It'll all be fine and you'll get off with community service." Bella was trying to buy us some time. Laurent would keep talking as long as it looked like the situation was still in his control. He doesn't mind playing when he's holding all the cards. How can we flip the table without being obvious. Bella was moving closer to Laurent. He wouldn't hurt her purposely when he really thought he had a chance.

"Bella, you know good and well that I can't walk away. It's gone too far. _Jessica_ didn't do her job." Everyone looked at her. She was trying to go out of the door.

"Stop," I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the group.

"Go ahead Jess. Explain to them what your nice part in this was."

"No, no! You lied. You said no one was going to get hurt. Bella, I swear I didn't know that he was going to do this. It wasn't suppose to happen this way!" She started sobbing in the corner of the room.

"Oh, she's so modest! She helped all along the way. She's been informing me on your lives. That's how I got Charlie's number. She gave me copies of your schedules. I've been watching and waiting and she's been right there the whole time."

"Jessica, is that true?" Jasper asked.

"I know you don't like us but this? This is just cruel. And you're an accomplice to murder if he has shot anyone." As soon as I said that her eyes widened.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. He promised me no one would get hurt. He said he wanted to break you two up I didn't know this was how." As much as I hated Jessica I could tell that she was telling the truth. She was just as scared as we were.

"So, how is this going to go?" Laurent was getting antsy and we were running out of time.

"Laurent don't do this." Bella had no choice but to plead.

"Bella, you won't get hurt. I love you." He had a sick way of showing it.

"But if you loved me, you'd want me to be happy right?" she was trying to get in his head. I didn't understand his logic. Maybe she'll diffuse him before this gets out of hand. Forget that, this is way out of hand.

"I do want you to be happy. But, I want you to be happy with me." Now I understand. He's not out of control, HE'S A PSYCHO OBSESSED IN-HIS-HEAD LOVER OF BELLA.

"Well, you've run out of time."

He cocked the gun and took the shot, after the initial shock, one of us was down.

**

* * *

THIS IS WHERE YOUR REVIEWS REALLY COUNT! **

**Before, they were just insipration to keep going. NOW they decide the course of the story. Do you want me to redo this chapter? Or continue where I left off. If I take this off, Laurent will be back eventually but I have NO idea how.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**KEEP IT UP or SHUT IT DOWN? **

**Alise **


	18. Chapter 17: Now Won't Be Here Forever

**The feed back I got for last chapter blew my mind.**

**THANK YOU!**

**OVER 200 REVIEWS! Huge milestone!**

**Well by majority rule, _I will not be redoing the last chapter._**

**I have decided however, when this story comes to its inevitable end, I MAY rework a few of the chapters, there will be no major changes to the actual plot line. Probably add in extra POVS to show how certain things happen from other characters' points of view.**

**However, I have two more stories in the making and if I really get into those, I may not do that.**

**Here goes with the next chapter.**

**I had a lot of comments that I had already thought about but I thought that I would redoing the chapter and there was no need to spend an extra week adding it all in so much of it will be explained.**

**If it isn't just ask and I'll be happy to clarify for you.**

**I had a lot of comments about Laurent's character, what he should have done, and what should happen to him. Know that he isn't doing this out of vengence or anger. He is truly disturbed and doesn't realize how wrong the things he are doing is. I tried to make him a sociopath at first but sociopaths don't have the ability to feel emotion and everything he does is out of sick, twisted love for the in-his-head relationship with Bella. He's technically not bad, just mentally ill. You wouldn't blame a child when they say something and they don't know what it means. Laurent is doing stuff but it isn't registering in his head that he's hurting other people.**

**Well here you go. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

He pointed the gun and I knew it was over. We were out of time. We were out choices. We lost his sick game. I pushed Bella away from me and Emmett steadied her.

At the last moment, I cringed waiting for the impact and a flash of brown before I it crashed into me. Laurent dropped the gun thinking he had done what he was supposed to. Emmett and Jasper took that chance and pounced on him. I held down who he had shot as the pain started coursing through her.

"Emmett, tell them it's okay."

He went over to the intercom system and called the police force in. They rushed in and took her limp body out of my hold. They arrested Laurent and led him away.

"It was not supposed to be her! It was suppose to be you! I'll get one day Edward! Bella will be mine!" was all he shouted when they led him away.

We all crowded together in a comfortable tight hold.

"It's over, Alice," Jasper whispered as she sobbed. "You're okay. We'll go to the hospital, everyone will be fine." He knew he was lying. I knew he was lying. No one wanted to admit he was lying.

"No it won't! She's not okay!"

The police generously let us go to the hospital before they asked us for statements and questioning. The bullet had punctured a kidney, a beating from earlier had caused a rib to puncture her lung. The damage had gone too long unchecked and there was nothing left that they could do. She wasn't going to last long.

This was going to be a long and tedious process and they were giving us time alone before we went through it. We had all forgotten about what we were doing earlier until they needed Jessica to change her shirt because it had blood all over it. They threw the old one into the trash and we said nothing. It didn't matter anymore. Our being mad didn't matter, our pranks didn't matter and getting back at Jessica didn't matter. No one spoke during the ride to the hospital and they were nice enough to give us a police escort to get there in minimal time. I was almost glad for a moment to escape the somber silence of the car.

We all tried to crowd into the small private room they put her into. While the town had one of the best hospitals in Washington, it was rather small.

"Angela," I sighed. "Why'd you do that? Why did you jump?" (A/N: THAT'S RIGHT, IT WAS ANGELA)

"Because of all of you. You all need each other. I couldn't live with myself knowing I just let it happen. Not that I matter much."

"You're giving up your life for me. You didn't have to do that. I couldn't ask you to do that."

I really felt bad. She was getting worse by the minute and she knew it. There was no way to stop this and she knew it. I can't believe that she would actually do this.

"Look, my life was already gone, Edward. I went to the doctor a few days ago. I'm terminally ill. I couldn't afford the treatment and they gave me 2 months to live. This was just another day, and if I could give you a chance to live by giving a life that was already ending, I was ready to do it. Don't worry about me; just do me a favor."

"Anything"

"Live and be happy." I knew that would be the last thing I would ever hear her say.

Then the nurse came in and hooked the oxygen back up.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave. The family wants to say goodbye."

We went into the waiting room and the cops were waiting.

"It's time to go son," my dad told me. "Your mom will be here soon. Everyone else went to Seattle and they aren't letting anyone else into the town for the next couple of days except for the family for the funeral later this week. They want to psychoanalyze everyone and make sure no one was permanently affected by this and that there isn't a pap." and we followed the police outside.

I watched as everyone gave them statements. I made mine short and sweet. Only the basic, essential details. I saw no point in reliving what I wish I hadn't lived through once.

"Thanks kid. Trust me, he would have been locked up a long time ago if his dad didn't bribe every judge in the state. There is no way they can look the other way for this. But, I'm really sorry about your loss."

"Edward, they called it. She's gone son."

I nodded numbly and walked over to Bella who was leaning on Emmett's shoulder while he held Rosalie. All this sadness and loss for a sick boy's mind games.

"Bella?"

"This is my fault," she sobbed.

"No, no it's not."

"Yes it is. They offered to keep extra security around the town incase we got into some kind of trouble or something happened. I begged my dad for weeks not to have people watching me. I reasoned that we would upset lives of everyone who already lived here, but the truth is that I wanted it for myself. I didn't think about anyone else whenI refused. I knew he could have done something and I put everyone in danger by refusing. Now look what happened. I wanted to live like a normal kid without getting the news flash that I'm not exactly normal. This was my fault."

I held her tightly against me.

"Stop that. It's not your fault. It's his. No one is at blame but him." She didn't reply to me.

"Oh, Edward, Bella!" My mom ran over to me. "They told me what happened. Where's Angela?" That set Bella off in tears again.

"Mom, Angela, she didn't make it." She gasped and looked at the broken Bella in my arms.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry this happened to you, all of you."

Bella pulled away and clung to my mom. She wasn't that close to hers with her parents being gone all the time and had become very close with Carlisle and Esme.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Angela's family walked past us into the parking lot. Her mom looked back and gave me a sympathetic smile before she caught up with them. How could she even look at me? I just caused the death of her only child.

"Bella, it's time to go home. Everyone is going to stay tonight okay?"

Everyone was crowded on an air mattress and a few sleeping bags in my small room. Eight people sleeping in here was probably a bad idea but Bella didn't want to be alone tonight. This was really our only choice. She wouldn't go home because HE had been there. They had found a his bookbag full of pictures of us walking around the house, shopping, and hanging around the town.

"Goodnight," everyone said simultaneously before they quieted down and moved into their final positions for the night. Bella moved closer to me and her breathing slowed as she started to fall asleep. Laurent really messed her up and he did it again. But as long as I'm here, he won't do it again. After I stayed up for a while, making sure that Bella was not having a nightmare, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Jasper's Point of View**

Yesterday, we came within an inch of losing Edward and we lost Angela. Rosalie was rational and calm the whole time. I think it finally hit her. This morning she woke up catatonic. Alice had relatively calmed down and Bella was holding herself together with Edward's help. Rose was gone and there was nothing that Emmett could do to help her.

"Rose, Rose please just say something?" Emmett's pleading did nothing as she continued to stare out the window. He finally gave up and stopped trying and joined the rest of us. Everyone else already tried to get to her but he tried the longest. She just wouldn't respond.

The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Swan residence." I just hoped it wasn't another courtesy call, asking for an interview, or the worse was people blaming Bella for what happened.

"Jasper?"

"Hello, Charlie, do you want to talk to Bella or Jacob?"

"No, I just wanted her to know that we can't get in. They aren't letting anyone in because they fear the paparazzi will storm the town. We will come back in once they open the roads back at the end of the week. Is she okay?" That's why no one was coming. I knew the media would be all over this as soon as they could.

"Yeah," I moved away from the room. "It's Rose that we're worried about. She's not responding to anything."

"Is that Angela Weber okay? She's a nice girl."

"Charlie, she passed away soon after being transported to the hospital. There was nothing they could do for her." I heard his breath catch.

"What? How are they dealing with this? What's being done?"

"Laurent was arrested, but dear daddy has been working his ass off trying to cover it up and get him out. With so many witnesses and a dead girl, plus attempted murder of Edward, there is no way to make this one go away. They are afraid that the judge or jury will get paid off. They are keeping his father away from him though. The police spoke at the bail hearing. He isn't getting bail and no one has unsupervised contact with him that way they can't make any plans or anything."

"Okay, we will be in as soon as we can."

"Well they said that they won't be opening the roads until after Angela's funeral, which is in three days." I knew that he would want to be there but there was no one being let in but the Weber's family and that was after an extensive search.

"I would have liked to have been there. Tell Bella I said that we love her. Renee says hi to everyone too."

"Okay, I'll see you soon Charlie."

I hung up the phone and went into the living room.

"Well, that was Charlie. They won't let him into the town because they can't make any exceptions. He said that they'd be here as soon as they can though."

"Is anyone allowed to leave and come back?" Tanya asked. She probably didn't have anymore clothes and there was no where she could get them here especially for the funeral.

"Nope, no one leaves without higher authority. That means federal business or judicial like a lawyer or something. They are afraid someone will carry something out." She just stayed in her spot with Jake. This had really hurt us. It's like everyone is scared to move, or talk or even breath. I don't know if we can ever get back to the way we were.

(A/N: SKIPPING TO THE DAY OF THE FUNERAL)

We all dressed that morning with a cloud over us. Today would be our final goodbyes to Angela Weber. That morning Alice quietly dressed and sat in the living room waiting for Bella. She didn't inspect her outfit, didn't criticize or praise it in any way, and didn't try to make it look the way she thought it should. All very un-Alice of her but I could understand why.

"Jasper, will you help me with my tie?" Emmett asked.

This was the very first time in Emmett's life he had worn one somewhere. As a baby he supposedly cried until they would take it off, ripped them off as soon as he knew how and just plain out refused to wear them once he could refuse. Out of respect, he did today.

"Here you go. Is Rose ready?"

"Umm, Rose, she isn't coming." I stared at him.

"Huh?"

"She won't get out of bed so I just let her stay."

"Okay. If you think it's best."

We all got into the car and drove in silence. Silence was our usual conversation the last few days. To avoid an overflow of people coming to the funeral, everyone was assigned a spot. Ours was right beside Angela's family.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I sat there and waited for someone to say something. Anything. It never came. Everyone stood around, doing nothing but crying. Finally the one preacher in our town came to administer the final service before everyone paid their final respects. The preacher went on to state facts, and things that he'd heard about her. There was no specific emotion to his voice. He hadn't personally known her, this was his job and he couldn't relate to these people. If anything this was his job, he got paid to do this.

Was he really even sad? Did he feel anything similar to us? How could he know what was going on inside of the heads and hearts of everyone here. He finished and silently went to the family, whispered something and then left without another look around.

After that, Rose ran in. I don't even know how she got here.

"Rose?" Emmett met her halfway across.

"I want to say bye too. I thought I didn't, but I want to. I had to get here." She was speaking in a rushed, frenzied tone.

"It's okay. You can. That's what we're all here to do."

She relaxed in his hold and we waited patiently for each person to take their last look and say their final words. We were the last and the family was in front of us.

I couldn't do it in the end. I couldn't actually go up. Bella and Alice offered to go with me but I couldn't. I couldn't face the person who was laying in that coffin because of me.

I was going to walk back to the car and leave everyone to say what they wanted. Her mother grabbed my arm softly.

"Thank you for coming."

"How can you thank me? How can you even look at me?"

"What do you mean?" She honestly looked confused at my question. I had basically killed her child.

"I caused Angela to…" I let my words trail off. "Because of me she died scared of--.""Stop that. She wasn't scared. She told me. The only thing that she was scared of is that she would die, insignificant. Because of you, her life mattered. She had a purpose. Don't blame yourself."

She gave me one last hug.

"She told me to tell you that and that she was happy that she could give you a life." Then she walked away to catch up with her family.

"What was that?" Bella walked over and asked me.

"Oh nothing. Just talking with Angela's mom." She looked at me suspiciously but nodded and pulled me back to the car. Alice was crying again and Rose was comforting her. Jasper and Emmett were in the front leaving me in the back with their girlfriends. After hearing what Angela said, I couldn't think of this as a sad occasion. More like a celebration of what she did and how she continues to affect us.

"Bella, you have a package." Jeremy gave her the box and closed the gate behind us.

"I wonder what this is?" she said as she stared at the package.

She took the package inside and set it on the table in the hallway not bothering to open it.

"Who's this from?"

"I don't know…someone named Esther Gilbert? It's probably for my dad."

"It's addressed to you specifically." She looked at it again and then shrugged.

"Who knows. Probably just fan mail." I don't know why it mattered. She was probably right. I kept trying to stop, but for some reason, my mind kept wondering to that package. I knew that I couldn't open it, and she probably wouldn't.

We all sat in the living room. Comfortable silence surrounded us. I was still glancing at that package.

"Edward, it's just a package, calm down." Bella pulled me out of my package-induced trance. I nodded at her and started paying attention to what they were talking about. College. It was almost the end of junior year. I had sent one application away to Northwestern and another to Michigan. I could go because of my savings from summer jobs, plus what my parents had for me. I then realized that Bella could go anywhere. They all could. They had perfect grades and extra-curriculars. They would go to some ivy league school and probably leave us behind. I didn't know what was going to happen after high school, but I didn't want to think about it now.

"So Edward, where were you thinking of going?" Alice asked me.

"Umm, I don't know yet. I already applied to northwestern and Michigan but I want to send a few more out." She seemed pleased with my answer and started asking Emmett. He was hoping to get a football scholarship. He had been captain at our last school since freshman year and he wanted to try for next year here. There was no doubt that he'd get it. He needed to keep his grades up to get a scholarship though. He wanted to be able to stay with Rose so he'd started saving up and applying for a lot of scholarships. His parents gave him a couple thousand that they'd been saving since he was born.

Jasper has a 4.9 gpa. Colleges will be begging him to take their scholarships. He'd probably apply wherever Alice wanted to go so they could stay together. They were going to be happy and have kids.

I am on the other side of the education spectrum. I have a 3.7. It's good enough to get me into school, but not good enough to pay for it. I only had about 5000 put away for my college education. When I got the money from modeling, I paid our houses off. They weren't that much considering it was a mortgage, but it drained most of it. This way, we wouldn't have to move anymore.

Bella would end up going to some prestigious school, finding a new boyfriend, and forgetting all about me.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Alice, I'm okay." Everyone started discussing what they were going to do over the summer. Rose thought that we should have a memorial service for those who have lost people here in Forks. I guess Angela really did affect her. As much as it hurt, I couldn't bring myself to feel bad. She made her choice and she was content with it. I promised her I'd live, so I'm going to do it. Happily.

"Well since Alice is going to LA for her internship, I asked that we shoot the new movie there. So we can still hang out. Then I have some college tours." Back to the college thing. Back to saying goodbyes. Back to the future. The future that I most likely wouldn't be included in.

Not like I didn't see it coming though. I knew there was no way that she'd want me forever. It didn't matter that she thought she'd never forget me. She's not thinking about our future. She's living in the now. But now won't be here forever.

* * *

**Well, Edward got a little emo depressive at the end, but he feels like he's not good enough and Bella will realize that during her college experience.**

**He is over thinking the future.**

**Everyone else is okay.**

**I know they seemed a little non-emotional after just coming back from Angela's funeral but it's because they don't want to dwell on sad things.**

**It'll come back and bite them though. Not good to avoid your feelings.**

**Also, I have had some comments on my grammer and errors. **

**I suck at English so I'm probably not the best at proofreading my stories, but I'm trying so if you see a mistake, don't make a big deal out of it.**

**And Erin, I hope you're happy! I finally put it up.**

**All my readers tell me what you think!**

**I love the feedback good or bad.**

**Alise.**


	19. Chapter 18: RE's First Real Fight

**Michael Jackson died. So sad. I love him!**

**Are you ready for the chapter?**

**I'm sorry about the wait but it just seemed like everything in the universe was against me posting this.**

**Reviews are excellent motivation.**

**Here goes.**

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHA! Someone just had the craziest idea. That I own Twilight! That is HILARIOUS! I don't own anything but this plot line. Hahaha!**

**

* * *

Emmett's Point of View**

It had been two days since Angela's funeral. They made sure everyone was back to school the next day to talk to the psychologist and try to make sure we were getting back into our normal routine. I don't know if it was the best thing to do considering how everything was going.

"Emmett? You have a pencil?" Bella leaned over and asked me during math. I looked through my bag and handed her one. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Emmett McCarty to the principal's office," sounded over the loud speaker. It was my turn to go see the psych lady.

I grabbed my bag and walked down to the main/guidance office.

"She will see you now."

"Hello, Emmett."

I sat across from her on the little couch.

"So how are you feeling today?"

"Been doing okay."

She wrote on her pad and moved her glasses up on her face.

"That's good. So, have you had a good back to school?"

"It's been okay. Everyone isn't in their best spirits but you deal."

She nodded and kept writing on her pad.

"Can you tell about last Friday?" I hesitated with this. I wasn't overly emotional but I did not want to go through it again.

"Well, we were all at Bella's house the night before so we woke up and did our little routine things. Then we came to school. We had been playing pranks all day on this girl. You know, the typical high school mean girl who thinks she can get whatever she wants all the time." That sounds like something Rosalie would say. "Wow, I hang out with my girlfriend too much. Anyway, it was the last period of the day, gym. We had just dyed her hair a bright purplish color. Then Jasper heard someone yell gun. We went into the locker room to get our girlfriends and then we all ran into an empty classroom."

I paused and she looked back up at me.

"They were crying and wouldn't calm down and then we all just thought it was a lockdown drill. Then we heard him over loudspeaker calling us down to the office. We all went and Bella asked us to let her go alone. The funny thing was that he didn't even want her. It was all about Edward. Angela was lying on the floor in the corner, she was bleeding from a couple of cuts and she was bruised."

She put her pad down and rested her arms on the side of the chair.

"He pointed the gun at Edward. Bella tried to stall him until we could come up with a plan but he figured out what we were doing. We didn't think there was anything that we could do, there was nothing left to do. Just as he pulled the trigger, Angela jumped in front of him. She died at the hospital a couple of minutes after we said goodbye. The weirdest thing was that she was happy to do it for Edward. She was an amazing person."

She nodded and took off her glasses.

"How do you feel now?" she asked me.

"A lot better actually. It always seemed like talking it out was overrated, but it actually helps. Thanks."

"I think I better understand how you feel and what I can do to help everyone else." She paused and wrote something down. "Well, you are the last student that I am going to talk to. Thank you."

I nodded and grabbed my bag off the floor and went back to the classroom.

"How was it?" Jasper asked me.

"It was actually pretty good. She was pushy or anything. Kind of nice." He nodded and I walked back to my seat.

The loudspeaker came on. "All students, report to the auditorium immediately please."

We all filed out of our classes and into the small hallways. Once everyone was seated, the therapist lady came onto the stage.

"Students, I was brought to this town to analyze you. To get inside of your head with uniform, standardized questions. As I started to talk to you all, it hit me. You aren't uniform, your minds are not standardized. You are all different and you all see things differently. I have heard so many sides of this story, I couldn't actually tell you what happened. When feelings come into play, there is no way to understand it with emotionless questioning. So, I want you all to tell me how you feel, what you want to be asked, how you deal with this."

Everyone was shouting and talking at once, the teachers got us quieted down.

"I want you to tell me how you feel individually and then together. A box of notebooks and pens should be coming down your row; take one and pass it down." I took one and passed it to Edward. "Now, the rest of then day will be spent outside of classes." Everyone cheered. "Find your own place. Alone or with others and write. Write what you were doing before, what happened from your point of view and then what happened after. I want to know how everyone feels. Don't sign them. Turn them in. Over the next few days, we'll read a couple of them out loud. You can take credit for it or we can leave it in the anonymous box. On the last day, everyone should have received their notebook back through the number that you were given to write inside the cover. We all get into groups and talk about this." One teacher questioned if we should drag this out till the end of the year. That's two months. She had to get us quiet again so she could speak.

"Everyone says that you heal by forgetting. That's wrong. We heal by working through our feelings no matter how long it takes us. We will get through this, but not one by one. We are going to get through this together. Have a good day everyone."

We all decided to go into the same classroom we were in when it happened and write. Jessica went with Lauren and Kimberly to write. That was probably best seeing as she had a part in it. For the rest of the day we sat and remembered, cried and wrote, and waited for some sign of our happiness to creep back into our lives.

**

* * *

Jasper's Point of View**

After we wrote, we all put the notebooks into the boxes in the front of the school and went out into the car.

"That was pretty helpful," Alice looked up and told me.

"Yeah, it was."

I realized that I had been taking Ali for granted. The whole situation, put in perspective how easily I could lose Alice.

"Jazz, what are we going to do this weekend?"

"I have to work on Saturday morning but that's it. They've been closed for the last couple of days and are just opening back up today. The library closed after what happened with Angela.

"Jazz you have to work?" Emmett asked. "This is my only Saturday off for the next two months." The football team started tryouts, training, and camps.

"Yeah, but we can do something on Sunday."

"No we can't." Bella cut in. "Tanya wants us to go to church with her."

"She goes to church?" we all asked except Emmett.

"I thought she was Buddhist," Emmett said looking into space thoughtfully (well as thoughtfully as Emmett can) and stroking his chin.

"No, stupid, she said she just feels like maybe it could help. They are doing a sermon on losing loved ones this weekend so a lot of people are supposed to be going." Bella explained it to us.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Edward said.

For the rest of the ride, we discussed our weekend plans. When we got to Bella's house, we didn't expect to see Jake or Tanya. She had been glad to go back to her apartment and wear some of her clothes. Jacob went back with her the first day and then fly out with Charlie the next day. Charlie and Renee had come back for one day but, seeing as we were all fine and with Emmett, Edward and my parents, they decided to go back. That package that Bella received was still sitting on the table but I figured that she'd have opened it if it had been important.

"Jasper, I'm going to take a nap." Alice got up and started towards the stairs. She had stayed at home last night, with her parents, it was no surprise she was tired. Apparently her dad was drunk and she spent the whole night convincing him not to keep throwing her mother's things out of the window.

"Okay. I'll come up in a while."

"Jasper, is Alice okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, she just had a rough night at home." They all nodded in understanding.

We didn't have much homework because the majority of the day was spent writing in journals.

Rosalie's Point of View

The next day, we had to start our group sessions. All classes had 10 minutes shaved off which gave us almost an hour and a half assembly.

"Well, welcome to our first session. Today, we will read 5 or 6 journals. Every time we come across a certain feeling, I will ask you all to close your eyes and everyone that was feeling that way will stand. Then we will open our eyes and certain students will discuss why the felt that way."

Everyone started murmuring their agreements and it was time to begin. In the first journal we identified fright. Almost everyone stood up on that. The next was sadness. Then there was anger, despair, hope, and familiarity. I think out of them all familiarity and hope got the least agreements. A few kids left, I guess it didn't help them, but the majority stayed.

"It's time to go the class everyone. We will have a 5 minute locker break and then you have 2 minutes to get to class." The principal dismissed us all.

We all sat down and waited for the bell to ring so class would start.

"Bella, will you make me breakfast tomorrow?"

"Emmett, you can cook for yourself."

"Please? Last time, I set the kitchen on fire and my mom grounded me for a month."

"Fine. But it'll have to be quick, I'm not getting up an hour early to cook for you." Emmett just turned around and sat happily.

My boyfriend is so random.

"Alice, shirt is to torso as blank is to head." The teacher started the questions for the non-partner day. "Hat, closet, shoe or hair?"

"Hat."

"Correct."

"Ms. Websky, couldn't it be hair?" Mike asked.

"No, can anyone tell why? Emmett."

"Shirt is worn but not attached. Hat isn't attached but hair is."

"Very good."

The rest of the day, teachers just reviewed. Because of missed classes yesterday, we had to finish that work and didn't have time to start any new stuff. It passed slowly; finally, the day was over and we went home. The evening announcements told us that with so much progress made in today's session and the amount of comments that the received made the administrators believe that our large group sessions were no longer needed but students could stay after school for smaller group sessions.

"So this is going to be our last night with no homework for a while." Edward said as we got into the car. "Have you opened that package yet?"

"No, Edward," Bella sighed. "Don't worry about it. I'll do it when we get home if that's what you want." **(A/N: THE PACKAGE WILL NOT BE OPENED THIS TIME! TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK IS IN THE PACKAGE AND THE BEST IDEA WILL BE IT. SO BASICALLY YOU'RE DECIDING WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER. I REALLY NEED REVIEWS FOR THIS.)**

"It's fine, you don't have to. I'm sorry if it seems like I am nagging you, but I don't want you to miss something important and I just have a feeling that it is important."

"I'll open it soon, I promise." As soon as we got home we were about to open the package then the phone rang. Everyone went to do their own thing while Bella talked and we just forgot about it.

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

Edward and I went upstairs to finish our homework and play a couple songs on the piano and guitar for a little bit. I had started giving Jasper lessons in piano and both of them in guitar. Emmett wanted to learn how to play the drums and Jake agreed to teach him. In his spare time.

"So, what did you give for number eleven?" Edward asked. I went back through my answers and told him. We were almost finished working for today. Then we could finally get something to eat.

"Tell me why we don't stop to eat again?" I sighed.

"Love, you know if we stop we'll get distracted and have to get up early to finish."

"Right, so let's finish and then you'll make me whatever I want." He just laughed and nodded.

Finally we finished and I asked Edward to make tacos. I had also been teaching everyone to cook. Jasper would need it if he and Alice planned to stayed together. She was a truly horrible cook and knew that.

"Here you go, tacos." We both took one and Alice came in and ate the other three. For a little thing, she sure could eat. She left without a word and I stopped and waited for Edward to finish.

"Hey Bella, I'm leaving so I'll see you tomorrow." Emmett poked his head into the kitchen.

"Is Rosalie going with you?"

"No, she's going to go to her parents house tonight."

I nodded even though I was a little suspicious. She never voluntarily spent the night away from Emmett unless it was something that was really important to her family. Rose always told me about stuff like that. Maybe I was seeing something that wasn't there or over thinking things; Edward tended to rub off on me.

Alice and Jasper didn't think anything of it when I told them what Emmett said. She also decided to spend the night at home but with Jasper because her parents weren't there. Edward and I let all the workers off for the night except for a few guards but promised them tomorrow night off. Everyone was gone home and we were finally alone.

Edward and I went to get ready for bed. We had to get up early because Jake needed a ride from Tanya's house back home since Tanya had a job to work and he had a plane to catch and needed to get his truck and luggage. I agreed because I'm a pushover.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything right? You can always talk to me."

"Yes, of course I know that." I wondered why he asked but it gave me a strange comfort anyway. I fell asleep soon after.

**

* * *

Edward's Point of View**

When I woke up Bella was still sleeping and it was too early to wake her up. I moved out of the bed and she turned over and grabbed a pillow. Wow, she can replace me with a pillow. I went and took a shower, got dressed and then went to find Bella's car keys. I left a note on the kitchen counter and started the drive to Port Angeles.

"Hey, Edward. What are you doing here?" Tanya opened the door in her robe, so I assumed she was asleep when I came. "Oh, you're probably here for Jake. Hold on. Come in though." She moved out of the doorway and I stepped into the living room area. The apartment was pretty spacey. There was a large living room and it connected to a regular sized kitchen. The hallway was long and I knew, from Bella, that it was a two-bedroom so I assumed the third door was a bathroom.

"Thanks, for picking me up." He came out of the bedroom and closed the door quietly behind him.

"It's no problem. I didn't see the point in us both coming up here." He nodded and grabbed him jacket out of the closet and we walked back to the car.

"So, where is Charlie this time?" I asked as Jake got into the car.

"Fez. He's doing a long distance romance. They are doing the Fez scenes first and then going to film the scenes from Greece next. It's a foreign film as you can imagine." I always thought that he was lucky to travel around the world.

"That's cool. Bella will drag me to see it no doubt so at least I know what I'm in for."

"Actually, you didn't hear it from me, but the six of you will be walking the red carpet to the premiere this time."

"Did Bella know?"

"Yeah. I assumed you didn't know when you started asking about the movie. So act surprised when she tells you." I laughed and took the exit to the interstate. It took us about 25 more minutes to get back to the house and Jake immediately got into his truck and left again. It was only 6:30 so I went back to bed.

"Oh my god! I overslept! Jake probably missed his fight." Bella woke up and started yelling.

"Calm down. I went and got Jake earlier." She relaxed and turned over.

"You didn't have to get up that early; it was my responsibility." We both got up to start making the bed.

"I didn't the point in us both getting up and I'd wake up if you tried to get up so, you know." She nodded and hugged me.

"That was a nice thing to do." I nodded and left to give her privacy to change. Emmett called and told me he had his own ride today, but someone needed to pick up Rosalie. His use of his full name was strange. He hadn't called her that since the day they met. And he usually picks her up for school. Hmm? I just shook it off and relayed the message to Bella.

"That's odd but maybe he's just hanging with some new friends?" That was a possibility.

When we got to the school, Rose wandered off with some girls in our classes and Emmett went to hang out with some guys on the football team. Neither of them looked like they had slept much last night. Of course Lauren was immediately on us about why they weren't around. All she wanted to know was if she had the go-ahead to try something on Emmett. We pretty much ignored her and had a quiet day.

Everyone did drive home together though. Bella let Emmett drive since she knew he loved it. But he didn't look happy to do it today, he looked everything but. We sat in the back all wanting to ask but staying quiet instead. They both sat back and away from each other while Emmett kept driving. He looked really tense and him and Rosalie weren't literally all over each other while we were at school today.

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

Emmett and Rosalie never seriously fought. I needed to find out fast because the one thing I know is that Rose can hold a grudge if you let things simmer. Everyone was in the living room and I excused myself to the kitchen were Emmett was sitting at the table.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing, Bells, let it go." He went back to his food.

"I will not let it go. What happened? Tell me Emmett. Now."

I lifted his head and he was tearing up. I sat down beside him and tried to comfort him. It must have been a strange sight. A guy who's over six feet leaning on a girl who's not even close to six feet.

"I think Rosalie is going to break up with me."

"Why?"

"We got into a big fight. Her dad has been asking her to go out with his friend's son and she says she can't keep holding him off. I asked her why she didn't just tell him about us and she said he wouldn't understand. I thought she was ashamed of me or something and she got mad that I'd think that. Then she said if that's what you think of me then maybe you're right and now she won't even look at me."

I knew this was coming sooner or later. Her father always wanted the perfect guy for her. That meant the guy he thought was perfect for her. I didn't know how she would deal with it but I guess she was just going to avoid. The only thing bad about avoiding things is that they usually blow up in your face.

"Well, Emmett, it was just one fight. She'll come around and then you'll be able to talk it out. She's just taking time to think things out. I'll talk to her tonight. You try and get some sleep okay? You can just go upstairs now."

He nodded, hugged and thanked me for my help. He took the back stairs, I'm guessing to avoid Rose for a little longer and I heard a door close upstairs. I walked back into the living room and everyone looked at me except Rose. She kept her head down and tried to occupy herself with her nails. I didn't think it was working very well because I could see her looking at us out of the corner of her eye and leaning a little closer to listen.

I didn't say anything about what Emmett had told me which disappointed everyone, but it wasn't my business to tell.

"Well, I think we should have a girl's night," Alice said. That was code for I'm getting information so they guys need to leave. They agreed and went to go get Emmett so they could do something together. As soon as the guys left we pulled together every heavy blanket and extra pillow we could find and brought them to the media room. Then we got the junk food, and Mani Pedi items and took those upstairs too.

"Rose, what's going on with you and Emmett?"

"He said, that he thinks I don't love him." Well that wasn't exactly what Emmett told me but I guess I should still listen. Maybe that was how she understood it.

"Why would he think that?" Alice said. She was rubbing Rose's back trying to comfort her.

"Well, we were talking about my dad pressuring me to date and he said that I should tell him about us. I told him I couldn't and he got mad."

"Why not tell him?" I asked. As much as I loved Rose I was on Emmett's side with this one.

"I just…I'm not ready." That's what she always said when she realized that she didn't have an answer.

"Rose, Emmett loves you. Is it so bad that he wants your parents to know that?" She sniffed and then looked at me.

"I guess not, but you know my dad will never understand!" She started crying even harder. "But I don't want to break up with Emmett either."

"Rosalie, it's not going to work both ways. It's a give and take and if you want to take, you have to give. Is keeping your dad's image of a perfect boyfriend worth your perfect boyfriend?" She looked at me and then started to calm down a little.

"You're right Bella. I'll talk to Emmett tomorrow and we'll see what happens." Alice smiled and pulled us into a group hug. Then she immediately went on to the next subject, glad that the sadness was over.

"Time for pedicures! Bella, I'll do yours, you do Rose's and Rose will do mine." We all picked out the scrubs and colors that we wanted and then started on our pedicures. I chose and shimmer blue. I had to make sure it was shimmer and not glitter. I hate glitter polishes, they're all gritty and they flake. Rose chose a auburn and Alice chose a deep violet color. I was really surprised; Alice always chose light colors.

"Allie, why do you have such a dark color?" Rose asked. She must have noticed too.

"Jasper says it brings out my eyes. Plus, he really likes it on me anyway so I figured why not?" Only Jasper could make Alice realize that not all dark colors were 'icky and bad'.

"So, what are we going to do for Jasper's birthday next month?" Alice suggested.

"Well it can't be a surprise party. The guys are always with us and they'd get suspicious if we sent them away to plan it."

"Bella's right. How about we take him somewhere historical?" Rose put in her suggestion.

"That's a good idea. He really likes history so he should enjoy that. How are we going to choose one place though?" I asked.

"Well, we could ask the guys. Plus he keeps papers on his favorite historical sites so we should do the one that he has the most papers on." Rose was on a roll tonight.

"I could look next time I sleep over."

We all agreed and planned to do some planning after she had found out the place. I had to figure out a way to include the parents in this. I mean, it's wrong of us to take away their only son on his 18th birthday. They'd probably enjoy the trip but they both worked full time since Maria decided she needed something to do during the day now that Jasper was older and liked to go out on his own.

"So Bella, anything new and spicy with you and Edward?" Alice asked.

"Not really. I mean he's just sweet like he always is."

"I mean upstairs, away from the prying eyes! I mean it's always the quiet ones right?"

"Alice, even if Edward and I were doing anything upstairs I wouldn't tell you about it. That's personal and like you said away from prying ears."

"Leave Bella alone, Alice."

Finally our feet were done and Alice immediately dove into facials. We all sat back in the recliners and turned on the fans to dry our masks.

"Alice, are you absolutely sure that we're supposed to let them dry completely?" Rose asked. We had a . . . mishap a few years ago with Rose's face and face mask. Let's just say it took power tools to get it off.

"Yes. I made sure and called the manufacturers so you wouldn't have to worry." We all picked colors for our nails. I picked the same color I had on my toes but with a silver trim, Alice and Rosalie picked the same colors.

"So, how are things with you and Jasper?"

"Everything's pretty good. He's been helping me with my therapy journal. He's really easy to talk to and he's patient and just…I don't know." She sighed and sat back in her seat. I was happy she found someone who really made her happy. "Anyway, my therapist thinks he's good for me. I'm glad she approves though I wouldn't have cared if she didn't."

"That's good. What are we going to watch now?"

"Well we've got comedy, scary or sappy love." Rosalie looked through them.

"Sappy love works for me," I said. Alice agreed and we ended up watching While You Were Sleeping, Titanic, When Harry Met Sally, An Affair to Remember and Let The Right One In.

"Aww, the end of Let The Right One In was so romantic," Alice was crying about half way too. It was the only movie that we'd never seen before that we had watched that night.

"Let's go to bed, it's past three and we have to get ready for our parents press conference tomorrow." We all blew up the mattresses and laid down.

"Goodnight Bella, Alice."

"Goodnight Rose, Bella."

"Goodnight Rose, Alice."

Tomorrow, Emmett and Rose would be back together and everything would be perfect.

At least I hoped it would be.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter. I was going to keep going into the next chapter but that would have made the wait weeeeeeeeeeeeeks longer. **

_**Don't forget to review on what you think is in the package!!!!!!**_** and maybe a guess on what's gonna happen during the conference.**

**Thanks**

**Von**


	20. Chapter 19: The Conference

**Sorry about the time. Everything in the universe was against me writing this story.**

**Well, I didn't get any suggestions that would affect the characters in the story so here goes.**

**Disclaimer: Wish I Owned Twilight But Sadly, No.**

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

I felt a little better after talking with Bella. Hopefully Rose and I would make up. We never fought before. I've never had a serious relationship before her so I'm kind of treading uncharted waters. Maybe I should get her flowers or something.

"Hey, Edward, you think I should get Rose a gift?"

"Naw, I don't think that she's mad. I think she's just scared of telling her dad. She'll be okay after she talks with Bella and Alice."

"Jasper, what do you think?

"I think Edward's right. You can't just buy Rose off of everything."

"Okay, I hope you're right."

We sat down on my couch and turned on Entertainment Tonight.

"Tomorrow is the long awaited press conference," the anchor started. "The Swans, Hales, and Brandon's will be having their annual conference. Press is expected from all over the world to turn up at the Staples Center. They have actually demolished two old buildings to make room for the parking in addition to what's already there for regular large event parking. They have already sold out the conference but fans have been camping overnight just to get a look or autograph from the families.

The camera cut to outside of the center where there was an abundance of lawn chairs and tents.

"While, the adults of the families don't usually personally talk with fans, the three girls," the screen showed a picture of Rose, Alice, and Bella shopping, "are very personal with their fans. They are often seen interacting with the crowds and even venturing into them despite the chance of injury." Wow. Now, I didn't know that.

"Hey guys, do you find it weird that we never heard about them before we moved here?" Jasper asked.

"Well, we didn't really have extra money to go see movies and we didn't watch fashion shows. We could have seen them in ads or whatever, but who really remembers every model they've ever seen in a magazine or catalog?" Edward replied. He did make a valid point. I had seen one of Bella's movies but she only had a small role so I didn't really remember until I had seen a memorabilia display on TV.

"Yeah, Edward's right, but that doesn't matter. The girls liked that we didn't mob them like fans anyway so I guess it's not important now."

We planned to go to Edward's house tomorrow to watch the press conference. It started at 5 pm, Edward and Jasper would be over at Bella's till 12 before they have to leave. They promised they would get me what information they could about Rosie but until we talked, I was on my own.

We were just sitting there when Edward's phone rang. He took it into the next room and came back with a big smile.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, just Bella." Wow he's a big liar but I let it go for now.

Well today was bad so tomorrow can only be better. OR it could suck even more ass than today did.

**

* * *

Edward's Point of View**

The next morning, I went over to Jasper's and he drove to Bella's house. I had never been in Jasper's car. It was an old Honda that he only drove to work. But today, he didn't have a ride back home since Rose and Emmett aren't talking.

"So, are you ready to be away from Bella for a whole day?" he teased.

"Shut up. You and Alice are practically joined at the hip. You have no room to talk about how attached I am to my girlfriend," I defended. "Plus, I have no problem being away from Bella for one day." He shook his head and laughed as he pulled up to the gate at Bella's house.

"Hey Edward, Jasper," Alice opened the door right before I turned the knob. How does she do that? "Bella is in the shower." We all went up to the guest bedroom where Alice had three suitcases on the bed and Rose was throwing things out of the closet.

"Should we bring the string bikinis or the boy short ones?" Rose yelled from the closet.

"The boy shorts!" Jasper and I yelled.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here. Well, we were gonna send you the pictures but if you think we should were the boy shorts with the covers then I guess--"

"Take the string ones," Jasper said.

We all laughed and Rose finally finished packing.

"Hey, Alice, do you--," Bella walked in with only a towel on and then stopped when she saw us. "Oh hey guys."

"Hi," Jasper said with his eyes trained on the ground.

"Alice, do you have anymore you knows?" Alice looked confused for a second but then caught on.

"Oh, yeah. Under the sink." Bella walked into the bathroom, closed the door and then came out a few seconds later.

"Thanks. I'll be back after I get changed."

"So, how was girls' night?" Jasper asked Rosalie.

"Pretty good. I got my nails done, and this really good facial." He nodded and listened as she went into more detail. They were really great friends. Kind of like brother and sister. You wouldn't know any better if you didn't know them. Alice and I went down the hall into the media room.

"So did you talk to Rosalie about Emmett?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she was just scared to tell her parents. She wants to talk to him tomorrow after we get back from the conference."

"Edward?" Bella called from the hallway. Alice went to put their bags downstairs by the door. I walked upstairs and pulled her back into the room and shut the door. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"I got some great news last night!"

"What?"

"The symphony in Port Angeles wants me to play with them!"

"That's amazing. I'm so happy for you!" She hugged me tightly and then ran into the closet. "In fact I was waiting to give you this, but I guess this is a good time."

She went into the closet and got the package out. It was the package that came in the mail that she tried to avoid opening.

"Bella, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I was excited for you so I wanted to give you this. Your parents approved it. They said you could use the extra bedroom." What would I need a whole room for?

She handed me the small box. In the middle of the foam peanuts was a long box, like you would put a bracelet in. I opened it up and inside was a certificate for the grand piano of my choice. I was speechless. She got me a piano!

"Wow, I…you…I don't know what to say."

"Thanks?" She chuckled (AN: chuckled is a funny word.)

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me." I put it back in the little box. I just wanted to be sure that I didn't lose it.

"Well, now you'll need it. Did you tell anyone else yet?" I shook my head.

"You need to tell your mom. She's been more nervous than you waiting for this!" I agreed to do it when we got home.

Alice poked her head into the door.

"Are you guys done canoodling?"

"We were not canoodling. And who says canoodling anyway?" Bella giggled. Canoodling, really?

"Well I don't care, you still need to hurry up. I don't want anything inappropriate going on."

"There was nothing going on. We can't talk?" I said dramatically.

"Please, no teenagers go behind closed doors without supervision and talk."

We followed her downstairs.

"Well, as you know we are leaving tonight and a pair of us are on bad terms."

"Alice!" Rose protested.

"Anyway, you know how the saying goes, never go to bed mad. Well too late, so today. I am taking the other three innocent parties to a movie, while the two guilty parties, talk. Because thou shalt not get on a plane angry."

She opened the door and Emmett was standing on the porch. He came in and sat across from Rose.

"Well, call us when you're done." And we were on our way.

"Alice? Where are you taking us for 3 hours?"

"Hmm, I didn't get that far in the plan. Well anyone up for my house?"

We took a turn and drove there.

Emmett's Point of View

I sat on the couch for about 25 minutes before she said anything.

"Okay, we need to work this out, and one of us has to talk."

"Well, let's start with why can't your dad know?" he waited for me to answer him.

"He has this perfect image of a guy for me. I just feel like, he can be happy with that and I can be happy with you. Why is it so important that he knows about it?" I asked him.

"Look, ever since we got together, all I get is people telling me that I'm not good enough for you. When you tried to hide us from your father, it made me feel like you were agreeing with all those people."

"It's not that. I promise. I love you Emmett but I'm scared." She went back to staring at her hands that she was nervously rubbing together.

"What do you have to be scared of?"

"I don't want to lose you but I don't want to lose my parents either. I'm afraid that's what's going to happen if I tell him. My mom wants me to be able to make my own decisions but when push comes to shove, she always stands behind him. He's very strict with what he wants for me. He's just trying to protect me but he holds grudges. I have cousins I haven't talked to in years over an argument about sports. That's just the way he is." So she was scared that she'd lose her family?

"I promise you, if it comes down to that, we can work around it. You are his daughter. I don't think that this is the kind of thing that he'd cut you off because of." She nodded and I sat down beside her. "I'll make sure that he doesn't."

"Promise?" She looked at me with glassy eyes. I knew I had to protect her. How I was going to do that and keep her, I didn't know.

We both relaxed, happy to be together.

"Emmett, I am really sorry about what I said the other day."

"I know, you were just scared. It's okay now."

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

"I hope they work things out before we go. I don't want to drag a depressed Rose around Hollywood."

We all went into her house.

"Hi, Mrs. Brandon!" I yelled and she walked out of the kitchen. She had been home a little more. Last time her parents fought, she received a nasty bruise. Because they didn't want bad publicity and "lies" to be spread, she decided to stay until it healed. It finally had but now it was time to go the conference anyway so it didn't matter.

"Hello, dears. Will Rosalie and Emmett be joining you?"

"No, mom. They will meet us at the airport." She nodded and then began to hum again.

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

We went upstairs to Alice's room.

"Hey Alice, your mom can't cook. Why is she in the kitchen?"

"Who knows?" We went to their craft room. Like we have a music room, they have a giant art room. Alice uses most of it for design but they had other stuff in there like art supplies and a few books. Their mother wanted them to be well rounded.

"So, what are you wearing to the conference? Alice asked me.

"Well, I can't go too short or low-cut so probably a tank and a cardigan. Probably red and white so I can pull off some khaki capris with that." She was sniffling. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so proud. Before it was sweats and hoodies and now you are coordinating colors with types. I love it." We all laughed and went back to what we were doing. Edward and I were splattering paint on a canvas and Jasper was playing with clay and listening to Alice explain her designs to him.

"I'm going to miss you Bella."

"Edward, it's only one day. But I admit I'll miss you too." We finished saying goodbye and so did everyone else.

It took 30 minutes for parents to actually get there. I knew it was because they stopped to argue in the airport…again.

"Come on, Charlie. Hurry up with the bags! I don't want to miss the plane."

"Renee, we chartered a bus! It can't leave without us!" Lately Esme had been asking to meet my parents. This was why I didn't think that was a good idea.

"Mom, Dad, let's just go. Dad put the bags into the bus and we'll buy whatever we forget anything."

I finished putting Alice, Rosalie and my bags into the luggage hold and Charlie dragged him and Renee's. Ms. Brandon was taking a plane later tonight. She said she just had more things to take care of but we all knew the truth. It was because she didn't want to spend anymore time with her husband then she had to.

"Alice, stop jumping on the bed before you hurt yourself." Rose was watching as Alice jumped on the big bed in the back of the bus. I know she was short but one jump to high and she'd have a nasty headache and possibly a blackout.

Finally the parental controls stopped arguing and it was time for us to get a move on.

"Well, the luggage is about to be secured. Is there any last minute items you need?" We all doubled check and he secured the hatch and started the bus.

"Bella, where is the food?"

"There is some in the pantry, mom." She went into the big cabinet and pulled out a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. Alice and Rosalie were setting up the Guitar Hero game in the sitting area. The bus wasn't huge but it wasn't little. There was the teeny bathroom, the large back room with 2 bunk beds close together. There was the sitting area combined with a small microwave and fridge that served as a kitchen.

There was a TV on the wall across from the couch in the sitting area and that was it. Nothing really fancy, just simple enough to travel and sleep. We played from nine to Midnight and then everyone went to their appointed sleeping area. We all had a bed except Alice who was the only one small enough to sleep comfortably on the couch.

At four in the morning, we arrived at our hotel. The staff took our bags up and we automatically went to our rooms. My mom and dad had a room and Rosalie, Alice and I shared a suite. I walked blindly into my bedroom, not bothering to turn on the light and collapsed on the bed. Sleep. Good.

**

* * *

Rosalie's Point of View**

The next morning we were woken up by a wake up call that our parents ordered for us.

"Bella? Bella! Get up!" I threw a pillow across the room at her on the other bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she shot upright and raised a hand. She stumbled through the dark and into the bathroom.

I stretched and rubbed my eyes. I got up and went into the other bedroom where Alice was sleeping by herself.

"Alice. Alice." I started shaking her and she woke up and nodded before going into the bathroom slowly. I waited for Bella to finish her shower and then I took mine. I turned the water really cold first to wake me up and then warm to relax for the day. It was only six a.m. when we left the hotel. First we went to the spa and salon.

"Bella! You should get some highlights. Maybe dirty blond but definitely not too blond." (A/N: I actually like Kristen's blond look as much as the rest of her haircuts.)

"Alice, no. Not today. Please just let me relax."

"Fine, but it will happen. Don't make me go to Edward." Bella scoffed at Alice's remark. "Don't pretend, Bella. All he has to do is breathe on you and you're ready to jump."

"Whatever, Alice. Let's just get this over with." We all got facials, manicures and our hair done.

As soon as our appointment was done they took us to the Staples Center and put us into wardrobe. I chose a light blue strapless sundress with a small brown knit shoulder jacket. Finished with a brown beaded necklace, brown and blue headband and brown wedge heels. Alice chose a pink dress, no surprise, a white jacket and white flip-flops. Bella's outfit was almost the same as mine. Her dress was greenish and she had white shoulder jacket and a white sandals.

Our parents went to their wardrobe after us and we were all ready right before the people filed in and the cameras started rolling at ten.

"Our first question is," the announcer paused to look at his prompter. "What do you the parents think about the girl's new boyfriends?" UH OH! My father looked at me and I waited. Charlie stepped in and took over. Staring at my father and emphasizing his words.

"They are wonderful young men. I don't think I could find someone better for them." I silently gave thanks for Charlie.

"Renee and the Brandons all said similar things and made sure to drag out their answer so we'd run out of time to answer.

"Okay, this is for Charlie. When you took in your friend's son, was it for your family's benefit?"

"Actually, yes." I heard scattered gasps and conversations broke out. "My best friend died and all that was left of his family was an amazing kid with no where to go. I thought to myself, 'this boy could make my daughter happier, could make my family closer. He's been a wonderful son to us and a good friend and brother to my daughter." Applause broke out and the announcer moved on.

"This question is for Bella. Is it true that you are engaged to Edward Cullen?" All our parents turned to look but Alice and I sat calmly. I could see the gears turning in Alice's head. I knew they weren't engaged yet but now that she had the idea of marriage, she was planning her, I mean Bella's, dream wedding.

"No we are not. I'm only 17 so I don't see that in my immediate future." Our parents relaxed visibly.

"This is for Alice Brandon. Is it true that you are being stalked by your boyfriend's ex-girlfriend?" Alice laughed a little.

"No, that is not true."

**

* * *

Alice's Point of View**

I would honestly like to see each of the people who submitted these questions.

"Rosalie Hale. During your last photo shoot, one of the workers gave a report that you were seen out with many members of the crew. She says that you were romantically involved with many of them. Is that true?" the monotone announcer's voice asked.

"That is very false. I was not romantically involved with anyone on that set and it is horrible that someone would try to get attention by accusing me of it." The next question was whether or not she was pregnant with her boyfriend's child. "No, I am not." She tensed up and remained that way for a while. The rest of the conference was spent with uninteresting and generic questions about our careers and futures.

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

It was time for Rose's dad to put away his calm face, go into the hotel room and really say what he feels about Emmett.

Shit was about to hit the fan.

**

* * *

**

**I never really got that expression. Why would it hit the fan? Did someone throw it? **

**Anyway!**

**The next chapter will be Mr. Hale's reaction to Emmett.**

**There will also be a confrontation with Emmett and Mr. Hale.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	21. Chapter 20: Everyone is Hurting

**Well, I'm trying to update more frequently but life is making it almost impossible at times. **

**I am going to skip the separation because I want to keep going with Rose's problem. **

**This chapter will mainly skip back and forth from Emmett and Rosalie's POV.**

**

* * *

Rosalie's Point of View**

We drove to the hotel and gathered in my parents room. We all sat in the tense air silently. Bella and Alice's parents were sitting on the couch closest to the door staring at anything but my parents.

"Rosalie Hale! I cannot believe that you would go behind my back and lie to me!"

"Daddy--," he glared and I shut up and sat down.

"Like I said, you are not to see this boy again!"

"I don't think that's necessary. He is nice boy." Ms. Swan tried to help.

"Renee, you have all been good friends to me but I am adamant about this. She is not allowed to see him and because I cannot trust you alone, you will travel with either me or your mother all the time. Go pack your bags so we can leave!"

That was the last straw.

"I'm 18 in two months and I can go where I want."

"I'll cut you off if you do."

"Well it's a good thing that I have savings and I can get a job." When it came to Emmett I wasn't going to back down. "Bella, can you tell Emmett that I love him and I'll be back on my birthday?" She nodded and I left the room and went to pack my bags. Well, I could survive two months with my mom but my dad was going to be the problem.

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

True to her word, Rosalie returned at 1:05 a.m. on her birthday. True to his word, her father disinherited her that morning. She moved in with Emmett and demanded that she pay rent to prove that she could make her own way. The McCarty's finally gave in and told her she could start paying rent after we all graduated. Because Edward would be going to college and he had money saved up from photo shoots, she took his job at Newton's and a job at the mall in Port Angeles..

"Rose, I'll give you a ride." Emmett constantly tried to drive her to work, to school, anywhere but she refused. She said it was within walking distance and she took public buses to Port Angeles for her second job. I understood that she wanted to prove she could make it but everyone needs help sometimes.

"No Emmett. School is a ten minute walk and then 15 to Newton's. I'll be fine."

"Can I at least give you a ride to the bus stop?" he was starting to plead now.

"How about you pick me up from the bus stop tonight?" Wow. She was actually compromising.

"What time does tonight's bus come in?"

"11:00."

Everyday, excluding Sunday, Rose worked from 3:!5 to 6:30 at Newton's then she worked in Port Angeles from 7:15 to 10:30. She did her homework on the bus rides, got back in at 11:25 and then go directly to sleep. On Sundays she slept until after 3:00, went somewhere out with Emmett and then came back to hang out with us and went to sleep at 9:30 so she could get some more sleep before her work week started.

Rosalie and Emmett went to walk to school. The rest of us would drive in a few minutes.

"Edward, how is she going to keep doing this?" He rubbed my back as I tried to calm down. Rosalie was going to kill herself if she kept trying to be independent like this.

"Bella, it'll get better. Right now she wants to be on her own. She needs to find her independence. Once she does that, she'll realize that she can take help from others and still be independent. You just can't rush this kind of thing."

It was time for the last week of school. The last day is on Thursday. Rose is going to switch both jobs into full time and just switch off the days that she works at each job. I guess everything will get worse before it gets better.

"Well, today we will only have 4 classes, you will take two exams, go to lunch then take two more exams. Tomorrow we will do the same but there will be two exams, lunch, one more exam and then a free block in which you can go to the gym, library, art room, music room, auditorium or cafeteria."

We took History, foreign language, math, and science exams. That meant tomorrow was our elective exams. At least we wouldn't have homework so Rose could get a little more sleep. The day passed by slowly because we finished our exams and had to sit and wait till the last kid was done and then we had about ten minutes to talk before we went to the next class and did it again. Rose went to the library to sleep during lunch and Emmett went with her. Alice was freaking out and studying, Jasper was helping her, Edward was quietly eating and I, bored, was sitting and staring off into space.

"Bella? Bella?" Edward's voice called me out of my daydream about candles. "The bell rang. It's time for the next exam." I got up and went to take another useless exam that even if I failed wouldn't effect my grade. (A/N: In our school if you're a senior and you've maintained an A average then your exams don't count to your grade)

I took the first half of the test carefully and then started to carelessly bubble in at random. What really was the point of me taking the test? I finished first probably because I didn't actually take the complete test. I pulled out my phone under the desk and played online games.

"Bella," Edward met up with me at the door. "How'd you finish so fast?"

"I didn't take the whole test. I got bored after the second half and so I started to bubble in random answers. It's not going to change my grade anyways."

We waited for the next tardy bell to ring and everyone hurried to get to their second exam. This was my creative arts exam. She actually based our exams on each of the projects we had done this year. Everyone had a different test. Because I had forgotten about one assignment in the last quarter it ended up a B and I had to take this test seriously. It was pretty easy but hard to remember all my projects from the beginning of the year. I finished a few minutes before the bell rang so I had some time to get all my things together before I went to the lunchroom.

**

* * *

Emmett's Point of View**

We finally finished our last exam and rushed the cafeteria. There seemed to be a more lively tone to the school. The teachers all closed their doors to grade and the kids gathered in the available areas. I had to run to my locker but met up with everyone else in the gym. Most of the kids were scattered on the bleachers but a few were walking around or playing games.

"So what are we doing now that we're finally out of school?" Bella asked as I sat down.

"Actually, Emmett and I are going to take a weekend trip now that school is out and I'm off a couple days." Rose said while packing her bags up. "We need to leave in a little while."

"Wow, this is unexpected but you deserve the time alone. Have fun." Edward said and then started talking to Bella.

"Bella, Alice, you're okay with this, right?" Rose looked at them.

"Yeah, I mean I thought we were going to spend some time together but you need to do this. So I'm glad that you're going and having fun." We all took a little more time to talk and joke around before Rose and I had to leave. There was a bit of a drive and we had dinner reservations tonight.

"It's just a weekend, Bellsy. We'll be back before you know it." Bella was hugging Rose and I tightly as Alice had done.

"You just came back and now you're leaving again." Rose hugged her again and then we went home to start driving.

**

* * *

Rose's Point of View**

This weekend was going to be great. We had booked our hotel this morning and made dinner reservations at a restaurant down the street from where we were staying.

"Emmett? What are we wearing to dinner?" I remembered, about an hour into the drive, that it was a formal restaurant.

"My dad let me use one of his suits and I packed one of your dresses."

"Thank you." He nodded and I started to drift to sleep.

I woke up as we pulled into a gas station.

"We should be out of here in about 10 minutes. I have to get gas and clean the windshield." He got out of the car and went inside to pay for the gas and I got out and stretched my legs. One of the cars that pulled in stopped in front of me.

"You're Rosalie Hale?" I nodded and he stuck a pad and pen out of the window. "Can I have your autograph?" I smiled and started to write.

"What's your name?"

"Peter." I added 'Dear Peter,' to the beginning and gave it back to him. "Thanks a lot. I'm a really big fan." He talked to me for a few more seconds and then pulled in to get his gas.

"Can you pump the gas while I clean the windshield?" Emmett asked as he came back to the car.

"No problem." We were done in a few minutes and back on the road. We even stopped at a little greasy fast food shack at a rest stop to try and authenticate our road trip.

"That was probably the same amount a fat that I eat in a month in that one burger." I laughed as we put the trash into the to go bag. "But it was worth it."

We spent the rest of the time singing along to dumb songs on the radio and playing those license plate games.

"We're finally here!" Emmett yelled as he stopped the car.

"Yes, now all we have to do is get our bags upstairs and get dressed."

"Good, because I am so starving!" I laughed and we both grabbed our bags and went to check in.

"Welcome." The front desk lady stared at Emmett and bent over her desk. He rolled his eyes and I tried to get her attention by clearing my throat.

"Hello?" She snapped out of her Emmett-induced daze and looked at me.

"How may I help you?" She stuttered a bit to regain her composure.

"I booked a room for us. We'd like to check in." I gave her the information and she finally handed us the room keys and taped her number to the back of Emmett's like I wouldn't see. He looked at it and handed it back.

"I think you gave me the wi-fi access number but I'm going to pay in the internet café."

"It's my number. I mean in case you need anything." She emphasized anything and Emmett laughed.

"In that case, I just don't want it. Bye." We laughed all the way up to our suite.

"Can you fix this?" Emmett was having a hard time with his suit. He didn't wear them a lot and we had to hurry so I quickly readjusted it so we could leave.

"Emmett, can you toss me that clutch." He did and I caught it with ease and waited for him to use the bathroom before we left.

**

* * *

Emmett's Point of View**

We arrived at a restaurant called the Sharponait. It was a dark restaurant and each table had it's individual soft lighting.

"Welcome, do you have reservations?" He showed her his ID.

"Emmett McCarty." We put it under his name so there wouldn't be any problems with media or paparazzi. I've been able to have privacy so far so I didn't want that to stop now.

"Okay, here it is. Right this way." Another waiter took us to our table and handed us our menus before leaving.

"What are you thinking about getting?" Emmett asked while looking over his menu.

"Probably the international plate." He choose the special of the night which was lamb and a soup side.

"Is everything okay?" Our waiter came to check on us. We both nodded and he refilled our drinks and left.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Emmett asked.

"Well, even though I've practically lived half of my life here, I've never really seen the excitement of LA. So I thought that we'd be tourists. I booked a couple tours and even looked up some cheesy shops to buy souvenirs."

**

* * *

Emmett's Point of View**

Dinner lasted about two and half hours and we discussed our plans for tomorrow a little more.

"Rose, get some sleep. Our first tour is at ten so we're going to be up at eight." She had been watching sitcoms since we had gotten home and it was almost two in the morning. She would already be reluctant to get up and now that she had even less sleep, I wasn't sure that we were going to make the tour.

"You're right. I'll be in as soon as I get changed." She kissed my cheek when I moved to let her through the bathroom door I had been leaning on. I went into the bedroom and threw on some pajama pants and got into bed. I listened and fell asleep after listening to the shower run for a few minutes.

The next morning, I was the first one up. I knew it was going to be hell trying to get her to wake up.

"Rose?" I repeated her name and kept shaking her. I did everything I could but she wouldn't wake up. I then went into the bathroom and filled a glass with water. This was such a last resort there should be a new last for it. I stood as far back as I could and threw the water on her face. She bolted up and screamed.

"Emmett! What the hell!" I put the glass down and cautiously moved forward.

"Rose, I had to get you up and I tried everything I could." She grr-ed and got up and went to the bathroom.

"Emmett McCarty! You are so lucky there is a hairdryer in here." For the next thirty minutes, while I got dressed and ate, I heard the hairdryer going. Finally Rose came out of the bathroom and stomped into the bedroom. She changed and came out of the bedroom with her hair in a ponytail. I knew something had to be really wrong with her hair. She never wore it in a ponytail.

"There is no freakin' straightened so my hair is frizzy!" I remained silent and she sat down beside me. "I don't mean to yell, I'm just tired. I don't want to ruin our weekend. Let's go have some fun." I smiled and she grabbed a piece of fruit out of the mini-fridge and she grabbed our wallets, phones and keys and put them in her purse so we wouldn't lose them today. She put on a big pair of shades that covered most of her face and we left the room. We went downstairs to meet the tour bus. They took our passes as we got on the bus and directed us to seats.

"Welcome everyone! I am your tour guide, Vivian, and this is your driver, Will. Thank you for joining us on FunTour's Star Tour. Today, we will take you through the neighborhoods and show you famous houses of the famous, living and deceased. Hope you have a great time! Let's get started!" This lady had a lot of energy and we were all in a good mood. She took us through a lot of actors, models, directors and writer's houses and a lot of places where they had made movies. It was fun to see how many of these people Rose had introduced me to and cool seeing where they lived. We made stops and bought star maps and an actor's biography book. We left Vivian and Will a good tip and exited back at our hotel.

"That was fun. I think we have time to grab lunch and relax before the next one." Rose and I went back to our restaurant and ate at their lunch buffet.

"So, did was I the only one that felt like a stalker for taking a picture of my friend's house from a bus?" Rose laughed when we sat down.

"Definitely not. It felt weird. I think this second one will be a little less socially awkward for us." The next one we were taking were all the rumored haunted spots in LA. This one wouldn't start until after dark though. I guess it was part of the effect.

"Is it time to go yet?" I had been asking every five minutes for the last hour.

"Yes! Yes, Emmett! Finally! Now don't ask anything else!" I loved driving her crazy. It was a favorite past time of mine.

We loaded onto the bus, which was decked out in creepy mode. It was also completely pitch black except for small light bulbs on the rows to see how to walk.

"Good evening. My name is Crystal and I will take you through the hell of Hollywood. Be careful, this ride isn't for the weak hearted." Suddenly, air went across the back of our necks and it felt like spiders were crawling across our feet. (AN: If you've been to Universal Studios, Florida on the Shrek ride you know what it is.) "Ha ha, okay. Just a sneak peek. Let's get started!" We sat and waited for the ride to start. Things popped out of the overhead compartments and the bus jolted unexpectedly throughout the ride. It was actually pretty awesome. We got to see and go inside some haunted sets and hotel rooms. I liked watching Rosalie as she enjoyed not being the center of attention. Living in a small town everyone knew them and didn't crowd for autographs or pictures anymore but they did stare and talk a lot. I think she had fun being able to relax and not worry about who was watching.

"Thank you for joining us on the Hell of Hollywood. We hope you had a good time with us. Goodnight." We all walked off the tour bus and took our bag of souvenirs into the hotel room.

"That was a fun day!" Rose twirled into the room, overexcited. That was usually my job.

"I'm glad you had fun." I laughed. She took of the hoodie and sunglasses she had been wearing even though it was dark for the last 4 hours.

"I did. Did you?" She sat on the couch.

"Yeah. I'm glad we finally had some time alone." I collapsed beside her. We had been going all day. I was now extremely tired and I'm sure she was too. "You feel like going to sleep?" She shook her head and lay across the couch with her feet in my lap. I knew she was trying to stay awake but she was sleeping. "Babe, you're tired. Let's just go to bed." She kept resisting so I had to carry her in there. She was sleep as soon as she hit the bed. I went back into the living room and watched more TV.

"This is E! Entertainment. Today, in Hollywood we saw Rosalie and Emmett McCarty hanging out with the tourists." A picture flashed of us on the bus. "The two lovebirds haven't been seen since Rosalie turned 18 and left her parents, effectively stepping out of the spotlight. Seems that their relationship is still going strong. These two were in constant contact. We will most likely be seeing more of this couple in the future." I turned it off and resolved not to tell her. She was happy thinking she didn't have to worry about others watching her and she deserved that comfort zone. I could worry about it tomorrow.

**

* * *

Rosalie's Point of View**

The next morning, I moved Emmett's arm and got up to order breakfast. He was up later than me so I decided not to wake him up. We didn't have anything to do except drive back anyway. I turned on the TV and waited for the food to get here.

"Back to you Dan!" I turned away from the TV when someone knocked on the door.

"Room service." I signed the paper and he gave me the food. It was a pretty big order to carry so I gave him a couple dollars for a tip. "Thank you." He set it down on the table and left.

"Who was at the door?" Emmett appeared in the bedroom doorway.

"Room service. Breakfast is on the table." He kissed me and went around to get to the food.

"Thanks. I'm starving."

"You always are."

We decided to go to Disneyland. That would be a good end to our trip.

"I've only been here once. It was a publicity thing too so I couldn't even ride anything." He was surprised that I hadn't been here before. We decided to try all the smaller rollercoasters first since he had never been on one and I was always to scared to try them. We both loved them and decided to go around the park. We rode 5 more rollercoasters, two water rides, and 3 little kid rides. In between we had two ice cream cones, three churros, and 4 icees. I'm going to pay for it later but it felt great.

"Wow, when you let loose, you really let loose." Emmett laughed as we left around 6 to drive back home. I couldn't wait to see everyone else when we got home. I groaned at the thought of back to a full time work schedule. "What's wrong, Rose?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just remembered I have to go back to work on Monday." He gave me a sad smile and we walked back to the car in silence. I didn't know why he seemed so sad.

"Rose, you know, now that summer is over, you don't have to work so much." I sighed at his shy statement.

"Emmett, you know that I can't do that. I need to work, okay?"

"No, Rose, no. It's not okay. It's hard for me." What does he mean? All he does is play all day!

"What are you talking about! You don't work all day! You hang out with our friends and play games and have fun! You do everything I'm suppose to be able to!"

"What you don't understand is that it's hard for me too! I have to sit there and watch you. Day after day you drag yourself through the motions for no reason! You don't have to work like this!" He stopped yelling and took a deep breath. "I understand why. I really do, but let us help you. It hurts everyone, not just me. It's hurts having to watch you waste away little by little." I said nothing. I couldn't. He was right, but I couldn't bring myself to be wrong. I climbed into the back seat and laid down. I didn't want to argue at the end of this good weekend.

**

* * *

Emmett's Point of View**

We drove the next three hours in complete silence. She was asleep when we arrived so I carried her into the house and left a note on the bathroom mirror. I got back into the car and started driving. I was on my way back to LA. I needed to make this better. I didn't get there till four in the morning but people were leaving. My perfect chance to sneak in. I snuck in behind the rest of the cleaning crew and made my way upstairs.

"Mr. Hale?" I knocked on the bedroom door. He answered it and his face went through ten shades, none of the natural complexions.

"What the hell are you doing here!" His wife came behind him.

"I needed to talk to you. It's about Rosalie." His eyes lit up when I mentioned his name but it wasn't enough. He started to close the door when his wife stopped him and whispered something in his ear and he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We can talk in the kitchen." They sat at the table in the kitchen and I awkwardly stood waiting for some kind of invitation or cue to talk. "Well if you have something to say, talk!"

"Mr. Hale, Rosalie needs help. She's…I don't even know how to describe it. She's working two full time jobs, she gets about four hours of sleep per night, when she's lucky. She looks sick!"

"Well, the news painted a different, more expensive, story this weekend." He emphasized his words like that was all me.

"That's why I'm here. She moved in with my family after coming back to Forks. She refuses to let anyone help here with anything. She pays rent, that my parents sneak back of course, she buys separate groceries, cooks her own meals. She's completely dependant on herself. It's killing her. She's exhausted and I'm afraid it's just going to get worse. She's obsessed with not depending on anyone else."

"You still aren't telling me what this had to do with your little weekend getaway."

"I came because this weekend, she had fun. I got to see her smiling and happy which I haven't seen for the last months. She got full nights' sleep, she ate full meals and she just relaxed. But then we drove by your house on a tour that we took and her whole face just shut down." Her mother looked down at the floor. "I watched and I was scared I was going to lose her for the rest of the weekend. But we went to the next place and she was fine. That's when I realized it was you."

"Are you blaming me for my daughter's state! You think I like not being able to speak to my daughter?" He started to scream at me.

"That's not what I mean. It is your fault but not how you think. She misses you. She's doing all of this to take her mind off of you. It's hurting her not to be able to talk to you and I want it to stop. I need it to stop because I can't keep watching her hurt herself everyday. Please, just call her. That's all I'm asking. She's proven to herself that she doesn't need anything else from you. She just wants her parents to love her."

"You can let yourself out." Her father stood up and went back up the stairs. Epic fail. I shook my head and walked to the front door. I walked out the door and halfway down the driveway before I heard Mrs. Hale.

"Emmett? Emmett!" I quickly turned and went back. "Emmett. Thank you so much for coming. I needed to know how she was. I'm so sorry about my husband." She gave me a quick hug and a phone number. "Please keep me updated but do not give this to Rose. I need to know that she's okay. You're perfect for her and I know that you can keep her well." She closed the door and I walked back to the car. I hadn't accomplished everything but I had gotten somewhere. Her mother would reason with her husband and hopefully soon.

* * *

There you go. Hope you enjoyed.

~ It's easy to be independent when you've got money. But to be independent when you haven't got a thing -- that's the Lord's test. ~ Mahalia Jackson


	22. Chapter 21: Echo Beach

**Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Very little reviews for the last two chapters (insert sad face)**

**

* * *

Rose's Point of View**

I woke up the next morning and Emmett wasn't home. I shrugged it off. Maybe he had gone to Bella's. I'd call when I got out of the bathroom. A note was on the bathroom mirror.

"Rosie, had some things to take care of. I'll be back by tomorrow evening. Love, Emmett. What could he have to do that would take him all night?" I thought out loud. I quickly took my shower and brushed my teeth to fully wake me up.

"Rosalie, where is Emmett?" Mrs. McCarty yelled from up the stairs.

"I don't know." I walked down, into the kitchen. "He left a note saying he'd be back by tonight."

"That's peculiar. He never stays out without you or his cousins. I wonder what he could be doing?" She finished making breakfast and gave me some before leaving for work. I had to leave soon but called Emmett first. He didn't pick up. I called again. He didn't pick up. I called again and again and again and again. He didn't pick up. Next I called Bella.

"Bella? Have you heard from Emmett?"

"No, why?" She shh-ed someone in the background.

"He left last night and didn't come back. The only think that he left was a note saying that he'd be back tonight and I've been calling but he didn't pick up. I'm worried about him and no one knows where he is."

"Don't worry. You just relax and we'll try to find out where he is." She told Edward and Jasper and they assured me that he'd be back and then I hung up.

"It's time to go to work, Rosalie. Do you want a ride?" Darren, Emmett's dad, asked me.

"No thank you. I'll walk in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but thanks for asking." He asked everyday and I had only accepted once, as not to seem ungrateful. I had to call into work next.

"Newton's Stop Shop, how can I help you?" Mike said enthusiastically.

"Hey Mike. It's Rosalie."

"Oh, you need something?"

"Actually, I can't come in. I have a…family emergency."

"Okay. I'll tell my mom. Bye." He hung up promptly. Well we didn't have the best work relationship anyway. I went back upstairs, knowing I couldn't work while I was this worried. Emmett isn't the type of person to just take off. Sure he acts on impulse but never something this major. I called him once more and left a message.

"Emmett? I'm worried about you. Please come home or at least give me a call. Love you. Bye." I hung up the phone and put it on the table beside me before laying down and waiting for a call.

**

* * *

Emmett's Point of View**

I stopped last night at a hotel because I didn't want to risk falling asleep on the road. I hoped that Rose would get my note and didn't call because I knew she would already be asleep. I woke up at three o'clock the next evening and immediately got ready to go. Rose should just have finished her shift at Newton's.

"Thank you for staying with us. Please come again." The manager gave the normal response monotonously and I nodded and rushed to my car. I remembered my phone and grabbed it out of my glove compartment and turned it on. I saw that I had three messages from Edward, two from Alice, four from Jasper, three from Bella and only one from Rose. I quickly called her back but she didn't pick up. I assumed she was at work and called Jasper to let him know that I was on my way home. He only said that he'd let everyone else know and two minutes later, they all started calling. After 10 minutes I had ten missed phone calls and 24 text messages. I could worry about it when I got home, it'd take forever to explain to Alice.

After about 4 and half hours, because I stopped to eat, I was finally home. I my dad's car was gone so I parked in the driveway and went upstairs. I went upstairs to change because I had showered and put my clothes back on. And I needed some new underwear. Chaffing, bad.

"Rose?" She was sleep in the bed. Didn't she have to work today? Rose didn't always get a lot of sleep so I didn't want to wake her up. I went into the bathroom, took another quick shower and then got dressed in clean clothes. I went downstairs to watch television. There wasn't much else to do right now. I really didn't want to go explain to everyone so I stayed home.

**

* * *

Jasper's Point of View**

After I relayed the message to everyone else, all hell broke loose.

"How could he? He just leaves in the middle of the night and all he has to say is he's coming back!" Alice was yelling. "Doesn't he know how worried we were?" She paced the room furiously. I followed behind trying to calm her with no avail.

"Alice calm down. You know that Emmett's an impulsive person." Alice wasn't having any of Edward's reasoning.

"I don't care. You just don't do that no matter how impulsive you are! And we will not be on good terms until he gives me a good explanation!" She crossed her arms and sat on the couch.

"Alice, come on. He's a good person. Shouldn't we all have enough confidence in him to know that he did this for a good reason. Don't we owe him that much?" Bella asked her placidly.

"If Edward disappeared in the middle of the night and came back the next day, wouldn't you be mad?"

"No, because I trust him. He would have a good reason because he is a good person. I know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt us purposely." Edward smiled at Bella and Alice realized that maybe they were right.

"Fine, but he still better have one." I hope he gets here soon because an angry Alice is not what I want to deal with during my summer. She had already been moody which I blamed on her period until she had a three week period. We finally got a call that Emmett was at his house and Alice sprinted to the driver's seat and told us to hurry up. Finally, we would get to the bottom of this.

**

* * *

Rosalie's Point of View**

I squinted at the lights on in the room when I woke up and looked to the bedside table for the clock. It was just after two in the evening. I got up and went into the bathroom before I had to go to my job at the mall.

I turned the water up as hot as I could without scalding myself and stayed in for half an hour before the hot water ran out.

"Rose, is that you?" Emmett's voice carried from downstairs after I hit a dresser when putting my shoes on. I ran down the stairs and sure enough he was on the couch. He got up and hugged me before I got angry.

"You jerk! You can't just leave and stay out all night and not tell anyone! Do you know how worried we were about you!" He grabbed my hands that were beating against his chest.

"I'm sorry Rosie. There was just something really important that I had to do" I sighed and he knew I had forgiven him.

"Are you okay? I mean, did anything happen to you? What were you doing?"

"Rose, slow down." He laughed at my worry. "I'm fine. I promise. I just had something to do and then I stopped at a hotel and then I woke up and came back here. Nothing happened. It's okay."

"I would ask you what you were doing but you aren't going to tell me and you're too comfortable for you to be keeping some bad secret." If he was keeping something from me he would be very fidgety. "Did you eat yet? Did you get enough sleep?" I was always worried about something. Right now, that something was Emmett.

"Rosalie. Take a deep breath." I did so and calmed down. "I'm okay. I ate. I slept a full eight hours. It's okay." He hugged me tightly. "I didn't mean to make you worry. I promise everything is okay." I nodded and he sat on the couch still holding me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just worried about you. I even got some extra sleep."

"I'm glad. You need it." He looked over me quickly and then back at the television. "Why didn't you go to work?"

"I was too worried to focus, plus being tired. I just stayed and waited by the phone and then I fell asleep."

"Well are you staying?" He was a little tense. Emmett didn't like the fact that I worked and hadn't since I started. I didn't have to pay rent but I did eventually want to go to college and this was good time to save up money since I was working anyway. I could relax and go to a university after I worked up enough money.

"Yes, I guess I could take the day off. It won't make that much of a difference." He smiled and leaned back into the couch. "I know you don't like that I work so much but trust me when I say it's temporary. It may take a while but it won't be like this forever."

"Emmett, did you tell everyone else you were back?" He was going to answer when the doorbell rang and then Alice opened it anyway. I guess that answers my question.

"Emmett Joseph McCarty! You better give me an answer and give it now!" Alice yelled.

"Alice, take a chill pill and sit down." He was seriously wishing for death right now. She calmly walked over and pulled him off the couch by his shirt. Now he was scared.

"Emmett. I will say this one more time. You. Tell. Me. Now." He gulped and pried her hands from his shirt.

"Alice, relax. I just had something I had to take care of."

"You leave and that's all you have to say!" She was seriously pissed and I had no idea what she going to do next.

"Alice, I love you and everything but to be honest, I'm not going to tell you because it's none of your business." She let go of him and left. Well, I didn't see that coming.

**

* * *

Edward's Point of View**

Bella and I stood and watched as Alice stormed in and quickly stepped aside when she stormed out. For a little thing, she had a lot of power in her. I guess Emmett unintentionally offended her.

"Jasper, what's wrong with Alice?" To be honest, she'd been on edge all week. If she was irritable, she was absolute hell to deal with.

"I don't know. She started getting all moody a couple of weeks ago and I guess now she's just dealing with it her way. I am going to let her cool down and then I'll go and get her. She needs some time alone." How did he know where she was?

"Jasper, where is she?" Emmett asked.

"At her house in the attic. It's her "thinking" place. She told me about after her parents were fighting and she said she wanted to get away from it.

"I didn't mean to make her mad Jazz. You know that right?" Emmett was trying to keep the number of people mad with him down to one.

"Yeah, man, it's okay. Alice is just a little emotional right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you but don't talk about it. She's been seeing things." What the hell? Seeing things? What is that supposed to mean. "I don't know how to explain it. She's been having weird dreams and then they happen. It's been happening every time she sleeps. She's scared to sleep because she doesn't know what she's going to see.. But everything that she sees happens later and they're things she doesn't like. She said she won't tell me everything because she doesn't want to burden me with it." He was trying to tell us that Alice was psychic? "Look, I don't really believe in that ESP stuff but if Alice says that it's happening, I believe her." As unbelievable as it did seem, I don't think Alice would lie about something like that.

"I'll go talk to her." I volunteered, being the only neutral one. "I'm probably the only one she's going to listen to right now."

"What'd you mean?" Jasper asked.

"She's going to think that you're just telling her what she wants to hear. Emmett is just going to try to get back in her good graces." He reasoned with it and nodded.

"Okay. Do you need the car?" He had the keys because Alice left the car without turning it off.

"No, I'll walk. It'll give her more time to think." I kissed Bella's cheek and walked out into the cool air. It was usually eighty, at the most. Today, it was in the fair high 60s. I walked slowly and tried to think of what I could say. I didn't want to make her angry or make her feel like we thought she was lying but I didn't know how to bring it up subtly.

"Alice?" I walked into the open door and up the stairs. I slid open the flat above me and pulled the ladder down. "Alice? Are you up here?" I heard sniffling from the far end but it was too dark to see where it had actually come from.

"I'm over here, Edward." She said softly. I knelt down beside her and she kept her eyes on the small window on the side of the wall. "Edward, I really messed up, didn't I?"

"No, honey. You're just stressed."

"I yelled at him and now everyone thinks I'm crazy!" I pulled her off the floor gently.

"We don't think you're crazy."

"Didn't Jasper tell you I've been seeing things?" She was near hysterics.

"Yes and it's okay. We believe you. If you say it's true, we believe you." She pushed me away from her.

"Don't say that. Don't do this to me." I didn't understand her words.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend that you don't think it's weird or that I'm weird. Even Jasper does."

"Alice. Alice look at me?" She slowly moved her eyes from the window to me. "We could never think that. This is…unexpected but you're still you. What you can or can't do will never change what you mean to us. I can promise you that."

"How do you know?"

"Because when Jasper told us, no one's face changed. We were a little confused at his meaning but mostly, everyone was concerned about you."

She remained silent and I began to count specks of dust on the boxes in the room. After what seemed like hours, even though it was most likely only a few minutes, she looked at me again.

"I'm scared." I wasn't really registering what she was saying. I was just glad she was talking to me again. "This is really scaring me."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be any more different than I have to! I am always judged because I'm different than everyone else. I don't want to add this! I don't want to know these things." She fell quiet and leaned over her knees." I see things, things that I shouldn't see about people that I don't want to know."

She was quiet again for a long time. I wasn't quite sure if she was thinking or done talking. "Last night, I dreamt about a girl dying. This morning, that girl was found dead and I don't know what to do! I can't live knowing who killed her and not being able to do anything about it!" She fell back against the wall. "Edward, I don't want to lose myself. I'm scared these visions are going to drive me insane. No one, should have to live with this kind of knowledge. I can't do this."

I stood up and held my hand out.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." She grabbed my hand and I pulled her to her feet and we went back the way we'd come and out of the door.

"Edward, where are we going?" I was dragging her down the path. It had been about 10 minutes since we left the house so it should take us about 15 more to get there.

"Just, come on. It'll help you." She sighed and we kept walking. Finally we were there.

"You brought me all this way to an empty beach?" even though she was speaking softly it echoed around her and she looked up. "Wow, what is this? I've never been to this beach."

"It's called Echo Beach. No one comes here anymore since First Beach opened with facilities so it's always empty. I come here and yell." She stopped and looked at me amused.

"You yell?"

"It's a release thing, you come here and say everything that you don't want to tell everyone else but because it carries, you feel like everyone is listening to your worries. I thought it would help you get everything out."

"Thank you." She hugged me tightly. "This is perfect!" It echoed and she looked up again.

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

Over three hours later, Edward and Alice came strolling in like there wasn't a care in the world. Alice walked over to Emmett and embraced him.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's okay, Ali. I know." She smiled and went to sit with Jasper. They quietly whispered to each other, their conversation silent to everyone else.

"Where did you go?" I asked Edward as we sat on the last chair available.

"Somewhere she needed to go." I nodded in understanding. Alice would tell us if we needed to know.

"Thank you for helping her. I don't know what you did, but she looks better now then she has in the last two weeks." I kissed him briefly before Emmett made an "Eww" noise from across the room. "Shut up Emmett." He stuck out his tongue at me and crossed his arms. "Always the mature one."

"So, how was your weekend getaway?" I asked Rosalie.

"It was fun. It felt like I was stalking my friends and, of course, Emmett keeps things interesting."

"Did you take those Hollywood tours?"

"Yeah, the houses and then haunted spots. It was fun taking pictures of houses that I've been in."

"You guys are creepers." Just then the news story popped up on TV. There were photos of Rose and Emmett. She did well disguising herself so I'm guessing that they noticed Emmett.

"Ugh, can I get some peace?" Rose muttered before laying her head backwards. Emmett's phone rang and he took it into the kitchen. Now, I wasn't as nosy as Alice but she was preoccupied so I had to take over and listen into his conversation.

"I need to use the bathroom." I made a quick excuse that would allow me to listen. I went into the bathroom, closed the door and put my ear to the vent. Emmett said that's how he overheard his parents talking about his Christmas gift.

"Yeah, she's fine." He paused to listen. "No, I didn't tell anyone. I think they'd be mad if they knew." He again waited to listen to the person on the other end. "Okay, I'll talk to you soon then. Bye, Ms. Hale." Oh my god! He was talking to Rose's mom? Why would he be? Is that was he was doing last night? He went to see her parents. I know her dad wouldn't have budged so I'm guessing he doesn't know his wife is talking to Emmett.

I flushed the toilet and let the water run over my hands before drying them. I walked out to see Emmett standing outside the door.

"You are really bad at sneaking around." I sighed and he laughed at me. "Please don't say anything. I don't want them to know."

"Okay, I promise. I won't tell anyone."

"You know, for a little sister, you aren't that bad."

"You're only like 2 months older then me."

"But I am also almost 2 feet taller then you."

"That's exaggerating." He rolled his eyes and pushed me into the living room. I walked back over to Edward and he moved over so I could sit comfortably.

"You know, eavesdropping is rude." Edward whispered and I'm pretty sure I was going to start blushing again if they kept embarrassing me.

"It was nothing anyway, so it was useless."

**

* * *

Alice's Point of View**

I was very grateful that Edward helped me earlier. I knew I was over reacting but it's like one of those out of body experiences. You know you shouldn't be but you do it anyway. After spending a few hours at Emmett's house we all decided to go off on our own. Jasper and I went back to my house because there really wasn't anything to do today.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jasper was still worried about my dreams. I think maybe I could deal with it a little better now.

"I am and I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have stormed out like that." He waved it off.

"It's fine. I know what's going on is hard on you. I'm glad Edward helped." He pressed his cheek into my hair and I leaned backwards. "We'll get through this." I knew we would.

"Jasper? Jasper, wake up." I had woken after another dream and shook him awake. I needed him to pay attention.

"What's wrong?" he switched on the bedside light.

"I had a dream. It's about us."

"What happened?" he asked worriedly. It wasn't necessarily bad though. I didn't know what it was.

"All I can see is us running. It's a dark place, not a lot of light. We kept looking back and then there was a loud noise and everything went dark. I keep having the same one over and over again." His head fell back on the headboard.

"It'll be okay. Whatever it is." I couldn't tell if he honestly believed that, or he was saying it to make me feel better. "We don't even know what it was. We could have been running from one of our friends for all we know. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." He hummed quietly as my eyelids got heavier. I knew if it came down to it, he would risk his life for me. The question was, when it came down to it, would I let him?

**

* * *

Jasper's Point of View**

What could that vision have meant? I had no idea but I didn't want her to be worried so I would have to act normal. I tossed and turned during the night and finally got up so I wouldn't wake Alice from the first peaceful sleep she's had in a few weeks.

"Edward, pick up the phone," I muttered as I dialed him.

"Hello?" He whispered quietly. "Why are you calling me? Bella would've given us both hell if you woke her up."

"It's Alice. Look, I know we all stopped staying together but could we stay at your house or Bella's? Just for a couple days." He sighed and I could see him running his fingers through his hair again.

"You can stay at my place, I guess. I can ask Bella in the morning if you'd rather stay at her place?"

"Your place is fine, Edward. Alice needs to be close to people right now."

"Okay, but Bella and I are going out around 1:00 tomorrow so you'll have to get there before then." I agreed and hung up.

I got a drink out of the fridge and sat on the couch to watch television until I could calm down enough to fall asleep.

"Jazzy, Jasper wake up." I opened my eyes to see Alice perched neatly on me. "Good morning."

"Morning." I lifted her to sit up. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better until I woke up and you were gone." She was curious about last night.

"I just couldn't sleep after what you said so I was relaxing and trying to get some more sleep. I didn't mean to make you upset." She nodded and jumped up.

"Edward called me this morning. He said that he wanted us to come stay with him and Bella this week. You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Umm, no." Lie.

"Thank you. I know you're trying to help and I appreciate it." She moved got up and twirled into the kitchen. I followed and almost got hit in the face with the refrigerator door. "Oops. Sorry." She pulled out milk, butter and jelly. What is she cooking? She can't cook. "Jasper. I know I can't cook but stop looking at the food like it's the plague. I'm just making some cereal and toast. I let out a sigh of relief and she rolled her eyes.

"Alice, are you okay with it? Staying at Edward's, I mean?"

"I think it's great. I like spending time with them and it feels better to have people around." She turned on the radio on the intercom and danced around the kitchen while making her food. She must have really had a good sleep. I hadn't seen her this happy in weeks.

"Alice, what's got you so happy?" She stopped and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I had the most perfect dream ever about Rose so I am happy." She continued her sing-along-solo and then stopped again. "And, I'm not telling you what it is, so don't ask." Maybe she read minds instead of seeing the future. Alice plopped into the seat next to mine and started shoveling her cereal like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Alice? Alice. Alice, slow down." I took her spoon away. "Why are you so hungry?"

"I didn't eat last night at all and unless you want your fingers to end up in my cereal you'll give me back my spoon." I gave it back and figured I may as well eat now. I fixed a few eggs and grabbed the leftover toast. We'd have to get to Edward's soon if he was going to let us in before they leave for their date.

"Jasper, hurry up!" Alice was waiting downstairs with our two bags and I was trying to find my other shoe.

"I'm trying! I can't find the shoe!" She huffed and stomped up the stairs, crawled under the bed, and came back out with my shoe in her hand.

"Here." She handed it to me and left the room as I hopped behind her, trying to put it on.

We got to Edward's just as they were walking out of the door.

"Just in time. That's new for you," Edward teased.

"Can you just let us in?" He tossed me the keys and Bella waved as they got into her car and left.

"Well, we have the house to ourselves. What are we going to do today?"

"How about we relax and just talk?" We collapsed on the couch to begin our day of calmness.

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

**There it is. My computer isn't back. I snuck to post this after doing some research.**

**Sorry I switch around the POVs so much. There didn't seem to be any other way to tell everyone's story in this chapter.**

**The next chapter will put this story over a 100,000 words!**


	23. Chapter 22: Her Diamonds

**Downside, it's been a little wait and reviews aren't plentiful. Upsides, I already planned most of this story out and enjoy typing so I'll keep updating. I also found that the thing with the words disappearing has pretty much stopped but then again, I can't guarantee that it won't happen at times. **

**Song: Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas**

**By the light of the moon, she rubs her eyes  
Sits down on the bed and starts to cry  
And there's something less about her**

****

And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
So I sit down and I cry too  
But don't let her see

And she says ooh, I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now

* * *

**Rosalie's Point of View**

The next day, things were completely cooled down. Emmett and I went to Edward's to hang out with Jasper and Alice, who still wouldn't tell us why they were staying there.

"It's freezing! Let's go inside, now!" Earlier, we were all in the kitchen making dinner and dessert when someone's flour hit someone else's face. No one knew who, probably Emmett, threw the first piece of food and it was all flying. Alice was we had all stumbled out into the backyard and stupidly used the hose on ourselves before realizing that it was pretty cold today because of the wind. "Emmett, move out of the doorway!" Alice continued to yell before pushing him through. He laughed and screamed at an oddly high pitch when she backed up and tackled him unexpectedly. He hit the floor with a loud thud and Alice got up of his back and very gracefully glided into the bathroom.

"Someone that small shouldn't be able to physically hit that hard." He was rubbing the left side of his forehead which was beginning to swell and I knew would bruise. "That actually hurt."

"Babe, that's probably because you hit a hardwood floor." He just grunted and sat at the kitchen table waiting for his turn in the bathroom. Alice was out after 15 minutes completely dry and with a new set of clothes. I went upstairs and grabbed an outfit from Bella's stash in Edward's room to change into. _The boys will just have to blow-dry their pants._

I went into the bathroom next and quickly peeled off the wet clothes, shivering. I put them on top of Alice's in the hamper behind the door. _Someone in this house would figure out who they belonged to_. Pulling, on the shirt I avoided bumping into the towel rack or wallet, struggling to get it over my head. Rather then waste time blow-drying my hair; I wrapped a towel around it so the boys wouldn't be cold much longer. Jasper was waiting right outside the door and scared me when I opened it.

"JASPER!" I yelled, jumping backwards. He laughed, holding on to the door as a support. "You're such a jerk." I pushed past him and sat next to Alice on the couch. She was flipping through the channels on the television. "Your boyfriend is absolutely horrible." She giggled and shrugged. "And you're just as bad."

"Rose, can you help me?" Emmett yelled from the bathroom a few minutes after Jasper finished. I walked into the bathroom and I stopped. He was stumbling around with the shirt stuck right below his eyes and his elbows were stuck at the top. "Rosie, please?" I tried to hide my laughter while trying to maneuver the shirt around his head. I searched around the collar and found that this oaf forgot to unbutton the shirt!

"Emmett! Next time, unbutton the shirt before you pull it over your head!" I unbuttoned it and the shirt immediately came off. He chucked it into the hamper.

"I feel like an idiot." I shook my head and my action was responded to by him sticking out his tongue.

"Very mature, Emmett." Shutting the door behind me, I ventured into the back of the house. _I have never been in Edward's bedroom for more than a few seconds, now that I think about it._

I walked around the room and noticed more things were on the wall. There was a bulletin board hanging up on the side of the room, opposite the bed. Scattered on the bulletin board were mostly pictures of him and Bella. There were a few different pictures of the rest of us, pictures of us a group, school pictures, and some of people that I didn't recognize. I noticed he had switched his bed with the one in the guest bedroom. That was probably because of how often Bella stayed the night. His room was overall comfortable. His desk contained his laptop, a few books and chargers for some electronics. I heard my name called and I went back to the living room.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Alice was standing on a stack of books, on the coffee table.

"Emmett bet Jasper that the "super putty" could stick anything to anything. My idiot said it wasn't true and they stuck it to my cell phone and threw it at the ceiling. Now it's stuck!" She was on her tiptoes and grunting as she made little squat-jumps to try and grab the phone.

"Why aren't you helping?"

"There's no ladder and the table won't hold our weight," Jasper replied without taking his eyes of Alice. He was standing under her incase she fell. She faltered a bit and he steadied her waist. Once she was stabled she nodded and he let her go again.

"Emmett, why would you do something stupid like this? I mean, throwing the watermelon and the apples off the roof, I understood. This was just, ugh." He pouted and made a funny face, effectively extinguishing my anger.

"I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to get your phone stuck to the ceiling. Well, I did, but I, you know what I mean." She, of course, forgave him. After 30 minutes and me climbing on top of the books, we finally got the phone down.

"Does anyone know where Edward and Bella went?" Jasper asked after we had finished cleaning up the kitchen after dinner. "I haven't heard from them since they left this afternoon." No one else had either. _Well, they are together and Edward won't let anything happen to her_.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

For the millionth time today, we were asked for autographs. _I'm not even famous!_

"Thank you," the last girl said as she walked away with her friends.

"Maybe, Seattle wasn't the best choice for a day alone," I said.

"Edward, you'll get use to it, I promise. Plus, it's a busy city and we haven't run into any paparazzi. We're having a lucky day as far as I'm concerned. The movie shoot has wrapped up and it won't be in theaters for a while. Once it is, you'll really see how bad it gets." I groaned and she giggled and kissed my cheek. "It won't be that bad. Just make sure you wear sunglasses. The lights are really bright."

We finally snuck into a little pizza place, on the end of Sears Ave.

"Welcome to Rollo's," the man behind the counter greeted us as we walked in. The store was relatively empty. There were three other couples scattered in the two rooms. "What can I get you?" Bella glanced at the special's menu over his head. "The special is a soup and salad today. The soup is a chicken and vegetables and the salad is a choice of garden or Caesar salad. "I'll take the special and…" She looked at me for the rest of the order.

"I'll have the same. Caesar salad please." He nodded and yelled the order to the man in the kitchen.

"Coming up!" he yelled.

"I like this place. It's really quiet," Bella whispered. She rested her head on my shoulder while I flipped through the dessert menu, not really reading it. "Peaceful."

"Yeah, it is. But we have something to talk about."

"Which is?"

"College." She sighed.

"Do we have to? I really don't want to think about this right now." I nudged her and she sat up straight. "Fine, I was thinking Santa Monica or UCLA. I know we were considering Washington, but I'm not really interested in it."

"Well, I had UCLA and a couple others but they're pretty far away, so we can do our college road trip thing and sort it out."

"What's the worst case scenario?" She was looking at her hands in her lap.

"You end up at UCLA and I'm in New York? But it probably won't come to that. There are plenty of colleges closer that I can go to." I turned her towards me. "We won't be too far away from that. I promise you." She nodded and smiled as the waiter came up with the tray.

"Here you go." He handed us the receipt. "Just bring this to the front when you are ready to leave. Do you need something to drink?" Bella ordered a coke and I, a sprite. We ate silently and quickly before leaving the tip and paying for our food.

"Bella? What's going on? You've been spacey since the restaurant."

"I'm fine. Talking about college makes it seem so real. After this summer, we're really going to be separated. Then what?" Well, we would be separated but it's not like we wouldn't be friends anymore. "I know I'm being a little clingy but I don't think we've been apart for more than a few days since we met." It was true. From the moment we all became friends, we were inseparable. This would be a new thing; we hadn't been separated in almost a year.

"Bella, our friendship won't change. There are plenty of ways to communicate with each other without being beside each other. We can call, text, email, and chat, use webcams, stuff like that." She let it go, but I knew her fears weren't completely gone. Her phone rang and she picked it up, plugging one ear to block out the city noise.

"Sure." Pause. "I'll tell him," she said with a sigh of irritation. "Okay. Bye."

"What's wrong?" She was staring off into the sky and I already had to steer her away from a trashcan and a cyclist. "Bella?" She blinked a couple times and looked at me.

"It's nothing. Just more of Renee and Charlie arguing. I mean, if they're going to get a divorce, they should do it already. She wanted me to tell Jake that he can't come with her on her next photo shoot in Brazil because she's skipping it. Apparently, Charlie has been causing her so much emotional trauma, she can't handle it." We walked back the mall parking garage and found the car. I paid the fee and we were on our way back home.

"Bella, it's fine. Plus, I'm sure that everyone is at our house so there are a lot of people to take your mind off of things." She nodded, unconvinced. I tried to reassure her and she dismissed most of it, immersed in her problems.

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

Edward and Bella walked into the house and I immediately noticed something wrong with her. She had that look on her face like the world was trying to kill her.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked as she snuck through the living room for the fourth time tonight. Rose and I slept on the pullout while Alice and Jasper slept on a blowup mattress in the hallway. Not much room, but we made it work.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, Em."

"Bella, I don't like to use language very often but that is complete and total bullshit. This is the fourth time tonight you've unsuccessfully tried to maneuver through the dark." She rolled her eyes and opened the fridge. "You're not going to feel better until you talk to someone. Keeping it in is going to come back at you." She huffed and poured herself something to drink before sitting at the kitchen table.

"Emmett, please can we let this go?"

"Nope. I let it go with Rose for too long. I let it go with Alice. Those didn't go over so well. I'm not letting it go with you." She looked at me with glassy eyes. _Something was really getting to her._

"You'll tell me the truth right?" I nodded, confused at her question. "I just--, I don't want anyone to sugarcoat things right now." She made me promise to tell her the truth, no matter what.

"Where do you see yourself in 5 years?"

"Well, my parents have a small college fund, plus I have an athletic scholarship to Washington, so I hope to have graduated and started a job. I can't tell you exactly what because well, life's unpredictable."

"Where do you see me?" That was a complicated question. _Bella could most likely do whatever she wanted to in the future._ I never asked her what she'd like to do with her life.

"I don't know. You could pretty much do anything you wanted. You're smart, talented, and you've got the means to go far."

"Where do you see everyone else?"

Well I knew for sure that Rosalie planned to try and work herself through college and she had already applied and been accepted for loans that would cover her first year at Washington. Jasper, he'd always wanted to be a history major and go for his masters. He has a full scholarship from some historical foundation, so he was set no matter where he goes. Alice wanted to major in something artistic. She said she could always do practical stuff online if she needed to. Edward, now Edward was a piece of work. He was committed to staying as close to Bella as possible. If that meant sacrificing his own happiness, he would. The problem was that he knew that Bella would never go for it so he'd try to lie and say he was completely happy doing what she wanted. Honestly, I couldn't see Bella and Edward staying as close as they wanted while be happy with themselves.

I steadily relayed what I thought about Alice, Jasper, and Rose, pausing when I got to Edward.

"What about Edward?"

"Bella, I don't want to hurt either of you with my personal opinion. Truthfully, I can't see him going as easy as everyone else. See, the difference between you two and the rest of us, is that what we want to accomplish can be done perfectly together. Edward is giving up with what he wants to stay with you. I know he's always wanted to go to this fancy music school since he was a kid but I bet he didn't tell you that." Her eyes wandered around the walls, staying as far away from me as possible. I continued in as little words as I could. "Edward and you are both too self-sacrificing. You'd never let him give up his dream to stay with you and he'd never let you stop him. It's hard to see you two maintain your closeness because you both try to give up your happiness for each other. But the problem is that neither of you realize, you don't have to be right next to someone, to love them. If you aren't careful you're going to resent each other, or yourselves."

"So, you're saying, we couldn't make it together?"

"No! I'm saying that you and Edward could be 5,000 miles apart and it wouldn't change what you feel for each other. That's what you're not getting. Haven't almost all the colleges you've looked at been in coordination with staying close to each other and the group of us?" She nodded. "We don't have to be physically close to be emotionally close. People make long distance work all the time. Because if your heart is in it, that's all it takes." She stepped around the counter and hugged me tightly around the waist, mostly because of our height difference.

"Emmett?" She spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me the truth on one more thing?"

"Of course."

"Do you think everyone else knows how unhappy I am?"

Up until now we had only delved into the unhappy emotions of our significant others; only seriously interfering in the bad emotions of our friends when it affected us too. To me, Bella had been the girl who had been dealt a couple bad hands in life but was perfectly fine. Talking to her, I realized I was wrong. Bella was just as complicated as the rest of us. Knowing she could talk to me truthfully would probably cause this to be only the first of many talks we had.

"Bella, I think before everyone else can see how unhappy you are, you have to see it." She sniffed and wiped a few tears away.

"Em?" I looked down at her now smiling eyes. "Thank you."

We said our goodnights and Bella walked back to Edward's room and I went back to Rose.

"Emmett? What are you doing up?" Rose murmured, sleepily.

"Everything's fine. Go back to sleep." Her arm went over my chest and her breathing evened out.

Tonight was the first step in truly getting to know my little sister. Uncovering who she was on the inside was going to be the hard part.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter!**

**I realized that the characters had almost no emotional interaction with anyone but there significant other so I tried to fix that a little in this and the last chapter. Once this story is finished I will MOST DEFINITELY being going back and making some changes to the character development. The plot will have very MINIMAL changes.**

**Well, this chapter is done a week before I'm posting because I am typing on Microsoft while staying at my grandparents with no internet.**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 23: Suicide

**Reviews are still low but views and alerts are high so I'm confused. Are people reading and not reviewing or did they just stop reading?**

**NEW STORY ON OTHER PROFILE! IT'S BELLAxPAUL! Pop over to my other profile** /~imtheremix **and see if you like my stories!**

**

* * *

Jasper's Point of View**

I was woken up by my phone vibrating loudly on the bedside table. I look over to the clock and it's four in the morning. _Who the hell is calling me!_ Alice turned over and handed me the phone.

"Hello? Is this Jasper?" It sounds like an older woman.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Tina Marquez." I recognized that last name. It was Maria's. "I'm calling because your attendance is requested at the funeral of my granddaughter next week. We are willing to pay fare and provide you with a place to stay."

"Funeral? She's dead?" Alice turned on the lamp and sat up. She was leaning against me and I wrapped an arm around her. She looked up at me anxiously and I tried to let her know everything was fine.

"Yes. Apparently, she committed suicide a few days after she contacted you. The reason that I'm calling you is the note she left; it requested that you attend her funeral. The reason it's taken so long to contact you is the police suspected foul play and a fake note at first, but it has just been determined that it was, in fact, a suicide."

"Certainly, I'll be there."

"I know it must be early where you are. I'm calling now because we're actually out of the country and this is the only time I am able to use the phone."

"Can I give you my email and you can send the rest of the details?"

"That would be fine." I relayed the information to her, gave my condolences and hung up.

"Who was that?"

"That was Maria's grandmother. Maria killed herself." Alice's eyes widened. "In her note she asked that I attend the funeral, so I'm going to go and pay last respects."

"Will you be okay? Do you need me to go with you?"

"You'd go with me?" I didn't think she'd want to go to the funeral of my ex-girlfriend who stalked me.

"If you need me, of course, I'd go."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. We need to get back to sleep." She leaned over and turned the light off. She was back in my arms and asleep within minutes. I couldn't sleep.

_This was my fault. She killed herself a few days after I didn't contact her. I should have at least called her and told her that we weren't together anymore. I shouldn't have ignored her. If I had, she probably wouldn't be dead. _

Alice woke up around nine a.m. and started moving around which woke me up.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was trying to turn off the alarm." I put my arm around her side and hit the button on the clock. I could hear Bella and Edward moving around in the hallway. I guess they had just gotten up too.

"Do you want to get up or go back to sleep?"

"Let's get up. Plus you need to check your email."

"Right." The call I had gotten early this morning, came back to me.

We walked into the living room and Bella was trying to wake up Emmett and Rosalie was stumbling into the kitchen. Someone is not a morning person. She ended up throwing a glass of water on him. He opened his eyes jumped up.

"That is freezing cold!" Bella handed him a towel and he grabbed the cup and threw the remaining water on her.

"Unnecessary!" She yelled as she walked down the hall to change her clothes. Finally we were all at the table.

"I know the guys remember Maria, do you two?" I asked Bella and Rose. They both nodded.

"She committed suicide." They said nothing. "Alice and I are going to her funeral next week."

"I thought you hated her? Why would you go to her funeral?" Rosalie asked. I had also considered not going but it was one of her last wishes and I respect that.

"In the note she left, she requested that I attend her funeral. Her grandmother called me personally and I am going to attend."

"Why is Alice going?" Emmett asked.

"I said I'd go if he wanted me to and he wanted me there."

"So why did she want you there?" Edward spoke up.

"I don't know. I'm assuming the family will tell me more when I arrive." I hope they can give me some answers to what happened.

"When are you leaving?" Emmett asked another question.

"I'm not sure of the exact details now. Her grandmother said they would be emailed to me and I'm going to check it when I get home."

After we ate cereal, Esme and Carlisle came downstairs.

"Good morning, children," Esme sang, as she walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, Aunt Esme."

"Hi, Esme."

"Hi, Mom."

"You guys were up late last night."

"Sorry, mom. We forgot you have work today."

"Actually I'm off. Your father doesn't go to work for another hour." They both got something to eat and ate, together, on the counter. I don't know what's going to happen.

"What are you kids doing today?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Work."

"Movies."

"Shopping.

I finished eating and put my bowl in the sink.

"I need to go home for a moment." I excused myself from the group and Alice came with me. I went upstairs, careful not wake my parents. They were going to work later in the day and had worked a night shift.

"Jasper, are you sure you want to do this?" Alice asked as I wrote down the flight information.

"Yes. The least I can do is pay my respects. You don't have to go with me if you're not comfortable with it."

"It's not that, I'm just a little nervous. Do you really think they'll want me to come with you?" I pulled her onto my lap.

"We are a package deal. They should know that I wasn't with Maria. If they have a problem with you, we'll both come back home." She turned our chair around in a circle.

"Jazz, we don't have to leave. I guess everyone deserves their last wish. If hers was to have you there, I won't get in the way of that." She laced her fingers in mine and sat quietly with me. "Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"All of our lives have been messed up in some way. Will it ever just be good for us?"

"I think it's good now. We may have our problems but everyone has some problems." I felt sorry that I couldn't give her what she wanted. _Life isn't perfect_. "Life is going to have some up and downs but we can make it through them."

"Is it wrong to be happy when someone dies?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shouldn't I be sad that she's dead? I shouldn't feel relieved but I do." _She feels guilty over not being sad about Maria? _

"Darlin', you didn't know Maria and what you knew of her wasn't good. I've had those good times with her. Even though we weren't together for long, we had some fun together. I miss the good times but it's okay for you to feel the way you do." She nodded and was quiet for some time. That's a large feat for such an energetic person.

"Alice, can you honestly say that you're okay with us going to the funeral?" She stood up and sat on the desk beside me.

"Of course I'm not thrilled about going to your ex-girlfriend's funeral, but I believe the deceased shouldn't be disrespected. If she wanted you there, it's not my place to be angry that you're going to her funeral. Now a wedding or a birthday party and we would have a problem." Only she would add something like that to something serious.

"You're perfect."

"Yeah, I know." She presses her lips against mine and for a second, it feels like everything is going to be okay.

**

* * *

Edward's Point of View**

We were all shocked to hear that Maria killed herself. She seemed a little disturbed but I never thought she was suicidal.

"Can you believe that?" Emmett asked once Jasper and my parents were gone.

"No, that girl may have had a few loose screws but I never thought she'd commit suicide."

"What exactly happened with this girl?" Rose asked. They had only been told the basic details about Maria.

"At our old school Maria was that girl that every guy wanted. Surprise, surprise when she chose Jasper. She asked him to the Sadie Hawkins and he was thrilled to say the least. After that, they were inseparable. They spent all their time together and they were like the golden couple. But then apparently she started pressuring Jasper to have sex. Jasper said he didn't believe that they knew each other well enough to take the next step." Emmett explained.

"Wait, she stalked him because of that?" Bella cut in.

"No, that's not all that happened. He tried to distract her from sex by making sure all the time they spent together was full. That didn't work. She pressed and pressed until he broke up with her. Then she snapped. She followed him around, called him constantly, and harassed any girl that he talked to. He changed his numbers constantly and then one night we came home from a school game and she was on his bed, naked. She broke in when we were out."

"Did you call the police?" Rose asked.

"No, our parents were friends with hers so we kept it quiet for a while. Then things got really heated and he blew up on her in school. He made it very clear that they weren't going to be together anymore. Now, she didn't like that. She had her brothers jump him one day. They got him really good. He was in the hospital and told his parents what was going on. That's why we moved here." I finished the portion of what happened before we got here. The girls were nigh on speechless.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of this," Bella said quietly. I kissed her forehead and Emmett continued the story.

"The day we arrived Jasper was forced to change his number and thought she was gone forever. That test message that caused Alice and Jasper's argument was the last he heard from her."

"I can't believe someone would just go off like that." Rose said. "I'm glad you guys are my friends. I guess someone's death puts things in perspective. Especially one that was so unnecessary and preventable." I did feel sorry for her family though. Her parents were wonderful people, very generous and kind.

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

Edward and I decided to go to my house after we got dressed and we were met with a little surprise. Jacob and Tanya were now seated in the living room, clothed.

"Having sex on a kitchen table is gross."

"We were going to clean it," Jacob whined.

"I don't care. I eat on that! There is a bottle of disinfectant. You need to scrub that table before I ever eat on it again." The huffed and walked into the kitchen mumbling about they didn't get to finish.

"Bella, what did you want to talk to me about before we…discovered them?"

"It's about college."

"Are you still worried?" he asked me.

"No, in fact, it's just the opposite. I think we should go to separate colleges. Wherever."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he looked crushed.

"No! That's not what I meant at all!" He let out a sigh of relief. "I was talking to Emmett last night and I realized what we were doing. We are giving up what we really want just to be close to each other."

"It'll be fine to go where you want," he says, composed.

"That's what I'm talking about. You're just willing to settle for what I want. Emmett told me about that music school you wanted to go to."

"He told you about that?"

"The question is why didn't you tell me?" He looks up and lays his head back.

"I wanted to be close to you. I guess I'm afraid of what will happen if we go off to different schools. What if you find some guy who's perfect?" _That's what he was scared of? _

"That's not going to happen. If we love each other, we don't have to be together all the time. Like you said before, we can call, text, use webcams. If we want to make this work then we can, no matter where we are."

"You're right. I was being stupid."

"You weren't being stupid." I said. "Now, let's go upstairs and email in an application for that music school." He kissed me and grabbed my hand, pulling me up the stairs. _Right in this second, it feels like everything is going to be okay. _

**

* * *

Emmett's Point of View**

We were watching TV when another little gossip report about Rosalie being the new "poor little rich girl" came on. Just like all the others it talked about her getting cut off because of me.

"Just turn it off." She got up and went into the hall to take a shower. She finished and got dressed for work. Her cell phone rang and she yelled to get it. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Emmett?" Her father's voice asked annoyed. _Seems like he just can't get away from me_.

"Yes, sir."

"Can I speak to my daughter?"

"She's in the shower. She has to go to work." He talked to someone in the background.

"Can you call her?" I knock on the door.

"Baby, it's your dad." The shower stopped and I think she fell. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah, hold on for a sec." She came out and took the phone from me. "Hello?" She was ecstatic to talk to her dad. "Yeah, that's great. REALLY! Okay. Thanks. Love you too. Bye." She put the phone down and let out an ear piercing scream.

"Rosie, what happened?" She turned around and jumped on me, hugging me tightly.

"My dad just said to quit my job and we can talk on Monday! He's coming to see me! And he said he accepts our relationship." She let go of me and grabbed her phone again. She told her boss that she would be quitting but will fill in until they could find a new worker. The manager said it wasn't necessary.

I watched as Rose danced around and called Bella and Alice. _In this second, it feels like everything is going to be okay._

**

* * *

There you go, some late Christmas gifts. Happy New Year!**


	25. Chapter 24: College Road Trip

Here's the next chapter.

**

* * *

Emmett's Point of View**

Rosalie was still living at the house even though she had talked to her dad. She decided she would still be working one job at Newton's, part-time. She said that she liked the independence. The best part of all of this was that Charlie pulled some strings and got her admission to Washington State University even though it was past the deadline. Her mom had gone there plus they were impressed with how she juggled everything she did and still managed to get excellent grades in high school.

"Rosalie, calm down and come sit with me." She had been cleaning for the past five hours. _I am not even sure if this is my house anymore. _She finally sighed and moved away from the carpet she'd been vacuuming for over an hour.

"I'm sorry." She collapsed next to me and I pulled her onto my lap. She smiled and leaned back. "I'm really nervous about my dad visiting."

"It's your dad. I'm sure he'll be more focused on you than whether or not there is dust on top of the fan." She nodded and I turned on the television. We had been watching for a few minutes when the doorbell rang.

"Dad!" Rose yelled as she opened the door. He hugged her tightly and they both whispered apologies to each other. Her mother and I moved away to let them talk.

"It's good to see you again Emmett." She gave me a quick hug and stood awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for forgetting myself, sit, please." She sat down and looked around the living room, appraising it. I knew it wasn't anything that she was use to but it was mine home and Rose's too, now. Rose and her dad came into the living room.

"So, how are things?" He asked awkwardly after we were all seated.

"Life's pretty good," Rose said. "Emmett and I are headed to college in the fall. Everyone else is making similar plans."

"What college are you attending, dear," her mother questioned.

"Washington State." She smiled approvingly at her daughter attending her school.

"Are you brothers also going to Washington?" Her father asked.

"They're my cousins, actually. But, no, they aren't. Jasper's going wherever Alice is going. He got some historical scholarship and Edward is possibly going to New York and Bella, UCLA."

"So they aren't together?" _Does everyone assume you can't be together and apart?_

"They are. Just their college plans are different." He nodded and looked around as his wife had done earlier.

"And you?"

"I'm going to Washington on a football scholarship. I want to graduate with a business communication degree." He pursed his lips and leaned back into the couch. Rose stiffened up in my lap and I rubbed her hand in an attempt to calm her.

"That's nice." He said and made no attempt to further the conversation.

"So how long are you staying?" Rosalie asked, changing the subject.

"Just a few days. We thought we could help you move." Her dad said.

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."

"It's nothing, dear. We just thought you would move back into the house." Mrs. Hale said to make sure the conversation didn't start an argument.

"I want to stay. It's nice always having someone around to talk to. There's a more…affectionate atmosphere here." Her mother smiled and her father did the exact opposite. _So he still doesn't like me._

"Are you sure about this? I mean you don't have to stay here," her father said with a slightly locked jaw.

"Dad, I like being here. There's never a dull moment. Plus, Alice and Bella are frequently here or next door. It's just being closer to people. It feels good." Her father said nothing, turning to his wife instead.

"Honey, if you're sure, your father and I will not stop you." His eyes widened at her words. He tried to seem like it had been a joint decision, but he had not seen that coming at all.

"Thank you, mommy. I'm really happy here."

"Rosalie, let me up," I whispered. She got up and I stood. "Mr. Hale, could I talk to you outside?" He whispered something to his wife and Rosalie shot him a pleading look as I lead him out the front door. Because it was the weekend, and the summer, the roads were littered with kids and games.

"Can you do me a little favor?" He looked at me curiously and raised an eyebrow. "Take a look at this street and tell me what you see."

"Houses, kids, cars, I guess. What's the point?" He asked, clearly wanting to get back inside.

"Look at those kids, how do they look? How do you think they feel?" He squinted his eyebrows in confusion.

"They're smiling?"

"Do they look happy?" He looked around again and finally got what I was saying.

"Hey, Mr. Hale!" Alice walked out of Edward's house and walked over. She was dragging Jasper behind her and he was just smiling like a happy fool. He put an arm around her shoulders to stop her from moving.

"Hi, Alice." His face lightened up a bit. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great, actually," she said, looking up Jasper. Their small gestures of affection did not escape his attention. "Things have been going really well around here. But I should go home and see if my parents are there, before lunch. They said they would and if I know my mother she'll talk with Jasper for hours before I can distract her long enough to leave." She giggled.

"Well, we have to go because we have reservations at two for lunch," Jasper said, steering Alice away. He was silent for a while before he spoke.

"Emmett, I need my daughter happy. I need her safe. I need her in a place where I know she's being taken care of. I don't want her to go through being used and having problems."

"I would never hurt her."

"Not intentionally, maybe," he said. I couldn't argue on that. I couldn't assure him that Rosalie would never get hurt, because she would. Everyone does. But I would work like hell to make sure I wasn't the one who caused it.

"If you truly want that, you'll be okay with her here. When you read tabloids, it's all about the latest Hollywood star that's in some kind of trouble. Do those people look happy? Well, Rose is happy here. She was happy last week, this morning and she's happy now. The only problem is that she can't be completely happy if you're not happy with the way she chooses to live." He looked at his hands.

"I want you to promise me something." I agreed.

"The moment that she's unhappy, you'll fix it."

"Always." He nodded at me and walked inside. He approved. He may not have been happy about it but he accepted it. That's all I could ask for.

* * *

**Rosalie's Point of View**

Daddy came back inside without Emmett. _Was it that bad?_ My dad went into the bathroom and mom tried reassuring me.

"It's fine. You know that Emmett is a great guy. Even your dad has to see that." Emmett came into the living room and I moved so he could sit down again.

"Where are Bella and Alice?"

"Alice just left Edward's with Jasper; but Bella and Edward have been gone all morning, I think."

"Why were they there? I thought he lived on the other side of Edward."

"Yeah, he does. But Alice is staying with him and he doesn't want to have to tell his parents why. Esme and Carlisle usually don't question our choices unless they are just bad or stupid." She nodded, understandingly. _At least she doesn't mind._

"So, did I miss anything?" Dad came out of the bathroom and sat down again.

"Not really. But Emmett and I want to take you to dinner."

"That sounds good. But in all the years, I been in Forks, there aren't any restaurants here except for a McDonalds and that Lodge place."

"Dad, the Lodge closed a couple weeks ago and we're taking you to Port Angeles." Mom spoke up next.

"Well, let's get going then." She picked up her purse and walked towards the door. "Aren't you coming?" Emmett shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his shoes.

"Let's go." We all went into Emmett's car.

"Sorry about the seatbelts. It's a little complicated. My mom helped my dad with the seatbelts. I found that funny because Emmett is usually the one that helps me with it.

"Where are we going?" My dad asked.

"I think it's the same place that Alice is having lunch with Jasper. It's called Blue Life. It's really busy so they started giving reservations for guaranteed seating. We have ours for 2:30," I explained. I was watching in the rear view mirror as my parents talked quietly between themselves. I didn't know what they were saying but it didn't seem bad. My mother was still smiling and I knew that she approved of Emmett already. Things were on their way.

**

* * *

Edward's Point of View**

"Bella?" She had been silent for the last few minutes. I listened closely and heard her light snoring. _She fell asleep._ We were flying to go see the UCLA campus. No one else knew, except my parents and Jacob, just so they would know in case of an emergency. We didn't want the others to know because I wanted Bella to decide where she wanted to go on her own. We had visited University of Washington at the beginning of last week.

Bella had been having nightmares lately and I didn't know why. She said she was okay but I wasn't sure about that.

After a few minutes of driving, we were finally there. Bella was still sleeping so I found parking and went to pick up our passes before we went inside.

"Sir, you need to fill out these papers." The accommodations' director handed me a packet of forms. I sat down in one of the chairs and tried to fill them out at quickly as possible. _At least Bella was sleeping. She's okay._

When I came back out there were a group of people gathering around the car and Bella was sitting inside the car, not knowing what to do. I pushed through the crowd and unlocked the door.

"What's going on? I just woke up and they were all staring at me!" She was a little past panicking at this point.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up and I thought it would only take a second, but there was paperwork. I certainly didn't think that this would happen." I tried to explain what happened. She calmed down a bit and took a couple deep breaths.

"Is this what the whole tour will be like? I can't deal with people around me all the time. And I definitely can't deal with them like this." We really couldn't take our tour surrounded like people. I would have to go back and talk with the campus security.

"I'll talk to the campus security. It'll be okay." She nodded and I unlocked the doors. "Will you be okay? Do you want to come with me?"

She nodded. "Please." I got out and pushed through the now larger throng of students. Trying to shield her from the majority of the crowd, I put my arms around her and led her through._We need to bring security, or at least Emmett._

Another male student got in front of me and helped pull Bella through the students. We finally pushed back into the office.

"Security come to the activities office!" The woman yelled into her talkie.

"Thank you…" I drifted off, waiting for his name.

"Matt."

"Matt. Thanks for helping us out." Bella was seated a corner away from the windows. She crossed the room and shook his hand.

"Thank you for helping us out there."

"It's no problem." We had to wait while the security cleared the group and set up a small team to escort us.

"I'd be glad to give you a tour if you want," Matt offered.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. "You don't have any classes?"

"Nope, I was coming back from my psych class when my friend dragged me over to that throng. It'd be no problem." I looked back to Bella.

"Sure. We'd like that." He talked with the director for a bit and she called the three guards in.

"Sorry about this morning. We were looking into a disturbance across campus. Turns out it was just a prank," One of the security guards apologized.

"It's no problem. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Bella shook each of their hands and learned their names.

"Okay, Matt. Show us what this campus has got."

"Well, of course classes are important, but the most important thing is that you feel at home so I thought we would start with the female freshman dorms. The dorms get better every year that you stay, though." He showed us to the dorms. There were no single dorm rooms for freshmen but they are available every other year.

"This doesn't look bad," Bella commented as we took a look at the size of the rooms. The room shared by the two students was about the size of her parent's bathroom but she knew it would be a lot different than living at home. "I could see sharing this with someone that I got along with. Is there a way to pick your own roommates?" She asked.

"You can put in requests but only so many can be done. The number of girls has to be split evenly so you may not even get in the dorm building you want. Next, I'll take you to see the sorority houses. Many offer your own rooms but the prices are pretty ridiculous." He walked us to where the majority of the sorority houses are. The way that Bella was looking at everything made this tour seem promising.

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

The day had definitely calmed down since our little fiasco this morning. We went into the dorms and by the end of the day we had gone through many of the classes and various facilities. Matt got us in to listen to a philosophy lecture.

"That was great. Thank you." I gave Matt a quick hug.

"You're welcome. It's not often that I can take a tour around campus and not be thinking about how much homework I have. You guys are really nice."

"Would you like to go to dinner? It's the least we can do. We won't be driving back home tonight," Edward offered.

"Sure, can I just stop by my dorm room?" We waited in our car and the security team retired from their shift.

Edward spotted Matt walking back and unlocked the door. Matt told us of a really good place nearby where there was not a large group of people. It was only a few minutes away and reminded me of the Lodge at home.

"This is a nice place."

"Sam, the owner, is really cool. Let's students stay here pretty much all night for studying and stuff like that. He's really supportive of us. He knows almost every customer by name."

"Hey, Matty!" The guy behind the counter yelled.

"See. Hey, Sam." He walked over to my table. He looked at us both.

"Unfamiliar faces, we don't get them often. But I've seen you somewhere. Hmm…I don't know."

"This is Edward and Bella. I met them on campus. She's thinking about attending."

"Well, that's great. I'd be glad to see more of you around here! New faces are always welcome." He took our orders and slipped the paper across the counter behind him.

"What did you think of the school?" Matt asked.

"It's very nice. I like the feel. Can you tell me anymore about the clubs?"

"Well, there is a club for pretty much everything. If you can think of it, it's there."

"Chocolate?" He nodded. "Ninjas?" He nodded. "How about Super Secret--," He cut me off.

"Invisible Ninjas? Yep." Edward smiled at the look on my face.

"How about it, love? Do you like this school?" I nodded enthusiastically. I probably looked like a three year old.

"I do. I think it'll be hard being apart but I want to go here. It seems like a really nice environment. Plus, I already have one friend?" I raised an eyebrow at Matt.

"Of course. You'll need one and I'd be honored." I smiled at him, glad that I wouldn't be completely alone. Alice and Jasper were off to New York so Edward wouldn't be alone either. Rose and Emmett would be together. Maybe this splitting up thing wouldn't be so bad.

The food arrived and we ate and talked for some time. Matt and I discussed the school year and possible clubs to join. Edward discussed holidays and I talked about holidays that we could spend together.

"Well, it was great to meet you Bella, Edward." He shook each of our hands and handed me a sheet of paper. "It's my number, for when you arrive in the fall. Hope you'll visit before you're off to New York, Edward." I pocketed the slip of paper and leaned closer to Edward. It wasn't cold but I didn't have a jacket.

"Undoubtedly, I couldn't allow Bella to settle in alone. My school doesn't start until 2 weeks after yours. I'm glad I'll be able to see Bella into her routine." He smiled down at me and I knew I was doing the same. I hadn't known that he'd be with me for awhile. We dropped Matt off back at his dorm and he turned and waved before we drove away.

"Edward, thank you for bring me here."

"I want you to be happy. No matter where that may be." I smiled and he held my hand over the console. "So when do you want to tell everyone else?"

"I guess tomorrow will do? But, Bella, we can do this whenever you're ready." I shook my head.

"No, tomorrow is fine. We can do it then. But we need to get to the hotel. There's no way we are driving back tonight." He pulled off of the interstate and stopped at an inn.

"Oh no! Edward!" I yelled, realizing something important.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Jasper and Alice are leaving tomorrow for the funeral. We won't be there to see them off." The funeral had been pushed back because family was fighting over where she should be buried. Of course, Grandma got the final word deciding it would be Phoenix.

"I'm sorry. How about first thing tomorrow we call and talk to them before they leave?" He offered the only thing he could.

"That'll be fine. Let's just get some rest. I'll set a wake up call."

**

* * *

Alice's Point of View**

The next morning, FINALLY the day of the flight. Rose and Emmett were there to see us off. Bella and Edward texted me because they couldn't make it this morning, but they did call us to see if how we were feeling about the trip. I told them they would have a lot more explaining to do once we were back home. Bella told us that she had news for us anyway.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? We can go back home if you want." Jasper had constantly made sure I was comfortable but now I wasn't sure if he was okay. We arrived at the hotel and went into the hotel room.

"Baby, I'm fine! I've been fine since we got on the plane, I was fine when we landed and I'm fine now. Are you okay?" He sighed and looked away. In the all the time I had know Jasper, he had never been indirect with me. He always expressed what was on his mind, even when it wasn't what we wanted to hear. "This is really bothering you, isn't it?" He shook his head to the side a bit.

"Even though everyone says it isn't, I can't help but feel this is my fault, somehow." I pulled him to sit on the bed beside me.

"Jasper, look at me. This is not you fault. You couldn't have stopped it and you didn't make her do it. Whatever was wrong with her was wrong long before you met." He nodded. "I'm serious." He gave me an awkward smile and laid back. We were silent for a virtual eternity.

"Thank you." I smiled and got up walking into the front area to see if there was a take out menu. Jasper may not saw much but he'll get hungry soon and he groan and moan until he has something.

"Delivery." The person at the door knocked. I walked there quickly so he wouldn't make any more noise. Jasper had fallen asleep soon after we talked. For once, he was the one up all night and I slept peacefully since I had been having a lack of visions since the one about Jasper and I. In a way, I'm glad that they're gone, but I'm also worried as to why.

"Thank you. How much?" I took the pizza out of his hand and walked over to the counter. The delivery guy waited in the door.

"It'll be 14 dollars and 62 cents." I grab a twenty out of Jasper's wallet. Mine is back in the bedroom and I didn't want to run the risk of waking him. _I'll put the money back later._

"Here. Keep the change." He nodded and thanked me before going to catch the elevator.

It was a few hours before I needed to wake up Jasper. I was glad that he finally got some sleep but waking him was going to be a chore. While he was sleeping, Maria's grandmother called and told us to meet her for dinner at 8.

"Jazzy, you need to get dressed." He mumbled and turned over. "Jasper? Jasper, get up." I shook his side and he pushed my hand away and put a pillow over his face. _When he doesn't want to wake up, he doesn't want to wake up._

"Jasper, we're going to be late." He mumbled something that sounded like 'five more minutes'. "Fine, five more minutes. That's it." I went into the living room area and set the kitchen timer on the microwave. He was going to have his 5 minutes. _Tick, tock, tick, tock…BRINNG! FINALLY!_

"Jasper, five minutes is up. It's time to go meet their family." I pulled the cover off the bed and opened the blinds. Finally he was up. "THANK YOU! Now, get dressed, please." He nodded and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I booted up my laptop and Google-mapped the directions to the restaurant. The last thing I need is to get lost in Phoenix.

"Ali, where are the clothes?" I put the suitcase under the bed earlier and forgot to tell him.

"Look under the bed." I heard a couple things make a thud but then silence. Jasper emerged from the bedroom newly dressed and ready to go.

"I am never letting you take a nap in the middle of the day again. When you start sleeping, you don't want to get up." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Whatever you say, baby." We went downstairs and called a cab to take us to the restaurant.

"Welcome. I am Gloria, Maria's grandmother. She was sitting with a girl, who looked in her early 20s, Maria's sister, from the picture I had seen, and a younger man, Maria's brother, or boyfriend, maybe? Whoever he was, she looked upset. "This is Carlos, Maria's brother and that is Elena, her sister." She gestured to the table behind her, introducing them more to me than Jasper.

"Well, you probably know that I'm Jasper and this is my girlfriend, Alice." If it was possible, her brother's facial expression became angrier.

"Welcome back to Phoenix and thank you for coming." He gave her a nod and a sad smile.

"I wish it were under better circumstances." She was silent for a moment.

"Oh, please sit down; we were just about to order." I wasn't very hungry because of that pizza earlier so I ordered a small appetizer as my main course so I wouldn't seem rude.

I was sitting beside Carlos, with Jasper on my other side. The whole time he had been glaring at me like I was a threat. _What's his deal? His sister did commit suicide; he's probably having a hard time. I could already see that this was not going to go well._

_

* * *

That was hard to get out. I am having a lot of writers' block but I am currently working on all my stories._

~Alise~


	26. Chapter 25: Maria's Funeral

**Jasper's Point of View**

I had never been more grateful for Alice than right now. I knew she was really uncomfortable with being here but she stayed for me anyway.

"Thank you for being here for me," I whispered while the others were talking.

"I want you to be comfortable. That's all that matters." Maria's grandmother turned to me.

"Jasper , tomorrow a car will pick you up at 9, that's for the viewing which starts at 10. It's over at one." I nodded and noticed Alice writing it down. "That will be all for the day. Saturday will be the actual funeral. It will be held at 12 o'clock. I need you dressed by 10:55 because a car will be there to meet you at 11. He will take you to the funeral home."

"That will be no problem. We'll be ready."

"She's coming to the funeral?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, of course. She's staying with me." Alice looked back and forth between us.

"I wouldn't want to impose…" Alice started.

"No, you're not imposing," Ms. Marquez interrupted, cutting her eyes at Carlos. "If Jasper wants you there, please, come. We want to make the process as painless as possible for all involved." I know she was trying to be polite but she sounded more like a tape recorder than a grandmother.

"Thank you for being so accommodating and sorry again for your loss." She thanked me and I shook her and Elena's hands before calling a taxi.

"Are you really sure that you want to go to the funeral?"

"Of course, Jasper. I'm not going to change my mind. If you don't think I should go then tell me." She was probably getting annoyed with my asking.

"I want to be selfish and ask you to come with me but I don't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable. I'm probably getting on your nerves. I'll shut up now." He started rambling and I got a glimpse of the semi-awkward boy I knew at the beginning of senior year.

"Jasper, shut-up." I laughed and he blushed. "It's fine. I'm going with you and we're not talking about it anymore." He agreed and turned on the television. "I do have to admit, you are cute when you get nervous." He rolled his eyes and turned back to the television.

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View**

"Rosie!" I yelled down the hall.

"Emmett, I am a few yards away, there is no need to yell."

"Sorry," I said, quieter.

"What did you want?" She asked, putting me back on track. "Will you go on a date with me?" Her forehead creased a bit with her expression.

"We're already going out tonight."

"I mean a real planned date. One that we decide a week before instead of waking up and wanting to go out. We've been dating for a while now and we haven't once planned, in advance, a date together. I wanted to ask you out and go on a real date." She smiled and kissed me. _Score._

"Well when?" I told her eight o'clock on Friday. "Pick me up. Don't be late." She closed the door to the bedroom and I walked away with the biggest smile on my face. _Wait, that's my bedroom._

I called Edward because as much as I loved Rosalie, I was never the best romantic.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, it's me. I uhh need your help for something big."

"Something big like what?"

"It's this really big date with Rose and I want to do something romantic." I heard him snort. "I'm not kidding. I want it to be really nice. If you're not going to help I'll just call Jasper."

"Okay, okay, sorry. I'll help you out. What do you need?"

"Well do you know any romantic restaurants? And I need a florist and a jewelry store." He made a noise while he was thinking and then put the phone down. I wanted for a few minutes until he got back.

"Okay well I'll keep looking for a restaurant. I can have it by tomorrow. There is a Zales and a Kay Jewelers in the mall in Port Angeles. Umm, there is a florist here in Forks. Go past the middle school and take a left." I wrote down what he said and thanked him.

"You really saved me a lot of time. Now I have to get up to the restaurant by Wednesday to make sure they'll be okay with what I want to do and then get to the jewelers to make sure they have what I need."

"Good luck with whatever you're planning. I'm sure that Rose will love it."

"Thanks, Edward. I really want this to go well."

"No problem. It's good to see you serious about something, for once."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I'll talk to you later, Em." I said goodbye and hung up the phone.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

When Edward and I got home, we went to talk with my dad, who was home for the weekend.

"Dad?"

"Hi, Bella, Edward." Edward nodded his greeting and sat down.

"Can we talk?" Charlie sat across from Edward and I, expectantly. "Well I have been looking for colleges and I know that you wanted me to stay with friends but I want to go to UCLA." He scratched his chin and stared for a few seconds.

"Are you sure? I mean, are you ready to be on your own?" I nodded.

"I already visited and I won't be alone. I met a few people then. Plus, Edward will come and help me settle in before he goes to New York." He grunted, meaning he had no choice.

"If you're sure you want to do this." I squealed and hugged him. "Edward, good luck in New York. I have some business there later this year. I might stop by and see you."

"That'd be great."

"I guess that was all I had to say," Charlie laughed and got up.

"I always knew you'd make it your own way, Bella. You guys have a nice evening." When he went upstairs I sat back on the couch.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I'm glad he's not overly concerned."

"Even when he is, it just means that he cares about your well-being." Of course Edward would be the voice of reason.

"This is really happening. We're all going to be starting our own lives in our own places." He laughed lightly at my enthusiasm. "I will miss you while you're in New York."

"And I will miss you but maybe this will be good for us. You know "absence makes the heart grow fonder". We'll be fine." I smiled and we went to make something to eat and maybe watch a movie before bed.

Jasper's Point of View

Today was the day of the funeral and I was extremely anxious. We were in the taxi on the way to the funeral home for the service. I was calmed a little with the fact that I didn't have to speak, but paying my respects is the least that I can do.

"Jazz, you need to calm down or we aren't going to make it to the funeral." She had been trying to calm me down since we woke up this morning.

"Okay, I'll calm down." I took a few deep breaths as we pulled up to the funeral home. "I'm ready for this." Alice grabbed my hand and we walked into the building. I recognized a few kids from my former high school and there was a lot of her family and friends that I did not know.

"I'm glad you could make it Jasper." Maria's grandmother was in front of me as I walked into the door. "Your seat is there, beside Elena." She led us to the front of the room. We sat down and Carlos was on the other side of us, glaring a hole into Alice's head.

"Alice, you want to switch seats with me?" I whispered. She nodded and moved to sit beside Elena.

The service proceeded normally with a few people speaking before the preacher. I wasn't supposed to speak at all until Carlos stood up.

"Well, Maria meant a lot of things to everyone here. There was one person very important to her that hasn't had the chance to speak today. Jasper?" Alice looked at me with concern. I took a deep breath and nodded before standing.

* * *

**Alice's Point of View**

I watched Carlos' satisfied smirk as Jasper walked to the stage. Carlos had a problem with me being here and now a problem with Jasper for bringing me. Jasper slowly walked up to the stage, stalling for time to think.

"Well, uh, Maria was a very lively person. She loved to have fun and the people in this room spent those times with her. I didn't have the chance to know her for very long. She came into my life quickly and we had fun together. I am sad to have not been there when she needed it most but I know she was loved by her family and that she'll be missed." He rushed through the entire thing, taking one breath in his little speech.

Maria's grandmother rushed to the podium to fill the silence.

"Thank you Jasper." He nodded quickly and rushed to his seat. Now we will proceed to the cemetery for the final burial. Thank you all for your attendance. I know Maria would love to know the extent of the support that she had." I was walking out of the door because the family wanted to talk with Jasper. Of course, Carlos was leaning against the building. He flicked his cigarette to the floor and walked over. I looked around but everyone had already gone to the parking lot and Jasper was still inside.

"You're not wanted here, you know." I stood my ground, screaming stranger danger on the inside.

"I'm here to support Jasper. That's all."

"As far as everyone here is concerned you're the stuck up rich girl that bought Jasper off." I took a deep breath. I couldn't let him get to me.

"You don't know anything about me or Jasper." He snorted.

"You got that right. I never knew what my sister saw in him. If it wasn't for him, she'd still be here. Maybe I should kill the bastard myself." _Now, I'm pissed. _

"Look, Jasper didn't have anything to do with Maria's death. _Maybe_, if _you_ were a better brother, you would have seen that something was wrong with her." He came closer.

"Don't you dare say I didn't try to help my sister! If your little boyfriend hadn't fucked with her feelings, there wouldn't have been anything to fix."

"Let me make one thing clear. It was your emotionally crazed sister that messed up. So don't come to me like this is my fault! I didn't even know her. I'm sorry that she's dead and I'm sorry for your loss but Jasper and I had nothing to do with it. Something was wrong with her long before because, newsflash, high school breakups happen _everyday! _Something like that doesn't push someone over the edge like that." He had been staring me down the whole time. "Now, I can see you cared about her and you're hurt. You know what? If it'll make you feel better go ahead and blame me. Just know that it's not gonna help you or anyone else in your family get through this any easier. In fact I'm half convinced that you would be a decent guy if I'd met you under different circumstances. But I didn't and now I'm done with this because the last time I'll ever see you at the burial." I turned away and walked to the waiting car. _Checkmate.

* * *

_

**Jasper's Point of View**

Elena and I were walking out and overheard Alice yelling.

"Carlos, why?" Elena muttered. She started to go and stop it.

"No, she can handle it."

"I didn't even know her! I'm sorry that she's dead and I'm sorry for your loss but Jasper and I had nothing to do with it." We listened to the rest of her speech and heard her walk away.

"I'm sorry, again, about my brother." I reassured her that she didn't have to appologize and walked over to the car.

"Alice, have you cooled down?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing you heard my little outburst."

"Don't worry. He had it coming." She agreed and laughed. "The burial is it. Our flight leaves in 5 hours. After the burial we go to the hotel and we pack and then it's back to our lives."

"Jasper how do you feel about all this?" I looked around the emptying parking lot.

"Well, I'm not happy she's dead." I paused trying to find the right word. "I have to see I feel a little bad for being relieved that I don't have to worry about her anymore. But you being here has probably stopped a lot of the self-blame that would be setting in about now. I just wish that she'd have gotten help earlier."

"Well, here goes."

"Yeah, let's pay our final respects and then, we can go home."


End file.
